XIII
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: On a fateful night a young boy had lost his parents to the Grimm. That boy was Jaune Arc. Soon after he was taken into the Jaeger Program. A program designed to train children to become hunters above all others. Jaune became its 13th and final member. With the training of the Jaeger program Jaune Arc enrolls in Beacon where he will complete his training. (Chapter 5 Altered.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own RWBY. That privilege belongs to Monty Oum (who might add is one of my favorite people in the world).

Now before you read this story note that there are aspects in the story that are similar to other Jaune Arc centered stories. Allow me to list some of the similarities.

Jaune is a badass in the story (no surprise I'm guessing since this has been used quite a bit.

Jaune will have the ability to create wings for him to fly. (What… it's cool.)

HAREM! (Because who doesn't love a good harem?)

Other ideas that I will use for this story. The moment I use a specific idea from someone else's story I will give credit to the author.

HAREM! (Didn't I already I say that?)

Now if any of this is a bother to you then there is no need to read this story. I'll understand and respect your decision. Now without further ado I give you the RWBY story known as

* * *

><p>XIII<p>

A simple young boy of the age of 7 with a dream to become a hero, to become someone who could protect the innocent, to become someone his family would be proud of. That dream driven boy was Jaune Arc.

Jaune was currently listening to his father tell him stories about Beacon Academy and what he and Jaune's mother were like when they were hunters in training. He told him about how boring classes were, the missions he went on, and of course his team that were considered family. They were known as team OGRQ(Ogre). Jaune despite not loving the name of the team loved his father's stories. The man was tall and well built. He had short blond hair and ocean blue eyes, both of which Jaune inherited.

His mother also told him stories about her life in Beacon. Her team along with his father's were the two best in Beacon. Her team was known as ETRL (Eternal). She was the leader of her team unlike Jaune's father. But it was without question that his father was the superior hunter. But that didn't stop his mother from scaring the man. Even though she was quite threatening her beauty was unmatched rivaling that of Goodwitch. Elizabeth had long raven black hair and violet eyes. Jaune had many of her features while he inherited his father's eyes and hair.

Both his mother and father would always spend time with him, showing nothing but love and affection. Despite going on missions they would somehow make time for their son. He was their precious little angel after all.

Jaune was currently in bed with his mother tucking him in. Jaune kept asking himself '_will I ever be a hero like mom and dad? If I could be a hero that would be so cool_!'

Jaune soon asks the question that had been on his mind "Will I ever be a hero like you and Dad?" His mother responds with a warm light laugh. "If that's what you really want to do when you grow up. I'm sure you'll be a hunter unlike anyone else has ever seen." Jaune beams at that. His mother knowing that Jaune was nowhere near tired told him a bed time story. Jaune quickly fell asleep after she told the story. She kisses his forehead "Good night my little angel." She walks out of his room, her husband Rohan outside waiting for her.

"Should we really encourage him to be a hunter, Elizabeth? I'd prefer him to be safe from danger." Elizabeth sighs but then has an amusing smile. "Usually the mother would have that line. Rohan if our son wants to be a hunter then that is his decision. Neither yours nor mine, he alone can make that decision. And no matter what he chooses we should and will give him our support no matter what." Rohan smiles in agreement. "I suppose you're right." Elizabeth giggles and gives Rohan a quick kiss on the cheek "when am I ever wrong?" Rohan chuckles "Good point." He said in amusement. The Arc family was truly a happy family.

* * *

><p>But the happy times could never last. On Jaune's 8th birthday his childhood was ruined. He along with his loving parents were attacked by the creatures of Grimm. His parents protected him from harm. They did so with their lives. The trauma of those events caused Jaune's memory of the event to become distorted and shattered. All he knew was that his parents protected him from mindless beasts. However, he himself does not know how he survived.<p>

In the headmaster office of Beacon Professor Ozpin was having his midnight coffee. He was currently looking through documents. However, Glynda Goodwitch barges in with a look of shock and pain. Ozpin simply looks up from the documents with a blank expression "What is it Glynda? I'm looking throu-" he was interrupted by Glynda's outburst.

"Rohan and Elizabeth are dead!" At those words Ozpin for the first time in his life drops his coffee. Another first for him was the look of complete shock which quickly turns to panic. He stands up and slams his hands on the desk "What!? That can't be!?" He looks at the picture of him, Glynda, Rohan and a man with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes. They were team OGRQ back in their academy days and not only that, but the closest of friends. Ozpin quickly asks about a certain boy. "Glynda what of Jaune!? Is he okay!?"

"He's in the hospital at this very moment. We should hurry to him." Ozpin nods in agreement and they leave Beacon to board a dust plane. After about a 30 minute plane ride they arrive at the city. They make sure to get to the hospital with deliberate speed.

They arrive at the hospital and quickly ask for Jaune Arc. The nurse directs them to Jaune's room. When they enter they were met with no one. Jaune wasn't there. Ozpin quickly looks towards the nurse "where is he?" The nurse didn't reply because she her self did not know.

* * *

><p>Afterwards Ozpin and Goodwitch were both outside the hospital, both distraught over the disappearance of the son of their former teammate and friend. "Where could he have gone?"Ozpin questioned , Glynda was also questioning the disappearance of the boy.<p>

"Perhaps I can shine some light on the situation." Ozpin and Glynda sharply turn to see the person who spoke. It was a man with a black coat with his hood up to cover his face. He continues "Would you like to see him?" Ozpin narrows his eyes at the hooded figure.

Glynda soon questions the man "And how would you know where Jaune is?" Glynda prepares her dust wand for battle.

The hooded man gestures towards a limo. "I know because I took him, if you want to see the boy then come with me." The professors eye the man suspiciously. However, if they want to see Jaune then they had to comply… for now.

* * *

><p>They enter the limo and after some time arrive at a facility. It looked abandoned but was guarded by a few guards. The moment they enter the facility the Schnee company logo graces them. The symbol of the family on multiple pieces of equipment. The hooded man who was seated in front of Ozpin and Glynda spoke "Welcome to our facility. As you can see the Schnee company is our investor." The two hunters didn't speak.<p>

The car stops and they exit walking through the facility full of dust powered machinery. After a while they arrive in front of a double door with the Schnee company logo on it. The hooded man types in a pass code and the door opens to reveal a sleeping Jaune Arc on a white bed. Ozpin runs to Jaune to make sure he was okay. Glynda follows soon after. The room they entered was pure white. Ozpin sighs in relief "Thank Monty, he's okay." His relief soon vanishes when the hooded man spoke "He will be fine. This child is quite remarkable, to be able to use his aura at such a young, destroying the Grimm that attacked and killed his parents."

Ozpin and Glynda were in shock by this revelation. Glynda soon spoke "How can that be? A child can't utilize their aura for combat at such a young age. Even if a child were able to they would die from its usage."

"But Jaune is no normal child. He is… special." The hooded man replied. Ozpin narrows his eyes at the man. "Are you really implying that Jaune was able to use his aura?"

"That's exactly what I am implying. However neither I nor my men saw this spectacle. We only felt the aura that he generated. And trust me, it was defiantly the child's and not of his parents. Because the aura this child displayed was even greater than that of his mother and father." Glynda's eyes widen in astonishment and disbelief while Ozpin who was still quite surprised didn't show it. "Perhaps we should take this outside." Ozpin said. The hooded man agrees and the three individuals leave Jaune alone in his room.

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda enter another room, this time it seems to be the one where the director of this facility is. When they enter they see a man in his mid thirties who was wearing a black suit. He has snow white hair with light blue eyes that look over at the hunters. "Hello Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch. I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you and the boy. But I'm afraid it was for the best."<p>

Ozpin looks at him suspiciously "And what would Kalte Schnee, owner and head of the Schnee Company want with a child?"

The now identified Kalte Schnee looks down on his desk for a moment before responding "To enter him into the Jaeger Program."

"And pray tell, what is the Jaeger Program?" Glynda said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Before Kalte could answer the hooded man answers for him. "The Jaeger program is a program with the purpose of training gifted children to become **true** hunters."

Ozpin and Glynda were surprised at this. Ozpin questions this 'Jaeger Program' "Why would you want to train children at such a young age? The age required to start an education as a hunter is 12. Jaune is four years too young to start training."

The man replies to Ozpin "True, but with the Jaeger program they can be trained to be emotionless killers. To be turned into cold hearted machines in a sense. Training children at such a young age would guarantee this. They would be superior to any other hunter." Ozpin eyed the man suspiciously.

"Why would you want to train children to become monsters?" Glynda asked disgusted by the idea.

"Because training a child would lead to greater results. We already have twelve children ready. Jaune will be our 13th and final member. He will be XIII in the program." Ozpin and Glynda were both mortified by the idea. They wouldn't let Jaune be a part of this program.

Kalte as if somehow reading their minds speaks "This is for the best. We need Jaune in the program. Don't worry he'll be fine. we're not going to turn him into a monster. Gilbert was exaggerating, what we mean to do is battle harden them."

"BUT THEY'RE CHILDREN!" Glynda shouts obviously against the idea. Before she can continue "That's enough Glynda" she turns to see Ozpin lift his hand to motion her to stop. Ozpin continues speaking "It's obvious that we won't be able to convince them against this. So with that said." He narrows his eyes at the white haired entrepreneur. "I believe you know what will happen if anything were to happen to that boy, I'll make sure your company isn't the only thing ruined."

Kalte shows no care and instead smiles "I promise you. But I was actually going to let you watch over him. He'll live with you but he'll still participate in the Jaeger Program. How does that sound?" Ozpin was indeed surprised at this offer. He expected them to take Jaune away from them. "I accept" was all Ozpin said. Kalte stands up to shake Ozpin's hand but Ozpin makes no move to return the gesture. None the less Kalte still smiles "Then we're in agreement. You can take Jaune with you now if you'd like."

Ozpin nods his head "I would very much like that. Glynda it's time we leave with Jaune." Kalte then speaks "I'll unlock the door to Jaune's room from here." They leave the room to go back to Jaune.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Professor?" Glynda asks voicing her concern.

Ozpin didn't like the idea but it was their only option if they wanted to keep an eye on Jaune. They arrive in front of Jaune's room. "It's all we can do." They enter the room to take the sleeping child with them.

* * *

><p>So this is prologue part one, part two will be released shortly. Now I won't be telling a story about Jaune's time in the Jeager program. I'll do a time skip to where Jaune is boarding the dust plane or something along those lines. I might write a story about Jaune's time in the Jeager program but not at this moment.<p>

Kalte: Means cold in German. So Kalte Schnee means Cold Snow.

Jeager: Means hunter in German. So the Jeager program is the hunter program.

So tell me if you liked the start up and the concept. Now if you think you won't be able to enjoy the story then I understand. However, I would appreciate it if you would all give the story a chance before casting it aside. You might actually enjoy the story.

Remember to review if you have any suggestions or concerns you may have for the story. If you like the story then I'll truly be happy. As long as even a single enjoys my story then I'm doing something right.

Other things you should know:

I know I could have had Elizabeth be on the same team as Rohan to make OGRE but I had something else in mind so just trust me on this.

Also if you see David instead of Rohan that's because I had his name be David but changed it to Rohan.

That is all.


	2. Prologue Part two: The Awakening of XIII

Awakening of XIII

Drifting into nothingness, that was what Jaune was doing in his dream. All he could remember was his mother and father eating dinner with him in their small home in the woods. Jaune couldn't remember anything else after that. But he didn't care at the moment; he was so tired, so very tired. However, his wish was not granted when he heard two voices speaking. Reluctantly he woke up from his slumber, no longer in the dark void.

The two voices he heard were not in fact his parents. Which confused the boy, it was however his father's teammates Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Jaune remembered them instantly "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda why are you in our home? And where's mom and dad?" Ozpin and Glynda frown at the question. This did not go unnoticed by Jaune. "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Maybe I can help." Jaune was always a kind boy placing others before him. It was rare to find that trait in anybody let alone a child.

Ozpin sighs "Yes Jaune, Glynda and I are hurt deeply. But I'm afraid it is an injury to the heart."

Jaune only smiles "Don't worry, mom always says that a wound to the heart can be healed by friends and family." Ozpin and Glynda were truly moved by the boy's words. But they knew Jaune's loving smile would disappear at the news they were about to give him. Jaune broke their train of thought "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda what is it? You can tell me. I'm sure mom and dad can help.

Ozpin looks at Jaune with sad and tired eyes. "I'm afraid what I'm about to tell you regards your parents." Jaune looked at him with confusion. Ozpin continues "Jaune you're not home, you're currently in my home." With realization Jaune looks around the room to take in his surroundings.

"Why am I here Uncle? Where's mom and dad?" Jaune asked with worry evident in his voice.

Glynda took over for Ozpin "Jaune listen to me. Your mother and father are no longer with us. They're…" Glynda paused, and decided to be vague in hopes of not hurting the child. "… in a better place."

Jaune was still confused "What do you mean by a better place?"

Before Glynda could say anything Ozpin took charge again. "Glynda we can't hide the truth from him. He deserves to know."

"Know what? What are you guys talking about? I want to talk with mom and dad. Where are they?" Jaune began to raise his voice. He usually wouldn't that but this regarded his parents and he wanted to know.

Ozpin places his hands on Jaune's shoulders. "Jaune what about to tell you might change you. But you deserve to know. Jaune, Rohan and Elizabeth, your mother and father… are gone, they're dead Jaune. You were all attacked by the monsters of Grimm. Your parents protected you but, they died doing so."

Jaune was mortified, tears threatening to escape his ocean blue eyes. Soon after he began to weep his tears heavy and warm "What do you mean? They can't be gone!" He raised his voice at that last part. He continued still crying his heart out "They're heroes! Heroes don't die!"

Ozpin brings Jaune's head to his chest his tears wetting Ozpin's shirt. "Jaune I am so sorry. But I'm afraid that even heroes die. That is reality, Jaune."

Jaune started speaking again "But mom and dad said they would…" he began to hiccup "always… always be with me. They said… that they would watch me become a hunter. It's not fair… it's not fair." Glynda had tears in her eyes at the sight of the broken child. Ozpin though sad did not cry. He had to be strong for Jaune.

"I know Jaune, I know." Jaune kept crying and Ozpin tightened his embrace. "Jaune listen to me. You have to calm down. Your mother and father wouldn't want you to cry. They would want you to move on."

Jaune shook his head no "I don't want them to be gone! They promised me! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE ON!"

Ozpin slaps Jaune, Jaune looked at Ozpin with his eyes widen, tears still flowing down. Glynda looked at Ozpin mortified by his actions "Ozpin what are you doing!?"

Ozpin without turning to her "This is for his own good Glynda." He then addresses Jaune. "Jaune if you don't move on you'll only drown in despair. Think about what your parents would want. They would want you to live a life fulfilling your dreams. Don't tarnish their memory by crying over them for the rest of your life."

Jaune was still speechless. Thinking about his uncle's words, he finally spoke "You want me to let them go?"

Ozpin shakes his head no. "I'm not telling you to let them go. I'm telling you to move on, to live for them." Ozpin was calm when he said those words but yet they held such power and conviction.

Jaune had noticed this, and despite not wanting to stop his cries he did so. "Is that what they really want?" Ozpin nods his head. "Then… then I'll move on. I'll become a hunter for them. I'll become a hero for them! And I'll… I'll…" his teary eyes now held malice and determination. "I'll kill the Grimm! I'll kill every last one of them!" His voice held higher volume at that last statement.

Glynda had a look of worry "Jaune are sure you want to be a hunter?" Glynda walked up to the bed and held his hand with both of her hands. "Jaune your parents would want you to be safe."

Ozpin looked at Glynda with a knowing look. "Glynda you and I both know that Rohan and Elizabeth would want him to do what he wants. If he wants be a hunter then that is his decision."

"And I do want to be a hunter Aunt Glynda." Jaune added.

Glynda who was still holding Jaune's hand sighs "If that's what you really Jaune then I won't stop you. I support you on your decision. Ozpin included."

Ozpin then mentions a certain program. "Jaune if you want to start your hunter training then I'm afraid there is only one option. You will have to be a part of the Jaeger Program." Jaune looked at Ozpin in confusion what this "Jaeger Program" was. But he will find out soon enough.

3 days later

Jaune was in front of the same facility he was at before along with Ozpin and Glynda. Jaune looks at the building in awe. "So cool" Ozpin and Glynda walk to the building and Jaune follows after them.

They enter the facility and the first person they met was Gilbert. "Welcome back Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and of course Jaune Arc." Jaune was a little scared of the man. He was wearing a black coat and had his hood hide his face. Gilbert continued "oh where are my manners. My name is Gilbert Klein." He removes his hood. He looked to be in his late 40s and had short black hair with amber colored eyes. "And I am the director of the Jaeger Program. Which means I'm your teacher" he smirks "so I do hope we can get along."

Jaune tugs on Ozpin's sleeve motioning him to kneel down so he could tell him something. Ozpin does so and Jaune whispers to him "I have a bad feeling about him."

Ozpin smiles "You and me both."

They enter Kalte Schnee's room where was currently talking to someone on his scroll. He notices them "Oh I'm sorry honey I have to go. Goodnight Weiss." He ends the call and addresses his guests. "It's nice to meet Jaune. I'm Kalte Schnee and I'm the one who funds the Jeager Program. But you won't see me much. Now I'm sure Ozpin and Glynda have informed you of the Jaeger Program. So I'm going to tell you now. The training you will be put through will be quite strenuous."

Ozpin leans in close to Jaune's ear "he means the training will be hard."

"I know what it means!" Jaune shouted. He calms down and looks at Kalte with sad eyes " I figured that. But I want to do this. I want to be strong." Gilbert smirks at Jaune's answer.

Kalte smiles "I see, then I'm happy to tell you that your training will begin in a week. You'll still live with Ozpin while training with the other 12 members." He then looks over to Gilbert "Gilbert could you take over?"

"But of course. I am the director of this program so it's only natural that I tell him." He looks over at Jaune with a smirk plastered on his face. "You will learn how to fight and kill the Grimm in a classroom and in time you will learn on a… hands on approach. You will learn how to manifest and control your aura. The properties of dust and how to use it, and most importantly, you'll create your own weapon."

Jaune wasn't overwhelmed by the training regimen; no he was determined to start. He would become a hunter unlike anyone before him. He would do it for his family. "I'm ready to begin training."

Gilbert smirks "Are you now? Well if you truly are then let me ask you something. Do you want to become a hunter for the benefit of others? Or is it for revenge?"

Jaune thought about it for a moment before giving Gilbert his answer. Glynda, Ozpin and Kalte were waiting patiently for Jaune's answer. Jaune looks at Gilbert with unwavering conviction "It doesn't matter what my reason is. No matter what my reason is killing Grimm will result in the protection of others. It's the same the other way around. By protecting others I kill the creatures of Grimm. The end result will be the same."

Gilbert walks up to the boy and ruffles his hair. "Good answer. You and I will get along just fine."

Glynda looks at Jaune in worry. She didn't want the boy to go through vigorous training at such a young age. However, she stayed silent knowing that she wouldn't be able to sway Jaune.

Ozpin coughs slightly to get everyone's attention. "If I may, since Jaune is training in the Jaeger program is it possible for Glynda and I to add on to his training?" Glynda looks at Ozpin with widen eyes. Gilbert only has a bored expression not really caring what Ozpin does. Kalte was deep in thought about Ozpin's proposal.

Kalte finally replies "I'm afraid that is up to Gilbert. He's the one who will be training them."

Gilbert shrugs "Knock yourself out. All I care about is making these kids stronger to fight the Grimm. Just don't get in my way." Ozpin simply nods. Gilbert makes his way out. "See you later Jaune."

Jaune doesn't say anything to the man and looks on at the man as he leaves. Jaune then looks over to Ozpin and Glynda. "Uncle Ozpin, Aunt Glynda I'm ready to go home" Jaune held his lips at what he said. Knowing that he wasn't going home, but to a different house. "I mean, back to your house."

Ozpin smiles and he kneels down to be eyes level with Jaune. He places his hands on Jaune's shoulders "No Jaune, you are coming home. You and I are family now. Which means my home is your home."

Jaune felt tears in his eyes. He embraces Ozpin and starts crying. "Thank you, thank you so much. I love you Uncle Ozpin."

Ozpin eyes widen at those words. His shock soon turned into joy and he returns the young boy's embrace. "I love you too, Jaune."

So how'd you like part two of the prologue? I hope it was a good start up to the story. Now the next chapter will be during episode one so you don't have to wait long. Now I'm going to explain this now before I start writing the next chapter. Jaune will act like his usual self when around other people. He's still broken but he doesn't show it. Another thing to note, Jaune will have a weapon that is a total rip off from a certain anime. The weapon is wielded by a certain vampire *cough* Alucard *cough*. However, if you'd rather have me create my own weapon then by all means tells me through the reviews. I just want to get chapters out as soon as I can but I'll take the time to think of a weapon. Again I hope you enjoyed part two of the prologue.


	3. Act I- XIII's Acceptance

Act I- XIII's Acceptance

Changed the design of Jaune's sword. No not Crocea Mors. I means his other sword.

Jaune had trained in the Jaeger program for 7 years graduating at 15. After the children had finished their training they were each assigned to an S-Class hunter for further training. Since Jaune already had Ozpin and Glynda he would stay with them. During Jaune's days in the Jaeger Program he had made three friends. But even with his new found friends the training did indeed battle harden them. However, Gilbert did not make them emotionless killers out of all of them like he had hoped for. But he was still satisfied with the results none the less.

After Jaune had finished his training in the Jeager Program he had resumed his training with Ozpin and Glynda furthering his combat capabilities. Jaune had created two weapons during his years of training. Both of which were well made that a certain red riding hood cross player weapon fanatic would squeal in joy at the craftsmanship. Jaune was indeed ready for his next set of trials.

* * *

><p>The training room was littered with disassembled AK-130 Androids. In the center of this destruction was Jaune Arc wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he is wearing a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He is also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. In Jaune's hand was a single handgun. The handgun has the classical look of a semiautomatic handgun based on the colt. Its slide is 10 inches long and on the slide it says .454 Casull. Jaune was 17 now and his training in the Jeager Program paid off. "Looks like my daily warm-up is finished, and in record time." Jaune places the Casull in its holster and leaves the training room. Ozpin greets him with a smile.<p>

"You're improving Jaune, you finished in record time." Ozpin placed his hand on Jaune's shoulder "I'm proud of you."

Jaune smiles and rubs the back of his head "Thanks Uncle, but I couldn't have done it without you and the Jaeger Program."

"And where is my gratitude Mr. Arc" Jaune looks to where the origin of the voice was and it was Glynda with a knowing look. "Well?"

Jaune laughs "Sorry Aunt Glynda" He bows slightly "Thank you for all your help."

Glynda sighs "Jaune don't bow, it was a pleasure training you." Glynda looks at Ozpin and clears her throat "Ozpin I believe there's something you need to show to Jaune.

"I was getting to that." Ozpin motions Jaune to follow him. Jaune does so, he and Glynda following Ozpin to his studies.

"So what is it that you wish to show me?" Jaune had his hands in his pockets.

They reach the double doors that lead to Ozpin's office. Ozpin looks back at Jaune "Something that your father would want you to have." They enter the room and Jaune was indeed curious and a little anxious to know what it was that Ozpin was going to show him. Ozpin sits down on his chair and takes a brief case out. On the case the Arc family crest was on it.

Jaune looks at the case in anticipation "What's in the case?"

Ozpin looks at Jaune for a moment before responding and the looks at the case. "Like you it is a legacy of your family." Ozpin opens the case and inside was Crocea Mors. The shield was in its sheath mode and was directly below the sword. Jaune looks at it in awe. "Its name is Crocea Mors. This belonged to your great-great- grandfather, or so your father told me. Rohan also used it. And now it belongs to you."

Jaune gently touches the blade. "My father used this?" Ozpin nods his head. "And you're giving it to me?"

Glynda joins the conversation. "It never belonged to us Jaune. Crocea Mors was always meant for you. We were only taking care of it until you were ready."

Jaune looks at Glynda with his eye brow raised "Ready for what?"

Ozpin answers the question "For you to enter my school." He stands from his chair and takes his hand out. "Jaune Arc I am proud to announce your enrollment in Beacon."

Jaune stands up to shake Ozpin's hand, a smile on his face. "Thank you Uncle, this means a lot."

Ozpin returns the smile "I know it does. And I'm happy that you're going to my school. Now get ready. You'll be leaving today."

Jaune bows slightly and runs out of the room to go to his room. Jaune was excited to finally go to Ozpin's school. He was ready when he graduated from the Jeager Program but Ozpin insisted that he train for another two years. Jaune complained at first but knew his uncle only wanted the best for him.

Ozpin, who still looking at the open door where Jaune ran off to, was still smiling about Jaune's entry into Beacon. This did not go unnoticed by Glynda. "I haven't seen you smile like that in quite some time." Ozpin looks back at his fellow professor. She continues talking "It's nice, to say the least."

Ozpin's eye brow rises at her statement "I see, well I'll make it a point to smile more often. Now enough about that, is Ruby Rose on her way to the dust plane."

Glynda now has business like expression. "Yes, she should be there now in fact. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." Ozpin walks out of his studies. Glynda sighs and follows her old teammate.

Jaune was in his room packing for Beacon. The .454 Casull was in its case opened. Jaune examined his handy work and smiles. The Casull was the first weapon he made. It may have been simple in design but the cartridges it fired were anything but simple. The various types of rounds Jaune had for the Casull ranged from high explosive dust ammunition, shredder ammo that was infused with dust shards that can easily puncture through an Ursa Major. Jaune even has ice rounds and electric rounds. Jaune then looks over at his other creation. This was truly a work of art in his opinion. It was a long sword; The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. A dust crystal in the center that was colored white. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade starts to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. "Time to go" Was all Jaune said before he left.

Jaune was outside of their home to meet Ozpin and Glynda. The dust powered car was ready. However, it was only a two seated car. "Um, where do I sit?"

Ozpin chuckles while Glynda face palms. "Jaune I'm afraid you're not coming with us. You'll be on a dust plane with the rest of the students. But we'll take your bags." Before Jaune could protest Ozpin and Glynda drive off leaving the poor boy all alone.

Jaune blinked a couple of times. "But I don't know where to go." Suddenly Ozpin sends him a message on his scroll with the instructions on how to get there. The last part read _'By the way the plane to Beacon will leave in 10 minutes so I suggest you get a move on. See you at Beacon my boy.' _Jaune began twitching. "DAMN YOU OZPIN!" Jaune without a moment's hesitation runs over to the garage and gets a black motorcycle (look up Kawasaki motorcycle). He puts a black helmet on and starts the engine. He speeds off in hopes of making it in time.

* * *

><p>Jaune makes it to the dust plane location. But to his horror the plane was about to take off. The plane was making its way through the run way. "I guess looking badass in front of my fellow classmates wouldn't be too bad." He starts up the bike and speeds his way towards the plane. He notices that the plane was about to take off. <em>'I won't be able to make it unless someone opens the door.' <em>By some miracle he sees a young girl with black red hair and a red riding hood outfit. He waves at her motioning her to open the door.

* * *

><p>Minutes before Jaune chases after the plane.<p>

Ruby was currently being crushed by her half sister Yang who was two years her senior. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby pleaded to her elder sister in a hush voice. "Please stop."

Yang's excitement for her younger sister was, to say the least was not unchecked."But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby said trying to calm her energetic sister.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

Ruby expresses her discomfort with the attention stating that "I don't want to be the "bee's knees" okay! I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees".

"What's with you? Aren't you excited"? Yang asked puzzled why Ruby doesn't want any attention.

Ruby replies with a sad tone. "Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang wraps around her younger sister's shoulder to try and comfort her. "But you are special."

Ruby decided to look out the window to clear her head. But she didn't expect to see some random guy riding a motorcycle. Now Ruby Rose has seen and done crazy and odd things before. Like taking out a pack of Beowolves all by herself, fought off armed robbers, one of them being Roman Torchwick one of the most notorious criminals in Vale. But this had to top everything she's ever done or seen. Right now at this moment she's looking at a stranger riding a motorcycle chasing the dust plane she was on. That said stranger was motioning her to do something. "Yang, you better come and see this."

Yang looks at her sister. "What is it little sis?" Ruby motions her to look out the window. Yang does so and her eyes widen at the sight. "Oh, well that's something you don't see every day."

Ruby looks at Yang and back to the person on the bike. "Yang what do you think he's trying to tell us?"

Yang shrugs "I don't know, but I have to admit this guy is pretty cool."

Ruby and Yang look at the stranger trying to decipher what he was trying to tell them. Their responses were only shrugs.

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMN IT WOULD YOU OPEN THE DOOR!" Jaune shouted hoping that they would somehow hear him. Of course that didn't work out for him. The dust plane was beginning to ascend and Jaune was running out of time. Jaune sighs knowing he had no choice. He speeds up at a ramp in hopes of trying to make the jump. The Dust plane starts flying off. "I hope this works." Jaune jumps up the ramp and is as high as the plane. Jaune redirects himself so his bike his facing the plane. He uses his aura to shoot himself at the plane's side, he simultaneously pulls out his handgun Casull and blasts a hole on the side of the plane and enters through there making it inside. Jaune quickly breaks and does a power slide in the plane. All the students watch in awe at the display.<p>

Ruby gets a hit of realization "Oh you meant open the door to the plane."

Jaune face palms '_It took all of that for you to understand? Whatever, at least I'm on the plane.' _Jaune removes his helmet and at that moment he hears Yang purr. This did not go unnoticed by Jaune. "Excuse me?"

Yang looks at the boy with interest. "I gotta say hot stuff that was impressive."

Jaune was still confused by the girl's words. "Come again." Before he could press it any further he realizes that he needs to close the hole. "Hold that thought." He uses his aura to create a wall. The wall was white and transparent. "Good now that that's settled" Jaune then realizes something. He's on a dust plane. He holds his mouth in hopes of stopping his motion sickness from taking effect.

Ruby walks up to Jaune "You okay?"

Jaune shakes his head no "Motion sickness" was all he said.

Yang laughs "Wait you mean to tell me you can ride that badass bike without problems but you can't handle a dust plane?

"That's exactly what I'm implying." He feels his stomach about to give out. "Oh god, I hate this so much." Suddenly a monitor turns on showing Roman Torchwick. A news lady was talking about the said criminal and also went on about the White Fang. _'If I remember correctly __**he's **__a member of the White Fang._(not implying Roman but someone else)._' _Jaune's train of thought was broken when his stomach growled again. "Oh god"

Ruby and Yang leave Jaune alone and walk somewhere else. "Well that was interesting." Yang said with amusement evident in her voice. "Now what was I saying again before vomit boy came in."

"Hey I haven't thrown u- oh god" Jaune wasn't able to finish when his motion sickness threatened to make him throw up his breakfast.

Yang not paying attention to Jaune "Anyways" before Yang could utter another word Professor Glynda Goodwitch appeared as a hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

As if Glynda somehow heard Yang from miles and mile away she answered the brawler's question. "I am Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh" was Yang's reply.

Glynda continues speaking "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world. "

Jaune was paying close attention to Glynda's words despite his motion sickness. But one thought did cross his mind. _'Why the hell did they make me do all this!? God damn it I thought we were supposed to go together!' _Jaune's motion sickness went into overdrive causing Jaune to almost throw up. _'It's okay Jaune just a bit longer.'_

Ruby's face lightens up with joy "Wow" the sight she was currently witnessing amazed her. "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all".

Yang smiles and places her hand on Ruby's shoulder "Beacon's our home now."

Jaune didn't necessarily hate the view. He just… didn't like the ride. Jaune kept telling himself _'just a few more minutes and I can kiss the sweet ground that I'm blessed with!' _However, Jaune didn't make it. _'Oh god I'm gonna be sick!' _Jaune runs towards the exit to free fall off the plane. But before he could do so he pukes his breakfast out.

Yang snickers "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby nods her head in agreement "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

"I wonder who we're going to meet". Yang said curiously.

"I just hope they're better than vomit boy." Ruby responded with.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one of XIII. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will continue to enjoy it for the other times to come. Now I'll address the issue over the length of the chapters. The prologues were short because I wanted them to be short and sweet. They were only to build up to the story. This chapter was longer but not by much. I do promise however to make chapters longer one by one. Also if there is anything you feel I did not put enough detail into then tell me through the reviews and I will immediately go more in depth for the pleasure of other readers. The same thing goes for any mistakes made in the chapter.<p>

Okay so in the beginning I forgot to describe what Jaune is wearing so I changed it in the beginning. I was really lazy with it though and just copied and pasted the detail from the Wikipedia site. Sorry for being lazy but one of the people who reviewed asked me what Jaune was wearing and I acted quickly. Again sorry for my laziness.


	4. Act II- XIII At The Shining Beacon

Update February 10. New sword design.

This chapter will cover both episode 2 and 3. Now I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And remember, leave a review if you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing.

* * *

><p>Act II- XIII At The Shining Beacon<p>

Jaune Arc was currently embarrassing himself. How you might ask? Well to answer your question… he's currently refunding his breakfast in the trash can next to the dust plane. _'I've trained to become a hunter since I was 8. Learning how to execute the Grimm, how to manifest and control my aura, learn the properties of dust and how to use it, and even create my own badass weapons. Yet they couldn't teach me how to repress my motion sickness? Why is the world so cruel to me?' _Jaune finally felt better after letting it all go. He quickly went back in the plane to get his bike.

After getting his bike Jaune gazes at Beacon, his new home. "Wow, it's incredible." Jaune then started talking in his mind _'Mom, Dad, I'm here. I can finally make you both proud.' _Jaune forms a genuine smile and closes his eyes to feel the breeze. Of course… it was all ruined by the noise of an explosion. "What the hell was that?" Jaune went over to the source of the noise. And to his surprise he sees the girl he met from before being lectured by a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes. "She kinda looks like Mr. Schnee." He then notices the Schnee company logo on the back of her outfit. "She must be Mr. Schnee's daughter."

Jaune notices that the heiress began insulting Ruby even further. "I'm really, really sorry!"

The heiress continued insulting Ruby."Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Ruby began to stutter "Well… I…"

The heiress continued her verbal assault "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

Jaune narrows his eyes at the girl having enough of her insults. However, before he could intervene a girl with black hair beats him to it.

Ruby finally having enough of her insults retorts "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress actually." The girl in black said. She continues "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smirks "Finally, some recognition!"

The girl in black continues yet again. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

'_The same company who funded the Jaeger Program in order to protect innocent people' _Jaune said in his mind.

Weiss began to protest, obviously angered by the girl's words. "How dare-! the nerve of-!" Ruby snickers during Weiss's fit. The said heiress walks away angered by the girl's words.

Ruby calls out to her "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby then says something to herself. She turns around to talk with the girl in black but was already walking off. Ruby sighs and kneels down on the ground to then lay down on her back. "Welcome to Beacon" she said in a hush voice. But Jaune was able to hear her.

Jaune smiles, knowing that the girl needed a friend. He walks up to the girl and when he is over her he takes his hand out and has a gentle smile. "Hey… I'm Jaune"

Ruby gets off her back and has smiles for a moment before telling him her name "Ruby." When Ruby gets up she recognizes who it was. She has a quick laugh "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Jaune's eye began to twitch a little _'Really, that's how you remember me.' _

* * *

><p>While walking around Beacon Jaune had left his bike by the dust plane so Ozpin could have someone store his bike in a safe place.<p>

Jaune and Ruby walk through Beacon together talking about various subjects. Well mostly about how "motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" The statement said being in Jaune's own words.

Ruby giggles "Look, I'm sorry Vomit-Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"You mean to tell me, that even though I chased down the dust plane for Beacon in my motorcycle, jumped a ramp and redirected myself to then shoot a hole in the plane just to get inside and did a power slide, the first thing that came to your mind when you saw me again was vomit boy?"

Ruby rubs her head "When you put it that way it is kinda stupid. Again, I'm really sorry."

Jaune sighs, but smiles soon after. "It's fine. You don't need to apologize." He places his hand on Ruby's head in a brotherly manner. "Just call me Jaune, okay."

Ruby flushes from Jaune's action but was unnoticed by the said boy. "Okay… Jaune."

Jaune smiles "There, now I don't need to call you crater- face."

Ruby began to throw a fit waving her arms around. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune laughs "Well I won't call you that so long as you remember my name. Remember, name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!

"Do they?" Ruby questioned.

Jaune chuckles at the girl's response. "Probably not"

Ruby giggles at Jaune's sense of humor. She then thinks about comparing weapons. "So I got this thing." She suddenly pulls out Crescent Rose, the scythe's blade piercing through the concrete leaving a hole in the ground.

Jaune inspects the fine craftsmanship of the weapon. He nods his head in approval. "It's well made. It reminds of- never mind. So a scythe is your weapon of choice?

Ruby smiles at her piece of art known as Crescent Rose. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle."

Jaune looks at the scythe with interest. "That's cool!"

Ruby smiles due to the praises her "baby" was receiving. "So what've you got?"

"Oh, well I guess it's only natural I show you my equipment since you showed me yours." Jaune first pulls out the Casull. "This right here is the .454 Casull." Jaune shows off the 10 inch barrel that has the .454 Casull engraved on the slide." This bad boy was the weapon that punched a hole in the dust plane with one shot. The Casull weighs at about 6 kilograms." Ruby looks at the Casull in awe. Jaune continues explaining. "The overall design of the Casull is simple, using the Browning short recoil mechanism. Its most recognizable feature is its long slide, counteracting the weapon's heavy recoil with its weight. The barrel is 10 inches long (specified on the slide) and finished with titanium nitride which gives it a characteristic gold color.

Ruby held her hand out, both hand shaking. "Can… can I hold it?"

Jaune chuckles "Here" he gives her Casull and Ruby starts fawning over the handgun. Ruby was in heaven, and she never wanted to leave. But she returns the gun soon after. "Now to show you my other weapon." Jaune draws his long sword. The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. A dust crystal in the center that was colored white. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade starts to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. "This is Holy Avenger. The dust crystal right here is special because it reacts to my aura when I hold my sword. The blade is made from a special material which reacts to the dust crystal. With this sword my attack strength is doubled in strength. Even more so when I run more aura through the crystal."

Ruby's eyes began to sparkle. "That's so cool." She then notices Crocea Mors. "Oh what's that" she points at the heirloom.

Jaune gets startled at first. He looks at Crocea Mors. He gently touches the hilt. "This... is the weapon I'm most proud of."

Ruby tilts her head to the side. "How so?"

Jaune draws the sword and turns the sheath into a shield. "Because this belonged to my great-great grandfather…" he looks down on the ground "and my father."

Ruby looks at Jaune in worry. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted and he smiles hoping to show her that he was fine. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Ruby looks down at the ground too. "Did… did something happen with your dad?"

Jaune sighs "I'd rather not talk about it." Ruby nods her head with understanding. "Thank you… Ruby. And I'm sorry."

Ruby scratches her head in embarrassment "I'm the one who should apologize. Sorry for bringing up something painful. Oh and about your weapon. Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune ruffles her hair "The classics huh? I like it."

Ruby removes his hand away from her head using both of her hands. "So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?"

Jaune follows after her all cheerful again. "Why not? Someone once told me that, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune deliberately didn't mention his mother. He didn't want to talk about his parents again.

Ruby was deep in thought about Jaune's response "Hmmm… Hey where are we going"? Ruby stops walking to look over at Jaune.

Jaune stops as well to answer her. "Oh, I don't know actually, I was only following you". After a few moments of standing Jaune continues speaking "You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?" Ruby snorts at Jaune's last comment. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no". Was Ruby's response to her first friend in Beacon.

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ruby finally make it to the auditorium where all the first year students were supposed to attend. The moment they enter Ruby's elder sister Yang calls out to her. "Ruby, over here! I saved you a spot! "Yang waves at Ruby for her to come over to her.<p>

Ruby delighted to see her sister obliges "Hey I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony"! Ruby runs to her sister.

Jaune waves goodbye to her and cracks a joke to himself "Great, where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to"? Jaune walks over to find himself a spot. And little did he know that a girl who matched his description was behind him the whole time.

As Jaune was walking through the crowd, he accidently bumps into a man with long somewhat spiky black hair, his hair ending in a midway ponytail with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak. The man's clothing seemed to be based on the European culture. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Seeing as how this is a big crowd the blame shouldn't be shifted to you." The young man said in a friendly and respectable manner.

Jaune smiles in gratitude "Thank you. My name is Jaune Arc." He takes his hand out so they could shake hands.

The man nods his head "My name is Lie Ren." He shakes Jaune's hand. "It's nice to meet you." Suddenly a bubbly girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes comes out of nowhere and starts hugging Ren. "What do you want Nora"? Ren asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

The bubbly girl who was now identified as Nora smiles "Hi Ren!"

Ren sighs "Hi Nora"

Nora giggles "Can you believe it Ren. We're in Beacon together… I mean not together together but together as in-"

Ren sighs a second time."Nora I understand. But you need to be quiet. Professor Ozpin is going to be speaking soon."

Nora salutes Ren "Okie dokie Ren"

Jaune chuckles at the two's conversation. _'They must be really close friends.' _Jaune thought.

Suddenly Jaune hears a familiar voice. "You!" Jaune looks over to see Weiss Schnee starting a fight with Ruby. The said girl was currently holding on to Yang. He sighs deciding it's best not to intervene. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued.

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang said realizing that her sister really exploded.

Ruby removes herself from Yang "It was an accident! It was an accident!" Weiss holds a Dust for Dummies guide in front of Ruby. "What's this?"

Weiss starts talking really fast about how the Schnee family is not responsible for any harm. Jaune decided just to turn her out and wait for his Uncle to give his speech to the students.

However, that was not the case when Weiss had caught his attention with her last statement "Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on cloths, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and scraggly over there" Weiss points at Jaune.

'_Well that's just rude.' _Jaune decides to leave it alone. Knowing that he wouldn't win an argument with the heiress.

Ruby who was excited by the idea had no idea that Weiss was being sarcastic "Oh wow, really?"

Weiss glares at Ruby "NO."

"Ahem…" All the students glance up on stage to see Ozpin with Glynda to his left. "I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate you life to the protection of the people." The students all had smiles on their faces and were all anxious to start their studies. But all of that disappeared soon after "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Ozpin then glances at Jaune, his cold gaze warming up for a split second, only to return to his previous icy gaze. "It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walks off stage. Jaune following his Uncle's every move.

Glynda speaks and tells all the students to gather in the ballroom. She dismisses the students. Jaune walks passed Ruby, Yang and Weiss and over hears Yang "He seemed kind of off, almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune agreed in a sense, but he pushed the thought aside. He looks over at Weiss and smirks. He goes up to her "I'm a natural blond, you know!" before walking past her. He hears Weiss audibly growling. Jaune only smirks fulfilling his intended motive.

* * *

><p>The boys and girls were all in the ballroom getting into their sleep wear. Jaune was currently looking through his bag trying to find his pajamas. Sadly, no such luck. "I guess I'll just have to improvise." Jaune takes off his shirt. Though Jaune was completely ripped he was indeed in the "god damn he's sexy department".<p>

Ruby was currently writing a letter for her friends only to be interrupted by Yang "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang suddenly drops down on her sleeping bag.

Ruby not bothering to stop writing "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though."

Yang looks over at all the boys with approving eyes. "I know I do." She then notices a shirtless Jaune. "I definitely approve of this."

Ruby waves her hand in front of Yang's face hoping to snap her out of her trance. "Yang, what are you looking at." Ruby looks in the direction where her sister's eyes laid and what she saw made her cheeks as red as her apparel. "Don't stare!" She throws a pillow at her sister's face causing her to break out of her trance.

Yang removes the pillow from her face and returns it to Ruby. "Sorry about that Ruby, I saw someone who was really hot… I mean shirtless… no uh… okay I was ogling at hot stuff over there. Anyways, what's that? Yang looks at her sister's journal.

"A letter to the gang back in Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang smiles "Aww, that's so cuuuuuute!" Ruby threw her pillow at Yang again due to her comment.

"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here".

Yang reminds her of a certain blond boy "What about Jaune? He's nice, hot, and shirtless."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted

"Sorry, now where was I? Oh yeah, he's also hot."

"You already said that." Ruby said with slight irritation.

Yang smirks "Exactly".

Ruby sighs "You're unbelievable"

Yang giggles "Look the point is that Jaune is your friend. So plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase"!

Ruby lies down on her back "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

Yang in an attempt to comfort her little sister tells Ruby her philosophy on the situation. "There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy." Ruby throws another pillow at Yang's face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet.

Ruby then remembers the words Jaune had spoken to her "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Ruby hears a match and see's candle light. She gets up and sees the girl who was at the courtyard. "That girl…"

* * *

><p>Jaune came back to the ballroom to get some sleep. When he enters he notices Ruby, Yang and the girl with the black bow that was at the courtyard. They were talking about something and he didn't want to disturb them. So he gets out of sight to listen in.<p>

Yang who was bubbly began pestering the girl with the black bow. "So… what's your name?

The girl up from her book "Blake"

Yang persists on trying to socialize with the girl "Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! I like your bow"!

'_How can she be so cheerful all the time'? _Jaune thought.

Blake responds but is clearly annoyed "Thanks"

Yang of course due to her persistence keeps talking with the girl. "It goes great with your… pajamas!"

Jaune face palms _'You have got to be kidding me?'_

"Right." Blake said in a monotone voice not bothering to look away from her book.

Yang kept trying to socialize with her but of course each attempt ended in failure. Jaune having a serious head injury due to all the face palms he did due to Yang's constant attempts at trying to talk with the girl in black.

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

'_She must be asking about the book.'_ Jaune deduced.

Blake was taken aback by the question. Ruby then asked about its name and what it was about again. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

Jaune listened in closely leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed. _'A man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body, that sounds like me in a sense. I can feel it every day. The scared little boy who desperately wants his parents to come back try and take control of my body, but I know that if I do let him take control. Then I'll only drown in despair.'_

Ruby continues "I love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters… they're one of the reasons why I want to be a huntress."

Blake now interested in the young girl starts speaking with her "Why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will." Ruby replied who was both bright and hopeful. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what's right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

Jaune was at a loss for words. He too, had that same dream when he was a child. He wanted to be like the heroes in the stories he read, to be like his mother and father. _'But the real world isn't like the fairy tales we read'_. Jaune hand clenches his arm while they were still crossed.

Blake had said the same thing Jaune had thought. Expecting Ruby to only sit down in defeat he hears something he thought he would never hear. "Well that's why we're here… to make it better."

Suddenly Yang starts to hold Ruby in a tight hug "Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister"

Ruby starts fighting her off "Cut it out!" the two sisters begin fighting. The commotion wakes Weiss and an argument ensues.

While they were busy fighting Jaune was deep in thought with a smile on his face. '_You're an interesting girl Ruby.' _Jaune no longer leans on the pillar and walks around the girls undetected so he could sleep. Jaune enters his sleeping bag and begins to drift off into slumber. But before his dreams could take over he had one final thought. _'These next four years, will truly be something special._

* * *

><p>That was Act II and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to leave a review on your opinion of the story thus far. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hopefully you're all enjoying the story but I know that's not possible. FollowFavorite it if you deem my story worthy. If not, then by all means leave a review on how I can improve on my writing. Now I bid you all ado.


	5. Act III- XIII's First Step (Updated)

This chapter has been altered. I've removed unnecessary dialogue and have also added to the story. Another thing to note is the change of the design and name of Jaune's sword. I decided that Crescent Moon was mediocre at best and decided to change the weapon. The new sword name is Holy Avenger. Hopefully you'll like both the name and the design.

I'm going to quickly explain how each chapter will work. A chapter will contain material from two episodes each. The exception was Act I. So this chapter will contain episodes 4 and 5. The chapter after will have 6 and 7 and so on so forth. Now remember to leave a review to tell me your thoughts on the story and any suggestions you may have. Remember I value each and every review be it praise or constructive criticism.

* * *

><p>Act III- XIII's First Step<p>

Screams of anguish

Pools of crimson blood

Raging Flames

Jaune looks around, recognizing where he was. He was home, but his home was blazing, hell fire burning his home to the ground, and his parents were on the ground lifeless. Shattered glass all around him, each shard of glass revealing him to be a boy of 8 years again. Suddenly he hears the screaming again. "Make it stop!" Jaune grabs his head in agony and closes his eyes. "Please make it stop!"

* * *

><p>Jaune opens his eyes, the sight of the ballroom ceiling gracing him. Jaune gets up breathing heavily, beads of sweat pouring down. He brings his hand up to hold his head. "That nightmare again" Jaune overhears Nora, the girl he had met at the auditorium. She was currently talking to a sleep deprived Ren.<p>

"Wake up lazy bud!" Nora said starting to move around Ren at incredible speeds. "It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's morning!" Each time she said "it's morning" she ends up getting closer and closer to Ren.

Jaune smiles at the two before he gets ready. By some odd coincidence Ren, Nora and Jaune always ended up at the same place. Because of this, Jaune overheard their entire conversation. As Ren and Jaune were brushing their teeth, "I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full 24 hours! Not that I thought we would get kicked out or anything, I mean you're the perfect student and I'm, well I'm me! But it's just crazy you know!

After that both Ren and Jaune by some coincidence were both tying up their sleeping bags, they were even side by side when doing so. "We've been friends for sooooo long! What are the odds that we'd still be together! Well not together, together! But I'm not saying that you're not handsome, you are handsome! But that would just be weird, right?"

Jaune whispers to Ren "Is she always like this?"

Ren sighs "Let's just say it's easier to count the days when she isn't being… Nora. And so far my count is only up to 2."

Then they were all eating pancakes. Jaune was sitting with Ren and Nora. Nora was still talking despite the fact that she had a pancake in her mouth. '_She's really talkative. But I guess that's not such a bad thing. It's cute.'_

"Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we still end up on the same team together!" Nora then gets an idea. "Oh I know, we should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together!" Nora then lowers her voice in a more hush voice. "How about we bribe the headmaster?" Jaune chokes on his pancake. "No, that won't work! He has the school." Jaune gulps down his glass of water saving himself.

Then they entered the locker rooms. As Jaune was walking around to find his locker he over hears Nora yet again, she was talking to Ren while he was preparing Stormflower, his dual blade pistols. "I know, we'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! Oh, a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked pointing her finger at Ren's face.

"Nora, I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." Ren said as he places Stormflower in his sleeves.

'_Wow, it's like his sleeves devoured his guns… that's awesome!' _Jaune thought in amazement.

Nora thinks about it for a moment, moment being the key word. Nora smiles "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect that we're working together!"

Ren smiles though Nora doesn't see him do so. Jaune was a different story however. _'I get the feeling that a shipping is amongst us. Well at least I don't have to worry about anything like that.'_

"Come on Nora, let's go." Ren said in a calm dignified manner.

"But not together, together!" Nora finished following her child friend while humming.

Jaune looks at his paper with his locker number on it. As he was walking around the locker room he notices Ruby holding Crescent Rose in a motherly manner. "That girl really loves her weapon." Jaune notices that the two sisters were arguing about "breaking out of your shell". Jaune sighs and decides to intervene.

Ruby begins waving her arms in protest "I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely"

"Ridiculous" Jaune finished, for Ruby. "Ruby, I for one agree with your sister. You should try and make friends."

Ruby looks down on the ground in defeat. "Why do I need to make friends?"

Jaune replies with a light hearted laugh and ruffles Ruby's hair "Well you and I are friends. Don't you want to make even more? Remember, "Strangers are only friends you haven't met yet." So make new friends." Ruby blushes a light pink. Of course Jaune doesn't notice.

Yang wraps her arm around Jaune's neck. "Well aren't you Mr. Smooth. You're already capturing my baby sister's heart." Yang looks at Jaune with both determination and amusement. "But you're definitely going to be mine hot stuff."

Jaune looks at Yang, confused by her words. "Um… okay."

"Good, now that that's settled!"

Jaune sighs "I need to find my locker. I'll catch up later." He walks past the two sisters only to be greeted by Weiss Schnee the ice cold princess and a girl with beautiful waist length red hair that is in a ponytail. Livid green eyes that Jaune admitted to being pretty, he also noticed that she had light green eye shadow around the far, upper corners of her eyes. The red head's armor was an Amazon theme. The top layer was a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some bronze patterns. (I'm sorry but I'm lazy and we all know what she looks like.) The armor was quite revealing. _'I feel like I've seen her somewhere. Maybe she was on a… cereal box?'_ Jaune shook the thought out of his mind. He walks past them still trying to find his locker.

"So Pyrrha, have you given it any thought on whose team you would like to be on?" Weiss asked hoping to claim Pyrrha as a teammate. Jaune heard Weiss and looked back at the two beautiful girls. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual such as yourself."

Jaune finds his locker and enters the code. When he opens the locker the sight he was graced with was his three weapons. He takes the Casull out first and cocks the gun and places it in its holster located on the back of his pants. He then takes out Holy Avenger. (Remember I've changed the design and the name.). The long sword's blade was moonlight white. The handle was wrapped in a white material. Its hilt was in the shape of silver wings, one of the wings connects to the base of the sword and in between the two wings was a dust crystal colored white. A white chain also connects at the base, at the end of the chain was the Arc family crest. The moment Jaune handles the sword both the gem and the blade start to gleam. The light similar to that of the moon's light. Jaune places it on his back, the blade no longer glowing its beautiful light. Then he lays eyes on Crocea Mors. "Father... I won't let you down." Jaune picks up the sword and places in on his belt.

* * *

><p>After Jaune had prepared himself he sees Weiss doing different poses and with faces that weren't exactly sane. Jaune could have sworn he saw thunder clouds behind her. Jaune smirks and decides to aggravate the heiress. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune points at himself.<p>

Weiss crosses her arms obviously aggravated with Jaune already. "You again?"

Pyrrha suddenly gets in between Jaune and Weiss so she could talk to the blond knight. "Nice to meet you Jaune"

Jaune stops his approach on Weiss to speak with the red head. "It's nice to meet you too. But hold that thought." he whispers into Pyrrha's ear "I need to aggravate a certain snow angel." Pyrrha giggles and moves aside for him to continue. "So I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." Jaune began flexing.

Weiss face palms believing Jaune to be an idiot. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jaune smirks and continues to annoy the snow angel. "There's no need to be embarrassed." Jaune kept aggravating Weiss about the two of them being on a team.

Jaune would have continued, but Pyrrha had included herself into the conversation. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-"

Before Pyrrha could continue Jaune beat her to it. "So you want to be on my team? Am I correct to assume that that's what you were going to ask? If so then I'd love to have you."

Pyrrha's cheeks were a light pink. Before she could reply Weiss gets in between the two. "Jaune is it; do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune smiles "Not in the slightest Snow Angel."

Weiss although furious by the nickname Jaune gave her continues "This is Pyrrha" she points at Pyrrha.

"Hello again" Pyrrha said waving at Jaune.

"Pyrrha graduated top her class in Sanctum." Weiss said knowingly

Jaune who was still smiling. "Never heard of it."

Weiss was taken aback by the boy's obliviousness. She provides Jaune with more information "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament 4 years in a row, a new record."

Jaune stared at the two for a few moments before responding "The what?"

Weiss now losing it waves her arms around in frustration. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune gasps when realization hits him "That's you!? They only do that for start athletes and cartoon characters!"

Pyrrha smiles. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you."

Jaune with a knowing look "It's good for your soul."

Pyrrha once again giggles at Jaune's humor. However, Weiss your friendly neighborhood ice princess froze all the fun. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "I guess not, sorry."

Pyrrha walks up to Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Jaune, I'd think you'd make a great leader."

Jaune smiles at the red head "I don't know about that. I don't think it's my place to lead a team." He removes Prryha's hand from his shoulder. "But thank you" he walks off, waving goodbye to them while facing the opposite direction. "See you later."

* * *

><p>Jaune decides to head over to Beacon Cliff early so he could speak with Ozpin and Glynda. As he is walking he notices Ozpin and Glynda looking out over the forest. "So what are you two up to?" His adopted parents look over at the boy.<p>

Glynda with a scroll in her hand walks up to Jaune with an apologetic look. "Sorry about leaving you. Ozpin insisted that you ride on the dust plane with everyone else."

Jaune dismisses it "Don't worry about it. I'm not mad."

Ozpin who was still looking at the forest calls out to Jaune. "Jaune, would you come here?"

Jaune does so with Glynda following. Jaune was in the middle. Ozpin to his right and Glynda to his left "Is there something you need uncle?"

Ozpin who was still looking at the forest "Tell me what you think of the school."

"So far I like it. I've met some interesting people and I think they'll be good friends in the future. Why do you ask?"

Ozpin sips his coffee "Jaune I am your caretaker, so it's only natural for me to ask if you're enjoying your time here."

Glynda steps in "What he means is, because he loves you he wants to make sure you're okay and that you'll have a great time here in Beacon."

Ozpin clears his throat "Anyways, Jaune as you know people mustn't know that you're my adopted child. If they did then they would believe I am giving you special treatment and they would hate you for it."

Jaune nods his head understanding the situation. "I figured as much. That's why I haven't brought you up during my time with the other students."

Ozpin nods his head in approval. "Good, I wouldn't want the whole student body hating you now."

"Uncle, do the other teachers know about me?"

"They do not, did you think since you were my adopted son I'd allow them to let you slack off?"

Jaune laughs "Of course not! Though it would have been nice."

Ozpin looks at his pride and joy with a small smile on his lips "I hope you realize that I expect nothing less than perfect in all your classes."

Jaune grins "I know, I am your son after all. But who knows, I might just get a 7-owwwwwwwwww"

Before Jaune could finish he felt his left shoulder starting to get crushed. He kneels on the ground and looks up to see Glynda with a threatening gaze "What was that Jaune? I didn't quite catch that."

Jaune with a pleading look "Nothing Aunt Glynda, I was just joking! So please let me go!"

Glynda does so and Jaune holds his shoulder in mock pain. "Good, Ozpin and I only expect the best from you."

Jaune laughs "Of course, I won't let you guys down."

Glynda smiles "We know you won't."

He brings them into a hug. "I love you… mom, dad."

Both Glynda and Ozpin were a surprised by what Jaune called them. Ozpin voices his concern "Jaune you don't need to call us that."

Glynda nods her head in agreement. "He's right Jaune, we know that we could never replace your parents."

Jaune shakes his head in disagreement. "I view both of you as my parents. Both of you took care of me like I was your own son. So it's only natural that I call you my mom and dad, but only when no one else is around."

Ozpin and Glynda smile due to Jaune's words. Glynda clears her throat. "It's time for me to call the other students here." Jaune and Ozpin nod their heads in agreement.

Jaune didn't have to wait very long for his fellow students to arrive. He took the landing pad that was closest to Ozpin and Glynda, both smiled at Jaune before composing themselves. When he other students started going to their respected pads Ozpin started speaking.

Jaune however was currently in his own thoughts. _'Today is the day I prove my worth. I'll use all my training to get through. I'll make everyone proud._

'_For the Jaeger Program,_

_For mother and father, and…'_

Jaune looks at Ozpin and Glynda with determination. '_For my new family'_

Jaune's train of thought was broken however when Ruby started tugging on his sleeve who seemed to be in distress. "What is it Ruby?"

"Weren't you paying attention? The first people you make eye contact with will be your teammate for the next four years"!

"That sounds cool."

Ruby starts waving her arms around obviously disagreeing with Jaune. "COOL!? How is this cool, what if I get teamed up with someone I don't know? Or worse…" she looks over at Weiss who was on the last pad.

Jaune smiles at the flustered girl. "You'll be fine, I promise."

Ruby sighs knowing that pouting would get her nowhere and began staring at the forest apprehensively. "Well, here goes nothing."

"Are there any questions" Ozpin asked.

Jaune grins and raises his hand. "Sir…"

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin said paying no attention to his adopted son.

Jaune continues a smile still on his lips. "Sir I have a question." The individual pads begin launching students. "I believe we're supposed to have a landing strategy, correct?"

"That is correct Mr. Arc, what of it?"

"Well by any chance are you going to drop us off?"

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin was confused by the boy's questions.

"I see, well do you mind if I ask you another question?"

"And what is your question?"

Jaune's grin widened "Is it okay if my landing strategy doesn't involve falling?"

Ozpin smiles in realization, knowing where Jaune was going with this.

Ruby looks at Jaune confused by his words. "What are you talking abo-" Ruby didn't get to finish asking her question due to the pad launching her.

Ozpin and Glynda get out of 'teacher mode' to smile at Jaune since he was the only person left. Ozpin also decides to answer his question from before. "Yes, that's quiet alright." The pad Jaune was on launches him in to the forest. Ozpin and Glynda look on at the young man.

* * *

><p>As Jaune flew through the air he concentrates his aura on his shoulder blades. Suddenly white wings of aura burst out allowing him to truly fly in the air. '<em>Note to self. When a dust plane is your only option for travel to your adopted dad's school, don't take it. Just fly there yourself.' <em>

Jaune was soaring through the air a smile on his face. "What the hell! Are those wings made of aura?" Jaune looks behind him to see Yang using her gauntlets firing mechanism to propel herself hoping to catch up with Jaune.

"I should think it's obvious."

Yang laughs "Well it's not every day you see someone with wings."

Jaune grins "True, so I guess I'm the exception."

"So how long can you do that?"

"I can maintain my wings for at least a few hours."

Yang smirks "It's official, you're coming on my team."

Jaune laughs "First you'll have to catch up." Jaune accelerates, a few feather scattering away.

* * *

><p>After Jaune accelerated away he decides to land. When he lands he deactivates his aura wings, when the wings disappear a few scattered feathers were left gently falling to the ground. Jaune looks around in the woods deciding on where he should go. "I could just fly the rest of the way but the point of this is to form a team. So I should walk to the relics to give myself a better chance at finding someone." Suddenly he hears a twig snap. Jaune's instincts kick in, drawing Casull. The person he pointed his gun at however was Pyrrha Nikos. At first she didn't make any moves but waved at him with a warm smile afterwards. Jaune returns the smile and lowers his weapon. "Hello Pyrrha."<p>

"Hello Jaune… I believe you and I are now teammates."

Jaune places Casull back in its holster. "Pairing with a beautiful girl, that sounds nice." Pyrrha's cheeks blush a light pink. And you guessed it, Jaune didn't notice, being the oblivious boy he is. "Come on let's go."He starts walking the opposite direction, Pyrrha following after him.

* * *

><p>After landing Ruby was currently running through the forest in search of her sister Yang. "YANG, YANG!" Ruby was deep in thought as she was running through Emerald Forest. <em>'Ah this bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?' <em>She then thinks about the blond haired knight and smiles. _'Well there's always Jaune. He's nice, he's funny. He seems like he would be good in a fight. Not to mention he's kinda cute… oh my god what am I thinking!?' _Ruby's cheeks were a slight pink due to her own thoughts. _'Anyways, who else is there? Oh I know, what about Blake? So mysterious, so calm, plus she likes books.' _Ruby then frowns due to her next thought '_Well, then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Think Ruby, who else do I know at this school?' _Her own question was answered when she meets up with Weiss, making eye contact with each other.

Weiss looks at Ruby for a moment before walking away from her, despite making eye contact with her.

Ruby's shoulder's drop "We're supposed to be a team."

Weiss suddenly comes back and pulls Ruby by her hood stating that "this doesn't make us friends"

"You came back!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed Act III. Now like I said before if I used any ideas I would state where I got it from. But in this case it would be some of the dialogue. This is a apparent when Jaune was talking with Ozpin and Glynda on Beacon Hill. I took some of the dialogue from a story called Of Another D'Arc but altered it, basically I added my own flare to it. I thought the dialogue used was well done and I thought that it would fit. When I re-write this story (which I will) I'll make sure to use my own dialogue instead of using another story's. I hope with this knowledge you won't be too angry or even try and kill me but I wanted to tell the truth. Also if you haven't read Another D'Arc I highly suggest it. The author is KSL Cross.<p> 


	6. Act IV- XIII in the Emerald Forest

I hope everyone who is reading my story is enjoying it. I'll keep this short so you guys can go ahead and read. Remember to review if you have suggestions. Remember constructive criticism is appreciated.

XIII in the Emerald Forest

Glynda and Ozpin were currently watching the pairs that were formed. Glynda began voicing her opinion on each of the pairs. "Our last pair has been formed sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, poor boy, I can't possibly imagine how those two will get along." Glynda scrolls through the next pair. "Jaune seems to have found himself a very capable teammate." Ozpin became curious, wanting to know who had paired up with his boy. "Pyrrha Nikos, she and Jaune will get along fine."

Ozpin grins "She might even be Jaune's first girlfriend."

Glynda frowns "Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

><p>Pyrrha and Jaune had been walking through the woods looking for the relics. However, they ended up in front of a cave, a shady cave at that. "Could this be where the relics are?" Pyrrha asked.<p>

Jaune moves his hand below his chin to think. "I don't think so; it's too shady for one thing."

Pyrrha nods her head in agreement. "Then it must be a trap."

Jaune places his hand on crude drawings made on the cave entrance. "I don't think so. Take a look at the drawings. They've been here for quite some time. But there's definitely something dwelling in that cave."

"Then we should move on." Jaune motions for her to stop. "What is it Jaune?"

"This may sound crazy but I believe we should enter the cave."

Pyrrha looks at the blond knight confused "But why? It would be safer if we moved on to the relics."

Jaune smiles "True, but what if someone in the future walks in this cave and ends up losing their life? Then we are partially to blame. If we act now then we might just end up saving a life."

Pyrrha smiles "That's quite noble of you Jaune."

Jaune smiles "Thanks, but I'm only doing what I think is right." He and Pyrrha walk into the cave. Jaune lights a torch to show the path. "What do you think awaits us inside this cave?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. But it will most likely be dangerous."

"Agreed, but you and I can handle it." As they were walking Pyrrha had accidently bumped into Jaune causing him to drop the torch in a puddle of water. "Well this can't end well."

"I'm sorry Jaune I didn't mean to bump into you." Pyrrha apologized.

Jaune chuckles "It's okay, I'm sure we'll be fine. But now I'm feeling soul crushing regret." Jaune said in humor.

Pyrrha starts to feel warm suddenly. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, it's gotten warmer in here." Jaune said now serious. "We should continue on."

After walking a few more feet they find a… floating gold light. Pyrrha looks at the golden object curiously. "What could that be?" Suddenly the light lunges at Pyrrha. Jaune carries her bridal style and avoids the light. He rushes out of the cave, something big following after him.

Jaune makes it out of the cave, Pyrrha still in his arms. "I should of known what it was from the paintings." Jaune allows Pyrrha to stand on her own. "Sorry about that, it attacked and I reacted.

Pyrrha cheeks were a light pink from the contact with the boy. But she regains her composure knowing that they would soon fight. "There's no need to apologize. But what was it that attacked us?"

Suddenly a Death Stalker bursts through the cave entrance. It releases a booming roar that would shake any normal student to the core. Luckily Jaune and Pyrrha were anything but normal.

Jaune grins "Does that answer your question?"

Pyrrha looks at Jaune obviously taken aback by his calmness. "Jaune why are you so calm? This is a B-Class Grimm we're facing!"

Jaune takes Casull out of its holster with his left hand and sets his sights on the large scorpion like Grimm. "Don't worry; if we work together it should be easy enough." The Deathstalker attacks the two prodigies. Jaune and Pyrrha quickly side step away, Jaune to the right and Pyrrha to the left. "Pyrrha distract it!"

"On it" Pyrrha jumps up on a tree branch and transforms Milo from its sword form to rifle its rifle form. She starts firing off shots at the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker was preoccupied by Pyrrha's relentless barrage. Jaune takes the opportunity by shooting dust powered explosive ammunition at the Deathstalker at its side. The moment the rounds make contact explosions cover the Deathstalker. Only smoke was visible.

Suddenly the golden stinger bursts from the smoke and lunges at Jaune. Jaune jumps away in time and does a back flip before landing. The Deathstalker charges at Jaune. Jaune aims Casull and fires off more explosive rounds, each round making impact causing small explosions on the large Grimm, but doing no real damage. The Deathstalker uses its claw in an attempt to knock him back. But Jaune jumps in between the claw and retreats even further. "I'm not getting anywhere this." Jaune said calmly. "No matter, I'll just use a different ammunition type." Jaune reloads the Casull, the old magazine sliding out of the handgun down to the ground.

The Deathstalker roars before blindly charging at Jaune again. He smirks and charges as well. Pyrrha looks at Jaune worried about his safety. However it soon changes to a look of amazement. The Deathstalker brings its stinger down in hopes of impaling Jaune. Unfortunately for the Deathstalker, Jaune stops the attack completely, a 'force field' generated by Jaune's aura. Jaune adds more power to his aura to knock the stinger back letting Jaune barrage the Deathstalker with 3 rounds from the Casull, a single round hitting one of its eyes, and the other two rounds hitting the Deathstalker's white bone plates causing small cracks.

The Deathstalker cries in pain from the loss of its eye. It swings its claw at Jaune knocking him back towards a tree.

Pyrrha rushes to Jaune's side. "Jaune"

Jaune gets up uninjured "Don't worry I'm fine." The Deathstalker charges at the two yet again, in hopes of taking revenge for the loss of its eye. Instead of jumping out of the way Jaune emits a large amount of aura, the Death Stalker stopping in its tracks. The sheer amount of aura forms a pillar of pure white aura. Anyone who was in the forest or nearby it could see it clearly.

* * *

><p>Ozpin and Glynda see a white pillar of light. They knew instantly who it belonged to.<p>

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee "It looks like Jaune is getting serious, which means he must be fighting a B-class Grimm."

Glynda looks through her scroll and gets a visual of the fight. "You are correct, it seems Jaune and Pyrrha have encountered a Deathstalker, it was in the cave they entered. Also, judging by the size and the amount of moss and grass on the Death Stalker, it's been there for quite some time."

Ozpin yet again takes a sip from his coffee. "Initiation usually has only one B-class Grimm to test the students. But this is a nice change."

"Don't even think about it. Having two B-class Grimm for initiation is far too dangerous. I would intervene now but Jaune can take care of it."

Ozpin smiles "Oh how right you are."

* * *

><p>Ruby and Weiss had been arguing about their situation. They were lost not knowing the directions to take to get to the relics. However, their arguing stopped when the laid eyes on a pillar of light. They could feel the aura from here.<p>

Weiss was the first to comment on the aura "That aura, it's incredible!"

Ruby agreed. "I actually have to agree with you on that."

Weiss frowns "Who could hold this much aura?"

"It could be one of the professors." Ruby inferred.

"It couldn't be. The headmaster said that they would evaluate us. Nothing more, so it's one of our classmates." Weiss said sounding a bit aggravated.

"Why are you so mad?" Ruby questioned

Weiss scoffs "I don't know what you're talking about.

Ruby stares at her partner blankly "Ah huh." Weiss starts walking off. Ruby was about to follow after her until she noticed something in the sky. She grins. "Weiss… I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were currently at the Abandon Temple where the remaining relics were located. They were about to depart until they noticed a pillar of white aura. Blake's expression changed from being normally blank into awe. "Incredible"<p>

Yang put her hand on her hip. "I'll say, I bet its Jaune."

Blake raised her eye brow. "Who's that?"

Yang grins "This really hot guy who can fly with these badass wings made of aura."

Blake blinks "Oh… well that's… new."

Yang laughs. "Those were my thoughts too!"

Yang grabs a white knight piece. "So... how about a cute little pony?"

Blake rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Sure"

* * *

><p>Currently Ren and Nora were walking through the forest heading for the Abandon Temple. However, they stopped to look at a unique spectacle. They were currently staring at a pillar of white aura.<p>

The usually stoic Ren couldn't help but be in awe at the display. Even Nora had stopped her antics to gaze at the display of power.

"That aura, it"s enormous." Ren said breaking the silence.

Nora looks at her childhood friend and smiles returning to her usual Nora self. "Ren who do you think it is?"

Ren still looking at the white light answers his childhood friend "I'm not sure Nora, but whoever it is… this person is in a league of their own."

Nora suddenly notices an Ursa. She turns to her childhood friend, her hands behind her back. A wide smile formed by her lips. "Ren I have an idea!"

Ren sighs, though he didn't want to know, he had to ask "And what would your idea be?"

Nora laughs "You'll see!"

Ren sighs a second time, knowing that whatever she had planned would exhaust him.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was astonished by the display of power that Jaune was showing. She had never seen a single person have as much aura as Jaune has. "Incredible."<p>

The Death Stalker stopped in its advance towards the pair. It started to back up.

Jaune looks back at Pyrrha with a warm smile. "Hang tight, I'll finish things here." He turns back to the Death Stalker and starts advancing towards it in a slow pace. "Tell me, do the creatures of Grimm feel fear?" Jaune was currently asking the question to the Death Stalker while unsheathing Holy Avenger. The blade, like his aura began to glow a white light. White aura was cloaking his blade, the calm aura turning into more like dancing flames. The sword also seemed to have white glowing runes. "Let's put it the test." Jaune raises his sword in the air; the white aura that was wrapped around his blade began to grow wilder. The flame like white aura began to glow brighter and brighter. "Let this herald your end."

As Jaune was about to bring his sword down he suddenly began to see visions, they were of his nightmare. He began to hear the screams of agony that he was cursed to hear every time he slept. The pools of blood that soaked the ground, he saw it all. Jaune was on his knees holding his head in pain with his free hand, his blue eyes shut from the world. "Why am I seeing all of this? Stop it, damn it!"Jaune's aura began to dissipate.

The Death Stalker took the opportunity to attack Jaune. Pyrrha looked on not knowing what to do. Even if she did rush to his side there was no way she would be able to stop it by herself. "Jaune get out of there!"

Jaune opens his eyes, suddenly hearing his teammate. He sees the Death Stalker charging at him, Jaune quickly jumps out of the way, causing the Death Stalker to knock down a tree.

Jaune was breathing heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down. Pyrrha rushes to his side worried about her teammate. "Jaune are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Jaune calms his breathing before he replies to the redhead. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." Jaune sees the Death Stalker preparing to attack again. It screeched in anger, getting frustrated by its failed attacks. Jaune gets up from his crouched position. "I'll finish it off now."

Pyrrha voices her concern to Jaune "Jaune you could have been killed! We should retreat for now!"

"Pyrrha I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me."

Pyrrha frowns "Jaune, of course I need to worry about you. We're a team now. So please, we need to go."

Jaune was thinking over the whole situation. He knew he could defeat the Death Stalker. But he didn't want to worry Pyrrha. He sighs but smiles afterwards, reluctantly agreeing to retreat. "Okay, let's go." Jaune sheathes Holy Avenger and picks Pyrrha up bridal style.

Pyrrha's cheeks glow a light pink "What are you doing!?"

Jaune eases her troubles with a gentle smile. "Trust me." White wings of Aura burst out and he takes to the sky, a few white feathers gently falling down.

Pyrrha's cheeks were the same shade of red as her hair. Jaune noticed for once and addressed the matter. "Pyrrha what's wrong. You're not sick are you?"

Pyrrha shakes her head "I'm fine, I just didn't expect that."

Jaune laughs lightly "I see, I'll warn you next time."

* * *

><p>Yang and Blake were at the Abandoned Temple, relic in hand. They were about to leave until they noticed someone flying towards them.<p>

Yang grins "Looks like Jaune made it."

Blake looks at the figure getting closer and closer until he lands. "So that's Jaune." Blake was in her thoughts _'He doesn't looks like he's a capable fighter. But looks can be deceiving.' _

Jaune lets Pyrrha walk on her own and the pair walks up to Blake and Yang. Jaune waves at them "Hey Yang, how are you and your teammate doing?"

"I'm doing great. Well I was, until an Ursa Major ruined my hair!" Yang's eyes and hair began to glow, flames forming due to her raging aura.

Blake sighs "My name is Blake Belladonna." Blake looks over at her teammate. "And it was only a few strands."

Yang looks at Blake in retort "You don't understand! My hair is my life!" Yang starts brushing her hair.

They deadpan at Yang's obsession of her hair

Jaune smiles "Well your hair is beautiful. It's only natural for you to protect it."

Yang stops due to his words, her cheeks a light pink. She quickly regains her composure. "See Blake, Jaune gets it.

"Anyways" Pyrrha said trying to go on to more pressing matters. "We should leave soon."

Jaune nods in agreement. "Pyrrha, I'll grab a relic." Before Jaune could grab a relic Blake taps his shoulder and motions him to look up. He does so and what he sees causes him to sigh.

In the air was the cute little red riding hood cross player we all know and love, Ruby Rose. She was currently screaming "HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUP!"

"I'll get her." Jaune concentrates his aura and his angelic wings burst from his shoulder blades. He flies at a great speed to catch the girl in time before she could fall. He catches her, carrying her bridal style. "You have some explaining to do." Jaune said ready to scold the girl. Ruby laughs nervously. He lands gently on the ground and lets Ruby go. "You okay?"

Ruby nods "Yeah, but that was incredible. So that's what you meant back at the cliff."

Blake looks at Yang, curiosity in her eyes. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?

Yang laughs "You saw her didn't you? But it couldn't be all bad being caught by a hot stud like Jaune."

Jaune looks at Yang obviously confused by her words. "Pardon?"

Ruby waves her hand in front of her. "Don't worry about her Jaune! It's nothing for you to be concerned about?"

Before Jaune could ask anything he heard something crashing into trees. He looks over at the source and sees an Ursa…and Nora… who was on the Ursa's back. Nora was riding on the back of an Ursa. "It's official; nothing else after this will surprise me." Jaune said, not doubting his own words. "And did she just yee-ha?"

"AWWWWW it's broken!" Nora pouted. A mere second passed and Nora was now on top of the Ursa, examining her handy work.

Ren shows up panting from all the running he was forced to do. "Nora… please… don't ever do that again." Ren turns to Nora, but she disappeared.

Nora suddenly ended up at the shrine and examined one of the relics that was colored gold and in the shape of a rook. She picks the gold rook up and starts striking poses. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted slightly annoyed by Nora's actions.

"He he he, coming Ren!" Nora grins and rushes over to Ren.

Blake was about to question what just happened but Jaune stops her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't question it." Suddenly more trees were being torn apart. (god, everyone hates trees.) The Death Stalker from before emerges. "And now suddenly things just got worse."

Suddenly Yang's aura bursts out in flames, the fiery aura resonating around her. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYBODY JUST CHILL OUT FOR LIKE TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!"

One…

Two… Ding

Ruby taps on Yang's shoulder motioning her to look up. "Yang." She points up at the sky; everybody looks up and sees Weiss hanging on to the talon of a Nevermore. "Jaune, I need your help again."

Jaune sighs "Of course you do."

Everyone could hear Weiss's words being cried out from above. "How could you leave me?"

"I said jump." Ruby said, that being her only defense.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said, clearly not believing her own words.

"She's falling" Ren noted.

"I'll get her… wow déjà vu… though this time it's a different girl… you know what I mean." Everyone looks at Jaune, deadpanning at his casual demeanor. "I'll just go and save her." Jaune's wings of aura appear; he flies in the air and catches Weiss bridal style. Jaune smiles and decides to add a joke. "Just dropping in?"

Weiss blushes, her pale skin finally having color for a change. "Let me down you, ruffian!"

Jaune chuckles, not needing any gratitude from the heiress he saved. "As you wish." Jaune lands on the ground. He lays Weiss down gently. "Will that be all princesses?" Jaune does a mock bow.

Weiss began to fume. "Shut up, I didn't need your help!"

Jaune smiles "Sorry, but I do hope you're okay. You're not injured, are you?."

Weiss looks the other way "I'm fine." She walks over to Ruby and starts scolding her about how foolish her plan was and "how dare you jump off and leave me alone!"

Jaune walks back to the group.

"Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together." Yang shouted sarcastically.

Ruby grins looking at the Death Stalker with excitement, knowing that this was her chance to prove herself. "Not if I can help it." Ruby charges at the Death Stalker ready to fight.

Yang holds her hand out and became worried. "Ruby wait!"

Ruby as she was running towards the Death Stalker takes Crescent Rose out, it mecha-shifts into scythe mode. When the transformation is completed she pulls the trigger of her scythe and the blast from the sniper rifle causes her to accelerate and she swings her scythe at her target. However, she was knocked back by the Death Stalker's claw.

Ruby gets up, stumbling. "Don't worry! I'm totally fine!" She looks behind her and sees the Death Stalker. She fires off a shot from Crescent Rose, the force of the shot pushing her back a miniscule distance before running back to Jaune and the others.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted in worry.

Yang rushes over to her sister.

Jaune was about to follow after her if not for the Nevermore that was circling back to them, more specifically to Ruby. "Damn it!" Jaune draws Casull out. The silver long barreled hand gun aimed at the Nevermore. Jaune begins unloading his six round magazine onto the Nevermore. The rounds fired were explosive dust rounds. Each round exploding on impact, however it proved ineffective and continued its approach.

The Nevermore sent a barrage of heavy black feathers at the sisters. Thankfully the feathers didn't pierce Ruby's body but it did manage to pin her crimson cloak.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted as Ruby was trying to pull her cloak out.

"I'm trying!" Ruby said, tugging her cloak. She was beginning to panic due to the fact that the Death Stalker was inching closer and closer at her.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouts in dismay. He grabs the handle of Holy Avenger to draw it but stops when he sees a white blur. "What?" The stinger from the Death Stalker was about to strike. However, the gold stinger was trapped in a wall of ice.

"You are _so_ childish." Ruby opens her eyes and sees Weiss, a wall of ice behind her.

"Weiss?" Ruby looks up at Weiss and was in disbelief by the fact that she was saved, and by the fact that it was Weiss who saved her.

Weiss continues "…and dimwitted and hyperactive and don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss pulls out Myrtenaster, her rapier. Weiss pauses for a moment, but continues. "And I suppose, I can be a bit… difficult. But if we're going to do this then… then we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, then I'll be… nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby responded weakly but looks at Weiss with determination. "I want you to know that I can do this."

"… You're fine." Weiss walks past Ruby.

Ruby closes her eyes and holds her hands together. "Normal knees." She whispers.

Jaune walks to Weiss, with a smile formed. "I'm grateful, Weiss."

Weiss rolls her eyes "Why are you grateful?"

"I'm grateful because you saved a dear friend of mine" Jaune places his hand on Weiss's shoulder. "And I'm also grateful that you're safe."

Weiss blushes but hides her face so Jaune wouldn't see her. "What are you saying!? It's not like I did it for you!" Weiss walks past him.

Jaune grins. "By the way… that was impressive what you did. You used a glyph to propel yourself in front of Ruby to block the Death Stalker's attack with a dust enabled ice. Your speed and technique is impressive."

Weiss looks back at Jaune, now serious no longer showing signs of embarrassment from before. "And your aura reserves are anything but normal. Not to mention your semblance's ability to create wings."

Jaune smirks "Now who said that my semblance only had one ability?" Jaune walks off towards Ruby and Yang. The latter currently pulling the other into an embrace.

Weiss looks at Jaune, in shock and awe. _'He can do more than just create wings__? What else can he do?'_

As Jaune approaches the sisters Yang lets go of Ruby. "Thank you for helping my sister." Yang said in gratitude.

Jaune shakes his head no "There's no reason to thank me. I didn't do anything helpful." Jaune glances over at Weiss. "You should be thanking her."

Yang too shakes her head no. "But you still tried to help her." She looks down on the ground. "Unlike me, who couldn't do anything, she was in danger and I couldn't do anything."

Jaune has a sad smile, knowing that Yang was deeply hurt. "If you're worried about being a terrible sister then don't. I can tell that you love your sister and that she loves you. That alone makes you great sister."

Ruby tugs on Yang's shirt. "He's right Yang. You are a great sister."

Yang has a wide smile and wraps her arms around the two. "Thanks you guys!" She looks at Jaune and whispers to him. "Thank you, you really are a charmer." Yang lets go of the two.

Jaune stood there perplexed _'A charmer? What could she possibly mean?'_

Jaune shakes the thought away. There were more pressing matters to attend to. "Alright everyone, it's time we leave. Any pair that doesn't have a relic, grab one now! We can't waste anymore time!"

"I agree, there's no need for dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said in agreement.

Ruby joined in "They're right, our objective is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things.

Jaune smiles "Run and live, that's an idea I can get behind on."

Jaune walks over to the relics and takes the gold rook. Ruby follows and takes the gold knight. They look at each other and smile.

"Time we leave." Ren said, his automatic pistols, StormFlower ready for combat.

* * *

><p>The 8 students were running away from the B-Class Grimm, but they ended up at a summit, the Nevermore that was chasing them lands on top of the summit and screeches. A fight was unavoidable. They take cover behind stone pillars. Jaune takes out Casull and holds it in his left hand.<p>

Yang glares at the Nevermore. "Well that's great."

Behind them trees were knocked aside (seriously what's with the hatred on trees.) the Death Stalker rushing towards them while screeching.

"Everyone run!" Jaune ordered. They do so without hesitation, rushing towards the Nevermore. The Nevermore takes to the sky and prepares to launch multiple feathers.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren ordered as they were rushing out of cover.

Nora does so; as she was running the Nevermore shot its large black spear feathers at the bubbly girl. She dodges each one with ease. Nora takes out her Magnhild in its Dust-nade launcher mode. She giggles before shooting multiple dust-nades. Each dust-nade exploding a pink color that forced the Nevermore to retreat.

After Nora forced the Nevermore to retreat the Death Stalker was about to attack her until Ren and Blake stop the scorpion by slashing it with the blades of their weapons. Afterwards Weiss jumps in and grabs Nora by the waist and creates a glyph underneath her feet launching the two forward.

As Jaune and the others were running on the stone bridge Jaune stopped momentarily to start firing at the Death Stalker. Jaune uses his shredder ammo, each round that made impact with the exoskeleton gave it cracks.

Pyrrha stops as well, her spear mecha-shifting into a rifle and starts firing. "Go, I'll cover you!"

"Got it" Jaune ran past Pyrrha while reloading Casull with more shredder rounds.

As they continued running the Nevermore charges at them, resulting in the destruction of the bridge. Pyrrha, Ren and Blake were stuck fighting the Death Stalker.

Jaune looks over at them, filled with worry. "We need to get over there, they need help!"

Nora rushes next to Jaune, with a look of determination. "Let's do this!"

Jaune looks over the edge. "Nora, can you make that jump?"

Nora grins and knocks Jaune down with Magnhild. It mecha-shifts into a hammer, she raises her hammer up after its transformation. She jumps up and sends her hammer crashing down. "Nora wait, I can get there…" Before Jaune could finish Nora slams her hammer down on the bridge, sending the two flying back to Pyrrha, Ren and Blake. Jaune was face down on the ground. "… Myself" Jaune gets up, unmarred by Nora's actions, watching the events take place. Nora brings her hammer down on the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker showed no pain and lunges its stinger at Nora, she notices and she pulls the trigger of Magnhild which creates a pink explosion causing her to be pushed back so she could dodge the stinger. However, the stinger was used for a second strike which pushed Nora back even further. Nora bumps into Blake because of this, sending the bow wearer plummeting down. Jaune tries to rush over to Blake before she could fall. Jaune takes his hand out, Blake does so as well, their fingers only centimeters away. "Blake!"

Jaune was about to summon his wings but stops, seeing Blake throw her gun-scythe, Gambol Shroud it hooks on one of stone buildings throwing herself at the Nevermore. She delivers several slashing blows, all of which prove ineffective. Jaune smiles in relief. "I guess she can take care of herself." Jaune's smile disappears. He turns to see his fellow classmates fighting the Death Stalker. Jaune takes Casull out and starts bombarding the Death Stalker with explosive dust ammunition.

The monster brushed Jaune's attacks aside continuing its murderous intent.

The gold stinger lunges at Pyrrha, who dodges it just in time. She charges at the Death Stalker with Nora behind her. Pyrrha uses her bronze shield to block the Death Stalker's claw from hitting her. Nora sends her hammer down; she pulls the trigger causing her attack to accelerate hitting the Grimm's head. Before the Death Stalker could retaliate, Nora jumps back and mecha-shifts her hammer into its dust-nade launcher mode. She starts firing multiple shots, pink explosions hitting the Grimm.

Suddenly the gold stinger lunges at Nora. Ren quickly blocks the Stinger with his aura, using both hands to produce the shield. "Nora move." She does so and moves back. Ren increases the amount of aura in his shield and knocks the Stinger back. From his sleeves StormFlower appears and he begins firing his automatic blade pistols. The bullets fired were doing nothing to the Death Stalker, the rounds only bouncing off its exoskeleton.

The Death Stalker retaliates and attacks with its stinger again.

Ren narrowly dodges the attack. He lands next to Jaune. "Nothing we do is working. At this rate the bridge will collapse. I don't suppose you can somehow carry the three of us while flying?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I can only carry two people."

Ren looks at Jaune, contemplating something. He sighs "Then get Nora and Pyrrha off this bridge."

Jaune's eyes widen. "What, but what about you?"

Ren has a sad smile. "Don't worry about me."

Jaune looks at Ren. _'I can save Nora and Pyrrha, but I won't be able to get to Ren in time. What do I do?' _Jaune looks at the Death Stalker formulating a plan. Anything sounded good to him, just as long as it didn't mean losing someone.

Jaune then looks at the stinger, he grins knowing what to do. "There's no need Ren."

Ren looks at Jaune, his hopes a bit brighter. "Let's hear it."

"I need you to get on the Stinger and start shooting it with everything you've got."

Ren looks at the Stinger and back at Jaune. "Are you sure?"

Jaune looks at Ren, his smile never fading. "I'm sure."

Ren nods and charges at the Death Stalker, unleashing a hail of bullets at his target, the gold stinger comes crashing down at Ren. He dodges and grabs on the stinger and starts firing at the Stinger, slowly causing it to fall, each bullet piercing through flesh that was connecting the stinger.

Jaune manifests large amounts of aura; at first a ribcage of white aura surrounded his body. He charges at the Death Stalker and jumps in the air. From the ribcage a giant skeleton arm of aura punches the Scorpion's head to the ground. "Ren jump off now!"

Ren does so, however when he jumped the tail hits him sending him crashing to a stone wall.

"Ren!" Nora shouted in dismay.

Jaune eases her troubles. "He's fine I promise! Right now we need to finish this thing off!"

The Death Stalker recovers after Jaune's attack.

Jaune turns to Pyrrha "Pyrrha, blind it."

"On it" she throws her javelin giving it a boost by an aura-shot from the rear, resulting in the spear piecing the beast's eye.

Jaune aims Casull at the hanging stinger. He fires a single shot, piercing the last piece of flesh that connected the Stinger. The Stinger stabs the Death Stalker's head, the exoskeleton absorbing most of the impact.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Head up!" Nora jumps on Pyrrha's shield, her hammer on the shield while she was sitting on her hammer with a smile on her face. She pulls the trigger a small pink explosion sending her high into the air. She was laughing while she was in the air. As Nora began to fall her smile was replaced with a serious expression. She pulls the trigger of Magnhild, making her fall down even faster. Nora's hammer hits the stinger, causing it to crush through the exoskeleton. The sheer force of her attack causing Jaune and Pyrrha to fly up in the air, Nora grins and fires another shot causing her to fly up in the air while the Death Stalker plummets.

Jaune lands in a crouched position, while Nora and Pyrrha land their own unique way. Ren runs up to the three, panting heavily from the whole fight. Jaune stands and notices the tired state Ren was in. He noticed Ren was about to fall, so Jaune catches him before he could fall. "You okay buddy?" Jaune asked as he placed Ren's arm around his neck, that way he could stand.

Ren looks at Jaune in appreciation. "I'm fine… thank you Jaune." Ren said in between his tired breathing.

"No need, I didn't want a friend of mine to die."

Ren smiles "Well none the less, thank you Jaune. You're a good friend."

Nora and Pyrrha run over to the two boys. Nora tackles Jaune and Ren to the ground. "Ren you're safe, thank goodness you're okay!" Nora was sitting on Ren's chest. "You are okay… right Ren?"

Ren looks at Nora and sighs but smiles soon after. "Yes Nora, I'm okay."

Nora beamed "Great, because if anything bad were to happen to you I'd be so sad and depressed. As a friend I mean!" She quickly added. "It's not like I like, like you but just like as in a friend liking a friend... I mean not liking a friend as in wanting to become boyfriend girlfriend."

"Nora" Ren said interrupting Nora.

"Yes Ren?"

"It's fine, I get it… now can you get off me?"

Nora smiles "Okie dokie!" She gets off her childhood friend.

Jaune laughs at their interaction. Pyrrha walks next to him. "Jaune what was that? Your aura created a ribcage and then an arm. Jaune what exactly is your semblance?"

Ren was looking at Jaune, also curious as to what his semblance could be.

Even Nora was quiet wanting to know the extent of Jaune's power.

Jaune looks at his friends, contemplating if he should tell them. He then brings his attention to the Nevermore that Ruby and the others were fighting. "I'll tell you when they finish the Nevermore off."

Pyrrha and the others look on as the four girls fight the Nevermore. It was incredible, each one showing remarkable combat abilities.

"Shouldn't you help them Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, worried about her fellow classmates.

As they were watching Weiss froze the tail of the Nevermore making it stationary. Afterwards they have Blake and Yang use Gambol Shroud to connect two pillars. Ruby then jumps on the cord bending it like a string on a bow. Weiss catches Ruby using a black glyph.

Jaune smiles "I think they've got it handled."

* * *

><p>"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss said ready to release Ruby onto the Nevermore.<p>

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked, completely serious about the question.

Weiss grins "Hmph, can I?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"… can-"

"OF COURSE I CAN!"

After their little tangent Ruby prepares weapon to fire. Weiss releases Ruby using her aura. Ruby is sent flying towards the Nevermore like an arrow. Ruby increases her speed even more by firing multiple shots of her Crescent Rose. Her scythe catches the overgrown bird by the neck. Ruby lands on the face of the cliff.

Weiss quickly forms a long column of blue glyphs that leads to the top of the cliff. Ruby races to the top of the cliff using shots from Crescent Rose, reaching the top Ruby fires the last shot of her Crescent Rose. The last shot giving her enough force to cleave the Nevermore's head off. Ruby landed on top of the cliff, the blade of her scythe stabbing the ground, dozens and dozens of rose petals gracefully falling around her, while the body of the Nevermore falls down and crashes down on the ground.

Ruby stands and walks to the edge of the cliff, looking down on her teammates.

Yang smiles "Well… that was a thing."

* * *

><p>Jaune smiles, "Wow… that was truly amazing wasn't it?"<p>

They all nod in agreement.

Jaune looks back at his team. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others."

The eight students meet up at the center of the summit. The platform they were on only had the one exit, which was a stone bridge with rows of stone columns. Yang was hugging Ruby in congratulations. Blake was watching the two sisters, proud of the fact that they defeated the Nevermore. Weiss though exhausted didn't show it and was smiling at their success.

Jaune and his team greeted them. "That was impressive. The four of you make a great team."

Pyrrha lightly punches his shoulder, causing him to be knocked back, but he maintained his balance. Pyrrha laughs "We make a great team too you know."

Ren nods in agreement.

Nora… well she definitely agreed. "You bet we do, Jaune was like "Pyrrha blind it" and "Nora nail it." And I did nail it! It was so much fun!" As Nora was talking she was striking various poses.

"Nora…" Ren said getting the said girl's attention.

"Yes Ren"

"I think they get it."

Nora salutes "Okay then."

They all laugh, having a great time together.

Ruby calms her laughing so she could speak. "I wish all eight of us could be on a team."

They all nod in agreement.

Nora raises her hand up. "I have an idea. Maybe if we bribe the headmaster he would do it."

Jaune pales at her suggestion. "I don't think that would work."

Nora thinks about what else she could do. Then a stroke of 'genius' hits her. "Oh, we'll break his legs!"

Jaune deadpans "That definitely won't work."

Ren cuts in "Jaune, you said that after they defeated the Nevermore you would explain what your semblance was.

Now everyone became quite. Wanting to know what it could be.

Jaune sighs "I did say I would. Okay I'll tell you. My semblance is unlike any other. Not trying to brag but I'm telling the truth."

Weiss scoffs "Just tell us!"

Jaune chuckles "Alright, my semblance is known as… The Gift of the Goddess."

They look at Jaune, intrigued by the name.

"What kind of a name is that?" Weiss asked.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "That's just the name of my semblance. You see, my semblance is a part of my bloodline, so long ago one of my ancestors named it that.

Blake was deep in thought. "But why name it that?"

Jaune smiles "There was a famous poem long ago. It's known today in fact and is regarded as one of the world's greatest pieces. That poem is called Loveless."

They all realize the poem that he spoke of. Even Nora heard of it.

"You're catching on it seems. There was one verse from Loveless that reminded him of our family's special semblance. I'll recite the verse." Jaune's body starts to glow, his aura the color of moonlight. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky." Jaune's wings burst out afterwards.

They gaze at Jaune, in awe by his display of power.

Jaune continues. "Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest."

Jaune stops soon after, his wings scatter into many feathers that fall gracefully to the ground, the moment they make contact with the ground the feathers shatter, many tiny shards of glittering white light surrounded him. The display was truly beautiful in their eyes.

"Wow" Ren said, astonished by Jaune's reciting of Loveless. "I'm sorry but could you explain exactly why this reminded your ancestor of your family's semblance.

"The reason for that is because our semblance gives us an infinite amount of possibilities that we do with our aura. We can form any object that we put our minds into. For example" A sword appears out of Jaune's hand. At first it was pure aura, however it soon changed into an actual metal sword. The sword has an irregular blade of a silver color. The guard is arrow-shaped. "The amount of possibilities that my aura can do is truly infinite. But this power is still a mystery. My family could never unlock the secrets of our semblance. Also, even though my semblance allows me to create anything my mind desires, my mind has to be strong enough to not only create its essence but to give it shape. The blade Jaune was holding disappears, shards of light were all that remained.

"That's amazing, Jaune." Pyrrha said, still a bit surprised by the revealing of his semblance.

Jaune sighs "Now that I've told you all my about my semblance. You think we can go now?" They all laugh, Jaune also started laughing. '_They really are good people. I was right, these next four years, will truly be something special.' _

As they were walking exited the summit something emerged from the trees. They ready their weapons in case another battle was imminent. Suddenly multiple trees were broken in half and blown away. The students dodge the debris.

Jaune looks at the cloud of smoke a good portion of the forest used to be. "What could have done this?"

His answers were met when the smoke cleared. It was a creature of Grimm in the shape of a human. The creature itself was black, but it had a white exoskeleton in the shape of demonic armor. The face of the creature was black and it had two long white horns that were pointed forward for impaling, its eyes were blood red. The shoulder blades were curved up to a point. The creature only had three toes. It roars, its very roar causing fierce winds to blow at the young students. It was filled with bloodlust.

Jaune looks at the creature, eyes widen. "That's a… Death Bringer." The other students were also terrified. For the creature they were laying eyes on was on one of the highest classes of Grimm. "Why is it here? Why would an A-class Grimm be here?"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story XIII. Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out. So as compensation I decided to do three episodes instead of doing two like I said I would. Since I'm in school I won't be frequent with this story. But getting a chapter out once a week doesn't seem to hard… I hope. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less.<p>

Also, if you're going to gripe about the addition of Final Fantasy material in the story then first let me say that I won't be doing that a lot. I just wanted to add the poem Loveless to the story. Alright I've rambled long enough so I'll end it here.


	7. Act V- XIII Versus

Sorry for the wait everyone I've been going through some things. But I'm okay now so I can continue my writing. Just to let you all know a good portion of this chapter is the fight with the Death Bringer. Regrettably writing a fight scene is one of my weaker qualities with writing. So if the fighting is not to your liking then please tell me how I can improve through the reviews. Okay let's get started.

(By the way if you'd like you could listen to this song as you read the fight. The song is I May Fall. It's part of the RWBY Soundtrack. watch?v=xmOZL_0rj70 )

Act V- XIII versus

The Grimm was staring at the eight students. Its eyes were filled with bloodlust. Ready to take their lives.

It was truly terrifying. This creature was known as a Death Bringer. A-class Grimm with the strength and blood lust of a hundred Death Stalkers. Only the most experienced of hunters could fight a Death Bringer, and the margin that live is even smaller. So how can eight students fight such a strong Grimm? It's inconceivable. Those were the thoughts that they all had. Even Nora and Yang who usually enjoyed battle knew they were way over their heads.

Jaune was the only one who wasn't paralyzed with fear. He knew that if he and his friends were to survive. They would have to work together.

Jaune unsheathes Holy Avenger, the sword gleaming like moonlight. "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

They all look at Jaune, their expressions asking if he was serious. Did he actually believe that they could defeat a monster of such a high caliber? Did he actually believe that they could survive through this ordeal?

Since Jaune did not hear a reply he looks at his friends. His eyes widen.

His friends were terrified, afraid to die, already giving up. Jaune looks forward at the Death Bringer again and sighs, but smiles sadly "Don't worry, leave everything to me. I won't let any of you die." He starts walking towards the creature at a slow pace. "We may have only met each other a day ago, but I want you all to know. You are my beloved comrades, and I won't let any one of you die." He turns his head to the side looking at his distraught friends. He winks as a symbol of affection towards his friends.

Jaune's smile fades in favor of a frown directed at the Death Bringer he was now facing.

Jaune brings his blade up to eye level, his left hand slides over the blade, and he begins reciting something inaudible. The dust crystal in the center of the handle starts to gleam even brighter. This was due to Jaune channeling aura through his sword, cloaking the blade with his white aura, his aura was given the appearance of dancing flames, runes appearing through the length of his sword.

The Death Bringer only growls in response to the display of power. Suddenly from its forearm a black sword spawns. It screeches before lunging at Jaune.

Jaune charges as well, his blade clashes with the Death Bringer's black blade. Sparks form from the contact of their blades. However, Jaune's blade starts to make the Death Bringer's black sword crack. Jaune yells and he breaks through the sword and cleaves the Death Bringer's arm off.

But he didn't stop there. Jaune starts slashing at the Death Bringer. His relentless assault never stopping until he was certain his target was eliminated. Jaune hoping to end it jumps up in the air and brings sword crashing down on his target.

However, the Death Bringer catches Holy Avenger with its hand. Despite the aura enchantment on the blade the Death Bringer shows no sign of pain. Then to Jaune's dismay, the Death Bringer's body starts to regenerate. As if the Death Bringer was darkness itself. Its body parts regenerates from what seems like darkness.

Jaune quickly tries to prevent the creature from completing its regeneration. He pulls Casull out and fires off a single shot into its skull. The bullet only deflected off its skull, not even leaving a scratch on its exoskeleton.

The Death Bringer pulls Jaune closer to it and it punches Jaune in the gut. The force of the punch causing Jaune to cough out his saliva, and the air around them to split, the Death Bringer didn't stop; it started punching Jaune in the stomach repeatedly. Jaune was crying out in pain.

Jaune quickly retaliates; he channels his aura through his foot and kicks the Death Bringer away. It slides only a few feet back. Jaune lunges forward and swings his sword vertically downward, cutting the Death Bringer in half.

As the two halves were separating from each other, small black organic tentacles were bringing the two halves together, stitching it together. Jaune was could only watch in dismay. _'How could anyone beat such a monster?'_

After the Death Bringer regenerates it lunges at Jaune, hoping to take hold of the blond knight. Jaune blocks the attack with an aura shield without having to use his hands.

Jaune's block works and he quickly impales the Death Bringer through the chest. His white aura engulfs the Grimm like fire. Jaune quickly jumps back letting the creature burn in white flames.

However, Jaune's attack proves to be ineffective when the Death Bringer merely screeches to the heavens sending a shockwave that removes Jaune's aura. But it doesn't stop there, the shockwave hits Jaune, and though maintains his ground he covers his eyes. This proves to be an error on his part. The Death Bringer ends up right in front of Jaune without him seeing his moves since he covered his eyes.

The Death Bringer wraps its right hand around Jaune's neck, strangling the life out of him. Jaune was looking into the crimson eyes of the monster strangling him, seeing only malice and bloodlust.

* * *

><p>Jaune's friends didn't know what to do. They were paralyzed from fear. Ruby falls down on her knees, giving up before even trying. "Jaune…" Ruby felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. '<em>I'm sorry Jaune! But I don't know what to do! Right now you're getting hurt and none of us are helping you! Why do I have to be so scared!?' <em> Ruby slams her fist onto the ground.

"Jaune!" From the group Pyrrha runs towards her teammate. Pyrrha takes Milo out in its spear form. She stops and aims her spear. She throws it with a boost from an aura shot.

The spear Pyrrha throws pierces the Death Bringer's left shoulder. It lets go of Jaune because of the force of the spear. Jaune collapses to the ground, who was breathing heavily. Pyrrha runs to Jaune and crouches beside him to check if he was okay. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune was on one knee panting heavily. "I've been better." Jaune attempts to get up and prevails. Holy Avenger in hand, the stone has a faint white light instead of the usual gleam it has. "Thank you, Pyrrha."

The Death Bringer looks at the spear that was embedded in its shoulder. It looks at Pyrrha for a moment before pulling the spear out without much effort. It didn't even screech in pain when taking it out. It starts approaching Jaune and Pyrrha with the spear in hand. It suddenly lunges at them, its speed too fast for them to keep up. The Death Bringer swings its arm and knocks Jaune away. Using the same hand from before it starts strangling the life out of Pyrrha lifting her up off her feet.

As Pyrrha is gasping for air the Death Bringer uses the hand holding the spear and pulls its arm back ready to impale her. As the Death Bringer was about to finish the red haired huntress in training the Death Bringer was suddenly slashed at from behind.

The Death Bringer doesn't even flinch, still maintaining its grip on Pyrrha. It looks back and sees Ren with StormFlower in his hands taking aim.

Ren looks at the Death Bringer with unwavering conviction. "I won't stand by and watch you hurt my comrades."

The Death Bringer throws Pyrrha aside who now lies on the ground unconscious. The Death Bringer starts approaching the magenta eyed gunner.

Ren starts firing StormFlower, never lifting his fingers off the triggers. Bullets were sent flying, each round being deflected by the Grimm's exoskeleton. It kept walking in its slow pace, hoping to instill fear into Ren.

But Ren did not falter; he unleashes every single round in his magazines until they were empty. Ren runs out of ammo and the Death Bringer immediately rushes him. It thrusts the spear at Ren hoping to impale him, Ren ducks in time and rolls to the side, reloading StormFlower. Ren sends a barrage of dust powered impact rounds on the Death Bringer. The rounds this time having more force, this however proves ineffective and the Death Bringer simply continues its assault.

Ren jumps back doing a couple of flips, the moment Ren lands the Death Bringer closes the gap between them. The Death Bringer knocks StormFlower out of Ren's hands and punches Ren's face. The poor boy was sent several feet away before he crashes to the ground.

Ren gets up but not without difficulty. Ren looks at the Death Bringer which was walking towards him. Ren takes his stance.

The Death Bringer charges at Ren. It attempts to impale Ren.

Ren brings both his hands forward and creates a force field stopping the attack. Ren applies more aura and knocks the Death Bringer back slightly. Ren then channels all his aura to his palm. He does a few fluent motions and then hits the Death Bringer's chest. The force of Ren's aura blows a hole in its chest.

The Death Bringer steps back. It has its hand over where the hole was. It starts to growl and soon after screeches to the heavens. The hole begins to close and the Death Bringer was as good as new. After its regeneration it glares at Ren.

Ren takes a step back not knowing what to do.

The Death Bringer suddenly punches Ren in the stomach. This causes Ren to be lifted off his feet for a moment. Before his feet could touch the ground the Death Bringer punches his stomach again and again with unrivaled speed never letting Ren touch the ground. Finally the Death Bringer puts more force into its last punch and punches Ren square in the face causing him to be knocked away several feet until he comes crashing towards the ground.

Ren was lying on his stomach, unable to get up from the pain. He starts crawling towards the direction of his teammates who were still frozen from fear. He then sees Nora who was tearing up, unable to move a single inch. Ren smiles at his childhood friend. "Sorry… Nora." Suddenly the Death Bringer appears over Ren and it impales Ren with Pyrrha's spear. Ren cries in agony, it only worsens when the Death Bringer starts twisting the spear in his flesh. Ren coughs out blood, his magenta eyes losing life.

* * *

><p>Nora snaps, her whole body surrounded by pink aura that was raging. She cries out with Magnhild in hand, her teary eyes holding contempt for the Death Bringer. Nora mecha-shifts Magnhild it into its hammer form. She rushes towards her childhood friend and the damned creature that dare hurt her Ren. She hits it square in the face and pulls the trigger causing a pink explosion to also hit its face, sending it several feet away.<p>

Nora kneels down to Ren and pulls the spear out. Ren cries out in pain. "I'm sorry Ren!" Nora turns him over so he could lie on his back. "I'm so, so sorry Ren. I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, and you were fighting alone when I should have been there to help you. I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Nora says this with extremes speed tears still threatening to fall.

Ren stops her. "Nora… its fine."

Nora sniffs "Will you be okay?"

Ren smiles "Thanks to you I'll be just fine."

Nora smiles, tears still in her eyes. She then gets angry and looks at the Death Bringer who had gotten up, unfazed by Nora's attack. She gets up, her hammer ready for swinging. "I'll be right back."

"Nora… wait." Ren was too late; Nora rushes at the Death Bringer.

Instead of doing what was sane, which would be dodging Nora's attack the Death Bringer stays stationary.

She swings her hammer to the left, hitting the creature in the face again. The Death Bringer crashes into a nearby tree.

It gets up showing no signs of injury. Nora mecha-shifts Magnhild into its dust-nade launcher mode, and begins firing everything she has. Multiple pink explosions covered the area where the Death Stalker was. Nora kept firing and firing until she was out of ammo. Only pink smoke was visible.

Suddenly the Death Stalker bursts from the smoke, its arm now a blade arm, the blade ebony black. It swings its sword to slash at her. But Nora jumps above it and mecha-shifts her weapon back to its hammer form. She pulls the trigger and a pink explosion causes her hammer to crash down on the creatures face, making its head crash in the ground. The impact causes a few pillars of earth to rise.

Nora pulls her hammer away and looks at the Death Bringer on the ground. It wasn't moving a single inch. Nora smiles, and turns to Ren, believing to be triumphant.

However, unlike Nora, Ren's face has an expression of fear "Nora, look out!"

Nora's eyes widen. She turns and sees the Death Bringer towering over her. Its glowing crimson eyes centered on Nora. Nora backs up a bit, not knowing what to do. The Death Bringer brings its sword arm up.

Ren could only watch, watch as his childhood friend would soon die. He tries to get up but fails, trying again and again, only meeting failure. "Nora, run away!" It was a cry on deaf ears. Nora was too terrified to move

The Death Bringer brings its sword down. Time begins to slow down for both Ren and Nora, the sword traveling down towards her, inch by inch.

Suddenly, a blade of the same color as the moon blocks the Death Bringer's ebony blade. The sword was Holy Avenger, and the owner Jaune Arc was the one who blocked the attack. Jaune was panting, still out of breath from his skirmish with the creature before."Nora, go to Ren I can handle things here."

"But what about you!?"

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME NORA!" Jaune calms down. "Go to Ren, he needs you more than I need you."

Nora nods and rushes over to Ren.

Jaune glares at the Death Bringer with unwavering conviction to slaughter the beast. Jaune pushes the Death Bringer back. He attacks it relentlessly. Blades clashing, each clash, gusts of wind would blow around them. Causing the trees to bend, Jaune's friends bring their arms up to cover their face from the fierceness of the wind.

The Death Bringer swings its sword horizontally; Jaune jumps over the creature, he lands behind it and impales the creature's back. The Death Bringer screeches, it slams it foot on the ground causing the earth to shake. Jaune loses his balance because of this and the Death Bringer slams its arm against Jaune, sending him crashing towards the ground. Luckily Jaune had pulled his sword with him.

The Death Bringer jumps up and points its sword towards the ground where Jaune laid.

Jaune quickly rolls over and jumps to his feet, dodging the Death Bringer's attack.

The Death Bringer stabs the ground forming a small crater. It growls because of its failed attack.

The Death Bringer looks at Jaune, its crimson eyes scanning him. Suddenly it charges at Jaune hoping to impale the young man. Jaune blocks with his sword making the Death Bringer pass him. Jaune creates a sphere of white aura. The sphere was like a ball of fire, but instead of crimson flames it was white. Jaune launches the aura at the Death Stalker.

When the sphere hits an explosion of white aura engulfs the Death Bringer crumbling its body into nothingness. The explosion forms a large sphere of holy white nova. Multiple pieces of the creature's existence were left.

Jaune begins panting heavily and falls on one knee.

The pieces of flesh start to shake uncontrollably; black tentacles spawn and begin to join together with each other. They start forming the terrifying creature from before. All Jaune could do was watch. Watch as the Death Bringer came back to life.

A few moments later the Death Bringer is whole again, it breaths out, steam coming out.

Jaune twists his face in anger and stands back up. He channels his white aura into the blade. Both the crystal and the blade began to gleam its magnificent white light. Runes appear throughout the length of the sword.

The Death Bringer attacks Jaune. Jaune doesn't move an inch. Instead, he lifts his sword up in the air. Both he and his sword were surrounded by violent waves of white aura. The aura becoming more and more violent, and with a shout Jaune brings his sword crashing down. From the tip of the sword, an aura slash in the shape of a crescent moon is released hitting the Death Bringer head on, engulfing it in a holy white light.

The Death Bringer is revealed to be extremely injured. Its left arm completely destroyed a good portion of its face also gone. Multiple burn marks were evident on the creature. The Death Bringer screeches in pain, but soon after the injuries start to regenerate.

"I won't let you." Jaune releases another Crescent Moon Slash which causes an explosion of white aura. Jaune continues swinging his sword sending slash after slash of aura at the monster, its screams of pain and agony heard by all.

However, the Death Bringer rushes at Jaune no longer feeling the pain of his attacks. It grabs Jaune's face and crashes him down to the ground. It starts dragging Jaune's head on the ground and when it reaches a stone wall it lifts Jaune up and embeds him in the wall. Cracks formed on the wall that were all around Jaune. The Death Bringer lets go of Jaune's face and stomach punches Jaune. The force of the punch causes more cracks to form.

Jaune coughs out blood, the crimson liquid getting on the Death Bringer's face. Jaune was breathing heavily. "Is that the best you can do?" Jaune cries out, his whole body produces large amounts of aura, the wall he crashed into destroyed in the process. From Jaune's left hand he creates a gauntlet made of pure aura, but afterwards it became a real gauntlet. The gauntlet was similar in design to Yang's but his was silver in color. "Take this!" Jaune punches the Death Bringer's face, sending the creature far away.

The Death Bringer, instead of hitting the ground like a ragdoll like it usually does it maintains its balance and lands.

The gauntlet Jaune created shatters into tiny shards of light. "Why won't you die?"

Jaune brings his hand on the dust crystal that was on the handle of his blade. He recites Loveless, his eyes closed while doing so.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return."

The dust crystal on Jaune's hilt starts to change in color. It holy white light turning into scarlet and then darkening to crimson.

Jaune's eyes open, his usual blue eyes turning into a light red, his blond hair slowly turning into an auburn red, not only does Jaune's appearance change but so does the color of his aura, his holy white aura turning into the color of crimson. The aura Jaune was channeling through his sword was now endowed with red aura giving it a fire type appearance, runic symbols appearing along the length of the blade.

* * *

><p>Despite Weiss's fear she suddenly looks at Jaune in awe. "That isn't an ordinary dust crystal!"<p>

Her teammates look at Weiss waiting for her to explain.

Weiss does so still looking at Jaune in awe... and looking at the Death Bringer in fear. "It has to be an Infinitas Dust Crystal."

"A what?" Yang questions.

Weiss doesn't scoff like she would usually. Instead she just explains. "It's a dust crystal that can use every individual function of a normal dust crystal. Furthermore... its usage is infinite meaning it will never run out of its usage.

Ruby and the others were amazed that Jaune had such a tool at his disposal.

Weiss though terrified of this whole ordeal clears her mind of one thing. _'How does Jaune have a Infinitas Dust Crystal? There are only two in existence. And both of them belong to the Schnee Company?' _Weiss frowns. '_Like it matters, we'll be dead soon enough.' _

* * *

><p>The Death Bringer roars and charges blindly at Jaune. The Death Bringer swings its sword arm.<p>

Jaune and the beast clash. When their blades clash the red aura breaks through the Death Bringer's black sword with ease. Jaune slashes its chest.

At first it only appears to only be a simple wound. But soon after the slash began to glow a light red, suddenly the Death Bringer is engulfed in the red aura, being burned alive, being consumed.

Jaune keeps attacking the Death Bringer, the red aura that was engulfing it intensifying with each successful slash. Jaune knocks the Death Bringer high in the air. Jaune then manifests wings of crimson aura. Jaune flies straight up knocking it even higher up.

Once the Death Bringer was almost a hundred feet in the air Jaune's crimson wings shoot out a volley of crimson aura in the shape of spheres, each one looking like a ball of fire that was directed at the creature. The crimson energy engulfs the creature in a sphere of fire looking like a miniature sun that was about to go super nova.

Jaune channels a large amount of his red aura into his left hand for one final attack. The red aura was becoming more powerful and wild by the second. Finally, Jaune forms enough aura to finish the Death Bringer off.

As Jaune was about to release the aura like fire ball he starts to see his nightmare again, it was cursing him, seeing crimson liquid on the ground, hearing his parents' screams of agony. The aura he stored in his hand as well as his wings disappear. He starts falling a great distance, his left hand holding his head in pain.

Suddenly the sphere of fire that the Death Bringer was in was split open. The Death Bringer's entire body was producing steam from the heat of the flames that Jaune produced.

Jaune's serge of nightmares went away due to the realization that the Death Bringer broke through. "Damn it!"

Before Jaune could do anything the Death Bringer comes crashing down on Jaune hitting him to earth creating a crater on impact.

Both Jaune and the Death Bringer were in the crater, Jaune lying on his back side. His appearance reverted back to normal, his sword also returning to its normal moonlight color. The Death Bringer was standing over him, its eyes scanning over Jaune.

The Death Bringer lifts Jaune up by his collar and throws him out of the crater.

Jaune hits the ground; his body was face down on the ground. Jaune tries to get up but is unable to. He looks behind him to see the Death Bringer exiting the crater, its direction towards him. Jaune starts to craw away despite knowing that he wouldn't get away. "Damn it, I've taken too much damage. My aura won't be able to heal me in time."

* * *

><p>Ruby along with her sister Yang, Weiss and Blake were still watching the events take place. They knew they needed to help, but it was a Death Bringer. One of the most notorious of the A-class Grimm, how were they supposed to fight such a creature.<p>

Ruby was still on her knees watching Jaune try and get away. She knew it was meaningless. "I'm so sorry Jaune."

Suddenly Ruby starts to hear Jaune's voice, hearing words that Jaune had told her in the past, like when they were walking through Beacon. 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet…'

When they were on Beacon Hill 'You'll be fine, I promise... '

And before Jaune fought the Death Bringer 'We may have only met each other a day ago, but I want you all to know. You are my beloved comrades, and I won't let any one of you die.'

Ruby has a look of determination and stands on her feet. She takes Crescent Rose out mecha-shifting it to scythe mode. '_I won't let you fight alone anymore!' _Ruby looks at her teammates. "We need to help Jaune!" Her teammates look at Ruby, not knowing what to do. " He is risking his life for us this very second. I don't care if you guys are too scared to fight. I'll do it myself if I have to."

Ruby runs in to help Jaune. She uses a shot from Crescent Rose to accelerate her towards the Death Bringer. She cries out as she charges. The Death Stalker turns to her. Ruby swings her scythe; the Death Bringer blocks her with its bare hand.

Ruby gets knocked back but regains her balance. She starts firing multiple shots, each shot only bouncing off the Grimm. The Death Bringer lunges at Ruby; she uses a shot from Crescent Rose to propel herself out of the way to avoid the strike.

Ruby's dodge was successful and she quickly goes in for an attack. Using her scythe she swings from the left horizontally. The edge of Ruby's blade is around the waist of the Death Bringer. She smirks and pulls the trigger of her weapon; the force of the aura infused shot allows her scythe to cleave the Death Bringer in half.

However, like Jaune's attempt to cut the Grimm in half, it starts sewing its self back together with great speed and precision.

Ruby aims Crescent Rose to shoot at the Death Bringer. But the Death Bringer was faster than Ruby. It lunges at the scythe wielder.

But suddenly the Death Bringer gets is incased in ice. "What did I say about trying to show off?" Ruby looks back and sees Weiss who was now next to her. She smiles "Weiss!"

Weiss rolls her eyes but smiles.

Their smiles disappear however.

The Death Bringer breaks out of the ice, small shards of ice around the three. Weiss and Ruby look on in awe and fear.

The Death Bringer was about to pummel them into the ground. But suddenly a chain scythe slashes its shoulder, stopping it from making contact with Ruby and Weiss. Suddenly the chain scythe boomerangs back because of a shot propelling it back. The chain scythe cuts one of the Death Bringer's horns off.

The chain scythe comes back to the owner. It was Blake with a look of determination. "I will also fight." Ruby and Weiss smile because of the assist. Blake charges in with Gambol Shroud in hand in its katana form.

The Death Bringer regenerates its shoulder injury as well as its missing horn. It swings its blade arm at Blake. However, it only hits an afterimage of the bow wearing girl. Suddenly Blake appears behind the Grimm and slashes its back.

The Death Bringer swings its sword in that direction, only to miss again. Blake starts hitting the Death Bringer from what it seems like to be from all directions. Each slash Blake lands she moves to a different location leaving afterimages of herself. This went on for about five seconds before the Death Bringer finally catches her by the head.

Blake's skull was being crushed by the over powered Grimm. She tries to kick the Death Bringer away but fails at every attempt.

Weiss and Ruby intervene in time to save Blake. Ruby cuts the Death Bringer's arm off, Weiss follows after this by sending a fire dust spell at it, the explosion of flames stalling it while Ruby and Blake retreat back.

* * *

><p>While they were fighting Yang was still standing there, fear forcing her to be stationary. '<em>Why is it that I can't move? I want to fight but… but I'm scared. My little sister is fighting with her life on the line while I'm here… watching. I'm a terrible older sister.' <em>Yang falls on her knees at that last thought.

As Ruby and her two fellow teammates were fighting she notices Yang on her knees. "Yang!"

Yang looks up at her younger sister through fearful eyes.

"We need your help!"

Yang didn't reply, instead her face showing fear. Little did Ruby know that the Death Bringer had made its way behind her. "Ruby look out!"

Before Ruby could even do anything she gets impaled by a black sword. Ruby's eyes widen her silver eyes that were usually so full of life start to fade. "Yang…" Ruby whispered before the Death Bringer removes its blade and tosses Ruby aside.

Weiss and Blake charge at the Death Bringer. Anger clouding their judgment, Blake jumps up in the air and sends her katana downward; the Death Bringer deflects the sword slash from Blake knocking her to the ground.

Weiss rotates the revolver chamber of Myrtenaster to the violet setting. She swings her sword around drawing six small glyphs that were like snowflakes. She sends all six at the Death Bringer. They make contact, but instead of an explosion like the Death Bringer expected the glyphs lock it in place. One glyph around its neck, one on each hand which forces its hands to lift up, a glyph on each foot forcing it to stay stationary and the sixth on around its waist. It couldn't move any body part.

Weiss then creates a white glyph letting her lunge at the Death Bringer with great speed. As she was about to impale the Death Bringer with her violet mode (look it up if you don't know) hoping to finish it off once and for all.

But before Weiss could make contact the Death Bringer effortlessly breaks free from the glyphs. Weiss widens her eyes.

The Death Bringer counters Weiss's attack causing her to be knocked back, her rapier landing elsewhere. Weiss gets up holding her side due to the pain. The Death Bringer ends up right in front of her and swings its arm knocking her away yet again hitting Blake as she was getting up.

* * *

><p>Ruby laid on the ground, her vision began to darken. '<em>Is this how it all ends? Dying before I can become a huntress. I never… thought.'<em> Ruby closes her eyes, no longer moving.

Yang looks at Ruby, the sight of her sister filling her with despair. _'Why am I such a terrible sister?' _Tears were escaping her eyes. She then hears words that were uttered by a certain blond haired knight. 'If you're worried about being a terrible sister then don't. I can tell that you love your sister and that she loves you. That alone makes you a great sister.'

All of Yang's fears disappear. Instead she felt angry, the more and more she thought about her sister she felt even angrier, her aura bursts into flames. Her hair glowing bright yellow, her lilac eyes turning an almost red color.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" Yang shouts. She charges at the Death Bringer. She unleashes a barrage of punches on the Grimm. Each punch infused with her aura. Using Ember Celica's offensive function of creating pulses of raw kinetic energy, her punches emit flashes of light resembling explosion of flames.

Yang channels an excessive amount of aura in her fist and punches the Grimm's stomach and drags it down to the ground. The impact causes the earth to shake and pillars of earth to rise up.

Yang didn't stop there. She grabs the Death Bringer's leg and throws it up in the air. Yang reloads her gauntlets and afterwards starts firing off her shells that look like balls of fire. Each shell causes an explosion on impact. After firing off all a dozen of her shells she jumps up in the air and uses the remainder of her ammunition to propel her up in the air.

She ends up right above the Death Bringer. She channels all of her aura through her fist, resembling flames of hate. "JUST DIE ALREADY!" She punches the Death Bringer's stomach. Yang uses the last shot of her gauntlet, causing the force of her punch to increase. This sends the creature crashing down, the moment it makes impact with the ground it explodes, flames consuming the creature.

Yang falls down to the ground, not landing on her feet due to her exhaustion of aura. _'I did it.' _Yang smiles but then remembers the poor state her sister was in.

She gets up, though not without difficulty. Yang looks around and sees Ruby. She quickly rushes by her side, turning her over on her back. "Ruby, Ruby are you okay?" Yang brings Ruby's head close to her chest. "I'm so sorry, Ruby can you ever forgive me?"

Suddenly Yang heard quiet mumbling. "Huh, who said that?" Yang feels Ruby trying to break free from her. "Ruby!?"

Ruby pulls away from her. "I said I'll forgive you, just as long as you stop suffocating me!"

Yang rubs her head and laughs nervously "My bad. Wait, how are you okay all of a sudden? That thing-" Yang didn't dare finish her sentence.

"You have me to thank for that." Yang turns and sees Jaune walking towards them, a wide smile gracing his face.

"But how?" Yang questioned.

Ruby answers "Jaune used his aura to heal me. The only reason why he wasn't by my side was because the shockwave of the explosion **you** made sent him flying."

Yang blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Jaune. I hope you're not angry."

Jaune kneels down next to her. "Why would I be mad? You were only acting like any caring sister would… by completely eradicating the thing that hurt your sister."

All three of them laugh.

Jaune gets up "I've healed everyone else; we should meet up with them."

They agree and follow the blond haired knight.

The two teams were all together. Ren was leaning on Nora for support since he was still exhausted from the fight. "Jaune, you're full of surprises you know that." Ren said, happy that Jaune was able to patch him up.

The others agree. Jaune smiles "Anyways, we should head back soon. I bet the professors are worried about us. _'I need to talk to mom and dad about this. Why would they send an A-class Grimm for initiation? Something doesn't add up… and I plan to get to the bottom of this.'_

As Jaune and the others were preparing to leave they suddenly feel the earth shake. "What the hell!" Jaune shouted.

Suddenly a hand emerges from the earth. The two teams look on in horror, soon after a whole body emerges.

It was the Death Bringer, but this time it wasn't fully regenerated. Its exoskeleton was damaged severely but was being regenerated at a slow pace. Several burn marks were still evident.

Jaune narrows his eyes at the Death Bringer. "You just don't know when to stop do you?"

The Death Bringer lunges at Jaune like a mad animal.

Suddenly over a dozen swords of white aura that were transparent like glass appear and block the Death Bringer's attack, the point of the sword's blades all facing the ground, the swords effortlessly knock the Death Bringer back. Jaune didn't even move a single muscle. The blades soon transform from transparent blades of aura into actual swords. Each sword was unique in its own design, no two were alike. Not only were swords all around him, but gleaming stardust was around him, as well as slightly larger lights that were moving around like comets in the night sky. Jaune starts approaching the Death Bringer, his swords all around him.

As Jaune was approaching the Death Bringer he has one thought before engaging. _'Forgive me XI, but I need to use your fighting style.'_

The Death Bringer screeches and attacks again. Jaune's blades stop each and every one of its attacks. He wasn't moving a single inch, using telekinesis to have his swords block and slash the Death Bringer. The Death Bringer suddenly bursts out many tentacles and the dig into the ground. They then pop out of the ground where Jaune was and try to wrap around him.

In an instant Jaune is engulfed in a white light and somehow teleports away.

The Death Bringer looks around, confused at where Jaune could be.

Jaune then reappears behind him, his back towards the Death Bringer. "I've had enough of you." Before the Death Bringer could act Jaune takes one of his floating swords and cleaves it in half. Jaune then starts slashing away using his swords.

In conjunction Jaune uses telekinesis and actual swordplay to slash at the Death Bringer. The Death Bringer tries to block and retaliate but Jaune was too fast and too strong. The Death Bringer was in pieces. However, the Death Bringer uses its severed arm that was on the ground and has it attack Jaune from behind. Jaune teleports before it could hit him.

The Death Bringer regenerates a rapid speed, the dark tentacles stitching it together making it whole again. Jaune uses telekinesis to throw a sword at it.

The Death Bringer dodges the sword. However, Jaune teleports to where the sword is grabbing it. He ends up behind the Grimm because of this and he slashes at its back.

The Death Bringer retaliates by swinging it arm in an attempt to knock Jaune back.

Jaune teleports, avoiding the attack completely, he then reappears a number of feet in front of the Death Bringer. Jaune's swords circle around him.

The Death Bringer screeches in frustration.

"You're just an animal that needs to be put down." Jaune then rushes towards the Death Bringer, the said creature doing the same thing.

The Death Bringer swings its sword arm. Jaune defects the attack and slashes at its chest, he then teleports behind it and slashes at its back. The Death Bringer swings in Jaune's direction only to miss. Jaune starts slashing at the Death Bringer from all directions, teleporting in different directions to slash at the Death Bringer while also having his hovering swords slash at a different part of its body.

Jaune then stops his relentless assault for a single moment. With one sword in hand he points the blade towards the Death Bringer. All of Jaune's swords surround it. Jaune then turns the blade to the side, causing all the swords to impale the Death Bringer from all directions.

The Death Bringer kneels down. Jaune walks up to the Grimm. "Submit"

But instead of submitting it screeches causing all the swords to shatter. It quickly lunges at the bearer of the swords. Jaune teleports behind it, several feet away, his back turned on the Grimm. The Death Bringer turns, growling at Jaune.

"Like I said before, you're just an animal that needs to be put down." He turns his head slightly to look at the monster over his shoulders.

The Death Bringer roars, sending a shockwave towards Jaune and his friends. It lunges at Jaune.

Jaune quickly turns and pulls Casull out firing a single shot.

The shot makes contact resulting in a massive explosion which stops the Death Bringer in its tracks. "Allow me to introduce you to the six paths of destruction. The first one you experienced was… **Eruption**."

Jaune teleports behind the Death Bringer with Casull aimed at its neck. "**Electrocution**" Jaune shoots a dust powered disruptor round. The bullet lodges itself into the Death Bringer's neck and starts to get electrocuted.

Jaune teleports again and is in front of the Death Bringer with Casull lowered.

The Death Bringer tries to move but is paralyzed due to electricity.

"You can't move. The disruptor round I fired hit your brain stem. Like the name of the round implies I've disrupted your central nervous system because the connection between your brain and spinal cord has been tampered with. Your body won't move the way you want it to."

The Death Bringer screeches in anger.

Jaune grins "Sorry, I didn't quiet catch that." Jaune's grin formed into a frown; he aims Casull at the Death Bringer's chest. "**Ragnorak**" Jaune fires his third round hitting the Death Bringer's chest, the bullet then combusts into flames, those flames consuming the Death Bringer.

Jaune doesn't bother moving. "**Frost**" Jaune fires his fourth shot. The bullet explodes into cold ice, freezing both the Death Bringer and the flames.

Jaune teleports this time above the Death Bringer and points his handgun at the frozen creature. "**Force**" Jaune fires his fifth shot. The bullet shattering the ice and everything incased in it. Jaune lands where the Death Bringer once stood, surrounded by tiny shards of ice that sparkle.

Jaune's friends look at the display in awe. Before hand they were being utterly thrashed by the Death Bringer, Jaune included. But here he was now, defeating the Death Bringer with such ease.

Jaune was still in the same position as last time, glitters of ice all around him. Jaune was waiting for something.

Suddenly a unification of black tentacles appears and rushes towards the seven other students. Jaune quickly manifests a ribcage made of white aura. From the ribcage a large skeleton arm with a sword of pure white aura impales the entity downward, a large crack on the ground forms from the impact of the sword. However, the union of the Death Bringer's remains separate and a smaller version of the blob continues its pursuit, its target the same as last time.

"Damn it!" Jaune aims Casull intending to end it now. However, Jaune's plan was in ruin due to Yang rushing at the entity. Yang grins at her target "Oh no you don't!"

Jaune lowers his weapon slightly '_If I shoot now Yang might be caught in the crossfire.' _

Yang throws a punch at the dark entity. But when she makes contact it scatters away. "What?"

Suddenly the dark entity appears behind Yang, it starts to transform, limbs forming at incredible speeds. The transformation's completion reveals it to be the Death Bringer, its sword arm out.

Yang didn't have a move, because there was no way for her to move away in time. She closes her eyes, waiting for the blade to make contact and end her life. However, instead of feeling the sting of the blade, she hears the clash of two swords. She opens her eyes.

Jaune stops the Death Bringer from ending Yang's life with one of his many swords. His eyes held malice for the creature. "I won't let you hurt someone I hold dear." Yang blushes behind Jaune due to his words.

The Death Bringer roars. Suddenly, in between the two horns a sphere of fire was forming. Jaune widens his eyes knowing what it was about to do. With an ear piercing screech the Death Bringer releases the fire ball from close range resulting in a massive explosion, a large pillar of flames created.

The six teenagers look on in horror at what the Death Bringer did, fearing for their friends lives, each one threatening to cry out in anguish. They suddenly hear the familiar voice of Jaune Arc behind them. "Guys, I would appreciate some help here." They turn, all relieved to know that Jaune was safe. However, they begin to worry soon after.

Jaune has Yang in his arms, Yang thankfully being free from any injury. However, the same cannot be said for Jaune. Jaune's clothing was in shreds. His armor and shirt completely gone, multiple burn marks on his upper body. But the worst was the one large single burn mark on Jaune's right arm. The burn mark from his hand to his bicep.

Jaune's friends all rush to his aid, Yang quickly escaping Jaune so he could have space. Jaune eases their worries "Don't worry I'll be fine." Jaune's burn marks heal. "See" However, Jaune's right arm did not heal completely. The burn mark was completely healed but the damage to his bones was a different story. "I'm afraid my right arm is broken. The force of the explosion did too much damage to my arm before I could get away."

Ruby, though usually not to keen on doing something like this, tears off some of the fabric on her robe. She uses it as a cast for Jaune's arm. "I hope this'll work for now."

Jaune ruffles Ruby's hair with his good arm. "Don't worry, it'll suffice."

"I'm sorry Jaune" Jaune jumps a little. He looks behind him to see Yang with a small frown. "Because of me you got hurt."

Ruby was a little surprised. '_My big sister Yang is acting different today. First she was afraid to fight which is understandable. But Yang usually doesn't look so sad or feels guilty about almost anything.'_

Jaune shakes his head in disagreement. "You're fine really. I'll be okay so you don't look so sad. It's only a broken arm." Jaune stands up with Casull in hand.

Jaune looks towards the smoke that the Death Bringer's attack caused. The smoke was starting to fade, and when it clears the Death Bringer was there, its body trying to regenerate the excessive amount of damage it sustained, but instead of its lighting fast regeneration it was slow and sluggish.

Jaune with Casull in hand approaches the Death Bringer with a slow pace. His friends try and stop him but he eases their troubles with two simple words. "Trust me"

Jaune aims Casull at the Death Bringer, his finger on the trigger ready to fire.

The Death Bringer tries to move, but it cannot no matter how hard it tries. Jaune notices its struggle and sighs lowering his weapon. _'The disruptor round I used shouldn't be in effect anymore. Which means.._. "... you've over exhausted yourself during our fight. The damage you've received thus far has finally taken its toll on you." The creature only growls in response. Jaune continues "I don't know why you're here, or why Ozpin and Glynda didn't stop this nonsense. But what I do know is that you hurt my friends, and that is something I do not tolerate. Your punishment is…" he aims the Casull at the Death Bringer for his final shot. "**Purification**."

Jaune fires the last bullet of his handgun. The bullet has a white aura cloak around it. The bullet hits the Death Bringer's chest. At first nothing happens. But from its open wounds stardust begins to escape its body. Then its body begins to glow, its body starts to fade away. The light purifying the Death Bringer, with one final roar it finds the strength to charge at Jaune while the purification was still in effect. "And this time… stay dead."

Before the Death Bringer could wrap its hand around Jaune's neck it fades into stardust that was rising up to the infinite sky.

Jaune falls down on one knee and starts panting heavily.

Jaune's friends rush to his side.

Pyrrha was the first to get to Jaune. She kneels beside him, examining him. "Jaune, do you need any help."

Even though Jaune is exhausted, he can't help but give Pyrrha a warm smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Jaune gets up without too much difficulty. "See, I'm just fine."

His friends were all relieved. Though they only knew each other for a day, they knew that they were becoming the closest of friends.

Ren who was finally able to walk on his own approaches Jaune. "Jaune, why didn't you use those rounds from the beginning?"

Jaune knowing that they were all curious as well explains. "I'm afraid that in order for the final shot, **Purification **to work on a target at the caliber of a Death Bringer it has to be in a weakened state. Otherwise my aura won't be able to destroy it from the inside out."

They all understand and move on to a different topic. Blake being the one to change it "Jaune, before, when you were fighting the Death Bringer and had it incased in that sphere of crimson aura. You could have ended it there but you stopped. Why?"

Pyrrha adds on "You did the same thing when we fought the Death Stalker from before. Jaune, why is it that you stopped on both of these occasions?"

Jaune looks around the group. He sighs "I'd… rather not talk about it."

Weiss obviously angered by Jaune's unwillingness to tell them his reasoning. "You'd rather not talk about it! Because of your hesitation in battle we almost died! We have every right to know why you hesitated!

Jaune flinches at the heiresses' shouting. "I'm sorry, Weiss. It's something personal and I'm telling you now, it's something you'd rather not hear."

Weiss scoffs "On the contrary I'd very much like to hear your reason! And another thing. How is it that you have an Infinitas Dust Crystal? There are only two in existence and both belong to the Schnee company. Explain that, you dolt!"

"Enough" Weiss turns to see Ruby with her torn cloak rubbing her arm nervously. "Without Jaune we wouldn't have survived. If it's something he doesn't want us to know then we shouldn't pester him about it."

Pyrrha nods in agreement "I agree, Jaune did everything in his power to protect us." She looks at Jaune and gives him a genuine smile. "And I appreciate his willingness to take the wellbeing of others before his own."

Jaune's face glows a faint pink, a moment later it disappears, he smiles genuinely at Pyrrha. "Thank you, Pyrrha. That meant a lot to me."

Weiss reluctantly drops the topic and turns her back on the group. "Fine, I guess you have a point." She starts walking back to Beacon Hill, having enough of the Emerald Forest. She stops a moment later.

Weiss looks at the ground, knowing that she should apologize. She sighs and faces the group again, more specifically at Jaune. "I'm sorry, Jaune. It was wrong of me to ask you that question. I should be thanking you for saving our lives. So…" she looks away. "… thank you. For saving my life, and everyone else's, I'm grateful." She walks away again.

Jaune smiles "Thank you, Weiss. You're a good person."

As Weiss was walking away she glances back at Jaune without anyone noticing. She frowns _'What's with him? Even though I blatantly ask him questions that made him feel uncomfortable he thinks I'm a good person. Why is he so kind? He's probably only doing so because I'm the daughter of the Schnee family.'_

Jaune turns to Ruby. "I also have you to thank.

Ruby jumps "Oh, um…" she scratches her head laughing nervously.

Jaune pokes her forehead with both his index finger and middle finger (like how Itachi does it with Sasuke.) "Come on, we should get going." Jaune walks in the same direction Weiss is walking.

Ruby starts rubbing her forehead. "What was that for?" Ruby asks herself in a hush voice.

* * *

><p>Jaune and his friends were in the auditorium along with the other freshman who returned from initiation. Jaune had received a simple white cast for his arm. He was wearing a new set of clothes and armor. Each team that was formed the audience openly clapped for them. Jaune looked at Ozpin the whole time. <em>'Why would you send a Death Bringer? It doesn't make sense. You could have gotten us killed.' <em>Jaune forms his good hand into a fist.

Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when Pyrrha tugged on his shoulder, he along with his team walk up to where Ozpin was located. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as, Team JNPR." Nora wraps her arms around her Ren in a tight embrace and giggled while doing so. Jaune still maintained his stare at Ozpin.

Ozpin continues "Led by… Jaune Arc."

Jaune's eyes widen "What? Led by me?"

Ozpin smiled at his 'boy' instead of his usual stoic look when he introduced the other teams. "Congratulations young man. You've made me proud."

Jaune who was still in a haze was suddenly punched in the shoulder by Pyrrha knocking him to the ground. Jaune was on his behind, he looked at Pyrrha confused by her action of punching him. "Um… okay."

Pyrrha smiled apologetically. "Sorry"

Jaune gets up "Well at least you're sorry." Jaune said a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

As Jaune and his team were about to exit the stage Ozpin called them back. "I'd prefer you four stay. I have another announcement that concerns this team as well as another." Ozpin directs his attention back to the crowds of students to announce the final team formed. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day on, you will be known as team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose."

Ruby had a look of astonishment. She never expected to granted leadership of her own team. Ruby was suddenly held in a tight embrace by her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now, the reason why team JNPR is still on the stage is because I have an important announcement. For years teams have been comprised of 4 students. It has been that way for generations. However, like time, we must move on. To change and to prosper we must increase in both number and abilities. Only then can we truly move on to the future. So it is for that reason that I have changed the rules of my predecessors. I have decided to announce for the first time ever… the establishment of clans formed by teams."

Everyone whispered to one another shocked by Professor Ozpin's announcement of the establishment of clans.

Ozpin continued despite the confusion. "Clans will be comprised of multiple teams, ranging from two to five different teams. You can choose which team you would like to pair up with. If the feeling of cooperation is mutual then your clan will be formed. I have already discussed this with the three other headmasters of their respected schools in their respected kingdoms. Clans will be a part of the Vytal Festival. Now I said before that who you pair up with is your choice. But the establishment of the first clan will be my decision. Team JNPR and team RWBY will form the first ever clan in history."

Team RWBY and JNPR stared at Ozpin and then at each other before registering what he said. Nora broke the silence. "WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME TEAM!" She gets everyone in a group hug cheering her heart out. Her friends joining her in the cheering, even Ren was cheering albeit at more tamed than his friends.

However, Jaune was too focused on the previous battle with the Death Bringer. He was happy that he was on a team with all his friends and showed it with a wide smile. But he had to confirm something with his adopted father.

Ozpin continued his explanation on the infrastructure of clans. "Each clan will have their own private dorms. The one for team RWBY and JNPR will be exceptionally grand. This is not only because they are the first but I do believe they will be the best of the best." Many students scowl at that. Others were impressed by the two teams because of the professor's praise.

Ozpin looks towards team JNPR AND RWBY. "Also, Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose. The two of you may be the leaders of your respectful teams. But who do you wish to be the leader of your clan?"

Without a moment's hesitation all of team JNPR and RWBY with the exception of Jaune and Weiss answered without any doubts in their minds and point at Jaune. "Jaune" They said in unison.

Ozpin smiled. "Jaune Arc it is then. You're going to do great things young man… I know it."

Jaune looked at his teammates, confused at why they would want him as their leader. Sure he was strong, but was he really good enough to be a leader. Jaune looked at Ozpin. "Are you sure that I should lead them?"

"I did not make the decision. Your team did." He gestures over to them with his hand.

Jaune looked at his teammates and hoped they would reconsider. "Are you sure?" Everyone except for Weiss nodded. The exception had her arms crossed looking away from her team.

Jaune sighed. "Alright then, I'll do my best."

Ozpin cleared his throat. "Now that that's settled, you are all dismissed; except for you Mr. Arc. I would like a word with you." Jaune nodded, he too wanted to discuss something.

His team looked at Jaune and Ozpin. They knew that whatever they wanted to talk about must have regarded the Death Bringer. They left Jaune and Ozpin alone.

The moment everyone left Jaune speaks. "Why?"

Ozpin sighed. "Let us discuss this somewhere private."

Jaune nodded in agreement. They both left for Ozpin's office.

* * *

><p>Ozpin was sitting in his desk with Glynda to his left. Jaune was leaning on one of the walls. Jaune looks at his caretakers. "Why did you two send a Death Bringer for initiation? You endangered our lives!" Jaune raises his voice.<p>

Ozpin attempts to calm his adopted son down. "Jaune listen…"

Jaune cuts him off. "I'm not finished! That Death Bringer nearly killed us! If I wasn't there who knows what would have happened out there!"

This time Glynda tries to speak. "Jaune, if you would let us speak…"

"And say what? That I shouldn't be concerned because I've dealt with it!? Well I didn't do it alone! If I didn't have the others there I might not have been able to defeat it!"

"Don't say such things… XIII." Jaune froze. The voice held a cold and calculating tone. Jaune looks behind him to see the same man who had trained him and the other twelve members of the Jaeger Program

"Director." Jaune was paralyzed. This was a visit he did not expect.

Gilbert's amber eyes began to inspect Jaune, he looks at Jaune's new white cast. "I see you did not come out unmarred. Usually I would be disappointed by such a thing. But those weaklings got in your way, specifically the blond one known as Yang Xiao Long… or whatever her name was."

Jaune though slightly angered by Gilbert's words didn't show it. He stands straight up. "Director, I did not expect you to be here. Tell me, what brings you here?"

Gilbert grins "For you of course. I wanted see if you could handle my little… test."

Jaune gets hit with realization. "You mean… "he looks at Ozpin and Glynda.

Ozpin nods "It was neither Glynda nor I who sent the Death Bringer. That would be Gilbert's doing.

* * *

><p>During the fight between Jaune and the Death Bringer.<p>

Glynda and Ozpin looks at the scroll in horror. A Death Bringer had some how made its way to the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and Glynda look at the scroll fearful for Jaune.

Glynda takes the scroll away and starts making her way toward a pad. "I'm going to stop this!"

Ozpin nods agreeing that it was time to interfere.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ozpin and Glynda stop at the sound of the familiar voice of Gilbert. They turn to see Gilbert.

Glynda narrows her eyes. "You!" Glynda was about to approach him.

Gilbert hold his hand up motioning her to stop. "Like I said, I'd stop if I were you."

Ozpin suddenly ends up behind Gilbert. "And pray tell... why should we listen to you?"

Gilbert smirks "Because if you end my life the cease of my heart beats will activate the devices that are imbedded in each member of the Jaeger program."

Ozpin narrows his eyes at Gilbert. "What device?"

Gilbert starts to chuckle. "Nano dust machines. The moment my heart stops beating the Dust Nano bots will begin devouring each and every cell in his body including the other twelve members."

Glynda scowls "I've had it with you!" She aims her wand ready to send a dust spell at Gilbert.

"Stop Glynda!" Ozpin ordered.

Glynda's eyes widen "But Ozpin!"

"We mustn't do anything. If he's telling the truth then we'll only end up killing Jaune!" Ozpin shouts trying to reason with his old teammate and friend.

Glynda looks down at the ground. She sighs and lowers her wand. "If you believe that is our best course of action then so be it."

Gilbert smirks and walks a small distance away from Ozpin and was in the middle of the two Hunters. "Both of you are high tier S-class hunters. Your skills are unrivaled. In fact... you two are apart of the Hunter Saints. A group consisting of 10 hunters and huntresses labeled as the strongest. In this group you do not know the identities of the other members unless they allow it to be revealed, like what you two did along with your former teammate, his name starts wit believe. And then there's another associate of yours. I believe his name started with an R or something. He's with some gang now. I'm terrible with names to be honest. Anyways, my Jaeger Program was designed by the inspiration of the 10 saints. But I decided to go with 13 members instead of 10.

Ozpin starts to lose his patience. "What does this have to do with anything?"

Gilbert looks at Ozpin his smirk widening. "I'm saying this to prove a point."

Glynda was starting to get even angrier if that was even possible. "What is your point?"

Gilbert doesn't bother looking at Glynda. "My point being is that even with your skills you can do nothing to me. Besides you know the saying... if two members of the Hunter Saints were to do battle it would cause a cataclysm."

Ozpin and Glynda widen their eyes.

"Bingo" Gilbert says. He reveals a medallion that was blue in color. There was a silver cross on it as well. "I too am a member. Now enough about me. Let's just watch the battle between XIII and the Death Bringer."

Ozpin's body starts to shine and flare white aura. The cliff starts to shake due to Ozpin's aura. Small rocks start floating up in the air, glowing the same white aura Ozpin was emitting. The rocks start to shatter. The earth shaking more violently. "Do not test me, Gilbert! I may not be able to kill you without endangering Jaune's life... but I will beat you to the brink of death if it means you call off that Death Bringer!"

Gilbert starts to chuckle. "If we did fight there's no doubt in my mind that you'd win. You are second only to one after all."

Ozpin maintains his glare at Gilbert while his aura was growing more violent. "Have you made your decision."

Gilbert frowns. "Do you not trust his abilities? He is a member of the Jaeger Program. Let him show us the result of his training! XIII will win."

Glynda points her wand at Gilbert. "DON'T CALL HIM THAT! His name is Jaune... Jaune Arc. And what you're doing is ludicrous! Jaune isn't ready to fight a Death Bringer. You're endangering his life!"

Gilbert glares at Glynda "If you make any moves to try and help XIII I will not hesitate to activate the Dust Nano bots.

Before Glynda could do anything Ozpin intervenes. "That's enough. It's obvious that he isn't lying. We have to trust Jaune."

Glynda growls in frustration. She lowers her wand.

Gilbert smirks. "That's more like it."

* * *

><p>Jaune looks back at the Director, anger in his eyes. "Why? My friends and I could have died!"<p>

Gilbert's grin widens "I expected you to survive. Though, as for your so called friends, I could not say the same for them."

Jaune scowls at Gilbert, but soon after he calms down. Gilbert may be a cold hearted man. But Jaune knew that Gilbert was an outstanding teacher. Jaune owed a lot to Gilbert. If not for Gilbert he wouldn't be where he was today. Sure he was trained by Ozpin and Glynda but Gilbert had one quality that they didn't. That quality was lack of restraint. Because of this Jaune became an outstanding fighter. Out of the 13 members in the program he was ranked three on the leader boards.

Jaune slightly bows. "Forgive me for my anger towards you, Director. It won't happen again."

Gilbert chuckles "Good to hear. Now I best be off. I have to make sure that **VII** isn't wreaking havoc upon this school.

Jaune's eyes widen and he no longer bows. "Wait, he's here right now." Jaune smiles "Can I see him?"

Gilbert frowns "I'm afraid that isn't possible. I believe he'd rather not see you anyways."

Jaune frowns as well. "But he and I are best friends. Why wouldn't he want to see me?"

Gilbert smirks. "Isn't it obvious? You two may have been friends but you two were also rivals. You two would always compete to see who was stronger, to see who would grasp the seat of the third strongest, and of course, you would always win, and VII eventually led to hate you because of this."

Jaune was saddened to hear that. Ozpin notices and addresses Gilbert. "I think it's time you left, Gilbert."

Gilbert laughs "I suppose so; I'll see you later, XIII."

Jaune bows slightly before Gilbert leaves.

When Gilbert leaves Jaune sits down deep in thought. '_It can't be. He and I agreed that no matter what we'd always be friends no matter who won. So why change now?'_

Glynda interrupts Jaune's thoughts. "Jaune, are you okay?"

Jaune looks at Glynda with sad eyes. "I'll be fine, I'm just… sad."

Glynda frowns, she glances at Jaune's cast. "Jaune, how's your arm."

Jaune looks at his broken arm with a sad smile. "It'll heal; my aura is patching it up as we speak. Just give me a couple days and I'll be good as new."

Ozpin narrows his eyes. "But tomorrow you'll be having your first day of school. Which means…"

Glynda finishes "combat training."

Jaune eases their worries "Don't worry I can handle my own. Even with an injured arm I'm still a force to be reckoned with."

Ozpin and Glynda looks at each other and then at Jaune. Glynda places her hands in between Jaune's good hand. "Jaune, if you'd like I could let you sit out until your arm heals."

Jaune shakes his head. "Don't, I'll be fine. So stop worrying about me and worry about the unfortunate soul who has to fight me."

They all laugh. It was truly rare for both Glynda and Ozpin to laugh. Not many things can make them. But Jaune was the exception, his parents too. But with them gone Jaune was the only one who could truly make them happy.

Jaune stands up. "I should get going. My team is probably worried about me."

Ozpin smiles "Then you better go to them."

Jaune leaves the two former teammates alone. Glynda looks at Ozpin, smiling. "He's a lot like them isn't he?"

"Indeed" was Ozpin's only response.

Glynda continues "He has his father's strength, charisma and compassion for people, as well as his goofy side.

Ozpin drinks his coffee. "Yet, he can be just as scary as his mother when angered." They both shiver at the memory of an angry Elizabeth. Ozpin continues "he's also just as intelligent as his mother if not more so, able to analyze any situation with a calm mind.

Glynda finishes with one final positive note. "He's truly the best of both worlds. He'll be a fine hunter one day."

Ozpin smiles at the thought. "Yes… I dare say he'll surpass us in due time. The future generations shall always surpass the generation before. It's the cycle we all go through."

Glynda sighs "Great, now you're making me feel old."

Ozpin chuckles "Forgive me, but I wouldn't worry too much. You still look quite ravishing."

Glynda blushes. "I will hit you."

* * *

><p>Jaune meets up with his new team, or guild to be more precise at the cafeteria. They were all eating and had a tray ready for Jaune. Jaune sits by in between Pyrrha and Ren. They began eating in silence. Lasagna was their lunch.<p>

"So… yeah... I have no idea what to say." Yang said breaking the silence.

Jaune begins to chuckle. "Well for starters we can talk about our new arrangements. Have we been told where our new dorm is?"

Blake answers "We did but we haven't been there yet."

"And why's that?" Jaune questions

Pyrrha has a genuine smile. "We wanted to go together. So we waited until you were done with your business with the headmaster."

Jaune's eyes widen, he was touched by their actions. He smiles. "Thank you, everyone." His friends reply with smiles of their own. Well except for Weiss… yeah. "Well since I'm here why don't we go to our new dorm?"

Everyone had their fists up in agreement and cheered. "AYE!"

Jaune looks at his friends, his eyes widen because of the sudden shout. "… Okay then. Shall we?"

The two teams start walking towards the direction of the dorm. Pyrrha was in the lead with Jaune behind her. Everyone else was around Jaune. They were casually talking until they saw… the dorm. It was luxurious to say the least. The building was white and black in color.

They walk up to the white double doors. By the front doors was a white porch.

Jaune with his mouth agape points at the dorm "That's for us?"

Weiss looks at the dorm with a blank look. "I suppose so." She walks to the front doors; instead of a normal lock was an aura scanner. This time Weiss shows interest. "An Aura Scanner, with this no one but the eight of us may enter."

Yang looks at the scanner in confusion. "How so?"

Weiss face palms "You channel your aura to your whole hand and place it on the scanner. It will identify your aura and store it in its database."

Yang blinks a few times.

Jaune comes to her aid. "She means your aura is a key to get inside, the same for the rest of us."

"Oh I get it now." Yang said with a wide grin.

Jaune places his hand on the aura scanner. He channels is white aura through his hand. The scanner lights the same white light as Jaune's aura. Suddenly the machine speaks "Aura stored, please state your name."

"Jaune Arc"

"Jaune Arc saved." The white double doors open. Jaune steps inside to take the place in. It was breath taking. He was standing on parlor flooring that was white in color. The living room was spacious; the color scheme was black and white. The furniture was the same; the largest couch was white while the smaller ones were black. Jaune looks over at the large monitor with a game console hooked up. It came with surround sound and everything a gamer could want.

A view of vale graces the dorm through a large window. Jaune places his hand on the window in awe. "Wow…"

"It's beautiful" Jaune jumps. It was Pyrrha, she starts giggling. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention to interrupt you."

Jaune laughs as well. "No, you just startled me." He looks back at the scenery, watching the sunset. The sun drowning in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds fading and the pale moon begins to peek at them from the stars.

Pyrrha and Jaune smile at the marvelous view. Suddenly Nora jumps on them. "Oh my god, Yang and I have the greatest plan ever of all time.

Jaune and Pyrrha look at each other then back to Nora. Jaune was the first to ask. "And what is your plan."

Yang appears with her arms in the air. "PARTY!"

Nora gets off her two teammates and starts jumping around there new home. "This is so exciting! We should totally have Ren make us pancakes!"

Ren pales "Uh… Nora?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Why pancakes?"

Nora starts shaking her childhood friend's shoulders "Because pancakes are so fluffy!"

Ren sighs. "Fine"

Nora cheers

Jaune raises his hand. "Actually, I'm quite tired. Maybe we should just take it easy since this is our first night.

Reluctantly Nora and Yang agree… somewhat. Yang grins. "Okay so we won't have a full blown party. But let's have a slumber party."

Jaune thinks about it for a moment before replying. "I'm fine with that."

Nora and Yang cheer.

Jaune smiles at his two bubbly teammates. "Then let's get dressed in our nightwear."

Everyone was in the living room. Everyone wearing their pajamas, team RWBY was wearing the ones they wore on their first night in Beacon.

Ren was wearing green pajama pants with a gold dragon on the side and a green t-shirt.

Nora was wearing dark pink pajama pants and a light pink t-shirt with a dark pink heart on the chest area.

Pyrrha was wearing a red pajama pants and a dark red shirt with a Spartan helmet on the chest of the shirt.

Jaune was wearing pure white pants as well as a black t-shirt.

They were all seated in a circle. Yang grins, okay so I came up with a few games that we can all play. I'll say one and you guys will decide if you want to play it.

Ruby pales knowing that whatever Yang came up with wasn't going to end well. "Uh oh"

Jaune leans in close to Ruby to whisper. "Uh oh? Why uh oh?

Ruby responds urgency in her voice. "Yang likes to go overboard with games!"

Yang's grin widens. "So our first choice is… seven minutes in heaven."

They all pale. Weiss immediately voices her contempt for the game. "Why would I play such a lewd game!?"

Yang starts laughing. "Oh Weiss calm down. All you do is make out with someone."

Weiss's usual pale skin starts to have color. "Why you… how dare…."

Blake intervenes. "How can we play when there are only two guys and 6 girls?"

Yang places her hand under her chin in a mischievous way. "Girl on girl action."

After Yang said those words everyone shouts their answer. "NO!"

Yang laughs. "I knew that wouldn't work. Oh well how about Truth or Dare?"

Everyone thinks about the idea of playing Truth or Dare. They all agree thinking _'What's the worst that could happen?' _The nod their heads in approval, well except for Ruby, she knew that this could only end badly.

Yang smirks. "Alright here's how it'll work. I'll spin the bottle and whoever the bottle points to will be the person who starts. The first person will ask someone of their choosing a truth or dare. Once you decide truth or dare then you can choose the next person. Does everybody understand?"

"Of course we do you dolt. This isn't a very hard game to understand." Weiss says loathing the idea of having to play this game.

Yang gets a bottle out. "Then let the game begin."

She spins the bottle and after a few moments it stops its rotation and points at... Nora.

Nora starts to squeal in joy. "Oh this is so exciting!" She starts moving all around the room with great speed, ending up behind person after person striking various poses. "Who should I pick, who would choose dare, who would choose truth? The suspense is killing me!"

"Nora…" Ren says calmly.

"Yes Ren?" Nora asks.

"We're waiting."

Nora salutes with a wide smile. "Okie dokie" She sits next to Ren again her smile never fading. "Ren, truth or dare?"

Ren sighs "Truth"

Yang in a hush voice "Damn it"

Nora brings her face so it is only inches away from Ren's. The said boy starts to blush a light pink. "Ren, do you like me?"

Yang again in a hush voice to no one in particular. "Never mind this is totally better."

Ren's heart starts to beat rapidly. "Excuse me?" Ren was backed into a corner. _'What should I say?'_

Nora tilts her head still smiling. "Do. You. Like. Me." She says emphasizing every word.

Ren gulps. "Well… you are my best friend and we've known each other for so long. So…" before Ren could finish Nora starts cheering.

Nora crushes Ren with a hug "We really are best friends."

Ren pales. "Wait you meant…"

Nora looks at Ren funny. "Meant what?"

Ren shakes his head. "No, never mind." He smiles at Nora. _'I dodged a bullet on that one.'_

Yang sighs. "Damn! And here I thought I had something juicy. Oh well. Ren I guess it's your turn to choose."

Ren sits up and looks around. He then knows who he wants to choose. "Ruby, truth or dare?"

Ruby thinks for a while before responding. "Truth"

Yang slouches

Ren nods. "Ruby, why do you wear that red cloak?"

Ruby blinks, "Well it's a special reason. I wear it because…" Everyone but Yang looks on in anticipation. Was it a gift by her parents? Does it hold sentimental value? Or is it a psychological method of protecting herself from getting hurt?

Ruby suddenly stands up doing a heroic pose with her hands on her hips. "It makes me look even cooler than I already am."

Everyone with the exception of Yang, look at Ruby with blank expressions asking "really"

Yang answers for them. "She means it too."

They deadpan.

Ruby sits down and looks at Blake. "Blake, truth or dare?"

Blake has a blank expression. "Truth."

Yang face palms in her mind. _'Why isn't anyone choosing the dare option? This is so boring.'_

Ruby asks Blake her question. "Is reading your favorite thing to do?

She takes a book out from what seems like thin air and reads.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ruby says with a smile.

Yang starts twitching her right eye. _'Lame'_

Blake looks at Weiss. "Weiss, truth or dare?"

"Truth of course."

Yang shouts. "Why is no one choosing dare?"

Weiss scoffs "We're playing the game the smart way and picking truth."

Yang smirks "So you're afraid to pick dare, looks like princess here is scared to pick dare."

Weiss starts growling "I am not afraid!"

Yang's smirk widens "Then prove it."

Weiss was getting angrier and angrier. "I don't have to prove anything to you!"

Yang crosses her arms. "I guess you just can't handle a simple dare. Oh well, unlike you I can take on any dare."

Weiss stands up not backing down. "Fine, I pick dare!"

Yang quickly goes over to Blake and whispers something inaudible. Blake starts snickering. Yang goes back to her original spot.

Blake starts giggling, her face behind her book. "Weiss, during class you have to sit on the lap of the first boy you see."

Weiss's face glows a dark shade of red. "WHAT!?"

Yang starts laughing, laying her back on the ground while holding her stomach.

Yang finally calms down and wipes a tear away. "You heard her, Weiss. Tomorrow during first period you have to sit on the lap of the first guy you see. If you don't there will be consequences."

Weiss starts shaking in anger. "Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang grins. "Dare of course. Now hit me with your best shot."

Weiss who was finally able to calm down smirks "Cut your hair to above your shoulders."

Yang's mouth is agape; she starts losing color in her face and begins brushing her hair. "Um… how about we forget about Truth or Dare? You won't have to do the dare from before, Weiss. Agreed?"

Though Weiss doesn't want to go through with her dare she wants Yang to pay infinitely more. "What's wrong? I thought you said you could do any dare, I guess you're just a coward."

Yang doesn't say anything, still brushing her hair. "I can… just not this one." Yang's last words in a whisper but was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jaune looks at Yang in worry. "Weiss, her hair is important to her. Maybe you can let up on her, okay?"

Weiss scoffs. "Why should I? She provoked me and I countered one hundred fold. It's what she deserves."

Jaune sighs. "Weiss, can you please let it go?"

"Is that an order?" Weiss says with a hint of anger.

Jaune shakes his head no. "No… I'm asking you as a friend."

Weiss looks away. "Fine" She sits back down. "Forgive my actions, Yang. I should not have picked a dare that would have hurt your feelings."

Yang smiles. "Thanks, Weiss. So what dare do you wanna give me?"

Weiss thinks about it for a moment. "The same thing Blake dared me. But you have to do it during history."

Yang grins. "No problem, I can handle it."

Yang then directs her attention at Jaune. She was thankful that Jaune was able to save her hair. But she couldn't pass up this opportunity. "Jaune, since you're the last one. Truth or dare?"

Jaune smiles. "Well I'm not brave like you so I'll just go with truth."

Yang smirks, expecting Jaune to choose truth. "Who do you find to be the most attractive out of the six girls here?"

Ren raises his eye brow curious at Jaune's preference but was secretly hoping that it wasn't Nora. '_Why exactly would I care? Nora and I are just good friends.'_

All of the girls except for Nora and Yang were blushing, Yang because she was the one who was asking and Nora was just… being Nora.

Yang was expecting Jaune to blush an even deeper shade of red than Ruby's cloak. However, that was not the case.

Jaune smiles genuinely at the girls. "That's quite difficult to answer. To be honest you're all beautiful in your own unique way."

The girls with the exception of Nora and Yang start blushing. Their blushes an even deeper shade of red from before.

Yang grins. "Come on, Jaune just tell us. It's me isn't it?"

Pyrrha frowns hoping that it wasn't Yang who he thought was the most attractive. She was hoping that Jaune would say her. '_Wait, what am I saying? I just met him today. But… he's so handsome and caring. He was so kind to me and he didn't even know of my status as a celebrity. He was being genuine with me, treating me like any other normal person."_

Ruby was starts twiddling her thumbs. '_Why am I so nervous? Jaune and I have only known each other since yesterday. He's cute… I mean nice. He's also funny, and he seems to love weapons like I do. We're just friends so there's no way I could like him in that sort of way… right?'_

Blake didn't care what Jaune says. She doesn't really know him all that well so whatever he says is of no concern to her.

Weiss was still blushing, for what reason she didn't know. _'What does it matter? He's just a commoner who doesn't belong here. He may have strength but he lacks intelligence. So I shouldn't concern myself. He'll probably say Pyrrha or me though so he can try and get closer to us, the nerve of him!'_

Jaune chuckles. "I'm being serious. You're all beautiful in your own unique ways. Because of that I can't choose anyone."

Jaune looks at Yang, the said girl was no longer smiling but was awaiting what he was going to say. "Yang, what makes you beautiful is not only your stunning body…" Yang blushes. "But also your loving nature towards your sister, Ruby." Ruby perks up at the mention of her name. Jaune continues "Your fighting style may be brutal and for a brawler." Yang laughs nervously. "But you make it look graceful and stunning. Something that I think only you could do." Yang's face was just as red as her sister's cloak. "Then there's your hair" Yang perks up, and starts brushing her hair still blushing. "Your hair is something you hold dear, and I can see why. Your hair is so breathtaking, the way it flows when a breeze blows through. Its gold appearance when you fight. It's truly… gorgeous."

Yang smiles at the fellow blonds praises.

Jaune turns to Ruby. "As for you" Ruby sits up straight. "like your sister you have a loving nature for her. As well as for weapons." Ruby laughs nervously. "But it's cute." Ruby blushes again.

"Really?" Ruby asks thinking that Jaune was joking.

Jaune nods his head. "Really, and you're fun to talk to as well." Ruby giggles "And your laugh, I love that too. But out of all your amazing attributes there is one thing that makes you truly special. And that would be your heart."

Ruby hides her face behind a pillow.

Jaune looks at Blake. "I may not know you very well. We haven't really talked much but judging by what you do I have a good idea of what kind of person you are." Blake looks up from her book. She was curious to know if Jaune would be right about her character. "Where do I start? I mean there are many things attractive about you."

Blake looks back in her book.

Jaune continues despite this "For starters, you're beautiful in appearance from your long raven hair, your hypnotizing amber eyes.

Blake rolls her eyes behind her book so no one would see her.

Jaune continues."But enough about that, people probably tell you how beautiful you are everyday."

Blake looks up from her book. "No actually, they don't."

Jaune smiles "Then they must be blind."

Blake was slightly taken aback by his words.

"Who cares about those other people? Besides it's not only your physical beauty that I find attractive about you. I find your love for literature to be lovely. I too love stories. If it weren't for the stories I've read I would never have wanted to be a hunter. I would never have met any of you if that were the case."

Blake and everyone were taken aback by Jaune's sincere words.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "But enough about me this is about you, Blake. The reason why I find your love for stories to be attractive is because it shows how intellectual you are. You also seem to have a calm mind and think things through before taking action. That's a great combination that I find really beautiful. You'll go far without a doubt. You'll most likely find a boyfriend in no time."

Blake began to blush. '_He sounds so sincere and gentle. He's… nice. But if he knew that I was a Faunus then it would all change. He's probably just like any other human.'_

Jaune looks at Weiss next.

Blake's ears start twitching which results in her bow moving slightly. Jaune notices '_Did her bow just… move? _Jaune decides to brush the though away and looks at Weiss.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Great, now I'm next. Can you just skip me?"

Jaune smiles despite Weiss's words. "Now why would I do that?"

Weiss scoffs "You're just trying to butter your way in our hearts. I don't like that."

Jaune frowns. "I see… well you don't have to worry about that. I have no intention of such things."

Weiss crosses her arms. "Of course it's not your intention." She says sarcastically.

Jaune has a sad smile. "Well despite your hostilities towards me I still find you beautiful."

Weiss begins to blush, her usual pale skin having color.

Jaune continues "You're graceful, smart, beautiful as well as a caring person."

Weiss glares at Jaune. "Stop there. I don't feel like hearing you spout such drivel."

Jaune sighs. "As you wish."

Jaune looks at Pyrrha and smiles. Pyrrha starts to blush only to be unbeknownst to Jaune. "Pyrrha, where do I start. You're very beautiful for one thing. I know I've said this to everyone before but it's true for each and every one of you. You're a caring person. You're so kind to me even though I've never heard of your previous accomplishments. I hear that celebrities don't typically take kind to that."

Pyrrha laughs "I wouldn't say I'm a celebrity."

Jaune smiles "Regardless, my statement still stands. You're a good person who'll make it so far. I'm lucky to get to be on your team."

Pyrrha shakes her head in disagreement. "Actually, I think its I who should be lucky."

Jaune tilts his head to the side, confused. "Why would you say that?"

Pyrrha giggles "Because I get to be on your team."

Jaune smiles at that. "I see… well I guess we're both fortunate."

Jaune looks at Nora. Ren's heartbeats begin to fasten. _'What is he going to say? He was so poetic with the others. Will he do the same for Nora? Why do I even care? Nora can make her own decisions. Besides if I had to trust anyone with Nora it would be Jaune.'_

Nora starts giggling waiting for what Jaune was going to say.

Jaune smiles. "Nora… you're just awesome."

Nora cheers and starts jumping around in victory. "You hear that? I'm awesome!" Nora starts striking various poses suggesting victory.

Ren sighs in relief.

Jaune starts laughing. "Okay I think we've had enough fun for one day. Let's get to bed everyone."

Ren however asks one question before they go to sleep. "Jaune? Why is it that you openly told everyone why you found them attractive?"

The girls look at him wanting an answer as well.

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "Well, my dad told me something a long time ago. "If you don't want a girl to ever beat you up then complement her." So with that knowledge I decided that this was the best way I could praise everyone so I would never have to get beat up by the six of you."

Everyone deadpans. Simultaneously the girls all have one thought in their minds. _'Are you kidding me!?'_

Ren raises his eye brow confused "Is that really it?"

Jaune laughs "Well not entirely. That's just a small reason why."

"Then what is the reason?" Pyrrha asks

"Well my mother told me that the way to charm a girl was to tell them how beautiful they are." Jaune says.

Pyrrha widens her eyes. "Wait you mean you're trying to charm all of us?" Pyrrha was shocked by Jaune's actions.

Everyone else was also shocked at Jaune's actions.

Jaune blinks a few times. "Well of course I am. I'm trying to become better friends with all of you." At that Jaune gives them a warm and genuine smile.

All the girls blush.

Pyrrha looks down on the ground. _'So that's what he meant. He was just trying to further his friendship with us.'_

Jaune looks at them with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"NO" All the girls reply excluding Weiss and Nora.

Jaune blinks but decides to drop it. "Alright, if there's nothing wrong then let's go to bed."

They all comply and sleep together in the living room, the girls being on the left side while the boys were on the right side.

Yang was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. '_Jaune sure knows how to get a girl interested. Yep it's official. I'm totally making him mine.' _

Ruby too was looking up at the ceiling thinking about Jaune. _'Jaune sure is sweet. He'd make a great boyfriend for anyone. I know I'd want him to be mine… OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING!? I mean… would I even have a chance?' _Ruby frowns. _'I'm not the prettiest girl someone will ever meet. Besides he would probably want to go out with someone like Yang or Pyrrha then someone like me. But what do I care? He's just a friend.'_

Blake was reading while it was dark. She was using her night vision to read. However, her thoughts drifted over to thoughts about Jaune. _'He seems like a nice guy. But for all I know he's just trying to get everyone to like him. He might not even like Faunus.'_ Blake frowns at the thought hoping that it wasn't the case.

Weiss was sleeping on her side. She was angry no furious. _'What's with him? I don't understand him at all. Is he just trying to get close to us so he can use us for his own benefits? Then again he risked his life protecting us from the Death Bringer. If it weren't for him I'd be… gone.'_

Pyrrha smiles as she was drifting off to sleep. '_He really is a good person. He said that to us in hopes of furthering our friendship not to get in a relationship with us. Though it's unusual it was still quite charming. I hope to get to know him even better as time goes on.' _Pyrrha closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Ren was having a hard time falling asleep. How you might ask. Usually he'd fall asleep without much trouble. Well not tonight. Currently Nora was having a dream… about both of them.

Nora starts talking in her dream. "Oh Ren…" Ren blushes a light pink. "… I love…" Ren blushes a dark shade of red "… YOUR PANCAKES!" Nora cheers.

Ren sighs in relief. "Oh thank god."

Jaune was thinking about **him**. More specifically VII and why his friend would hate him. _'Why, I want to know why you hate me. The reason the director gave me couldn't possibly be it. It just can't… right?' _Jaune falls asleep finally, ready for a new day.

* * *

><p>Okay so to be honest I thought it was too soon to do a truth or dare scene like this because Jaune hasn't had much interaction with everyone yet. But I made you all wait for so long and I decided that I should add more to the chapter. Now I was going to add a lot more for Weiss but I wanted to save it for another time. So forgive me for adding so little to Weiss in the truth or dare scene. Now if you have any advice for me on the chapters then please tell me through the reviews. If there is something wrong then please tell me. If you don't then I'll only assume that I'm just adequate (which I don't want to be) or just perfect (which I'm nowhere near.) Well I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. I'll try to not make you all wait too long.<p>

Also if you've figured out who each secret character if you would is then don't say who it is. For example, when Gilbert was mentioning two guys whose names start with Q and the other one with R. Don't say who it is okay. Some people might actually not know who it could be. So no spoils in the reviews.

Update:

Oh my god I feel terrible for forgetting to give credit to where it's due. I forgot to give credit to the clan idea. Its the same person I mentioned before. The story is known as Of Another D'Arc. The author is KSL Cross. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner.


	8. Act VI- XIII's Badge and Burden

This chapter will not be as long as the chapter from before. Sorry guys but I hope you don't mind.

Oh and I know I skipped Pyrrha in the Truth or Dare Scene but I was rushing to get the previous chapter out. I'll update the chapter later if you'd like. But if you guys can live without it then I won't bother. Nah I'll probably update the chapter regardless. So if you want to see what Pyrrha is forced to do then check Act V again when I add the extra scene. Oh and I know I made a huge error during the scene where Gilbert, Ozpin and Glynda are talking with one another. I'll make sure to fix that as well.

* * *

><p>Act VI- XIII's Badge and Burden<p>

Stains of crimson liquid,

Covering the hardwood floors,

Covering the walls,

Covering a crying child surrounded by flames of anguish.

With two bodies next to him, void of life.

Jaune bursts up, beads of sweat falling down, fear in his eyes. It was his nightmare again, continuing to haunt him.

Jaune's clan members come down with the exception of Weiss who was still sleeping. They all have their school uniforms on. The girls changed in their team rooms while Ren changed in the kitchen. However, Weiss and Jaune were asleep when this occurred.

Jaune quickly wiped the sweat off his face and puts up a fake smile. "Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?"

Yang grins "I know I did! I had a great dream!"

Despite not liking the topic of dreams, Jaune furthers the conversation. "Oh, what was your dream about?" Jaune asked.

Yang's grin widens "About you!"

Everyone who was awake stares at Yang.

Jaune smiles "Well I'm glad that I could help you sleep well."

All the girls deadpan while Ren just face palms about his friend's obliviousness.

Weiss Schnee was sleeping on the black color couch, her eyes flutter open and she stretches her arms above herself, yawning, while Ruby Rose dressed in her school uniform with her red cloak over it, creeps up on her side and suddenly blows a whistle, causing Weiss to fall of the couch.

Ruby has a wide smile. "Good morning, clan!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asks in a shout while still on the floor.

Ruby ignores the question. "Now that you and Jaune are awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss, who was getting up and brushing herself off, "Excuse me?"

Ren was sitting on one of the white couches, wanting to go back to sleep. "Ruby, Jaune is the leader of our clan, remember."

Ruby began to blush in embarrassment. She looks at Jaune apologetically. "I'm sorry, Jaune. Do you want to take over?"

Jaune began to chuckle. "Why are you sorry? You are second in command of this clan. So go ahead and give us our first order of business."

Ruby beams at that. "Really, I'm second in command?"

Jaune walks over to the young prodigy and ruffles her hair. "You're the leader of your team so it's only natural that you be second in command of our clan."

Ruby removes Jaune's hand with both of her hands and smiles. "Thanks, Jaune."

Jaune sits down on one of the luxurious white couches.

Ruby looks at her clan members with a wide smile. "Like I was saying, now that Jaune and Weiss are awake we can officially begin our first order of business."

Weiss glares at Ruby. "And like I was saying! Excuse me?"

"Decorating!" Yang answers, who was holding a collection of objects - pillows, pamphlets, a candle-holder - in her arms, and was dressed alongside Blake.

"What?!" Weiss asks the blond in a shout.

Blake who was lifting her suitcase up "We still have to unpack" The suitcase opens suddenly and all of its contents fall to the white rug ground. "Aaaand clean."

Weiss doesn't look enthusiastic, especially when Ruby knocks her back down again with the blow of her whistle.

"Aaaalright! The clan with our leader Jaune and their fearless second in command Ruby has begun their first mission!" She raises her fist in the air. "Banzai!"

Yang and Blake do the same thing both at Ruby's side and shout. "Banzai!" the three girls turn at an angle as Weiss lies on the floor with wide smiles.

Nora suddenly appears in between Yang and Ruby, she raises her fist up, with a wide smile. "Banzai!"

Pyrrha begins to giggle. She raises her fist up in the air. "Banzai!" She shouts excitedly.

Jaune laughs and raises his good arm up and has his hand form a fist. "Banzai." He says it in a calm and happy manner.

After Jaune said his "banzai" the young hunter and huntresses in training look over at their sleep deprived friend, waiting for him to shout his enthusiasm.

Nora while still holding up her fist in the air cheers for Ren to join them. "Come on, Ren!"

Ren sighs due to exhaustion and he raises his fist up sluggishly. "Banzai." He says in a tired and bored manner.

Jaune chuckles and then stands "Forgive me, but you'll have to decorate without me. I need to take care of some things. So if you'll all excuse me." Jaune walks upstairs and enters one of the rooms. On the door it says Team JNPR. Even though the two teams were a clan they still have separate rooms to use if they so wish to do so.

Weiss scoffs "He thinks since he's leader he can just slack off. Unbelievable." They all frown at Weiss's comment.

Pyrrha has a sad smile. "Jaune isn't like that. If he says he has something he needs to do then it must be important."

Weiss sighs "Whatever."

Pyrrha decides to walk upstairs to where Jaune was.

As Pyrrha walks through the halls she sees Team JNPR's room. She opens the door and sees Jaune trying to get in his school uniform. However, due to the cast it was difficult for him to do.

Pyrrha giggles silently, which goes unnoticed by Jaune. "Need help?"

Jaune jumps a bit and turns to see her. "Pyrrha it's you." He smiles embarrassed about his current predicament. "Yes, I would very much like that."

Pyrrha nods and helps him out of his white shirt.

The moment his white shirt was off Pyrrha's sight is directed at Jaune's chiseled body. She begins to blush like a love struck school girl… well she is a love struck school girl… just in a school for killing monsters… normal stuff like that.

Jaune notices her lit up cheeks. "Pyrrha are you okay? You're not sick are you?" He places his hand on Pyrrha's head. This proves only to make her face heat up more. "You're warm; perhaps the battle from yesterday was too taxing for you."

Pyrrha shakes her head in a fast manner. "No, no I'm fine, really. Let's just get you into your uniform.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha still worried about his teammate. "Alright, if you're sure."

Pyrrha takes Jaune's school shirt and helps him get into it. After they got his shirt and jacket on all that was left was… the pants.

Pyrrha clears her throat. "You can do that by yourself… right?"

Jaune starts to laugh. "I'll be fine, you can leave now." Pyrrha does so and leaves the room. Jaune uses his hand to take off his white pajama pants and gets his black school pants on.

After finishing Jaune opens the door and sees Pyrrha along with Ren in the hallway. Jaune walks over to them "Thank you, Pyrrha. You were quite helpful."

Ren looks at Jaune with a raised eye brow. "What did Pyrrha help you with?"

Pyrrha loses color to her face.

Jaune smiles "She was helping me-"

"-find his homework." Pyrrha finishes

Ren raises an eye brow. "You do realize this is our first day of school. Also, we haven't even started first period yet. So we haven't been given any homework. So what's really going on?"

Jaune looks at Pyrrha who was obviously distraught about something. He decides to help her. "By homework she means a thesis I wrote for my first period teacher Mr. Port. I wrote a thesis about the strengths and weaknesses of the Grimm. It was a summer assignment that I decided to do for extra credit. The important thing I mentioned was that. So when I went in our room I tried to locate it but was unsuccessful. Luckily Pyrrha was able to find my thesis."

Ren crosses his arms to think about the story. "I see… well I'm happy Pyrrha could help you find it. I hope Mr. Port likes your thesis."

Pyrrha mentally sighs.

Jaune nods and makes his way down stairs.

Ren and Pyrrha widen their eyes. Pyrrha has her hand out. "Jaune wait!"

But it was too late and Jaune was already walking down stairs

The innocent blond haired knight has now for the first time gazed at what all men desire. To see a women change… that women being the heiress to the Schnee family. Weiss was wearing nothing but her under garments, both of which were white lace. Weiss looks at Jaune with widen eyes, her mouth agape.

Jaune begins to blush seeing Weiss, her beautiful vanilla skin that had no blemish, no flaw to speak of. _'She's… beautiful.' _His thoughts were interrupted by the screaming of the girl he thought was beautiful.

Weiss wraps a blanket around her and starts chasing Jaune away. The blond knight quickly rushes out the door.

Jaune makes it outside but was trapped by the gate. "Damn it!"

Weiss runs outside breathing violently in anger. "I'm going to kill you… you… rapscallion!"

Jaune looks at Weiss apologetically. "I'm sorry, Weiss! I didn't mean to walk in on you."

Weiss suddenly pulls her dust rapier out of what seems like thin air.

Jaune sighs "Would you listen to me?!"

Weiss sends a flame dust spell at the poor knight.

Jaune quickly dodges her attack and then channels his aura through his shoulder blades forming his angelic wings. With grace he flies away leaving many white feathers falling towards the ground.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Weiss shouts, still holding on to the blanket that hid her body away.

* * *

><p>Jaune lands in front of one of the many building in Beacon, panting from his near death experience. "Dear Monty that was close." Despite almost dying, he calms down and opens the door and heads towards his first period class.<p>

After walking for a few moments he stands in front of a door labeled 'Grimm Studies'. Jaune opens the door and sees a fairly large man with short gray hair, his mustache the same color.

The large man looks over at Jaune surprised that he was here. "My, it would seem that you are indeed a true hunter in training. You're almost an hour early."

Jaune smiles "Thank you, Professor Port. Actually I wanted to speak with you for a moment."

Professor Port starts to chuckle. "I see, let me guess? You wish to hear about one of my heroic duties as a hunter."

Jaune deadpans "Um… actually I'd like to discuss something with you."

Port clears his throat. "Yes of course. There is always time for that during class. So tell me, what is on your mind Mr…"

"Arc, Jaune Arc" Jaune answers for the professor.

"Hah, short sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it I presume?"

Jaune shrugs "I wouldn't know."

"Anyways, tell me what is it that you wish to speak with me about?" Port asks with his hands behind his back.

"I was wondering if you could allow me to take the final exam right now so I can have a free period. Is that possible Professor?"

Port looks at the man in astonishment. "You want to take my exam today before even learning the material?"

Jaune has a light laugh and starts scratching the back of his head. "Well to be honest. I've known all the material ever since I was 12. So if you would allow it. I'd like to take your exam."

Port contemplates whether he should allow the young man to take the exam now. _'Is he really ready for my exam? Well I guess I could allow it. It wouldn't hurt anyone. And if he does fail my exam then I won't count it against him.' _Professor Port nods his head. "Alright, I'll let you take my exam then."

Jaune smiles "Thank you, professor." He slightly bows in appreciation.

Professor Port gives Jaune the final exam. The exam that Peter constructed himself, each question handwritten to then be typed by himself, hours upon hours of completing the perfect test. Yes, Peter Port was quite proud of the test he constructed. All 69 questions were of great difficulty.

50 minutes later

"I'm done, Mr. Port." Jaune said as he closes his test booklet and hands it to his professor.

"Ah yes, go ahead and sit down Mr. Arc. I will grade it once school is dismissed and inform you of your results the next day." The rather large professor said.

Jaune sits back down. Moments later students come rushing in completely out of breath, due to the fact that they all overslept and came rushing over to class.

It's 8:59 and yet there was no sign of Team RWBY. _'Where are they? I hope they didn't spend too much time on decorating. If that were the case…'_ Jaune stands and walks over to the door to get his friends.

Port notices this "And where are you going?"

Jaune glances at Professor Port for a moment before making his way to the door again. "My clan members aren't in class yet. I'd like to go get them." He opens the door.

Suddenly someone crashes into Jaune causing him to lie on his back with someone on top of him. His ocean blue eyes staring into light blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Moments before the crash of bodies<p>

Team RWBY and the incomplete Team JNPR were currently decorating their respectful rooms. They were having fun while doing so and even Weiss who was inwardly fuming over a certain blond knight's invasion of her privacy.

The room was big enough to fit everything. However, Ruby makes a suggestion. "We should totally have Bunk Beads!"

"That sounds incredibly dangerous and unnecessary." Weiss says protesting to the idea.

"And super awesome!" Yang added

"It does sound nice to be honest." Blake says while smiling about the idea.

"Well, we should put it to a vote!" Weiss said hoping they would reconsider.

Ruby snickers "I think we just did."

Blake thumbs up the idea. Yang makes a double-rocker gesture, and Weiss angrily curls her fists at her side. Decided, they rush at the beds, where sounds of jack hammering and sawing are heard until they gather back at the front of the room.

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby says in satisfaction over their quick work.

While Weiss' bed is simply on the ground next to her art and luggage, Blake's bed is next to her books, which are used to raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Allllright! Our second order of business iiiiiiiis...!" Ruby lands on her bed and a book lands in her lap "Classes..." pulls out a pencil "Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

"What?! Did you say 9 o'clock?" Weiss asks in realization.

"Uuuum..."

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss shouts at the poor scythe wielder.

Weiss is the first rushing out of the room and down the hall, the members of RWBY and JNPR peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby was flabbergasted until she decides "To class!"

Ruby runs out, followed by Yang, and Blake.

Pyrrha, Ren and Nora run afterwards.

The two teams split since they had different classes.

Team RWBY sees the door in front of them. Weiss was in the lead and was running at full speed. However, the door opens and before Weiss could do anything she crashes into the person who opened the door. Her light blue eyes staring into ones of ocean blue.

Jaune was currently lying on his back with a certain heiress straddling him.

The princess and the knight both blink before registering their current position. Weiss's face turns bright red and immediately jumps off him.

"What's wrong with you!? Why didn't you move!?" Weiss starts fuming.

Jaune sits up and starts rubbing the back of his head. He looks up at Weiss nonchalantly. "Forgive me, Weiss." He stands up while giving her an apologetic smile. "It was not my intention for us to be in that position."

All the students look on to see what the commotion was.

Before Weiss could retort Yang suddenly bursts out laughing. Weiss glares at Yang not understanding what was so funny. "And pray tell what is so funny?"

Yang continues her bawling of laughter. "Don't you remember, Weiss?" The said girl looks at Yang as if she were insane. "Your dare!"

The class simply stares with widen eyes.

Weiss starts to blush again. "What!?"

Ruby has both her eyes and mouth widen.

Jaune looks between the blond brawler and the snow angel. "Wait so Weiss has to sit on my lap?"

Many of the male students drop their jaws in astonishment while girls were cursing the Weiss under their breath.

Yang has her hand on her hip. "Yep! But I wish I was the one who gets to sit on your lap!"

"Yang!" Ruby shouts.

Yang shrugs "What? I'm just being honest."

Jaune looks at Yang utterly confused. "Um… okay." He looks at Weiss and forms a smile. "Sorry about this, Weiss. Luckily you won't have to worry about me bothering you."

Weiss looks away. "And why is that?"

Jaune starts to chuckle. "Don't you trust me?" The bell rings and all the students go to their respected seats.

"Hey, Hotstuff! Maybe you should sit in Weiss's seat so she doesn't have to walk the extra distance!" Yang shouts out making all the other students even more surprised.

Jaune looks back at Yang with an audible sigh. "Alright then, I'll sit in Weiss's seat." He does so and takes her seat.

Weiss looks at Jaune with a blush on her face. "This is undignified!"

Yang smirks "Oh come on Weiss! I'll have to do this during history!"

Jaune has a reassuring smile. "Weiss don't worry. If you're worried about me doing anything then don't." His reassuring smile turns into one filled with care. "You're one of my beloved teammates. I wouldn't dream of doing anything to you."

Weiss was taken aback by his words which causes her blush to turn into a deeper shade of red. "Shut up… you… dunce!"

Yang begins to snicker.

Ruby was still in shock at what was happening.

Blake was… well she didn't really care. (In due time readers… in due time.)

Weiss stands next to Jaune and hesitantly sits on his lap. She notices all the students eyeing them. She looks at Jaune who was still smiling. "Aren't you embarrassed?" Weiss asks already hating their situation.

Jaune looks at the other students. "Why should I?" He looks Weiss directly in the eyes. "There's no reason for us to be concerned with the other students."

"But they'll get the wrong idea!" Weiss protested.

Jaune gives Weiss another reassuring smile. "Just focus on class. And if that doesn't work then focus on me."

Weiss's usual pale skin starts to gain more and more color. _'Idiot!'_

Professor Port clears his throat. "Young man, if I may ask? Why are you in another student's seat? And why is the owner of that seat on your lap?"

Before Yang could make a remark Jaune answers. "My teammate Weiss is forced to do this because of a game of truth or dare."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" were the replies from Peter and the rest of class.

Peter clears his throat again. "Well then, carry on."

Peter walks back to the board to begin his lecture. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!"

Jaune blinks _'Well he made a complete 180'_

The members of RWBY, seated on the front row, are in varying stages of interest; Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss tries to pay attention but is too distracted by Jaune to take notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken back up by Peter's bad joke, which receives a cricket-filled silence as a result.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at. Jaune notices this and looks at Port with a small glare. Port doesn't notice and continues."Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

Suddenly a student raises his fist "Ayyyy-yep!" he stands like this for a moment as everyone looks at him strangely before sitting down, embarrassed.

Peter continues "That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

His words fade into the background and a series of "blah"s. Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. But her attention is soon directed towards Jaune. _'I can't believe I have to sit on this imbecile's lap! He's not even taking notes! Who does he think he is?' _

The 'Snow Angel' then notices Jaune write something on the side of his blank paper, this causes Weiss to be in a state of embarrassment. For every pencil movement Jaune makes made contact with Weiss's side. Her cheeks becoming a light pink.

"_You know, you're really cute when you're embarrassed."_ The message said. Weiss glares at the messenger.

Jaune erases the message since Weiss' glare confirms that she read it. "I was only trying to help you relax" He whispers.

Peter's voice is heard again. "...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man.'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Ruby snickers at her creation and shows it to her teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Blake and Yang are heard laughing, but Weiss looks annoyed not just because of the drawing but because of Jaune. Jaune looks at the picture and simply sighs.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Peter waits until he has their attention again "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. Suddenly she feels her hand being covered. She looks to see Jaune's hand.

Jaune looks at Weiss with concern. "Are you okay, Weiss?"

Weiss turns her head away not daring to look at him. _'Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't someone else sit on a cute boy's lap?' _Weiss widens her eyes registering her own thoughts. _'Cute boy? No I obviously meant rapscallion. Yes. That's what I meant.'_

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss was still angry with her team leader as well as the fact that she had to be on the lap of the blond knight, she raises her hand "I do, sir!"

"Well, then, let's find out!" The large professor turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

Weiss immediately removes herself from Jaune.

Jaune looks at Weiss obviously concerned. He then looks at the cage. _'Judging by the size of the cage I can assume that a Boarbatusk will be her opponent. So a D-class Grimm shouldn't be troublesome for her.' _So with a confident smile he watches her prepare for battle.

* * *

><p>Weiss was dressed in her usual attire with her dust enable rapier in hand. She takes her stance ready to fight the creature inside the cage in front of her.<p>

Yang raises her fist "Goooo, Weiss!"

Blake starts waving a small flag saying 'RWBY'. "Fight well!"

Ruby joins the cheering."Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" She then widens her eyes and looks at Jaune apologetically. "Oh and our clan, can't forget about that."

Jaune chuckles at that. He then looks at Weiss, filled with confidence for his teammates victory.

Weiss lowers her sword and looks over at her "leader". "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby looking sheepish "Oh, um... Sorry..." Jaune's smile disappears due to Weiss' outburst at Ruby.

"Allllright!" Peter said who was next to the cage, pulling out his blunder-axe "Let the match... begin!"

The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Ruby begins to cheer for Weiss again. "Hang in there, Weiss!"

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Peter said in amusement.

Ruby continues to cheer for the heiress. "Come on, Weiss, show it whose boss!"

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

Ruby in an attempt to help her teammate. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

Weiss turns to Ruby agitated by her meddling and shouts. "Stop telling me what to do!"

Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white glyphs and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake like glyph and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Peter praises as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

Jaune watches her leave and sighs. _'Weiss, why are you so upset?'_

The remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!"

Weiss turns around with an agitated expression. "What?"

Ruby voices her concerns. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss scoffs. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffs as well. "What did I do?"

Weiss gets even angrier. "That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby's annoyance changed to sadness due to the heiress' words. "Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by you. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better." She turns her back to Ruby, who tries to reach out but dropping her hand with the following words. "Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss walks away as Ruby looks dejected.

Ozpin who was standing right behind a surprised Ruby with a coffee in one hand and his cane in the other. "Hmm... Now that didn't seem to go very well."

Ruby began looking doubtful, even on the verge of tears. "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?"

Ozpin laughs slightly "That remains to be seen."

* * *

><p>Weiss is still walking around the halls until she comes across a balcony where Peter Port is watching the sunset over Beacon Academy's rooftops.<p>

Weiss approaches him "Professor Port!"

Peter turns around to look at Weiss "Ah, Miss Schnee! And to what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

Weiss has a small smile. "I... I enjoyed your lecture!"

Peter slightly laughs. "Of course you did, child; you have the blood of a true Huntress in you."

Weiss' smile widens at that. "You really think so?"

"Most surely!" Peter confirms. He then notices Weiss' small frown and lack of eye contact "Hmm... Something's troubling you."

"Yes, sir..." Weiss said confirming the large professor's observation.

"Dear girl, confess to me your strife!" Peter said wanting to help the troubled girl.

Weiss starts to speak her mind. "Well... I-I think I-"

"Professor Port!" A voice called. Weiss and Peter look over at the origin of the voice to see Jaune Arc. "I think this is something that she and I should talk about."

Peter nods in understanding. "If that is what you think is best, carry on." He turns to Weiss with a slight nod. "Good day to you, Miss Schnee." He walks away leaving the two clan members.

Weiss looks at Jaune in anger. "What are you doing here?! I was talking with Professor Port!"

Jaune walks towards Weiss with a small frown. "About how Ruby should not be your team leader and how I should not be your clan leader?"

Weiss was taken aback and showed it with widened eyes. "How did you know?"

Jaune stops his advance and looks at his fellow clan member. "It was obvious. During the ceremony when Ruby and I became leaders you seemed distraught over the entire situation."

Weiss turns her back to her "leader". "Well sorry for being an open book. Now why don't you leave?"

Jaune places his good hand on Weiss' shoulder. "Weiss, just talk to me."

Weiss turns sharply and pushes the concerned team leader away. "I don't need to talk to some imbecile who only attained leadership by luck. I should have been made team leader of both my team and our clan!" Weiss glares at Jaune as she spoke those words.

Jaune sighs in disappointment due to Weiss' words. "Weiss, thinking that you should have been leader is selfish." He said calmly.

Weiss' anger grew. "Excuse me?!"

Jaune continues "I see a girl before me who has spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted."

Weiss crosses her arms, looking defiant. "That's not even remotely true!" under her leader's gaze, she reluctantly relents "Well... not entirely true."

Jaune has a slight smile. "So the outcome did not fall in your favor. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner would cause those in power to reconsider their decision?" as Weiss looks at him again. "So instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique, and be not the best _leader_,but the best person you can be."

Weiss' glare intensifies. "That's easy for you to say! You were made leader! Of not only your own team but the clan! Why should I listen to you?!"

Jaune frowns. "Weiss, being a team leader is not just a title one carries into battle. It is a badge worn constantly. Leadership is both a badge and a burden. But none the less, I'll carry into battle where hopefully you and our friends will follow me."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Please, what reason do I have to follow you?"

Jaune smiles "I don't have one. All I can ask is for you to trust me."

Weiss narrows her eyes. "Trust? Please, I know you're hiding things from us!"

Jaune takes a step back, startled by her accusation. "What do you mean?"

The heiress points at him accusingly. "The Infinitas Dust Crystal that is in your possession! How could you possibly have one?!"

Jaune's eyes widen. How could he have been so careless? He couldn't tell her that it was given to him by her father. He would have to lie… no he couldn't. _'I won't lie to her. But I can't just tell her the truth. If I do then she'll question me on why her father could possibly know me and why he would give me one of two Infinitas Crystals in the world.'_

"What's your answer?" Weiss said says pulling Jaune out of his thoughts. The blond knight looks at Weiss with regret. "Weiss, I can't tell you."

Weiss crosses her arms. "Really! I guess I'll just have to call my father!"

Jaune's eyes widen. If Weiss were to call her father about this then he would be forced to lie about the situation. He recalls a day when he spoke with Weiss' father during his days in the Jaeger Program. A time when he only saw himself as XIII

* * *

><p>2 years ago<p>

XIII was currently in Kalte Schnee's office. However, his usual blond hair was raven black, and his eyes were now the color of royalty (violet if you didn't know that). He was wearing long black cargo pants, a black belt around his waist. As for his upper body, he was wearing a short sleeved black jacket that was zipped up. He was seated in a chair, his head resting on his left hand that was wearing a black leather glove.

Kalte looks at the young boy of 15 with a small smile. The smile showed much care, it was as if he saw Jaune as a nephew. "It's good to see you Jaune."

XIII looks at the business man with a neutral expression. "Sir, you know that standard procedures indicate that I must be addressed as my number. Anyways, is there something you need of me sir?"

Kalte simply ignores the comment about his name. "Of course not, I only wanted to see how you were doing." He responds with a warm tone despite his icy appearance.

XIII raises his eye brow. "Then why not just visit the facility?" Kalte sighs. "Everything has to have an ulterior motive with you."

"Forgive me sir. I won't ask any more questions so please carry on."

Once again Kalte sighs. "And you're always too kind despite that appearance of yours. By the way, why is it that you change the color of your hair and eyes?"

XIII looks at the man with snow white hair with his same neutral expression. "Because I'm XIII, and this is the identity of XIII."

Kalte for some reason has pain within his eyes. "It's because of your mother isn't it? That's your true reason."

XIII doesn't show emotion from his comment. But deep inside, within his heart and soul he knew that Kalte spoke the truth. "Forgive me sir, but I'd rather you inform me of why I am here today?"

Kalte clears his throat. "Of course. I'd like to discuss Operation-" Suddenly his scroll rings. "Excuse me that must be my daughter calling." He takes his scroll out. "Hello"

On the other end of the call was 15 year old Weiss Schnee. "Papa, my recital is tonight, you're coming like you promised right?"

Kalte has a sad look."I'm sorry honey but I'm afraid I can't make it to your recital. An important matter has come to my attention. But I'm sure you'll sing beautifully as always." XIII eyes the man with disappointment.

Weiss stomps down on the ground. "But Papa, you said you would make it today!"

"I'm sorry but I have important work to take care of. I need to get this contract in, and it has to be today. I'll be working all night."

Weiss' eyes begin to be filled with tears. "You liar…" she says in a whisper. She hangs up, crying her heart out.

Kalte sighs as he sets his scroll down. "Forgive me, Jaune. Now where were we?"

XIII stands up and begins to walk away. "This can be discussed at another time. You should concentrate on your daughter than focusing on us."

Kalte frowns. "Jaune, I can't do that and you know it."

XIII stops walking and turns his head slightly to look over at Kalte. "Why did you lie to your own daughter?"

Kalte stands as well and makes his way to one of the many windows looking over the city. "I hate myself every time I lie to her. Ever since her mother died she's the only meaning I have in life. Her existence is the gift of the goddess. As your semblance is your gift."

XIII remains silent, listening attentively.

"I hate lying to her, but it's necessary." He looks at XIII with eyes of despair and pain. "Jaune, she's all I have left in the world. I don't wish to lie to her, but I have to."

XIII bows slightly. "I understand, but what you're doing is wrong."

Kalte walks back a bit. "What?"

XIII stands up straight. "You may be protecting her. But you're not there for her."

Kalte's eyes widen. He looks out the window.

XIII simply continues. "Do you know what your daughter is thinking right now? She's wondering why her father isn't going to watch her perform. To listen to her voice that she worked so hard to perfect. She's wondering why all her hard work isn't good enough for you."

Kalte turns sharply. "But why?! She knows I care for her and that I fully support her!"

XIII begins walks out of the room but before he closes the door he takes one last glance at Kalte. "If she really means the world to you, then go to her. Watch her perform… listen to her voice that she has perfected for you… and be proud of the hard work she's done... and never lie to her." XIII closes the door.

* * *

><p>Current<p>

Jaune wouldn't have a repeat of last time. A father should never have to lie to their child. Even if it were to protect them, so he takes the heiress' hand before she could reach for her scroll.

"Hey, let go of me!" Weiss tries to free her hand away from Jaune's grasp. However, Jaune's grasp is too strong for her to be freed. Yet, even though he was using a great deal of strength, his grasp was also gentle to where Weiss wasn't being hurt. "I said let me go!"

Jaune doesn't let go. He stares into her light blue eyes before he closes his own blue eyes. "Weiss, I promise you, that I'll tell you what you want to know. But not now, not until I myself am ready to tell you and everyone else. This isn't because of you, it's because of me."

Weiss halts her attempts at escaping his grasp. "Why should I wait? I deserve to know now."

"I know you do. But please understand that I'm not ready to tell you. So please, even if you don't trust me as a person. Trust in my ability to protect you."

Weiss stares at Jaune's ocean blue eyes, while her cheeks were light pink. "Protect me?"

Jaune continues. "Yes, to protect you and our friends is my first and most important task as your leader. One which I don't plan on failing."

Weiss looks away, still skeptical of trusting him as her leader. "Why should I believe that you can protect me?" She then widens her eyes. "I mean **us**!"

Jaune continues to smile at her. "I will gladly risk any injury, any tragedy to ensure your safety. You and our friends come before everything, even my own life. That's a promise." He then removes his grasp on her hand.

Weiss forms a radiant smile. Finally understanding why Jaune was made leader. It wasn't just for his strength. But his caring nature towards his friends, something that Weiss was lacking. "Thank you, Jaune. I'm also sorry for my attitude. I think that I may be able to trust you. And in regards to the crystal. Whenever you're ready to tell me I'll be ready."

Jaune returns the smile. "Come on. We should head over to second period before we're late.

(Remember there were only at first period. They still have 7 classes left. I believe that's how most high school's work. Though mine only has five class periods.)

Weiss nods in agreement. "Yeah, let's go."

As the two were walking Weiss suddenly punches Jaune's good arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Weiss gives the blond haired knight a light glare. "That was for watching me change you pervert."

Jaune chuckles. "It was an accident. I said I was sorry."

Weiss looks to the side. "I know, but none the less it was still undignified of you to look at me while I was changing."

Jaune laughs and takes his hand out for Weiss to shake. "Friends?"

Weiss looks at her leader's hand for a moment. She then looks into Jaune to see caring eyes which warmed her heart. _'What is this feeling?_' So with a smile she shakes his hand. "I suppose that would be acceptable."

Jaune returns the smile. "Thank you, Weiss."

Suddenly

"Guys!" Said a familiar voice. Jaune and Weiss turn to see Ruby waving at them with a large smile. "Come on, we're going to be late if we don't get a move on." She runs off to class.

Jaune with his a wide smile also runs to class while holding Weiss' hand dragging her with him, the said girl was blushing by this action.

As Weiss was being dragged along. _'Maybe he isn't so bad after all.' _And with that thought Weiss smiles. _'He's still an idiot though.'_

* * *

><p>Jaune and Weiss barely make it to 2nd period which was Dust Theory. Weiss, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren have this class together. Glynda who was the combat training teacher was also the teacher for this class. After class Jaune had asked his "Mother" if he could also take the exam tomorrow after school. However, unlike Peter, Jaune was met with... complications.<p>

"Mr. Arc, are you implying that you do not wish to have my class?!" Glynda says with an ominous glare. Dark purple aura cloaks her body which forms into skull that was hovering behind her.

Jaune raises his hands denying her words. "No of course not! I just wanted to pass early so I can do more important things!"

Glynda then takes her dust enabled wand out. "More important things?"

Jaune catching his own words. "Wait! What I mean is-"

Before Jaune could finish his own adopted mother freezes his head.

Despite his head being encased in ice Jaune somehow finds the ability to speak. "I'll take that as a no then."

After Jaune's failed attempt at trying to graduate early for Dust Theory he goes off to his third period which was history. When Jaune enters he's happy to see all his friends save for a certain blond brawler. "Hey guys" He says while waving at his friends.

They all return the greeting and begin talking about their previous classes.

Ren, Weiss and Pyrrha ask Jaune why he stayed after class. Jaune simply tells them that he had to ask Glynda something. Satisfied with the answer they move on to a different topic.

Jaune rests his cheek on his left hand. "So does Yang not have this class?"

"She does but she's running late." Ruby replied.

"Why's that?" Ren asked.

"Well..." Ruby began.

Flashback

Ruby and Yang were currently listening to their teacher. The class was 'Wilderness Survival'. The professor was a beautiful woman of thirty who has a pale complexion. She has short violet hair with blue eyes. She was Professor Midnight, her first name being Luna. She was currently telling the students about the importance of knowing how to survive in the wilderness.

"Now class, knowing how to survive with limited resources is crucial to becoming a great hunter and huntress. You must learn how to manage your supplies as well as other important factors in surviving the wilderness." Professor Midnight looks at Yang. "Miss Xiao Long, a word of advice." Yang perks up at the sound of her name. "Might I suggest you cut your hair? That way it won't be caught by anything."

At that Yang's hair and eyes burst into color resembling flames of anger. "EXCUSE ME?!" Yang shouted slamming her fists down on the desk which causes the whole wooden table to be crushed.

Luna looks at Yang with a blank expression. "Miss Xiao Long, see me after class." She continues her lecture while Yang is still fuming.

* * *

><p>Current<p>

They all sigh including Ruby who told the story.

Weiss then remembers the dare. She has a small smile. "Well, Yang still has her dare to face." They all perk up at the mention of the dare. They begin to laugh. The bell rings soon after.

Jaune then notices the professor for their history class. He appears to be a rather young man, with messy green hair and brown eyes. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"Class has begun so I want everyone in their seats immediately so we may begin." He spoke inhumanly fast. Jaune then notices the cup of coffee in his hand as well as the other three on his desk.

'_Oh boy another coffee lover'_ Jaune thought. An image of Ozpin in his mind.

The professor continues. "My name is Bartholomew Oobleck and I am your history teacher." He starts moving at speeds that no normal human could do. He was so fast his feet seemed to be stationary the whole time as he was moving. "The curriculum you will be learning will start from the early Bastillion era all the way to what we all know today. For starters who-" before the coffee loving Professor could finish Yang suddenly bursts in through the door panting heavily.

Jaune looks at Yang. "Yang, are you alright?"

Yang looks at Jaune with a wide grin. "I'm fine, hotstuff... just had to-"

"And who might you be young lady." Oobleck interrupted and was suddenly right in front of her and takes a sip of his coffee.

Yang jumps at that. "Wow there! I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long!"

Oobleck suddenly appears by his desk then back at Yang and gives her a slip of paper. "This is your assigned seat."

Yang grins. "Actually, I won't be able to sit there today."

The green haired professor takes a sip of his beloved coffee in a quick motion. "And why is that Miss Xiao Long?" He asked quickly.

Yang's grin widens. "Because I have to sit on Jaune's lap for today."

"WHAT?!" Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha shouted while Ren, Nora and Blake only had their eyes widen. The other students were only murmuring inaudible things.

Oobleck takes yet another sip of his coffee finishing it. He quickly grabs another on from his desk in a flash. "And why do you need to sit on Mr. Arc's lap?"

Yang starts walking towards Jaune. "Truth or dare." Was all she said.

Oobleck looks at her for only a second. "Carry on then." He drinks his coffee and goes back to teaching.

Yang is now next to Jaune. "Hey there hot stuff." She gives Jaune a seductive wink.

Jaune simply smiles. "Well, since I'm the first boy you saw I guess I have no choice." He moves back so Yang could take her seat on his lap." All the guys excluding Ren were staring at Jaune in jealousy.

Yang takes her seat while still having her trademark smirk. "Thanks hot stuff."

Jaune simply chuckles. "No problem. Though I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable.

Yang simply winks at the fellow blond. "Please, I'm going to enjoy every second of this."

Pyrrha and the rest of team RWBY save for Blake glare at Yang not knowing why though.

Oobleck starts class. "Now as I was saying. Who here knows the premise of the Bastillion Era?"

Jaune was about to raise his hand but Weiss beat him to it. "The Bastillion Era is when the humans and Faunus first began interacting with one another. During this time the human and Faunus relation were becoming strained due to the appearances of Grimm. Since one side would not help the other. This eventually led to the Faunus War."

Oobleck takes another sip of his coffee. "Very good, the Bastillion Era is indeed when Faunus and human relation became sour. This is due to the fact that the constant appearances of Grimm and their attacks on both human and Faunus. Since neither side would assist with one another seeing as how one's first priority was one's own nation the relationship between the two peoples was indeed poor."

Jaune didn't bother paying attention for he already knew the material as well. He had asked Ozpin if he could just take the senior level courses but Ozpin wouldn't allow it, though it didn't stop Jaune from wanting to graduate from his classes early.

Yang nudges Jaune to get his attention. "Hey Jaune, you enjoying the fact that not one but two hot babes have now sat on your lap?"

Jaune simply nods, though curious as to why Yang added "hot babes" but pushed the thought away. "Yeah, it's nice getting to be with my friends."

Yang simply laughs. "You really are dense."

Jaune blinks. "Dense? What do you mean?"

Yang smirks. "Don't worry about it. That'll come later."

Jaune simply nods.

Yang then has an idea. With her devious smirk she slightly turns and wraps her arms around Jaune's neck. "That's much better."

Jaune begins to blush a bright red. Though it was rare for this to happen to him it couldn't be helped.

Getting the response Yang wanted she brings her lips close to the blond knight's ear. "You're enjoying this aren't you, hot stuff?"

Jaune looks at Yang while he was still blushing. "I uh..."

Yang stops him but pressing her chest to his. "Well..."

Suddenly the two blonds hear Oobleck clear his throat. "Perhaps the couple would like to pay attention to my class?"

Jaune gets out of his haze. "Forgive me Professor Oobleck. We'll pay attention for the duration of class."

Oobleck takes a sip of his coffee "Good, now as I was saying-" He suddenly appears in front of a different desk and continues his lecture.

Jaune sighs while Yang still has her arms wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you." Was Yang's response.

Jaune with his eyes closed nods. "I see..." he then opens his eyes in realization. "Wait what?!" He whispered with much volume.

Yang laughs quietly.

Jaune then sighs. "Yang, why do you have to joke around like that?" Jaune said thinking he's got it all figured out.

Yang raises an eye brow. "Joking? Jaune I'm not"

"Don't get me wrong, it was funny but we really should pay attention." Jaune interrupted who was now paying attention to Professor Oobleck.

Yang internally begins to rage and destroys imaginary furniture in her imagination. Yang however just laughs it off. "Yeah, you know me. I'm just a kidder."

Jaune then gives Yang a bright smile. "But you really are an amazing girl, despite your lewd humor."

Yang blushes at that, and doesn't say another word. _'Why am I like this? I mean, he's hot yeah and I totally want to date him, but why is he making me feel like this? It's just a simple crush.'_

Jaune and Yang don't say anything else to one another but simply sit and listen to the lecture. Yang was enjoying herself. Jaune too was secretly enjoying the company.

Pyrrha was trying to pay attention but she just couldn't. Yang was currently on Jaune's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. _'This is quite frustrating. I know it was only a dare but I can't help but feel jealously towards Yang.'_

Ruby would always take a quick glance at the two blonds. The sight of Jaune and Yang together was brining a certain feeling to her chest that she couldn't describe.

Weiss was also taking quick glances at the two. _'How undignified of them! I would never do such a thing.' _She then recalls first period. '_Well not willingly that is.'_

Blake (again in due time.) was paying close attention to Professor Oobleck taking notes.

Ren was doing the same while Nora... was being Nora.

* * *

><p>After history Jaune and Ren went to "Wilderness Survival" class. But before that Jaune had asked Oobleck the same thing previous question he had asked two periods before. Oobleck reluctantly agreed to let him take his exam tomorrow morning.<p>

Jaune exits the class to see Ren waiting for him. He thanks his magenta eyed teammate and they make their way to 4th period. When the two boys enter they see the desk that Yang destroyed. Jaune sighs and walks up to Professor Midnight.

Midnight looks up at Jaune with a puzzled expression. "Yes?"

Jaune simply bows in apology. "Please forgive Yang of her actions during your 2nd period. As her leader I take responsibility."

Luna sighs. "There is no need Mr..." she looks through the roll and finds his picture. "Arc. Miss Xiao Long is not in any serious trouble and the table can easily be replaced. But next time she won't get off so easy."

Jaune smiles in gratitude. "Thank you very much." He takes his seat next to Ren. Ren has his notebook out ready to take notes. Jaune does as well.

"Tell me Jaune. How was your time with Weiss and Yang?" Ren asked

"I'm guessing the others told you about me and Weiss. Well I enjoyed spending time with the two." Jaune replied.

Ren narrows his eyes. "So do you like both of them or something?"

Jaune looks at Ren with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't I? They're our friends so of course I like them."

Ren mentally face palms but decides not to press the matter any further. _'He really is dense.'_

Jaune then grins. "So what's with you and Nora?"

Ren blinks. "Whatever do you mean?"

Jaune simply chuckles. "Come on. It's obvious that she likes you and that you like her."

'_Oh so you find something that's false obvious but are completely oblivious of the fact when someone actually likes you.' _Ren clears his throat. "You must be mistaken. Nora and I are only good friends."

Jaune rolls his eyes but drops the subject. "Let's just enjoy our guy time."

Ren smiles knowing that he and Jaune would get along well. "Agreed."

The two boys talk with one another until the bell rings for class to start. Suddenly a Faunus girl with brown hair with bunny ears of the same color walks up to the two boys.

"Um... can I sit with you? There's no other seat available so I was hoping to"

"Of course" Jaune said. "You can sit next to me."

The Faunus looks at Jaune in surprise. "Really? You don't care that I'm a Faunus?"

"Why would I care if you're a Faunus or not? You're still a person." Jaune answered. The girl smiles in gratitude and sits next to Jaune. "My name is Jaune Arc. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She looks at his hand for a brief moment. She shakes his hand and smiles nervously. "I'm Velvet."

Ren and Jaune smile at the nervous girl. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Velvet." Jaune said.

Velvet nods to the two boys. "L-Likewise"

* * *

><p>After 4th period Jaune, Ren and Velvet went their separate ways. Jaune went to "Battle Tactics" class reserved for only team leaders. When Jaune enters he sees Ruby who saved him a seat. Jaune smiles and sits next to the fellow leader.<p>

"How was 4th period, Jaune?"

"It was alright. Ren and I made a new friend actually." Jaune answered.

Ruby smiles. "That's cool, so who is it."

"Her name is Velvet. She's a Faunus with these cute bunny ears." Jaune made a hand gesture of a bunny ear.

Ruby beams. "That sounds cool!"

Jaune nods in agreement. He then takes his attention towards the teacher in front of the class of leaders. The professor was very young probably in his mid twenties. He has a pale complexion. His violet eyes look over at his students while bangs from his short black hair are in his view.

"Hello class my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. You can call me Professor Lamperouge (I just couldn't help myself). This class as you know is reserved for only leaders of their respected teams. As you know being a team leader is the most important role. You must always stay vigilant. The lives of your friends will be your responsibility."He goes on with his lecture.

Both Ruby and Jaune were listening attentively.

Lelouch continues. "Now with the establishment of clans a clan leader's responsibility is even more taxing. Jaune Arc would you please stand."

Jaune does so. "Mr. Arc as the very first clan leader in our school I'd like you to tell me what the most important obligation you have as leader."

Jaune nods. "A leader's most important task is to ensure the safety and wellbeing of their comrades." Many people including Professor Lamperouge smile at his answer.

"That is correct. However…" Lelouch said, his smile disappearing. Everyone looks at the young professor in anticipation. "While it is true that the safety of your team is most important you must also understand the need to sacrifice."

Their eyes widen at the young professor's words. He continues. "As team leader you must understand that sometimes you cannot always ensure the protection of your friend's lives. There are times when they must be sacrificed for the benefit of everyone."

"I won't do that!" Jaune retorts. "I'll make sure all my friends are safe from harm!" Jaune clenches his fist. "Because they're my precious friends!"

Ruby stares at Jaune in admiration.

Lelouch sighs. "You are naive. I too along with so many other leaders before you had that same naive ideal. Let me share a story with you all. Team LITE was the name my team was given. I had always taken the safety of everyone first. But there was one mission that had opened my eyes."

Jaune and the rest of the students look at the young professor waiting for him to continue.

He does so. "It was a B-class mission. Nothing too serious for my team, just an extermination mission. However, in my carelessness we were ambushed by a pack of Ursi. We had fought well and it seemed like we would be able to escape. We all did save for one. She had injured her leg to the point where she couldn't walk. We saw her surrounded and beaten. She was a good enough distraction for my two comrades and I to escape. But neither I nor my team would allow it. We immediately came back for her. Fighting them all off. We made it in time but we were surrounded all over again. We tried to escape but with our injured comrade, we couldn't get away fast enough. In the end... only I survived."

All the students look at Lelouch with sad eyes, the story impacting Jaune and Ruby the most.

Lelouch looks at Jaune with sad and tired eyes. "If I had been more vigilant my team would not have died. If I had just left my injured teammate to die then the rest of my friends would still be here. To be a true leader you must make sacrifices. Or you'll end up alone with no other friends. Would you value the life of one person over the entirety of your team?"

Jaune with a face frozen in shock and fear sits down.

Lelouch directs his attention towards the rest of the students. "Remember children, you must be willing to sacrifice anything for the good of everyone. Do not make the same mistakes I did."

After Lelouch's lecture he moved on to tactics as if nothing happened. When class ended Jaune and Ruby left for their 6th period which was their extra curriculum.

As Jaune and Ruby were walking through the halls Ruby breaks their silence. "That was pretty heavy wasn't it?" Ruby asked referring to Professor Lamperouge's lecture.

Jaune nods. "It was."

Ruby looks at Jaune in worry. "Do you agree with him?"

Jaune was taken aback by the question. But he regained his composure. "No, I will never agree with that man." He answered.

Jaune smiles and decides to change the topic. "So where are you headed?"

Ruby sighs. "Dust Theory."

Jaune smiles. "Well good luck, I'll see you later. I'm off to Literature."

* * *

><p>Jaune and Ruby go their separate ways. When Jaune enters his Literature class he sees Blake reading a book. Jaune walks over to the quite girl. "Mind if I sit here?" He asks. Blake looks up from her book. She simply nods.<p>

Jaune sits down and looks at the book Blake is reading. "Tales of the Abyss." Jaune said aloud.

Blake looks at Jaune with a slightly surprised expression. "You know this work?"

Jaune nods. "I read it a few years back. It's a good read which I greatly enjoyed." Jaune rests his chin on his hand. "I guess it's just you and me. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. It's not like I hate you or anything." Blake replied.

Jaune smiles humouredly. "Well that's good to know." Jaune takes out his own book. It was a small red soft covered book that was labeled "Loveless." Jaune begins reading it with a smile gracing his features.

"I'm guessing Loveless is one of your favorites." Blake said.

Jaune stops reading to look at Blake, his smile never fading. "It's actually my favorite work. I've even memorized the entirety of it."

Blake has a puzzled look. "Then why do you still read it?"

"Just because I've memorized it doesn't mean I'll stop reading it." Jaune replied. The bell rings and Jaune closes his book.

An old man who was the professor begins talking about how important literature is. He introduced himself as Professor Twain.

"Literature is truly a most wondrous thing. Now I will call one of you and when I do you are to tell me your own favorite piece of literature." He suddenly points at Cardin. "Mr. Winchester, what is your favorite piece of literature?"

Cardin has his feet on his desk with a large smirk on his face. "That's a very good question. I do rather like the huntress magazine, showing off those fine women."

Professor Twain merely clears his throat. "Classy." He then looks over at Jaune. "What about you Mr. Arc. What is your favorite piece?"

Jaune without a moment's hesitation answers. "Loveless."

Professor Twain smiles. "A very good pick. I must say Mr. Arc you have good taste."

"Thank you Mr. Twain. That is very kind of you." Jaune said.

Mr. Twain continues on with his lecture.

Class continued and every student except for a certain brute (Cardin) was paying attention to Mr. Twain.

After Mr. Twain finishes his lecture there is still five minutes left of class before the bell rings.

Blake spends this time reading. Jaune would have done the same, but he instead wished to get to know his teammate better.

"Blake, can I ask you a question?" The blond haired knight asks.

Blake diverts her attention away from her book to look Jaune. "What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering why you wear that bow. Could you tell me?"

Blake's eyes widen for a few moments. She then narrows her eyes. "Why do you ask?" Her voice held a bit of suspicion and hostility.

Jaune blinks. "I was just curious. Let's just drop it, okay. I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable."

Blake, realizing that she was overreacting sighs. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were only asking a question. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Jaune."

Jaune smiles, accepting the apology. "With that out of the way, let's talk about something else. I'm guessing from your attire that black is your favorite color."

Blake giggles. "Well, you're right to assume that. What about you? Is your favorite color white, like your aura?"

"Actually, I love all the colors." Jaune said.

Puzzled by his answer Blake questions him. "That's new. Why is every color your favorite?"

"Every color is unique and that uniqueness makes it beautiful in its own way. Even the color you fancy is beautiful." Jaune smiles after finishing.

Blake thinks about his words and smiles. "Is there anything you don't like?" She asks sarcastically.

Jaune has a sad smile. "I'm afraid everyone has something they dislike.

"And what could Jaune Arc, probably the nicest guy in the entire school hate?" Blake asks with mild amusement, not noticing that the smile Jaune made was that of sorrow.

Jaune maintains his smile. "Well, my hatred is towards the creatures of Grimm. Not because it is my duty to hate them, but because they took something precious from me."

Blake frowns and looks down on her desk, obviously distraught over Jaune's words and the fact that she had asked him such a question.

Jaune smiles, not wanting his friend to be upset he waves his hand in front of her face. She reacts with a surprised yelp and the blond knight laughs at her expression that was full of embarrassment.

Blake glares at her leader.

Jaune simply continues on with his laughter.

Blake's frown reverses, forming into a beautiful smile. She too begins to laugh, along with her leader.

Despite all the stares that the two were getting they maintain their laughter.

However, the ringing of the bell overpowers their laughter and the two stop. Jaune stands from his desk and Blake follows after. The two head over to their last class which was combat training. The two start talking about other topics. Like what stories they enjoy and what their favorite foods were.

As the two were talking Blake couldn't help but notice the warmth she felt from being with Jaune. _'He certainly is nice.'_ Blake nods. _'He's a good friend.'_

Jaune notices the warm smile Blake has and couldn't help but comment on it. "Your smile is beautiful. You should use that facial expression more often."

Blake blushes from the usage of the word "Beautiful." She quickly calms down and clears her throat. "I'll take that into consideration."

Jaune smiles, and like that the two remain silent while walking to class together.

* * *

><p>After Literature all freshman students attend Combat Training. When Jaune, Blake and the rest of the literature class from sixth period arrive they see all the other students including Professor Goodwitch ready to begin.<p>

Jaune and Blake begin walking over to their clan.

As they were walking Jaune looks at Blake with a small smile. "I enjoyed our time together, Blake."

Blake nods in agreement. "As did I."

Suddenly Nora appears in between the two. "How was your sixth period?!" Nora asks being bubbly as ever.

Blake responds to the hyperactive girl. "It was surprisingly pleasant."

Jaune grins. "Blake, are you implying that you didn't expect to have a good time with me?"

Blake shrugs. "Who knows?"

Jaune sighs. "I guess it doesn't matter." Jaune looks over to the rest of his clan. "Now that we're all here expect a difficult battle."

And like that all of Jaune's friends look at him with worry etched on their faces. Their worry directed towards Jaune having a broken arm.

Pyrrha is the first to voice her concern. "Jaune, perhaps it is best if you sit out for today. Your right arm hasn't healed yet."

Jaune shakes his head in disagreement. "I can't let such a simple wound hold me back from fighting. I can manage with just one arm, just as long as I don't have to fight any of you."

Before they could continue with the conversation Glynda calls for their attention. "Students, as you know this is combat training. This will be your most important class. Therefore it is weighted as 70% of your final grade, meaning even if you have perfect grades in your other six periods you will not graduate unless you pass this class.

Many students remain silent, some because of fear while others simply want to pay attention.

Glynda continues. "During Combat Training each of you will either be fighting androids or each other. Battles with androids will be a daily grade while a battle with another student will be worth two daily grades. A small tournament will be counted as a test grade." Glynda then walks over to a table with a small silver briefcase that was closed. She opens it to reveal several different types of magazines for armaments.

"If you use any type of ammunition based weapon then you will be using these for training. These dust rounds are merely concussion rounds. While not fatal it will simulate the real thing." She loads the pistol.

Cardin laughs. "I'm sure your little pellets won't pose a threat to me."

Glynda looks at Cardin with a blank expression. She suddenly shoots a single round at Cardin's shin. The impact causes Cardin to fall to the ground, screaming from the pain.

"As I was saying." Glynda says, as if she didn't even shoot Cardin. "These will simulate the actual pain of a gunshot wound but you won't be in immediate danger. Furthermore, the blades of your weapons will be dulled in the boundary field that I will create in the combat arena, except of course when you're fighting androids."

All the students nod their heads in understanding… while Cardin was still on the ground yelping from the pain.

Glynda continues once again explaining the way aura meters work. After explaining she then announces the last of the important information she has to give them. "Today, your first day of combat training will be against each other. In these battles we will determine your class rank which ranges from Class D to Class SS. Each class will determine what missions you will be allowed to take in this school. However, even with a rank of A or higher you will not be allowed to take A ranked missions until you are all done with your first year of Beacon. S ranked missions will not be allowed until you are all on your last year of Beacon."

Everyone including Cardin who had finally recovered stayed silent, all understanding.

Glynda then turns her back on everyone. "The pair ups will be randomly chosen from our computer." A large monitor of about 300 ft. wide and 250 ft. in length comes to life. "Let the battles begin." Glynda said. The monitor suddenly shuffles many names until it stops. When it stops it shows. "Lie Ren" Glynda says out loud.

All of Team RWBY and JNP look at Ren. "Good luck Ren." Jaune says with confidence in his abilities.

Ren has a small smile. "Thanks Jaune."

"Good luck Ren!" Nora shouts wile encasing him in a bear hug. Ren who was beginning to suffocate taps on Nora's back. Nora getting the message lets go quickly with a smile of embarrassment. "Sorry Ren."

"Don't worry Nora." Ren says while regaining his breath. Afterwards he walks over to a large weapons cache and takes a few magazines for StormFlower. He walks over to the combat stage after loading the magazines.

The monitor then shuffles even more names for the second person. After a few seconds it stops. "Nora Valkyrie"

All of team RWBY and JPR slowly turn to look at Nora. Said girl was silent, staring up at the screen saying 'Lie Ren V.S Nora Valkyrie'

After what seems like hours Pyrrha takes her hand out for Nora. "Nora, are you okay?-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Nora starts crying like a child who lost their favorite toy. "I DON'T WANNA FIGHT REN!"

All the students stare at Nora with confusion. Not understanding why the young powerhouse was crying over a practice match.

While Nora is crying Ren simply sighs. He raises his left hand. "I concede." The moment Ren says those words all the students direct their attention towards him. All with widen eyes.

Glynda blinks before registering what happened. "Since Lie Ren has conceded Nora Valkyrie is the winner." She then sighs knowing that it couldn't end like this. "Hold on." Before Ren walks away he looks back at the beautiful professor.

"I'm afraid that in order for me to give a correct evaluation of your abilities I need you to participate." Ren rubs the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Forgive me Professor Goodwitch but I refuse to fight Nora. She's my dear friend after all."

Nora, unbeknownst to everyone save for herself and Jaune blushes from her friends words.

Glynda sighs. "Very well, then I will have you fight one of the other students." She along with everyone else directs their attention towards the large monitor once again. It reshuffles the names and when it stops. "Blake Belladonna"

Blake nods, ready to fight Ren. She walks over to the weapons cache and loads her ammunition. Afterwards she walks up to the combat stage where all the students were eying her and Ren. Some of the male students were whistling their approval of Blake's beauty.

They were met with a fierce glare coming from Blake. Jaune and the others simply sigh.

Ren clears his throat to get her attention. Hearing him, Blake looks towards the magenta eye gunner. She readies Gambol Shroud which is in its chain scythe mode. She aims her scythe pistols at her opponent.

Ren does the same with Stormflower, aiming both of them. Both the black haired warriors were awaiting Glynda's call for the match to begin.

Glynda eyes both of them. After mere moments she raises her left hand. "The match may now…" she swings her arm downward. "…begin!"

* * *

><p>Alright so I'm going to ask this now. Do you guys want a full battle with Ren and Blake or do you want me to begin the next chapter stating that one of them won. To be honest the victor should be obvious so that's why I'm asking. Despite knowing who will win in the end do you guys still want a descriptive battle or do you want me to just skip it and say who won so I can move on to Jaune's match.<p>

Another thing, I am only going to write the battle between Jaune and his opponent along with Ren and Blake (if you guys want me to.) The other matches will only be summaries of who won and if it was a close match or not. Now if you wish for me to actually write every single battle on their very first day… well I might just die from exhaustion. But I'll do it if you all want me to do so.

Write Ren and Blake's fight… Yes or No (I'm okay with either one)

Write each and every single fight… Yes or No (please choose no)


	9. Act VII- XIII vs Brawler

XIII vs. Brawler

Oh my god volume two of RWBY is coming! I am so pumped up for this. So volume two is going to screw with some things in this story in regards to teams and semblance abilities. You'll know what I mean in future chapters. By the way Ren and Nora's semblance along with many other characters in the series will be given a semblance that I've thought up. So don't get angry when you see what Ren's semblance is. Again I made it up.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The two fights are quite long but I think I did a pretty good job with them. If you disagree then post something in the review and tell me on how I can improve.

"…begin!" The moment that word escapes Glynda's mouth a barrier surrounds the two black haired warriors. At the same time Blake vanishes.

Ren's eyes widen while gasping.

Blake reappears behind the confused hunter in training. She aims her scythe pistol towards his head and pulls the trigger. However…

Ren quickly ducks, the bullet almost grazing his cheek, he twists his body and does a sweep kick knocking the shooter off her feet. Unfortunately for Ren, Blake vanishes. His eyes widen for a second time. _'An afterimage!'_

Ren suddenly hears the sound of fast swinging. He looks up and sees Blake up in the air with Gambol Shroud being swung around her body. She throws one of her chain scythes at the stoic boy. He quickly jumps out of the way.

The chain scythe makes contact with the ground and upon impact forms a small crack. As Blake was falling back down she quickly pulls her weapon back and throws her other chain scythe at Ren.

He quickly counters the attack with one of his blade pistols sending the scythe back to its owner. The Faunus in secret catches her blade and lands gracefully.

The two black hair warriors have another stare off, both of them aiming their pistols. "Your speed and technique is quite formidable." The stoic boy praises.

The bow wearing girl smiles "You're not bad yourself. Your reaction timing to my attacks is truly impressive. But that alone won't be enough to defeat me."

The normally calm and collected Ren begins to chuckle. "Normally I would agree." He takes a side glance at Nora who has a wide grin, cheering for his victory. He looks away soon after with a genuine smile. "But in this case I have to win."

Blake's smile remains. "I see, well I guess this means you'll be going all out." Ren nods. In response Blake closes her eyes. "Then…" The air shifts around Blake. A small gentle gust blows towards Ren, his hair blowing gently. Blake's eyes open "… so will I."

The bow wearing girl vanishes before Ren could pull the trigger. She appears on Ren's right. However, she disappears again and is to his left. Again she disappears, now right behind him and then once more appearing in front of him. She repeats this in the same order.

Ren looks in all directions trying to keep up with the girl's god like speed. Then, behind him he hears the sound of the wind being cut. He reacts immediately and ducks. He ends up narrowly dodging Gambol Shroud.

The pistol scythe boomerangs back and Blake is still circling around him with the same speed. Ren again tries to follow her moves, but to no avail. Suddenly, she appears right behind him with Gambol Shroud in its katana form, yet it still appears as if she's still circling around Ren.

Ren notices this and looks at Blake from the side. _'What! How is this possible?'_ The two combatants look each other. Magenta meeting amber. _'How is it that she's at two different places?' _Ren's eyes widen. _'Could her physical speed be that great?!'_

Blake's afterimages are still circling around them with the same blinding speed in a never ending cycle. She swings her blade horizontally from the left only for Ren to narrowly dodge the attack. He quickly jumps over the circling afterimages.

When he lands, he quickly looks forward seeing the afterimages maintain their cycle. But in mere moments they disperse revealing the real Blake with her katana in hand.

Ren takes a few steps back and aims StormFlower. '_I get it now. Her physical speed alone isn't what allows her to create afterimages. It's her semblance;' _Flashbacks of previous demonstrations of her afterimage uses, such as the battle with the Nevermore, the Death Bringer, and of course their battle. '_By leaving traces of her aura at previous locations she is able to create an afterimage of herself. The amount of time they are maintained all depend on the aura output she releases. Her semblance itself doesn't give her speed… it just allows her to create mere illusions.'_

Ren no longer aims his pistols at Blake. The said girl narrows her eyes in suspicion. "I won't get anywhere by using these."Ren conceals StormFlower in his sleeves. "The only way to combat with your semblance is to use mine." Ren takes his stance. He crouches down slightly, his right hand facing forward while his left hand is above his stomach.

Blake has a neutral expression. _'Could he have figured it out?'_

Ren remains in his stance waiting for Blake to make the first move. His patience is awarded when the amber eyed girl comes running towards him, she uses her superior speed to appear right in front of him. She brings her sword up for a downward slash.

Ren only glances at her for a moment before sharply turning to his rear. He sees another Blake who is about to use her katana. _'Your afterimage is just a decoy so you can attack me from behind, an obvious ruse.' _He goes for a palm strike at his opponent's stomach. But his attack stops suddenly feeling a sudden painful sting on his back.

Ren quickly looks back to see that the Blake he believed to be an afterimage had struck him. Before he could make a thought he suddenly feels another attack hit his chest. It was the other Blake.

Before the Blake duo could land another hit Ren simultaneously does a double palm strike on Blake and her clone. Both of them block the attack with their black sword but they were pushed back a great distance. Furthermore the Blake to his left disappeared without a trace.

Ren begins to pant heavily. Sweat dropping down. _'That attack… it was real. Both of them were.' _He looks at Blake and then down to the ground thinking of something that he could do. _'Both of them were definitely solid. That means I was wrong about the ability of her semblance.' _His eyes widen realizing how great her semblance truly is. _'She doesn't create mere illusions of herself. She can actually manifest solid clones of herself.'_ He calms down realizing a weakness of her clones. _'But, judging by how her clone disappeared due to the force of my attack, it's safe to assume that they're easy to dispel.' _Ren closes his eyes. _'I know what I need to do.'_

The magenta eyed martial artist breathes in slowly and then breathes out. He opens his eyes and takes the same stance used before against Blake. The said girl charges towards him. She uses her speed to go from one place to another leaving a clone of her that is seen charging at Ren. The martial artist narrows his eyes. _'Keep calm, I just need to dodge her attacks and make sure I do everything perfectly.' _His entire body radiates a green light, and his palms have more of an energy flow like a drop of water. He charges towards the squad of four Blake entities.

One Blake swings her sword downward but Ren diverts the attack by moving the direction of Blake's arms with a swift movement of his hand. Suddenly two other clones attack from the front. He jumps over them, using his left hand on a clone's left shoulder and his right hand on a clone's right shoulder to propel himself up in the air.

After he lands another clone attacks from his side and quickly diverts the sword strike with his palm and then grabs her shoulder to throw her aside. The clone lands gracefully though. She along with the other three clones surrounding him all ready with their swords.

Ren simply stands there straight and tall. He glances at each Blake individually with a calculating mind. _'I've got her now.' _

He takes a stance his whole body slightly crouching, his left hand pointing toward the ground while his right hand was pointing towards everything behind him with his stunning green aura reappearing, his hands also radiating the same color. But, unlike last time when is had a water like appearance, its appearance has the characteristics of sharp blades.

* * *

><p>Jaune along with all the other students were watching attentively. Though the outcome of who would win seemed obvious to everyone, save for two.<p>

Despite everyone believing that Blake would win Jaune and Nora both knew that Ren was far from finished. "I know they're both in our clan and all but Blake is totally going to win." Yang says, interrupting Jaune and Nora from their thoughts.

Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha silently agree with the blond brawler but swing their arms around wanting Yang to shut up, fearing that Nora would go ballistic. But the girl they were afraid of angering simply smiles while watching Ren who was still in his stance. "Sorry but… Ren is super strong."

Yang and the others look at Nora curiously.

The bubbly girl looks at the others, maintaining her radiant smile. "Even if he does lose, he'll definitely amaze everyone here. You just watch."

Jaune smiles at his teammate. "She's right. We can't dismiss Ren just yet." After everyone reverts their attention back to the battle Jaune frowns. _'However…' _He looks at his scroll which shows the status of both Blake and Ren. While Blake's aura meter had hardly dropped Ren is already down to 63% of his aura reserves. He was at the yellow zone. _'It's obvious that Ren has low stamina, probably the lowest out of everyone else, second to Weiss maybe.' _He closes his scroll and looks at the two combatants. _'We'll just have to see what Ren does next.'_

* * *

><p>The four Blake entities all attack at once. It was at this moment that time seemed to have slowed down despite Blake's incredible speed. Ren remains in his stance not moving an inch. The air suddenly shifts; his magenta eyes radiate the same color. Simultaneously all four of the Blake entities glow a faint pink. A moment later three out of the four disappear.<p>

Blake is shock, why did her clones disappear, and what was that light. As this was going on in her mind Ren lunges at her, he does a palm strike, hitting her abdomen. The force of his attack launches her to the other side of the arena causing her to hit the ground hard multiple times until she finally hits the barrier.

Blake was on the ground shaking from the pain in her stomach. She tries desperately to get up but to no avail. She tries again her shaking only getting worse. She coughs violently, the pain getting worse and worse. Finally she finds the strength to get up but holds her stomach in pain with her left hand, breathing heavily. She tries to use her aura but realizes that she can't. _'My aura flow has been cut off. But how? Regardless, I need to try and regain the connection' _She breathes out and begins trying to calm her aura.

Ren quickly rushes towards her. He exerts much force into his left foot and propels himself towards Blake. She quickly ducks and jumps away.

As Blake is dodging Ren's attacks using nothing but her physical speed despite her fatigue. _'How… how is it that he managed to dispel my _clones_? Could it be the ability of his semblance? But how could he have even managed to use it?' _Her eyes widen. _'Wait… I get it now.' _She has flashbacks of when Ren avoided the attacks launched by her and her clones. _'Each time he avoided an attack from me and my clones he placed his hand somewhere on our bodies.' _A flashback of his dodges again, this time emphasizing the use of his hands. _'Now I know how he did it. But the question is… what could his semblance be?'_

She narrowly dodges another palm strike_ 'Is it the ability to disrupt a person's aura flow.' _She jumps back and is now a few meters away from Ren. _'No that can't just be it, it must be something along the lines of using his aura to puncture through an object with great force. It did feel like my aura was literally broken off and that it had to be healed.'_

Ren takes another stance, his body still radiating his green aura.

Blake is finally able to recover from her pain and her inability to use her aura. She narrows her eyes. _'Regardless, I have to make sure he doesn't hit me again.'_

Ren has a praising smile. "So you've already recovered huh." Ren closes his eyes for a moment before opening them to reveal eyes of determination. _'She'll be more cautious of me now. So landing a blow on her will be nearly impossible now. Especially since she's regained control over her aura.'_

Blake takes a stance, mecha-shifting Gambol Shroud to its chain scythe mode.

Ren is still in his own stance. Both await each other to make the next move. Knowing that Blake was too cautious to do such a thing he takes the initiative. He uses his right foot to propel himself forward, he goes for a palm strike but Blake dodges with ease.

She throws her chain scythe at the black hair boy. He uses his palm to deflect the attack and he quickly lunges at her again. Both the black hair warriors start their C.Q.C, Blake with her chain scythes and Ren with his palms channeled with aura.

Her blades would clash with his palms, resulting in sparks from her blades, while his palms would release a green pulse for every time his palms clashed with Blake's blade. Their movement speed and technique were incredible. Again the clashing of blade vs. palm resulted in sparks and green pulses.

Blake swings her blade forward and Ren does the same with a palm strike, the clash results in sparks and a large green pulse along with a fierce wind blowing towards everything and everyone around them. The clash then ends with a small explosion and both Blake and Ren are sent flying.

Ren does a back flip and lands.

While the amber eyed huntress was still in midair she quickly retaliates by throwing her chain scythe which only hits the ground due to Ren dodging the attack. The magenta eyed martial artist takes the cord of Blake's weapon and pulls her in. Blake responds with widened eyes.

Ren goes for a palm strike infused with his emerald aura. Blake quickly throws her other scythe resulting in the clash of the boy's palm and her scythe. This causes Ren's attack to be halted and Blake quickly kicks his chest which gives her enough momentum to escape Ren.

She does a single back flip before landing and pulls her scythes back.

Ren holds his chest in slight pain. He breathes heavily, fatigue catching up to him. He looks at his scroll to see that his aura meter was at 54% while Blake was at 67%. _'At this rate I'll hit the red zone first. In a dual once you reach the red zone you lose. Once someone's aura meter goes down to 20%_ _that is when they reach the red zone. At the rate we're going there's no way I'll win. I'll have to use what aura I can muster for one massive attack.'_

Blake tightens her grip on her two scythes. _'All I need to do is last long enough for him to exert himself. I shouldn't try and take any chances. I'll stay on the defensive.'_

Ren breathes out and clears his mind. His whole body is surrounded by violent waves of his green aura along with a hint of magenta, gusts of wind blowing violently towards everyone around him.

While everyone is hiding their faces from the fierce wind Jaune and Nora remain watching unaffected. Nora begins cheering for Ren to win. Jaune however was concerned with Ren's aura meter. As he is charging his aura the meter on Jaune's scroll indicates that his aura his plummeting. _'This must be your final attack. You're channeling the necessary aura you'll need without reaching the red zone.'_

"GO REN YOU CAN DO IT!" Nora shouts enthusiastically. As she was cheering him on Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Pyrrha were watching Ren in slight awe. They weren't expecting him to be this strong.

Ren takes his stance. The usual stoic, calm and collected Ren was releasing aura that was wild in nature. Slowly his aura begins to form something. First a set of jaws is revealed and then glowing magenta eyes. Soon after the form of a dragon head is shown.

Blake twists her face in slight agitation knowing full well that going on the defensive was no longer an option. The air around her shifts, her amber eyes begin to glow.

The aura meter on Jaune's scroll shows that Blake's meter begins to drop.

Blake's hair begins to rise and her body glows a dark grey. Moments later a clone appears then two more appear and then four more. The amount of clones being created keeps doubling until the amount of clones including the real Blake reach 128.

The meter for Blake plummets down to 24% while Ren's is at 22%.

Ren narrows his eyes at the abundance of Blake clones. "So you plan on countering my sheer power with numbers."

Out of the 128 Blake entities the one at the front smiles. "To be honest, I think I can dodge your attack though not without difficulty." Her smile shifts slightly downward. "But I didn't think it would be right to you. You're giving it your all to defeat me. So I think it's only right that I do the same."

Ren returns the smile. "Thank you, Blake."

Her smile remains "Let's end this battle."

"Very well." He responds

The two stare off for the final time. Ren's leading foot slightly slides forward. A single moment later all the Blake clones attack him all at once with a frontal assault.

As they are all charging at him with great speed he slows his breathing. He closes his eyes waiting for the right time to strike. He cuffs his hands together and his green dragon aura starts channeling into his hands. He opens his eyes soon after. _**'First Dance: Lotus Dragon Roar!' **_He thrusts his hands forward and a colossal green Chinese dragon of green aura shoots out from his entire body.

All the students including Glynda widen their eyes at the display.

The dragon hits the army of clones. Blake's clones struggle to keep the attack at bay. The battle for supremacy was even. The ground beneath Ren's feet begins to crack due to the amount of force he was emitting. His face shows both fatigue and struggle due to Blake pushing through his attack. Every second that passes by multiple clones would disperse due to Ren's aura dragon.

The fierce battle between power and numbers was spectacular. Everyone was being pushed back by the wind. Jaune and Glynda were the only exception the former of whom was smiling.

They were even. Power vs. Numbers. It was like a clash between a dragon and a tiger… well in this case tiger**s** (A tiger is still a cat and Blake is a cat Faunus so go with it.) However, Blake's numbers drop drastically. Her face shows her struggle perfectly, she knows that she won't last much longer.

Ren knew that if just gave one more push that he would win. So with one last shout he makes one final push with his aura and breaks through the remaining clones resulting in a massive green explosion that gave off the sound of a dragon roaring. The result of the explosion causes even more fierce winds to blow towards everyone.

Smoke was within the arena and after moments of waiting the smoke partially clears to see Ren standing, exhausted. He pants heavily, his sweat pouring down. He stares attentively at the remainder of the cloud of smoke to see if he was truly the winner. He stares at the smoke for a few seconds, and he sees a flicker of light from metal. An instant later a chain scythe lunges at him through the smoke. From his sleeves StormFlower emerges and he quickly deflects the blade..

From the smoke Blake comes forward at great speeds towards Ren. She throws her other scythe at Ren, but instead of it heading for him it circles around him and entangles him.

As Ren is trying to escape Blake keeps running towards him with the determination to win, he acts fast and quickly uses the blades from his two pistols and cuts through the chain with one swing from each blade.

The black haired girl widens her eyes.

The magenta eyed gunner aims the pistol in his right hand at the Faunus in Secret. He pulls the trigger, shooting a single shot which hits her stomach stopping her advance. Blake steps back holding her abdomen. She looks at Ren with both shock pain... but moments later she vanishes.

Ren's eyes widen his mouth agape. He then hears the wind shift and sound of a foot lightly landing on the ground including the sound of a weapon mecha-shifting. He smiles, knowing full well that "I lose." He says in slight amusement. A black sword is around his neck, the sharp end of the blade only an inch away from his throat. "So with that I concede." He says stoically.

Blake was behind him with Gambol Shroud in its katana form. Blake smiles and releases him. He turns towards her and has a small smile. He bows his upper body. "It was an honor to fight you. I greatly enjoyed our battle."

Blake returns the smile and returns the bow. "I too enjoyed our battle."

Both the black hair hunter/huntress in training both look toward Glynda. The said professor walks towards the two. "That was indeed an impressive display."

She looks towards Ren. "Lie Ren, your use of martial arts and aura control make for a remarkable combination. You have also shown to be a capable strategist able to deduce and make adequate plans of attacks. However, your stamina is what holds you back. It seems that your aura reserves aren't has high as the members in your clan, which isn't a bad thing. In fact you've shown me that you can preserve your aura reserves despite it not being as high. So with all that said I will grant you the rank of B-class. Congratulations."

Ren bows politely. "Thank you Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda looks towards Blake. "Blake Belladonna, your incredible speed as well as your ability to create solid clones of yourself is not only excellent for combating with other individuals but also superb for battling the Grimm. You have also proven to have a keen intellect, outsmarting your opponent who also has an outstanding mind. You'll become an outstanding huntress. For that I will grant you the rank of B-class.

Blake bows as well thanking her Professor for her kind words and the rank she was given.

Glynda at both the black haired students. "You should both feel proud of your achievement. Most of the students who start out usually make D-class and few make C-class at best. You should feel proud of yourselves."

When the two black hair students exited the arena they were met with the praises of their teammates. Yang wrapped her arm around Blake's neck pulling her down a bit. Ruby was beside her sister telling Blake how awesome she was while the Weiss stood there silently with a small smile.

Ren's welcome was a bit… different. Jaune and Pyrrha did indeed praise his abilities. But Nora did more than praise the stoic boy.

The hyperactive girl captures Ren in a bear hug saying how awesome Ren was despite his defeat. "YOU WERE SO AWESOME!" While she was crushing the life out of Ren, said boy was patting her on the back motioning her to stop. She doesn't notice however and tightens her hold on him resulting in his face becoming paler.

The Jaune and Pyrrha were staring at the two. Pyrrha has her hand out with a worried look. "Nora, I think Ren is about to pass out."

Nora looks back at the two while she was still 'hugging' Ren. She looks up at Ren's face to see Ren's pale face and his soul slowly leaving through his mouth. (Like in other anime) Nora quickly let's go allowing Ren to breathe again.

Nora has her hands behind her back while having a wide grin. "You okay Ren?"

"I'm fine Nora." He says while breathing in sweet oxygen.

"Good" She says still having her wide smile. The sight of that smile causes Ren to subconsciously smile at the girl who is the complete opposite of himself.

Afterwards the 8 friends began talking with one another while other practice matches were happening. So far every other student after the first match only reached class D status save for a few exceptions. One of those exceptions being Velvet who reached C-class status.

That all changed however when the monitor showed two familiar names.

"Pyrrha Nikos vs. Nora Valkyrie" Glynda read.

The two teammates look at one another both nodding their heads in anticipation though Nora had a wide grin while Pyrrha was a bit more serious. The two prepared their equipment and met on the practice arena.

Everyone was watching in anticipation wanting to see the famous Pyrrha fight. Jaune was the only one it seems to have not cared about her status while watching.

The moment Glynda said "begin" the battle was to say the least stunning. Nora was an unstoppable force using brute strength to overpower Pyrrha's attacks. Pyrrha however was not only powerful but well versed in combat, using tactics to catch the unstoppable bubbly girl. The match was close but in the end Pyrrha came out the victor by throwing her shield to knock Nora's hammer out of her hands to then use her spear to pin Nora down. And despite being disappointed by her defeat Nora simply laughs exclaiming how much fun she had.

At the end of the match Glynda had stated their ranks. The beautiful professor ranked Nora at B-class. She stated that Nora has incredible strength and is quite skilled with her hammer and dust-nade launcher combination. It was also stated that Nora is very talented on the battle field. However, though she has incredible talent she doesn't have any real plans of attack blindly charging in using nothing but her strength. She stated that "raw talent can only carry you so far". Nora complained of course but dropped it in the end to only complain about it again to Ren.

As for the red haired Spartan, Glynda had also ranked her at B-class but would possibly grant her A-class in the near future depending on future performances. Stating that Pyrrha had demonstrated a keen intellect and a well established balance of both speed and strength. Glynda also stated that her aura control was one of the best she's seen in a first year and that by the end of her fourth year she might very well become an S-class huntress.

After they left the combat arena the monitor scrolled through random names yet again this time reading "Ruby Rose vs. Weiss Schnee."

The two short statured girls look at one another with determination. They both walk up the arena for their practice battle.

The battle overall was exceptional but nowhere near as spectacular as Pyrrha and Nora's. While Weiss would use her dust spells to excel at long range Ruby would use her semblance to close the distance between them by moving at incredible speeds making it seem like she's teleporting. Eventually the match ended in a tie.

After the match Glynda had ranked both Ruby and Weiss as B-class hunters.

Glynda evaluated that Ruby has proven to be an exceptional combat specialist and weapon specialist. Using her superb abilities with her scythe in addition to her semblance make her unpredictable but at times reckless having the same problem as Nora but nowhere near as excessive. Though Ruby has talent she still needs much more training.

Glynda evaluated that Weiss can be an exceptional strategist. However, she can become easily agitated causing her to make mistakes. But nonetheless she is still somewhat calm in battle able to make decisive actions with great success. Her knowledge of dust properties and their uses also proves to be invaluable and is her greatest strength able to cast spells faster than even 4th year students. But her greatest strength can also prove to be her greatest weakness. Weiss' over reliance of dust spells is apparent making her close combat abilities to be lacking though they are still above average.

More and more battles resumed until only two remained.

"There are only two students remaining for evaluation. So would Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long please prepare for your practice match?" As Glynda says this she has an emotionless face though in reality she was worried about the blond haired knight. This fight was just unfair. The boy had a broken arm and he had to fight with one of the best first years that she's ever seen.

When the two blonds prepared their ammunition they walk up on the arena. Despite only having the usage of one arm Jaune shows his confidence with a smile.

Yang in turn grins. "Alright Hotstuff spill it. Why are you so confident? You don't think I'll go easy on you just because your arm is broken, do you?"

Jaune laughs. "No, in fact I'm quite glad that you're not holding back. I don't like it when I'm underestimated."

The blond beauty holds in her laughter. "Like I would underestimate you, not after what I saw back at the forest." Her gauntlets mecha-shift into combat mode which covers her knuckles and forearms, she brings her closed fists up a little past eye level ready for battle. "Hope you're ready, lady killer."

The Arc smirks and takes Casull out. He takes aim ready for the woman he called mother to start the match.

Glynda looks in between the two blonds before starting the match. She lifts her right arm up. "The match may now…" She swiftly brings her arm down. "…Begin!"

* * *

><p>The blond brawler makes the first move. She swiftly advances towards Jaune and goes in for a sucker punch. However Jaune expects the attack and easily sidesteps to the left. But Yang quickly goes in for another attack. Instead of a single attack she does a barrage of powerful but swift punches only for them to be dodged by the young Arc with relative ease. But the female blonds' attacks force him to be slowly pushed back to the barrier. Knowing that he couldn't let that happen Jaune uses his left foot to trip the fellow blond but she regains her balance with ease but this gives Jaune enough time to quickly escape in an instant, his entire body was engulfed by his white aura for not even a second to then reappear about 20 ft. away from Yang.<p>

Yang whistles obviously impressed by Jaune's quick escape. "You sure know how to run away. But I won't let you escape again." She gets into the same stance when the match first began.

Before Yang could make a move Jaune aims Casull and fires 3 rounds all of which were deflected by Yang using her yellow gauntlets. In retaliation Yang herself fires of 2 shells resembling fire balls at Jaune, one from each gauntlet.

The blond Arc fires off two rounds himself which collide with Yang's shells. The said girl quickly rushes in and attacks the knight. Jaune uses the butt of his handgun swinging horizontally from the right. Yang ducks, avoiding the attack and goes in for a powerful uppercut. Her attack connects and he's sent flying upward. She quickly fires off multiple shells from Ember Celica. Each shell hits resulting in a small explosion but with the combination of multiple shells it creates a massive explosion which ends with a large cloud of smoke.

The cause of the multiple explosions smirks. "Man with only one arm you're not very strong." She has her hands on her hips. "Oh well, I guess it's to be expec-" She suddenly feels a surge of aura coming from the smoke. She smirks, overjoyed that the origin of that aura was still going strong.

The smoke clears showing Jaune surrounded by a white light. However, moments later white glowing feathers start falling which scatter upon reaching the ground. Suddenly the light is split in two which reveals that the light was his angelic wings of aura.

Yang has her eyes closed, her hands still on her hips. "So your wings can protect you? You really are full of surprises…" She opens her left eye looking up at the blond angel. "…Vomit Boy."

Jaune internally groans. He smiles though. "Is that really necessary? That aside, what will you do now?"

The girl in question smirks. "Isn't it obvious?" The air around her shifts, her lilac eyes slowly turning red. Her gold blond hair begins to glow becoming almost fire like. Suddenly her hair bursts into flames, embers of that flame surrounding her body. "I'm going to beat you." She uses the firing mechanism of Ember Celica to propel herself upward towards the other blond. She goes in for an uppercut.

Jaune quickly flies away dodging her attack and copies the Nevermore by shooting out dozens of white feathers at the gold girl.

Yang quickly shoots a single shell propelling her to the right successfully avoiding the feathers which hit the barrier. Each and every feather that hits the barrier shatters into glowing shards of light that fall to the ground.

Yang uses more shots from Ember Celica to reach Jaune. In retaliation he fires of more feathers which are overpowered by Yang's flames. Before Jaune could do anything else the gold brawler tackles him down to the ground which causes his wings to scatter upon impact. But Jaune quickly kicks her over him getting up on his feet soon after while Yang lands on her feet with ease.

The two blonds have a stare off. The blond knight aims his handgun with only one shot left while the gold blond brawler takes a stance.

While the two blonds were fighting the first year students were in awe at their abilities.

Though the members of RWBY and JNPR were paying close attention to the match itself they were all attentively looking at their scrolls. So far Yang was at 86% on her aura meter while Jaune was at 91%.

"This is a really close match." Blake said looking at the two blonds.

They all nod in agreement.

Though as the battle was going on the girls save for Nora because of how much confidence she has for Jaune, hope that he doesn't get badly injured.

Yang charges at Jaune using her Ember Celica to propel herself forward. This proves effective since she closes the distance between them. She attacks the ocean eyed knight with a barrage of aura infused punches. Jaune avoids the first, second, third and almost a dozen more strikes. Each strike faster than the last until the brawler finally makes contact with his cheek resulting in a small flash resembling a flame. She gets more hits off him each and every blow resulting in the same flash from before.

However, though she was making successful hits Jaune's body doesn't seem to be getting injured. Though Yang is confused about it she maintains her string of consecutive blows. She adds more aura into her fist, flames surrounding her arm. She goes for the punch only for a white light to completely deflect her attack injuring her in the process and knocking her several feet away from the young Arc. She then notices the intense pain her hands feel which were also shaking.

"What the hell!" Yang says in slight pain and agitation.

"So you're finally feeling it huh?" Yang looks up from her injured hands and sees Jaune who was surrounded by a holy white light. "The whole time when you were pounding me I was protected by my aura slowly injuring your hands while any damage I would take would be void."

Instead of twisting her face in anger like any other opponent would do she smirks. "Aren't you a smart one." Yang says with slight amusement. Her smirk slightly widens. "But that had to have been costly to your aura reserves using your aura as a shield for your entire body."

The young arc simply smiles at the deduction she thinks she's made. "It would for most people. But my aura reserves are quite high." He unleashes a large amount of his aura causing gusts of wind to blow all around him. Yang covers her face from the fierceness of the wind, her hair blowing violently. The on lookers (excluding Glynda) were all covering their faces from the fierce winds as well which was slowly pushing them back.

On the aura meter for Jaune it shows that his aura reserves aren't even depleting.

But despite the amount of aura Jaune was emitting the blond beauty stands her ground. Her hair and entire body glows a golden fire like light which then bursts into flames. The embers of the fire surrounding her body, her eyes the same color as the flames she was emitting. But unlike Jaune her aura reserves were gradually dropping.

"Oh" Jaune says impressed by her aura.

Yang has her trademark smirk. "Impressed, Jaune?" She asks barely able to hold in her excitement.

"That's an understatement. You really are strong. You're probably the strongest on your team. Though Blake would definitely give you a run for your money." As Jaune says this he puts Casull in its holster.

"I am super strong." She replies as a matter of fact.

"That you are." Jaune creates a solid sword with his aura. The sword itself was like any other long sword, simple in design having a gold handle while the blade itself was standard steel.

The two blonds take a stance. Jaune simply has the point of the blade directed at Yang while she goes into the stance she's been using thus far.

And after moments of waiting they clash resulting in a massive explosion of gold flames and white nova.

Jaune swings his sword repeatedly at Yang with both colossal power and sonic speed. But despite that the gold haired brawler blocks strike after strike with her gauntlets each strike pushing her slightly back and putting strain on her hands.

The blond knight swings vertically downward but the brawler blocks with her left gauntlet and a struggle ensued. But knowing that she wouldn't win Yang uses her free hand and strikes the sword breaking it in half.

In a moment of slight surprise Jaune did not see Yang's stomach punch. When it makes contact it knocks the wind out of him. She doesn't stop there; she takes hold of Jaune and throws him up in the air and jumps up with the blond knight and punches him higher and higher up in the air using her gauntlets to not only dish out damage but to also propel her up with him.

The blond brawler keeps up her barrage, punching him almost a dozen times. She then uses a shot from her gauntlet to shoot her up again and is now above Jaune. She channels her aura into her right fist, a large gold ember covering her fist. With a shout she punches Jaune downward engulfing him in the very same flame. When he makes contact with the ground an explosion of golden flames is created.

Yang then lands breathing heavily.

Everyone looks at Yang in complete awe. Their thoughts about how she was incredible, how her strength was unrivaled… until a pillar of white light shoots out of the smoke. The smoke scatters way revealing a giant ribcage of white aura and Jaune was in it with only a few injuries.

As if the situation didn't seem hopeless already Yang falls down on her knees her hands shaking uncontrollably due to the intense and sharp pain she was feeling.

"Unlike last time you actually broke through my aura and actually injured me." His bruises however soon glow a white light and heal in mere moments. "But before you could hit me with that last attack I re-established my barrier. But I knew it wouldn't hold when I hit the ground so I put up my greatest defense." The ribcage he was in shatters into many white shards of light." But it looks like you were strong enough to break through…" He smirks. "… You really are impressive." His smile disappears though. "But this is where it ends."

Jaune's aura begins to get channeled throughout his body his ocean blue eyes having a white outline. All around the entire arena swords were appearing in an instant, a white light would flash and then a transparent sword of crystal like aura would appear.

The moment a sword would appear Yang would look at it in a panic. However that soon proved to be difficult as the amount of swords appearing became more numerous. But she no longer had to pay attention to when they would appear. Because all she would have to do was look all around her to see swords, dozens upon dozens of swords. She didn't even have to count. Because the amount of swords that were around them were already past a hundred.

With a fluent motion from his left arm the hundreds of swords that were all around them point at Yang. "Give up, Yang."

"Give up?" The blond brawler said still on her knees. "Yeah right!" She smiles and quickly stands.

To say that Jaune wasn't surprised would be a lie. And his face showed it quite well, his eyes widen and the fact that he took a step back. "You're still willing to fight me?"

Yang brings her fists together which causes a gold pulse to be released. Her hair bursts into flames again and her fists were now like embers. Crazy red eyes looking at calm ocean blue eyes.

In response Jaune smiles, admiring Yang's bravery despite the odds being against her. "You are one interesting girl."

"Thanks Hotstuff, the same can be said for you… except the girl part."

"Noted." Jaune closes his hand into a fist and the hundreds of swords all burst towards the brave blond.

Yang channels all of her remaining aura through her entire body a vortex of golden fire all around her. The intensity of the heat would eradicate the swords before they could make contact with her.

Though Jaune was surprised by the display he knew that she couldn't maintain that vortex long enough to defend herself from all his swords.

The swords kept raining down on Yang. Thankfully her defense was holding but her aura reserves were dropping rapidly, her aura meter at 54%. However, this was mostly due to the fact that she kept applying more and more aura to her fire vortex, the golden flames becoming wilder.

Jaune in turn notices this. _'Why would she apply more aura into a defense that's already holding, she's _making_ it stronger for no reason which is costing her large amounts of her aura.' _Then realization hits and his eyes widen. _'Unless…'_

Yang smirks noticing the fellow blonde's expression. "You figured it out huh. Well you're a little late on that. Oh well." She then has her arms form an X which in turn causes the flaming vortex to spin rapidly.

Jaune's face twists into slight agitation. _'I should have known that she would resort to something so drastic!' _The vortex around her forms a sphere that covers Yang. _'She intends to release all of her aura at once! I have to guard!' _Jaune covers his body in the aura ribcage and has his remaining swords surround his body as a secondary defense.

Within the sphere Yang has a wide grin. "I win Hotstuff." With a loud shout the sphere of golden flames goes supernova, first the swords are consumed, the rubble around her and then the owner of the crafted blades, soon after the explosion is covering the entire arena but no further thanks to the barrier that Glynda had created.

The force of the blast causes students to be literally blown away, the only one able to withstand the colossal power being Glynda. Furthermore, despite being protected by the barrier the rubble around began to crumble, the screen of the giant monitor cracks once, then another crack, a crack would form every second until it finally shattered and the monitor explodes from the sheer power that Yang was releasing.

Jaune was on the ground out cold it would seem. His body was covered in bruises and his clothing was in ruins and his cast was destroyed revealing his broken arm.

Yang was breathing heavily. She could hardly stand yet she somehow had the strength to remain so. When she released her aura the explosion took more out of her reserves than she thought. She takes her scroll out and thankfully she was still in the yellow zone with 26%. But her relief soon turned to shock. On the right side of her screen it showed Jaune's meter still at 53%.

"What… what the hell!" She says this in between one of her heavy breaths.

"Surprised?" A familiar male voice said with a hint of amusement.

The exhausted brawler looks straight ahead seeing something truly spectacular.

The man thought to be unconscious was on his feet with a slight smirk. His whole body shining a white light and his bruises were healing at a rapid pace. His whole body was void of injury save for his broken arm, internal injuries and the fact that he was exhausted.

"That attack of yours was your trump card, an impressive one at that. Simple but it makes up for that with amazing power. If I didn't have my own trump card I would have lost. Now that you've shown yours I will show you mine." Suddenly his body emits a pillar of white light. His eyes flare a white light.

The pillar of light expands and begins to form. It was the ribcage he had used before but this time it towered over Yang, from the chest the left arm of a skeleton forms, then the right arm and afterwards a skull forms. It was the upper body of a skeleton. Despite the beauty of Jaune's aura the being he created gave a sense of dread to everyone watching him.

"What you see before you is what protected me from your attack. Well not completely, you destroyed it with your attack. But I reduced the damage to a great extent." As Jaune was explaining Yang was struggling to stand her exhaustion taking its toll on her.

She reloads Ember Celica with new shells. But these were her last and she would have to use them wisely. She shoots two shells one from each gauntlet. The shells make impact and explode. But the attacks do nothing to his defense which Yang was not surprised by.

Yang tries to form a plan. But she knew full well that nothing would work without having to use aura. However she had none to spare. If she did use an attack with her aura her reserves would drop to the red zone ending in her loss.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching her. Said footsteps belonged to the conjurer of the large skeleton. Jaune was approaching her slowly while still encased in his defense.

Without thinking Yang unleashes shell after shell at Jaune which are brushed aside. She keeps firing off her shells causing explosions hoping to stop the knight's advance. But this proves ineffective and she was now out of ammo. She tries to reload. However, when she has her hand reach for another belt of shells she realizes that she was out remembering that the ones used were her last.

This did not go unnoticed by Jaune. He smiles at the fellow blond. "You're out of ammo huh."

Yang smirks. "Yeah, but I don't need ammo to beat you."

In response Jaune closes his eyes still smiling. "Is that so?" Suddenly the colossal creation he made shatters into shards of light. Despite that though he remains smiling, his action of deactivating it was intentional. Jaune bends his knees and has his left hand out in front. "Shall we?"

Her eyes widen slightly. She was surprised that Jaune would give up such an advantage over her. She regains her composure and smirks preparing a stance. "Do you want to fight me hand to hand despite having your right arm broken?"

He nods. "Come at me."

"You'll regret it." Is all she says before she lunges at her opponent. She starts going in for quick punches. However to her surprise Jaune blocks each and every strike despite only having the usage of one arm. In agitation she applies more strength and speed to her attacks. But nothing changes, he blocks strike after strike and isn't even being pushed back or having to dodge. He simply blocks with his left arm… and to top it all off he has a smile on his face.

She punches with her right hand, but her fist his swiftly pushed away. But she quickly goes in for a punch with her other arm. However he uses his elbow to move her strike upwards. This causes Yang to be pushed back slightly. This proves to be her downfall. Jaune uses his right foot and trips her causing her to fall down to the ground… or so he thought.

She quickly returns the favor knocking Jaune to the ground. She and Jaune quickly get up off the ground. Jaune pulls his handgun out but before he could fire Yang knocks the gun away which was now concealed by dirt and rubble, and only Jaune knew where it was since he kept an eye on it.

Yang punches Jaune in the gut momentarily knocking the wind out of him. She then trips him and grabs his legs before he could fall. She throws him and he crashes into the ground.

Yang runs after him but Jaune quickly launches a white aura sphere from his hand halting her advance. She dodges but soon after a dozen more is shot at her. She decides to block them with her gauntlets. It proves effective but it gives Jaune enough time to gain some distance. Both the blond combatants were several meters away from each other.

Both Jaune and Yang were exhausted. Yang was at 24% of her aura while Jaune was at 46%. The way things were Yang would soon lose, but despite this she smiles having a blast still having the mindset of winning.

Yang was in her stance moving slightly forward, and in response Jaune was moving slightly back, his left foot forward while his right foot was back. While he was moving back his right foot was the one sliding back and unbeknownst to Yang it seemed like he was searching for something.

"I think it's time we end this, Yang." Jaune says, and after backing up a few more inches he finally stops.

Yang however continues her slow advancement. "I agree." She uses the force from her left foot and propels herself towards him. She has her right arm prepared for a punch.

Jaune doesn't charge forward or even retreat. He simply stands there with a smirk. Suddenly he uses his foot to kick something up. And what he kicks up surprises the charging brawler.

Along with dirt and rubble the thing kicked up was his handgun, Casull. Jaune catches the pistol and takes aim.

Time slows down.

Yang tilts her body attempting to dodge before the bullet could even be fired.

Jaune fires the handgun. The slide slowly being pushed back, the casing flying off. The bullet escapes the chamber and races towards Yang. Despite Yang's attempt at dodging early the bullet make impact, the point of impact being a few inches below Yang's right breast.

She shouts in pain, falling to the ground her meter dropping to the red zone. The match was over and Jaune was the victor.

Yang was on the ground holding her injury. Glynda was right, the shot may not have been lethal but it sure hurt like hell. She gets on her feet but not without difficulty. She was about to collapse… until something or someone held her up. She looks up to see that Jaune had caught her. Lilac meeting blue.

"You okay?" He asks worried about her condition despite fighting just seconds ago.

She has a small grin. "Don't think I'm not strong enough to stand on my own two feet." She removes herself from Jaune and tries to walk on her own. She fails however and was about to fall over again. Thankfully Jaune catches her again and has his arm wrapped around her waist. He places his hand where he had shot Yang before causing her to grunt.

"I wasn't implying that you weren't strong. But everyone needs help from time to time, even you." As he says this he channels his aura throughout her entire body healing every injury until she was fully healed. "You're not weak, you're undoubtedly strong. And I admire that strength of yours."

Despite losing she smiles, enjoying the fact that he thought she was strong and for some reason she felt butterflies when he was holding her. Her heart was pounding, the beats getting faster.

That soon ended when he let go of her saying that "Your injuries have healed, you should be able to walk on your own now."

She internally frowns but has a happy façade. "Good, because if you didn't let me go I would have punched you."

Jaune laughs. "I'm good, I've already felt your punches and I'd rather not feel them again anytime soon."

"Ahem…" They both look over to the origin of the voice. It was Glynda who has an agitated look on her face. "Despite almost destroying the entire room I was overall pleased with your abilities.

Both the blonds blush and scratch their heads and in sync apologize for the excessive amount of power they used. "Sorry Professor Goodwitch."

Glynda clears her throat. "Regardless, you have both showed an impressive display of speed, technique, aura reserves and intellect. However, I have noticed that you, Miss Xiao Long can be easily angered when in regards to your hair which I had noticed in the forest. While you displayed a great deal of strength your anger makes you reckless. However, when your mind is calm you have shown to be an exceptional fighter that is even on par with Miss Nikos. Like her you show excellent potential to be an S-class huntress. So I will rank you as a B-class huntress and possibly promote you to A-class in the near future."

She looks at Jaune now. She was internally smiling at the blond haired knight but she maintains her stiff gaze. "Mr. Arc, you are by far one of the most exceptional hunters I have ever seen. You are an excellent leader who can form strategies faster than most students in their 4th year. Then there's your abnormal aura reserves and your unique semblance. There hasn't been a student with as much potential as you since my time here as a student. So I believe without a doubt in my mind that you are a hunter who deserves the rank of A-class, congratulations Mr. Arc.

Jaune smiles bowing slightly to her. "Thank you, Professor Goodwitch."

Despite wanting to keep up with appearances she smiles. "Your mother and father would be proud of you, Mr. Arc."

Jaune stands straight up now with a genuine smile conveying joy. But suddenly Yang wraps her arm around his neck in a friendly and celebratory manner. "Good job Hotstuff!"

The two blonds walk off the arena… or what's left of it that is. When they walk down their friends greet them with cheers and congratulations.

Pyrrha has her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "You were amazing Jaune."

"You and Yang made us look like Beowolves." Ren adds.

The rest of the group added in their own comments saying how impressed they were of him and Yang.

Jaune simply thanks them for their complements. "But you're all exceptional as well. You've all made the rank of B-class which is no laughing matter. You guys will catch up to me in no time."

As they were conversing with one another Glynda looks at the eight students with a small smile. _'He's made good friends.'_

* * *

><p>In a room that was shrouded in darkness, the only source of light were these faint red lights and the light from a large monitor showing Jaune talking with his friends, in the room was a long table of white marble with fourteen seats of the same color, one on each end of the table and six on one side with the same amount on the other side. Gilbert was seated on the end which was below the monitor. Five silhouettes were seated on the director's right and five were seated on the left side; the farthest seat away on each side was void.<p>

"Tell me what you all think of his progress?" Gilbert asks with slight amusement.

"That's a stupid question. It's obvious that's he's gotten stronger." A male voice said who was seated three seats away from Gilbert on his right. His face couldn't be seen due to the darkness but from his outline he was fairly tall with short hair and had a tail. He also has his feet up on the table.

"**XII**, can you shut up? Your voice is annoying everyone." It was a female this time who was seated two seats away from Gilbert but on his left. She was of average height her hair a light mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side.

"What'd you say?!" He shouts back.

"Know your place; you and I both know that I would wipe the floor with you. I'm above you on the leader boards, remember?" She replies calmly unlike the easily agitated young man she was arguing with.

Before XII could retort another male voice cuts him off. "Enough III, we're all comrades here. So stop trying to pick fights." The one who said it was a young man in his late teens and is well-built. His hair is a silvery-gray which is partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He was seated next to both Gilbert and III.

"Thank you, II. Now that you two are done arguing let us get back to the topic of XIII." Gilbert says trying to redirect the conversation back towards their 13th member.

"He's strong." A random male voice says. Everyone looks over to see a silhouette by an open door. He walks inside his hair spiked backwards in a windswept way. He walks over to the seat on Gilbert's left at the very end, basically seated across from the seat labeled XIII.

"I'm glad you're here, **VII**." Gilbert says with a hint of amusement. "So are you pleased with his progress?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I am. The stronger he is the more enjoyable it will be when I defeat him." He responds with determination.

Gilbert smirks at the comment. "Good, very good."

"Are you approving of this director? Wouldn't actions of aggression towards one another create tensions within the group thus affecting our performance on the field?" The voice belonged to a male. He too was a teenager and was well-built. He has short brown hair in the same style as Jaune's but slightly shorter. Around his neck was a black leather choker collar which has a cross dangling from it. On the center of the large cross was a red gem with the appearance of an eye with a catlike pupil. He was seated next to the director sitting across from II.

Gilbert's smirk never leaves. "**IV**, it's good to have a healthy rivalry. So I will approve of it."

"As you wish director." The man identified as IV responds.

Gilbert then looks across the other end of the table. The one seated was a young woman with long raven black hair. Her right eye has a gold pupil while her other pupil is red. "You are awfully quiet today, **I**."

She doesn't say anything for a moment contemplating what she should say. After a few moments she responds with a neutral expression. "I am simply thinking about how much stronger Jaune has become."

Gilbert raises an eyebrow. "Jaune? Since when were you on a first name basis with him?"

**I **frowns. "You know he and I are good friends. So it's only natural that I call him by his first name."

"Is that so?" The director responds. He directs his attention to everyone. "This meeting is adjourned. Everyone save for **VI** and **VIII **leave." They all do so leaving only Gilbert, VI and VIII.

After they leave Gilbert has a serious expression. "You both have an assignment." The screen behind him changes into images of a base filled with guards both human and androids. "These militia forces have important data that is crucial to Project G. I have appointed you two with the task of retrieving this data."

Both VI and VIII were standing tall.

VIII was a young woman with long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strand of hair that protrudes out of her hair. She has vanilla skin that was without blemish. She was wearing a black and purple dress. The skirt was above her knees revealing her purple and black stockings. On the back of her dress was the symbol of a purple heart with wings sprouting from it.

VI was a young man who was fairly tall and well-built. Unlike the woman beside him he has a paler complexion but still without blemish. He has black, messy, wavy hair that is tipped with a maroon red color. He has red eyes, and wears black and red collars on his neck, his clothing consisting of a red and black color combination and patterns. He is wearing a short, mid-chest black jacket with a tan hood.

The man known as VI speaks first. "What's their security like?"

"You will be debriefed when you get in the drop ship. But in vague terms expect heavy resistance. I recommend infiltrating the facility without being detected. However, if you are to be spotted I'm sure the two of you can defeat them with relative ease. Anything else?"

They remain quiet.

"Good, then you may both leave for departure. Also, if your performance during the operation goes without flaw I may very well move you up in the leaderboards." They nod and turn to leave. As the two were leaving Gilbert turns is chair to face the monitor. The screen changes again to show a leader board of only the top six members labeled from top to bottom.

1st- **I - Rebirth**

2nd- **IV- Demon**

3rd- **XIII- Contradiction**

4th- **VII- Greed**

5th- **II- Eruption**

6th- **III- Miracle **

Gilbert grins with unknown intentions.

* * *

><p>Jaune and the others enter their new home. All were exhausted from today's match-ups, Jaune and Yang especially. However, despite their exhaustion.<p>

"WE SHOULD HAVE A PARTY!" Nora exclaims. She rushes towards Ren with a wide grin. "Ren can make pancakes!"

Ren drops his shoulders with a loud sigh.

Jaune who was given a new cast after his match laughs at the actions of the bubbly girl. "Nora, we're all exhausted so perhaps it's best if we have a party later, preferably when my arm heals."

"AWWWWWWW" Nora pouts but after some convincing she finally relents.

As they were watching TV together Ruby suddenly jumps off the couch. "We need a name for our clan!" She exclaims…

"Say what?" Yang questions.

"You know what I mean! We need a name for our clan like we do for our separate teams!" The younger half sister retorted.

Nora suddenly appears next to Ruby with her trademark grin. "That's a great idea! We should be called the" She has a mock salute. "The Pancake Crusaders!"

Ruby and Nora jump up and down together both laughing. "How about Cookies4life!"

They continue with their laughter until… "Would you two be quiet already!" the young Schnee heiress calmed them down. "I agree with you on naming the clan. But the names you both suggested are ludicrous."

Both Ruby and Nora slouch and were seated on the couch with pouting faces.

Jaune and Pyrrha who were seated next to each other smile at their behavior.

"In any case." The red head Spartan cuts in. "We should definitely decide on a name for our clan."

Jaune nods in agreement. "So are there any suggestions?"

They sit silently thinking about what to name their clan.

Nora with a wide grin raises her hand. But before she could say her suggestion she is interrupted by her childhood friend.

"No Nora we're not going to call ourselves the Pancake Crusaders."

"Awwwww" Nora puts her hand down and has a frown.

Ruby raises her hand.

"No we are not calling ourselves Cookies4life." This time it was Weiss who intervened.

Ruby places her hand down having a frown on her face.

Looking at his teammates with a small smile Jaune raises his hand. They all look towards him. "I'm not very good at stuff like this… but… I have one suggestion."

Everyone pays attention to their blond leader awaiting his suggestion.

"I think the name of our clan should be …"

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Okay so even with the suggestions I couldn't really decide on a name or come up with one. I was given the idea to have "prismatic" in the name but whenever I would think of something it wouldn't sound good to me. For example (now don't laugh.) I was thinking Prismatic Wings… maybe Prismatic Liberation. Again I'm really bad with coming up with names. Oh and I should give credit to where credit is due. Thank you jinglesjon for your idea on Prismatic.

Now let me explain why I liked Prismatic. The chapter before (not the update) I had Jaune express his love for all colors. This actually plays a little role with his powers. Remember the red hair from before and the change of aura color.

As for adding wings that should be obvious.

Liberation could be referencing Jaune's wings as liberation means freeing someone. And wings can symbolize freedom. So I thought that it might be a cool name… but I don't really like the sound of it every time I read it.

So I've decided not to reveal a name yet because I have no name to give. So I hope this doesn't anger any of you. Now if any of you have more suggestions then please share them in the review section or you can just pm me.

Oh and those of you who gave me suggestions thank so much. It meant a lot to me to know that you guys wanted to help.


	10. XIII's Normal High School Life

AN: There's a joke in the story that I used from a Youtube video. It's "Things We Want in RWBY Volume 2. I did tweak the ending of the joke though but that's about it. Also, the fact that I revealed the appearances of some of the members was an accident. I was so tired when I was typing that I didn't notice until I finally released the story. Except for VI and VIII they were meant to be showcased. Also just so you know the appearance of II will change. The reason being because he's actually a character in the show who will be in volume two of RWBY. The appearance I had for him before was his original design but they changed his hair and eyes so I have to also change it.

Also there is a character that I am introducing who seems overpowered as hell but trust me he's weaker than Ozpin and Glynda.

* * *

><p>XIII's Normal High School Life<p>

"I think the name of our clan should be… Liberated Spectrum." Jaune says with a radiant smile.

Everyone save for Blake looks at Jaune with utter confusion, the former smiles remembering her conversation with Jaune about his love for every color. She then thought about the addition of "Liberated." Her smile widens.

However, unlike Blake the rest of the team was a bit confused to say the least.

Seeing their confused expressions Jaune explains still smiling. "The reason why I suggest the name is because I love all colors because of their uniqueness. It extends to my love for life as well, because people are unique in their own special way as well. Each individual is like a color. And as it so happens we are quite diverse in color in the hair and clothing department. As for the addition of "Liberated" I want to free people from oppression and pain. I don't want them to experience hardship. I want them to be free, to know love and kindness. So in a sense, the name basically means "The freedom of the people." It may not make sense to you guys but I think we should adopt the name."

In response to the kind and compassionate words of their leader they all smile happy with the name. Weiss was happy not just because of the name, but happy that Jaune was their leader, happy that he was such a kind, strong, compassionate person. _'Now I feel like such a fool for even doubting you.'_

Ruby and Nora jump in glee. "WE LOVE IT!" They both shout in joy. They suddenly start playing around with the rest of the team save for Jaune and Pyrrha.

Jaune smiles at their playful behavior. He suddenly feels someone tapping his shoulder. He looks beside him to see Pyrrha with her own radiant smile. "Yes Pyrrha?"

"That was very beautiful Jaune." She says.

He has a light blush of embarrassment. He scratches his head. "You think so?"

The red head Spartan/amazoness giggles at his flustered action. "Of course." She stops her laughing and simply smiles. "We're lucky to have you as our leader."

Jaune stops his laughing as well. He returns the smile that Pyrrha graces him with. "It should be I who is the lucky one. You along with everyone else are pleasant to be around with."

The two are then interrupted when Yang pops up grabbing both their hands pulling them up.

The two were surprised by the sudden action. "Come on you two, we should celebrate! We now have a name for our clan and we need to party!"

Jaune then reminds her and everyone else his earlier reason for not having a party. He points at his cast to make his point. They all agree but three hyperactive girls complained nonetheless. Yang simply states that "We're having a party the moment your arm heals."

Ruby simply moans.

"But I want Ren's pancakes!" Nora exclaims as she and said boy walk up stairs to their room.

Everyone goes in their separate team rooms and get well deserved rest.

Jaune however had different plans. He walks out and doesn't return until a couple of hours have passed. When he entered the home of the newly named "Liberated Spectrum" he was carrying four bags with his one hand and places them in the fridge after taking a few items out.

The blond knight then gets some much earned rest.

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Jaune gets up early, about an hour before the rest of his team would wake up. "Time to start my new daily routine." He smiles as he says this and gets out of bed. He takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and then puts his uniform on without waking his team. The blond knight opens the door to leave but not without taking one last glance at his sleeping team. He smiles at each one individually.

Ren was sleeping peacefully, so peacefully in fact that if an Ursa Major were to break in and destroy the very room he wouldn't wake up.

Nora was holding a pillow a wide smile gracing her lips. "Ren… Pancakes… I love you both!"

Like Ren, Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully having a beautiful smile. While Jaune was looking at Pyrrha he could have sworn he heard her say his name. But due to how quiet her voice was he dismisses it. He closes the door gently and was about to leave.

But he stops, looking at team RWBY's door. He knocks quietly, making sure not to wake them if they were still asleep. Not getting a response he opens the door and sees all four girls having a peaceful sleep in bunk beds… which were horribly done by the way.

He first looks at Ruby, she was on the top bunk sleeping with her homework next to her. _'She must have been working on her homework all night.'_

He then looks at Weiss who was on the bed bellow Ruby. She was sleeping soundly with a warm smile that was so beautiful despite it contrasting with her icy appearance. But it was that contrast that made it so beautiful.

He then shifts his gaze over to the bottom bunk where Blake was sleeping. She too was sleeping quite peacefully. However, what caught Jaune's attention was the fact that her bow would twitch from time to time. _'That's strange. Could she be a…' _He then shakes the thought away not wanting to jump to conclusions. It's not that he hoped that it wasn't the case, just the fact that it's rude to jump to conclusions.

He then looks at the upper bunk bed to see Yang's sleeping form. Her upper body was not covered by her sheets. "I can't just leave you like that." He says in a hush voice. The young Arc walks over to Yang and Blake's bunk beds. With the usage of his good arm he takes the covers and brings them over Yang. _'There we go. Now I can leave.'_

He walks out and closes the door ever so gently. He walks down stairs and heads straight to the kitchen taking out the bags he had gotten last night.

* * *

><p>One hour later<p>

In the room of team JNPR Pyrrha was the first to wake up. She stretches her tired body and looks around. Everything seemed normal until she noticed the lack of 'tall blond and scraggly.' "Where's Jaune?" She questions.

Next it was Nora to awaken and it was like a tempest. "IT'S MORNING!" She jumps on Ren's bed which causes both her and the sleep loving boy to bounce off the bed. When they land Nora is laughing.

Ren however was still asleep.

The bubbly girl pouts at Ren's sleeping form. "Ren… Ren… REN!" After shouting his name the black haired boy was still sleeping soundly.

Nora jumps off the bed deep in thought on how to wake her childhood friend. "A-ha" It then hits her. She rummages through her bags and suddenly pulls out a huge gong that was larger than her bag, how you might ask… who knows. She pulls Magnhild out in its hammer form. And with a wide grin she strikes the gong with her hammer a large shockwave reaching out to the entire school.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Team RWBY's room.<p>

The booming sound resonates to team RWBY's room causing the four beauties to suddenly awaken from their slumber. The blonde of the group did not take too kind of this. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p>Back in JNPR's room.<p>

Moments after Nora uses the gong Ren wakes up casually. He slowly rises, dark circles around his eyes due to being sleep deprived. He casually looks over at Nora with a tired expression. "Is it 8:15?" He asks the hyper active girl.

She shakes her head no. "It's 8:10."

"Oh… five more minutes then." He lays back down hoping to savior his time with his beloved bed. However, Nora was quite persistent.

"But Ren, I want pancakes!" She exclaims.

Knowing that once Nora wanted something there was nothing to stop her. So Ren gets up despite every fiber of his being fighting back, wanting him to go back to sleep to have 5 more precious minutes of beloved sleep.

Ren prevails however, defeating the urge to sleep. This was truly a victory for the ages… but a defeat in Ren's eyes.

Now up Ren changes into his green attire and walks out with Nora right behind him. Pyrrha was still sitting down on her bed, still dumbfounded by the whole scene. She snaps out of her daze and gets ready for the new day.

After Pyrrha gets ready in her uniform she walks out, coincidentally team RWBY walks out as well.

Before Pyrrha could greet her fellow clan members Yang interjects. "Okay so who the hell made all that noise?"

Pyrrha smiles nervously. "I'm afraid Nora is the cause of the noise. She woke Ren up so he could make pancakes."

At the mere mention of pancakes all of Team RWBY gasps out of glee. Their eyes sparkle and they immediately rush downstairs dragging Pyrrha along with them.

"Wait a minute!" The Spartan shouts.

They drag her downstairs and were about to head to the kitchen. They stop however, seeing Ren looking at the kitchen with wide eyes without Nora.

Pyrrha along with team RWBY walk over to Ren. Yang waves her arm in front of Ren's face, but he didn't notice due to being in a daze.

Knowing that they wouldn't get a reaction from him they turn to look at the direction he was facing. Soon their expressions were the same as Ren's.

In the kitchen Nora was eating stacks of pancakes, but that's not what put them in a daze. No what they were witnessing was Jaune Arc, their leader as well as strongest member… cooking breakfast.

All the girls could think of only one thing. '_He can cook… he's perfect.' _

Jaune notices them and with a bright smile he directs their attention towards the table which had six plates with omelets and three strips of bacon on each plate. In the center of the table was a large stack of pancakes though the amount of pancakes was dwindling thanks to Nora.

"I've finished making breakfast so you can go ahead and eat now." While he says this he starts cleaning the pan used for the eggs.

Ren, Pyrrha and team RWBY were shocked that their leader could cook. Especially since he only had the usage of one arm which must have proved difficult for him.

"Um… guys are you going to eat?" Jaune asks.

The question takes them out of their daze. Pyrrha was the first to respond. "Thank you Jaune. This looks really good."

"Hell yeah it looks good!" Yang shouts.

"It does look well made." Blake adds.

"I'm sure that my cooks are leagues ahead of you, but I'll try your cooking nonetheless." Weiss says coldly, though in truth she was somewhat excited to try the young Arc's cooking.

"Are there any cookies?" Ruby asks

"I hope my cooking is as good as it looks. And I'm sure that I won't compare to your chefs. And here Ruby." He takes out a plate of cookies for the little red riding hood.

Ruby's silver eyes sparkle. She takes the plate of cookies and runs over to the table and sits down. She begins to look at the homemade cookies with glee. She takes a single cookie and with one bite… she ate a cookie that only god could construct.

"It's… PERFECT!" She begins to devour the baked goods while everyone else was preparing to eat their breakfast.

Jaune smiles at the young girl's behavior. "They're only cookies." He said.

Ruby was too lost in the perfection of Jaune's baking skills to respond. Knowing this Jaune decides to take his seat ending the conversation.

The young chef looks at his friends to see if his they approved of his cooking. He was answered with expressions similar to Ruby's.

Pyrrha's face had instantly brightened when she took the first bite of her omelet. In the omelet were fresh ham and cheese as well as some spices that she couldn't identify. The blend of these ingredients melted in her mouth. She along with the other girls who took their first bites had a tinge of pink on their cheeks.

However, Weiss was the only one who did not take her first bite. The reaction from the others suggested that his cooking was exceptional. But as an heiress she has had the finest of foods and she highly doubted that Jaune would be better than-

Her thoughts cease when she takes her first bite. Her eyes widen and she blushes from how good a simple omelet was.

The young heiress looks over at the young chef not believing that he could make something so superb. She was met with a smile that intensified her blushing. She quickly looks away eating her breakfast. _'He's not only strong and handsome but he can also cook.' _She chokes on her food stunned that she thought of the young arc as _handsome_.

Jaune stands up from his chair suddenly. "Weiss are you okay!?" The young Arc was about to run to Weiss but stops when she drinks half of the water in her glass. After that she starts breathing at a rapid pace but calms down soon after.

Instead of running he walks over to her. Before she could say anything Jaune crouches near her and pats her on the back. "Are you going to be okay?"

The ice princess looks away with a blushing from the gesture. "I'm fine."

The young knight simply smiles at her. "Good, you had me worried." He stands and retreats back to his own seat.

After that incident Liberated Spectrum had finished their breakfast. Jaune was about to take the dirtied plates and wash them but was stopped by the girls along with Ren.

"What's wrong?"

Blake has a small smile. "You just relax Jaune. You've cooked breakfast for us so it's only right if we clean up."

Ruby nods in agreement. "Besides, anyone who can bake cookies that good deserves a break."

Nora captures Jaune in a bear hug. "Anyone who can rival Ren's pancakes are worthy of rest." She suddenly stands on that dining table. "Like Ren you must have been sent from the intergalactic heaven of pancakes!"

Everyone save for Ren looks at Nora with confusion evident in their expressions. "… what?"

Ren sighs. "Let me explain."

However before he could say another word Nora beats him to it.

"No worries Ren! I will tell the tale." Nora exclaims. She clears her throat. "Ahem… well there we were… at the intergalactic heaven of pancakes."

Insert scene of Monty Oum with a stack of pancakes surrounded by angels. Below him were clouds and the sky was the color of scarlet.

"It was an I-hop." Ren clarified.

The scene changes to the inside of an I-hop.

"Rations were low and depleting. Leaving thousands to starve, they only had enough for one last meal for the **chosen one**."

"They were low on batter. They could only make one more pancake." Ren clarified again.

"To my surprise I was not the chosen one. I was devastated of course. But suddenly the heavens parted and showed me the true messiah. Ren sacrificed his very soul for me and gave up his heavenly status for my wellbeing."

"I had the last order. She was crying so I gave it to her." Ren clarified for a third time.

"After that fateful day Ren had become a blacksmith to forge more of the heavenly relics for my happiness. So from that day forward I swore that I would protect him at all costs."

Ren sighs. "To make sure she wouldn't make a scene again I decided to learn how to make pancakes."

"It was a great day indeed." Nora finishes.

"It was like any other day." Ren clarified finishing the story.

The other six members look at Ren and Nora with wide eyes.

"Anyways…" Yang starts. "Let's get to cleaning." She has a wide grin and points at Jaune. "You sit right there and watch us."

"Um… okay." The seven friends take their dishes and start cleaning.

As they were cleaning Jaune was looking at them attentively just in case any of them needed help.

While they were cleaning the dishes Yang has a scheming grin. This did not go unnoticed by her little sister. "Yang you aren't planning anything are you?"

Yang looks at her beloved sister still smirking. "You'll see."

Before Ruby could question her further Yang suddenly splashes water on her school jacket. It was soaked and had reached to the white school shirt as well.

Yang suddenly turns to Jaune her smirk slightly widening. "This isn't good. My school uniform is all wet. I guess I have no choice but to change." She suddenly starts taking her jacket off revealing her white blouse which was completely soaked revealing her yellow laced bra causing all the girls and Ren to stare at her. Nora quickly blocks his view with her hand though while smiling.

In response to the view Jaune's face becomes a bright red.

This did not go unnoticed by the others. Yang smirks and resumes her act. "Jaune what am I going to do without my uniform?"

Before Jaune could say anything the girls get in front of Yang blocking Jaune's view of her, more specifically her chest. The girls start fighting leaving Jaune, Ren and Nora watching from the sidelines.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yang shouts while fighting off the other girls.

"STOPPING YOU FROM DOING SUCH LEWD ACTIONS!" Weiss shouts back.

As the girls kept fighting Jaune steps in. They immediately stop their acts of aggression. Jaune walks past the girls and is now in front of Yang. He was blushing as he was walking towards her. He shifts his gaze away from her breasts in favor of her face. With his one hand he unbuttons his jacket and takes it off.

"What are you doing?" Yang asks puzzled by his actions.

He says nothing and takes his white long sleeve shirt off revealing his bare upper body. The girls blush from this action and they were all looking at his muscles that were well developed.

Ren suddenly blocks Nora's view of Jaune's body.

Jaune hands over his school jacket and shirt to Yang. His blush was still there but was lighter in color now.

Yang did not expect this. The blush yes but not the actions he took was unexpected. She just wanted to make the fellow blond nervous and show off her body to him. But this was so much better. So with a smile she gladly takes the clothing and puts them on.

Jaune smiles and picks up Yang's pair and takes them to the washer.

He returns soon after to see Yang with his school uniform that was a little too big for her.

Jaune was still shirtless but he didn't really care.

The girls however did not feel the same way. But despite the view they were graced with they maintain their composure and act normally.

Pyrrha suddenly has a thought. "Jaune, how are you going to attend school without a uniform?"

The others look at Jaune wanting to know what he would do.

He rubs the back of his head. "Well… I don't plan on attending first period so I'll think of something. I'll probably just wear some of my other clothes."

…

Weiss suddenly slams her fist on the table. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT ATTENDING FIRST PERIOD?!" She was seething, first her team leader Ruby showed her lack of interest in school work though last night Ruby was working on her homework which Weiss was happy with. But now her clan leader was slacking off. This was even worse than Ruby. At least she went to class but here Jaune wasn't even going to attend.

"Calm down Weiss." Jaune says about to explain why he wasn't going to attend class.

"Why should I?! You should be taking your studies seriously but you're going to be skipping on DAY 2!" She shouted that last part and was fuming.

Jaune sighs and looks at the clock to see that it was 8:50. "You guys should get going. It's 8:50 and you wouldn't want to be late."

Though Weiss was absolutely furious with her leader's behavior she sharply turns and leaves. She is followed by the others Ren being the last one who wanted to talk to Jaune.

The said Arc looks at Ren. "Is there something you need, Ren?"

"Well…" he looks at the open door where the girls were seen walking out the gate. He had to catch up but he decided to stay. He looks back at his only male teammate. "Why is it that you're not attending first period?"

Jaune chuckles. "I guess I can tell you before the others."

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was in Professor Port's class. As he was taking role he didn't call Jaune's name for some strange reason.<p>

At this Weiss raises her hand.

Peter sees her hand. "What is it, Miss Schnee?"

"Professor Port why didn't you ask for Jaune?" She asks.

He clears his throat. "Jaune will no longer be a part of this class." Peter left it at that and resumed class.

Team RWBY was utterly confused at the whole situation. Why would Jaune no longer be a part of this class?

(You guys already know what's going to happen.)

* * *

><p>2nd period- Aura and Dust Theory<p>

Weiss, Pyrrha and Ren were in class. The bell would ring in a minute and they were waiting for their leader to come in.

Weiss' lips form a frown. "He's even going to skip 2nd period. Is he even going to attend his other classes?"

Pyrrha has a sad smile. "I'm sure there was a good reason for not attending first period Weiss. But he said he would only miss first period so have faith in him." As she was saying this however she too had her doubts.

"He'll be here." The two girls turn to the owner of the voice. It was Ren who was sitting straight up.

As if on cue Jaune walks in right when the bell rings. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt similar to the school uniforms.

Glynda looks at the young man with a hint of confusion. "Mr. Arc why is it that you are not wearing you school uniform?"

He bows in apology. "Forgive me Professor Goodwitch. But my friend's school uniform got dirty and she needed a spare. So I provided her with mine."

Glynda sighs accepting the answer. "Very well. But please don't make this a habit."

Jaune nods his head understanding her clearly. He walks over to his seat and is in between Pyrrha and Weiss. The former smiling at Jaune while the latter was glaring daggers at him.

Jaune simply smiles at both girls and starts paying attention in class.

Class begins and Glynda starts her lecture on dust properties and how to use them. Jaune was trying to pay attention but he soon dozed off. It wasn't that the class was too difficult; in fact he already knew the material. He was just bored and didn't know why he had to take the same class again.

But Jaune began to pay attention again. Despite knowing the material and wanting to do something more productive he didn't want to disrespect the woman who treated him like a son. So with a smile he pays attention to his mother, Glynda Goodwitch.

After about half an hour through the lecture Glynda then shifts to a different topic.

"Alright class. I believe I've gone on long enough about the basics of dust and its properties. Now we will be discussing aura, more specifically semblance types.

Everyone in the classroom was paying attention. Even the ones that were secretly daydreaming paid close attention.

Glynda scans the room making sure her students were paying attention. "As you know a Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power and the abilities are unique to each individual, the effects varying from user to user be it greatly or minuscule."

Some of the students were beginning to doze off finding the lecture to be a simple repeat of what they already know.

Glynda notices but continues nonetheless. "But despite the wide variety of semblance abilities it has been deduced that there are 5 different classes of semblance abilities."

At this many of the students began paying attention. They had never heard of different classes of a semblance. The only ones who didn't seem surprised were Jaune, his friends and a few other students.

"The first type is Phantasm which is the most common of the five. Phantasm is the ability to alter oneself like increasing your speed or perhaps creating clones of yourself. A Phantasm semblance can also be the ability to alter objects around them. For example, one could control iron allowing them to control its properties. They could bend it with their power and could even create a weapon.

Students were beginning to show signs of interest. The reason being was because most people haven't developed their semblance yet. In fact only a fifth of the world's population has been able to awaken a semblance.

"The second type is Glyph. Like me and Miss Schnee we can use Glyphs to in a sense create a miracle. In Miss Schnee's case she can distort gravity to an extent."

Everyone shifts there gaze at Weiss who was smiling having pride in her semblance.

"I on the other hand can cause phenomena like creating storms or manipulating objects and use them as weapons." The students shift their attention to Glynda amazed at how strong her semblance was and began whispering to one another.

Glynda clears her throat so the students would stop talking. "The third type is known as Ocular. This type is eye based and is rarer than the two stated previously. With an Ocular semblance one could possibly see through objects such as walls, but that is just an example."

After explaining the third type Glynda shifts her attention to Jaune. "The next two aren't really different types. They are more like extensions of the previous three."

At this the students look at Glynda and each other with mild confusion.

She continues with her lecture. "The fourth type is known as Kindred or Kin. This type is hereditary. Before, I mentioned that a semblance is "the manifestation of one's innate and personal power". I had also explained that each semblance is different from user to user. But in this case, a Kindred semblance is passed down from a parent with the family originated semblance. However, a Kindred semblance is quite rare, so rare in fact that only a few dozen individuals posses this type of semblance."

Many students began wondering why a Kindred semblance was so rare. One student decided to ask the question. "I'm sorry about asking Professor but why are they so rare?"

"There's no need to apologize. As for your question, the reason why they are rare is because of the war between humans and Faunus ten years ago. The war brought out many casualties. Many who had kindred semblance abilities were lost and without them their bloodline could not be passed down." After answering the question she added one final piece of information about this semblance type. "There is one last thing to note about this type."

The students listen attentively.

"When a Kindred semblance is passed down from generation to generation the abilities of that semblance becomes more potent. So someone with a kindred semblance who is the 7th generation of his family would be stronger than someone with the very same semblance who is the 6th generation." She shifts her attention over to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, you yourself have a Kindred semblance. Could you please stand and tell us what generation you are?"

Jaune nods and he stands. "My Kindred semblance has been passed down multiple times. If I remember correctly I am the 13th generation of my bloodline."

The students stop and stare at Jaune with wide eyes including Jaune's own teammates.

Glynda nods. "Thank you, Mr. Arc. You may be seated."

He returns the nod and sits back down.

Glynda looks at her students waiting for them to calm down. Her patience is awarded in mere moments and she continues with her lecture. "Now for the fifth type which currently has only one known individual who posses this." The students were about to ask who it was but the professor stops them. "This type is known as Double Origin."

The students look at their professor with confused expressions etched on their faces.

She continues. "Double Origin is when an individual has two Kindred semblance abilities."

The students were stunned. Not only was it shocking that a person could have two semblance abilities but they were also stunned due to how unfair it was.

"A Double Origin semblance can only be attained when an individual is the offspring of two parents who each have a Kindred Semblance. But the likely hood of actually receiving both semblance abilities is almost impossible. Most of the time if two individuals with their own Kindred semblance would have a child the child would most likely have only one. But if one were to have a Double Origin then they would have the powers of not only the past generations of one family but of a second one as well."

The students were in awe. Simply hearing about a Double Origin was enough to leave them speechless.

The bell suddenly rings taking the students out of their astonishment. They get their bags and prepare to leave for third period.

However, they all stop when Pyrrha asks Glynda a question that plagued their minds before. "Miss Goodwitch who exactly is this person you mentioned before. The one with the Double Origin I mean."

Both Glynda and Jaune smirk knowing the answer.

"That would be the member of the Hunter Saints known as "The Wizard". A man regarded as the second strongest throughout the world. And is also the headmaster of Beacon Academy." She didn't even bother saying his name knowing that her students knew who it was from the information she gave.

Pyrrha stood their motionless. "You mean…"

"Professor Ozpin." The redhead looks over to the owner of the voice. It was Jaune with a small smile. "We should get going, Pyrrha." He walks away going to third period which was history.

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ren catch up with their leader leaving Glynda in her classroom.

* * *

><p>3rd Period- History<p>

When class began Professor Oobleck begins his lesson. Everyone was paying attention save for two individuals. Cardin being the obvious one but the second student was quite the surprise to the members of Liberated Spectrum. Instead of taking notes Jaune was reading his copy of Loveless. While reading he has a smile on his face.

Jaune's friends to say the least were confused. Pyrrha tries to get his attention so he could pay attention in class.

Weiss slams her hands on the desk getting the attention of everyone. The sudden slam takes Jaune's attention towards the young heiress.

Before Weiss could yell at her leader Professor Oobleck suddenly speaks in a quick manner. "Miss Schnee what is the commotion about?" He takes a quick sip of his coffee after asking his question.

In response Weiss points directly at Jaune while looking at the coffee loving professor. "Professor Oobleck, are you not going to scold Jaune for not paying attention during a lecture?!"

Oobleck looks at the young heiress with a neutral expression. He then takes a sip of his coffee and suddenly appears in front of Jaune. "Why are you hear Mr. Arc?"

The question was odd to not only Weiss but to everyone else as well. The only other student who didn't seem confused besides Jaune was the other male member of their clan, Ren. Said boy had a small smile.

Jaune begins to chuckle. "I just thought it be nice to at least be with my clan."

Oobleck finishes his cup of coffee and suddenly appears at his desk grabbing another one to then appear in front of Jaune again. "Carry on then." He then appears at the board continuing on with his lecture.

However, it was soon halted again thanks to the ice princess. "Excuse me but what is going on?!" Weiss had her hands on her hips as she says this.

Oobleck swiftly takes a paper from his desk and appears at Weiss' desk setting the paper down.

The young heiress examines the paper. It was a finished exam. But not just any exam it was the final exam with the entire curriculum for their history class. But what was more surprising was the name on the paper. "Jaune…" Weiss started.

"Mr. Arc took the final exam this morning during first period. He had told me that he had passed his Grimm studies so it was alright. I had my doubts but I talked with Mr. Port and it was confirmed that he has indeed passed his Grimm Studies with a perfect score. So reluctantly I allowed Mr. Arc to take the exam."

After Oobleck's story Weiss looks at the grade in awe.

"And Mr. Arc passed with flying colors getting a perfect score." He didn't even have to say it, but he wanted to. He wanted the entire class to know that Jaune was a prodigy; Oobleck believed that Jaune deserves the attention. "Now that that is behind us, let us get back to the subject at hand."

The young professor continues his lecture without anymore outbursts or distractions. However, the entire class and especially those of Jaune's clan were stuck in thought at Jaune's accomplishment. Already on the second day of school Jaune has graduated from two classes.

* * *

><p>Ozpin's office<p>

Ozpin was currently looking at the diplomas that Jaune had received. He sighs knowing that Jaune was unintentionally drawing too much attention to himself.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" He smiles though. He was thinking about the shocked faces that Port and Oobleck gave him when they were talking about Jaune. At first they weren't sure they should allow Jaune to graduate so early despite the perfect scores but Ozpin had convinced them to do so.

"I hope he won't try this with his other classes."

* * *

><p>4th Period- Wilderness Survival<p>

The class was currently in the Emerald Forest. The assignment for today was to find Rose berries. Rose berries are common berries found in the Emerald Forest; however they are nearly identical to the Wilted berries. Both are a luscious red but the Wilted berries are extremely poisonous to even B-Class Grimm.

"This exercise is to see if any of you were actually paying attention to our first lesson which was over these two different berries. If any of you choose the wrong berry you will fail for the day. Now good luck children and make sure that you stay in groups of at least three." Professor Midnight sits down on the grassy ground and begins to meditate.

Jaune and Ren were together but couldn't find a third member.

"Who are we going to bring?" Ren asks readying StormFlower in case of a Grimm attack.

Jaune was about to reply until they hear a voice behind them. "Could I join your group?"

The two boys look behind them to see Velvet her ears folded down expressing her nervousness as well as the fact that she was lonely.

The two boys look at each one another and smile. They face the nervous Faunus still smiling. Velvet in turn was surprised by their smiles. She thought that they might make fun of her.

"Of course you can join us." Jaune said breaking Velvet's train of thought and surprising her in the process.

Ren places his hand on the bunny girl's shoulder. "Your name is Velvet right?" She nods. "Just keep close to us."

"Do you really not mind?" She asks.

They chuckle.

Jaune was the first to speak. "Remember what I told you? I said that it doesn't matter if you're a Faunus. You're still a person, and no person in this world deserves to be alone." Jaune motions her to follow him and Ren.

Both Jaune and Ren start walking off with Velvet following behind them.

As the trio was gathering berries Velvet couldn't help but take quick glances at her two companions.

Being the perspective man he is Jaune notices. "So is there a reason why you keep looking at us?" When he says this Velvet blushes a bright red. He takes his attention over to the Faunus. "Well?"

Velvet starts fidgeting. "I was just curious why you and Ren are so nice to me."

The two perfect students look at one another and then back to the nervous girl. Ren was the first to speak. "Is that odd?"

Velvet not wanting to make eye contact with the two handsome men looks towards the ground. "It is odd. Most people think of the Faunus as animals…" Suddenly her eyes begin to water. "… As monsters."

Before Velvet could utter anything else Jaune suddenly brings her head to his chest his hand over her head. "You're not a monster."

Velvet in turn was touched by the embrace. She had never experienced such care and affection from a human. Because of the joy she felt through Jaune's kindness she begins to cry letting her grief and pain go. Her tears were getting on Jaune's white shirt but he didn't care. Right now a girl who has experienced grief throughout her entire life was breaking down and he had to do something.

Ren was looking at the two wondering what he could do. But he decided to let Jaune handle it seeing as he was doing well enough.

Jaune releases Velvet from his embrace. He looks at the girl with hope that she was feeling better. His hopes were met when Velvet gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, Jaune. I wish there were more people like you." Jaune smiles when Velvet says this.

"There are, Velvet. Like Ren I have friends who are kind hearted." He looks over at Ren.

Ren nods. "If you'd like you could eat with us during lunch."

Velvet beams at that. "Really" She looks up at Jaune for confirmation.

Jaune chuckles. "Of course you can eat with us. But are you sure you wouldn't rather eat with your own team?"

Velvet starts fidgeting around again. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind. But I guess you're right. I'll have to pass."

Jaune and Ren nod in understanding.

After picking the berries they make their way back to Professor Midnight.

As they were walking Jaune decided to share something with his two friends. "My best friend is actually a Faunus."

Velvet and Ren were confused by why he randomly brought it up.

"Why did you tell us that, Jaune?" Velvet asks.

"So you'll know that like you the Faunus also have human friends who don't discriminate them." He says with a smile.

Both Velvet and Ren smile.

And with that they meet up with the rest of class getting a perfect score, and Velvet had, for the first time in a long, long time had found happiness.

* * *

><p>Lunch Period (I forgot about it in chapter 8 my bad.)<p>

When Jaune and Ren sat down to eat it was fairly peaceful. Lasagna was for lunch today and it was well made. However, Jaune or Ren could probably make something much more impressive. But they weren't complaining… until the rest of Liberated Spectrum showed up making quite the commotion as they were taking their seats.

"Explain yourself!" Weiss exclaims pointing at Jaune accusingly.

In response the blond knight blinks once and looks at Ren who simply shrugs. Jaune then looks at Weiss again. "Explain what?"

"Explain how you passed two classes in two days!" The heiress exclaims.

"It is quite odd." Pyrrha adds.

They were waiting for an adequate response from Jaune.

"I thought Oobleck told you. I took the final exams for Professor Port and Professor Oobleck."

"We know that you dunce! I'm talking about how you know the material already!" She exclaims.

Once again the young Arc blinks. "I just know the material. I studied before I entered Beacon."

"What school did you go to before Beacon? Is that where you learned all the material?" This time it was Blake who was asking.

Jaune rubs the back of his head and has a nervous smile. "Actually this is the first school I've went to. I guess you can say that I've had… private lessons."

"Private lessons?" Weiss asks in suspicion.

Suddenly Nora jumps up as if she's deduced something. "I've got it! Ever since Jaune was a little kid he's been training in a secret project with multiple other people to become a super strong hunter so he can beat up bad guys." She then does random punches and kicks. "And blow stuff up!"

Behind her an explosion goes off. In the background they hear Cardin shout "MY LEGS!"

Before Nora could continue Ren covers her mouth. Everyone was looking at Nora as if she were crazy thinking how ludicrous it sounded…

While Jaune was sitting there wide eyed panicked like due to how accurate Nora was but calms down when his friends voice how unbelievable that story was.

"Anyways…" Jaune says wanting to change the subject. "How have classes gone?"

They all reply with simple answers such as "fine" or "okay".

Since Nora caused such a commotion Weiss had forgotten about the matter from before, that or she decided to bring it up for another time.

Lunch was finally peaceful.

* * *

><p>After Lunch<p>

They go their separate ways. Jaune and Ruby walk together to their 5th period, Battle Tactics.

As they were walking Ruby was talking about her day.

"So during 2nd period when Professor Midnight took us out to the Emerald Forest we were supposed to look for some berries. Anyways that's not important. So as Yang and I were looking for these berries with this one guy we were suddenly attacked by Beowolves." She then goes on and talks about how she and her big sister were so awesome.

"But get this; after we beat them the guy we were with suddenly hugs us for saving his life. And get this, he gropes Yang! He gropes my big sister when I'm right there!" Jaune laughs thinking about the entire situation.

"You're really close with your sister." He states.

Ruby nods. "You bet! I love my big sister despite how annoying she can be sometimes."

Jaune laughs. "That's how siblings are supposed to be."

"I guess. But Yang is sometimes way too overprotective." She then frowns.

Jaune smiles at the young girl. He ruffles her hair around.

Ruby starts blushing from the sudden interaction.

"Your sister cares about you. She just wants you to be safe." And with those words the two walk the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>5th Period- Battle Tactics<p>

Jaune and Ruby were sitting next to each other listening to Professor Lamperouge talk about different strategies that should be enabled to ensure success.

"Class, as you know it is important to have a strategy for success but having a single plan often leads to failure. As leaders you must have multiple strategies that can be implemented if the plan before fails. I would recommend having at least five different plans to ensure success. However…" Lelouch shifts his gaze over to Cardin who was currently throwing paper balls at other students having a smug smile despite injuring his legs in the cafeteria.

"If you're like Mr. Winchester who is far too incompetent to lead a team then I would suggest trying to have thirty subpar plans." At this Cardin scowls.

"I'm a better leader than you seeing as how my team is still alive!" The students were stunned, appalled by his words.

Professor Lamperouge however seemed unaffected by Cardin's harsh words. "Mr. Winchester, as you know you've only had a team for two days while I had mine for my 4 years here." At this Cardin's anger begins to rise. "But by all means Mr. Winchester. If you believe yourself to be the better strategist then by all means… prove me wrong." Cardin begins to grind his teeth.

"Fine! I'll show you who the better leader is!" Cardin stands from his seat.

At this the young professor smirks. "Good." He snaps his fingers and a table rises from the ground. On the table was a small metal briefcase. Lelouch takes the case and is now in front of Cardin. "This will be settled with the way two leaders duel." He opens the case and opens it revealing its contents to be a chess set. "With a game of chess."

"Chess" Jaune whispers to himself.

Cardin growls. "Fine with me."

They take their seats. Cardin sets up his white pieces while Lelouch sets up his black pieces.

After setting up they begin.

Cardin moves a white knight.

"So you're sending a superior unit out at the start of the match." Lelouch moves a black pawn.

"What's it to you?" He moves the same white knight forward.

"I guess you can say I know what type of player you are from your first two moves." Lelouch smirks.

The game continues

Lelouch was dominating the match. Cardin has already lost five pawns, a knight, two bishops and a rook.

Lelouch has lost three pawns, a knight and a bishop. But the bishop was intentional as it gave him the advantage over Cardin giving him a perfect formation.

Cardin growls. "Why you!"

"It's just a game Mr. Winchester." He says with a bored expression.

Cardin moves his queen which was now in position to take out his rook while his queen was safe.

Lelouch looks at his rook and then to his queen. He shifts his hand ready to make a move.

However, though everyone was expecting him to move his rook he instead takes hold of his black King.

Cardin and the other students look at Lelouch with utter confusion. But Cardin simply grins. "Why would you move the most worthless piece?"

Lelouch smirks. "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" He sets the king down moving it forward.

After the surprise move Lelouch made with his King he won the game a few moves later.

Lelouch stands putting the chess pieces back in the case.

Cardin suddenly slams his fists on the table. "You must have been cheating!"

'_Cheating?' _Jaune questioned in his mind.

Lelouch ignores him and puts everything in the case putting it on his desk.

Cardin was about to yell again until he was stopped by Jaune who places his hand on his shoulder. "Enough Cardin. There's no way to cheat in chess so just drop it."

Cardin pushes his hand away and walks back to his seat.

Jaune sighs and he too along with everyone else goes back to their seats. The rest of the lesson wasn't as memorable just a continuation of the previous lecture.

* * *

><p>6th Period- Literature<p>

Instead of a lecture like the other classes Mr. Twain informs them of their schedule for the year.

"Alright class today we will not be discussing literature." Suddenly over half of the class jumps out of their seats and begin cheering.

Mr. Twain looks at them with wide eyes.

After settling down the old professor continues. "Like I was saying we will not be discussing literature. But judging from your reactions I'm sure you'll live with it."

Mr. Twain goes to his desk and takes a sheet of paper out listing the schedule for this school year.

"Alright class for starters the Winter's Solstice Ball will be held in 3 months. After that the students of the different literature classes will be performing a play in five months time. We will begin preparations next month by choosing cast and stage crew as well as what play we will be performing. A few weeks after that is Beacon's Spring Festival which means many of you will have to find your significant others before the festival. Another thing to note is that all teams are required to have an event. But with the establishment of clans the number of events has increased to two for each clan."

Some of the students were excited for the events that were coming up. Others found Mr. Twain to be quite boring.

"As you know the Vytal Festival is also approaching which is sometime after our Spring Festival. After the tournaments there will be a ball held for all your hard work. Oh and one final thing. Next week a group known as The Achieve Men will be performing for the school so look forward to that."

Suddenly all the girls begin screaming (except for Blake).

"ACHIEVE MEN IS PERFORMING HERE!" One girl shouts out in glee.

Jaune leans in close to Blake who was currently reading. "What are they talking about?"

"A boy band." She said without diverting her attention away from her book she answers.

"Oh." Jaune shrugs and goes back to reading Loveless.

After the fan girls were finished screaming praises of the famous boy band Mr. Twain allowed the students to either make their way to combat class now or to just stay here and relax or perhaps read a book.

Not surprisingly most of the students left for Combat Class. Only a few students stayed Jaune and Blake being one of the few.

As they were reading though Mr. Twain suddenly calls for them. Naturally they put their books down and walk towards the old teacher.

"Do you need something from us Mr. Twain?" Jaune asks ready to help the old man in any way.

"Oh nothing of the sort. I just wanted to say how pleased I am that both you and Miss Belladonna have such a love for literature. It truly makes me happy. Most students these days can't find appreciation for the stories of the past ages. These stories bring about imagination and hope. So for that… I am grateful."

Jaune and Blake smile at the literature loving professor. They both bow their heads in gratitude.

"There's no need to be grateful Mr. Twain." Jaune says.

After their exchange of words the bell rings and both Jaune and Blake make their way to Combat Class.

"So what do you think we should do for the Spring Festival?" Jaune asks.

"Hmmm, perhaps a café." She suggests.

Jaune smiles. "Good idea. But we'll need another event since we're in a clan."

"We'll think of something." Blake replied.

* * *

><p>7th Period- Combat Class<p>

All of Liberated Spectrum meet up and await their instructions.

Glynda is on stage, she clears her throat before speaking. "Today you will be fighting androids. The difficulty and numbers of the androids depend on what rank you are."

The monitor behind Glynda shows the difficulty level for each class.

"D-class will fight 15 AK-130 androids. C-class will be up against 25 of the same androids with one Stryder unit. B-class hunters will fight 30 androids with 3 Stryder units."

Glynda looks over at Jaune. "And for you Mr. Arc. Since you are an A-class hunter you have two options." Jaune pays close attention to her. "Since you are an A-class hunter you may choose to train with your fellow 1st years. However, 1st year students who have earned A-class status may in fact be dismissed from this class where you may then do as you like."

Everyone starts staring at Jaune. Some were glaring at him because he was so lucky. Members of Liberated Spectrum were simply astonished that Jaune had a third free period.

"However…" Glynda starts. "I believe you should train for today. There are some 4th year students who wish to see your prowess in combat." Glynda looks over at the bleachers. Jaune does the same and he sees four students who must have been the 4th years Glynda was talking about. They were too far away for Jaune to distinguish them.

Jaune looks back at Glynda. "I will stay then." She nods somewhat happy that Jaune wasn't going to slack off.

* * *

><p>As the 1st year students were training one at a time the 4th year students were watching.<p>

"Do you remember us being this weak when we were first years?" A male voice asks.

"Not even close. Unlike these freshmen we were B-class." The voice belonged to a female with a business like tone.

"But isn't that one blond kid an A-class hunter." A quiet monotone voice was heard. It was female.

"It's probably just a fluke." The male who spoke the first time replies.

"Enough, all of you." The fourth voice was different belonging to a female. "We'll see if he's as strong as Glynda had ranked him."

* * *

><p>Everyone in Liberated Spectrum did an exceptional job. The only who was left was Jaune.<p>

The young Arc takes Holy Avenger that was still sheathed and gives it to Pyrrha for her to hold. "Take care of this for me. I won't need it."

Jaune then removes Casull from its holster and gives it to Ruby.

After that he removes Crocea Mors and gives it to Weiss for her to hold.

After removing his weapons he goes to the combat arena.

* * *

><p>"Oh ho. Removing his weapons before a fight. This guy's interesting." The only male of the group says with a hint of amusement.<p>

"More like full of himself." The business like girl said.

The other two girls remain silent waiting for the session to begin.

* * *

><p>Jaune was in the center waiting for Glynda to release the androids.<p>

"Mr. Arc before we begin I will tell you what you are up against." Before Glynda could explain Jaune has his hand up motioning her to stop.

"There's no need Professor. I'd much rather be surprised about what I'm up against." After finishing Glynda complies.

Glynda motions for the crew to activate the androids. They do so and many holes open from the ground. Androids suddenly rise from them activated and ready for combat.

On the large monitor there was a count for the amount of androids he would have to face.

50 units of AK-130 Androids

4 Stryder units

1 Mordred

The gap between B-class and A-class training was vast. Many of the students had doubts that Jaune could defeat them all including the 4th year students watching. Liberated Spectrum on the other hand had absolute confidence that Jaune would prevail with ease.

Jaune looks around eyeing every android with a calculative expression. "Though I only have the usage of one arm it shouldn't matter when using this style."

A single android lunges at the weaponless hunter in training. At this Jaune smirks, he sidesteps the attacker and before it could make another move Jaune kicks the robot's abdomen area kicking it in half. The two halves then explode.

At the display of power that Jaune's kick showed everyone drops their jaws. Glynda as well as the 4th year students were the only ones who didn't seem to be in awe.

Jaune waits for the androids to attack again.

In response the AK-130 units look at one another. "Odds of success… 62%."

Jaune smirks and he is consumed in a white light and an instant later he is in front of the Android that uttered their odds of success. Moments later all the AK-130 Androids around them explode.

The one left standing starts computing data lighting up spouting numbers. "Odds of success… now .13%" Once again Jaune smirks. He turns and walks away. Moments later as he's walking the android behind him explodes.

Everyone looks at Jaune with their jaws dropped. The 4th years were also stunned by the battle if you could even call it that.

Glynda clears her throat while adjusting her glasses. _'I know he doesn't mean to but he's making a habit out of showing off._'

Though the AK-130 Androids were destroyed the 4 Stryder units appear.

The Stryder unit was similar to the AK-130 in design. However they are much more thinner its appearance suggesting that they were fragile but had great speed.

One lunges at the blond knight with great speed. From its arm a sword bursts forth and goes in for a slash.

Jaune avoids the attack the point of the blade a few centimeters away from his face.

The android goes in for another strike. But before it could swing its blade Jaune kicks its head off.

In retaliation the three remaining Stryer's attack moving at incredible speeds that most of the students couldn't keep up with.

Jaune's white aura flares and he charges in. He dodges their attacks with relative ease his movements like a dance. While using impressive foot work to dodge he also uses his feet for quick kicks.

As Jaune is fighting the 3 Stryders the members of Liberated Spectrum were trying to figure out what kind of style Jaune was using.

"It's Capoeira." They look over to the owner of the voice. It was Glynda who was walking to them. "It's a dance that uses martial arts consisting of kicks. It focuses more on flexibility and rapid movements' then brute strength. However, his style of Capoeira is different. He maintains his speed but adds power to his attacks with his aura. Alone Capoeira is a fierce fighting style but with Mr. Arc's addition to it he is somewhat invincible in unarmed combat."

After Glynda's words Liberated Spectrum pay close attention to their leader's graceful dance.

Jaune dodges another dozen strikes from the three Stryders. One attempts to impale the blond knight. Jaune quickly kicks the sword's blade breaking it in half. Jaune then twists his body and kicks the Stryder destroying it with his powerful kick.

Another Stryder attacks from behind. Jaune dodges the strike and kicks the android up in the air. It starts falling.

Jaune starts avoiding attacks from the last Stryder. He does so with ease. The Stryder transforms its arm into a grenade launcher. In retaliation Jaune kicks the android away sending it backwards. It then collides with the previous android that was falling resulting in a small explosion.

Jaune exhales and begins to calm his breathing.

From the arena a large figure was rising behind Jaune. The young Arc takes a side glance at the large figure. "A Mordred unit huh?"

It was an android bigger than all the ones from before. It was a large suit of armor that was dark grey in color.

At the sight of the suit of armor Weiss has flashbacks of her battle with a similar unit. (Basically the suit of armor in the "White Trailer" is what Jaune is fighting. I decided to call it Mordred.)

The Mordred raises its large sword at the smaller knight. It swings down but its strike is unexpectedly pushed back.

Jaune was holding a sword made of Damascus steel with a rainbow color pattern that was shining. The cross guard was plain the grip decorated with metal thread in addition to being wrapped with exotic leather.

The suit of armor swings its sword again.

Jaune deflects the attack with ease remaining stationary.

They repeat this process for eight strikes.

On the ninth strike Jaune applies more strength causing the giant sword to shatter. The shards of the large sword are around the young Arc who has a small smile. Now that the Mordred was weaponless it goes in for a punch.

The attack hits the ground forming a massive crater. Jaune was in the air his angelic wings present.

"Allow me to show you…" He releases the sword from his hand which was now floating. The rainbow sword forms into a bright light its multiple colors scattering. Moments later the multiple shards of light form into swords, lances and axes all having different shapes and color. "The spectrum."

All the weapons surrounding Jaune burst towards the giant knight. Each weapon that makes impact with either the knight or the ground causes a massive explosion. The combination of all the attacks results in a large dust cloud when it pierces through the armor. When the dust clears the Mordred unit is seen in ruin. The only thing that was intact was the helmet which had multiple scratches.

Jaune slowly descends. When his feet touch the ground his wings shatter into dozens of feathers all of which would gleam a magnificent white light.

The young Arc approaches his comrades all of which congratulate him for his success.

But as they were conversing with one another the Team of 4th years approaches them. Now that they were in the light their appearances could be seen.

The only male of the group was quite tall having a tanned complexion. He was blond and had eyes of the same color. On his right ear was an earring in the form of a spade. His clothing consisted of a long green and black trench coat with a black shirt his pants the same color. He has four belts on his left arm. Each one has a different symbol on the belts. One was the symbol of clubs, the other a symbol of hearts, the next was the symbol of diamonds and the last one was the symbol of spades.

In front of him was a small statured girl with a pale complexion. She has short white hair and red eyes that showed boredom. Her clothing was similar to Nora's but has a different color scheme which was ice blue and white.

The other young woman has a look of sophistication. Her glasses slightly enlarging her green eyes. She has long blond hair that was in a pony tail similar to Pyrrha's. Another attribute that the two shared was their complexion. Her clothing was a simple black tuxedo with a black tie.

The one who was easily distinguished as the leader was of average height. Her complexion was the same as Weiss' and her clothing was also similar the difference being the lack of the Schnee emblem along with some other changes and the difference of color which was purple. She was also stunning ranging from her long violet hair to her amazing body.

The leader of the group gives Jaune a radiant smile. "Jaune Arc is your name correct?"

"It is." Jaune bows his head in respect.

She begins to giggle. "So formal." She stops to clear her throat. "My name is Latania Ashford. You may not know this but we're the student council. I am the student council president."

The only man of the group steps up. "I'm Daniel Negreanu. I'm the Treasurer." From his sleeve he suddenly holds four cards with his hand. "I'm also a gambler."

Everyone in Liberated Spectrum had one thought. _'Why would they let a gambler be the Treasurer?'_

The small statured girl with white hair was next. "My name is Annora Falcon and I'm the Public Relations Director. It's a pleasure to meet you." Complementing her small stature was her monotone voice that was somewhat quiet.

Liberated Spectrum once again has one thing in mind. _'Her name and outfit is like Nora's… but they're complete opposites.'_

The girl in the tux clears her throat. "Hello, my name is Electra Thunderbolt. I am the Recording Secretary."

'_What a weird name.' _Liberated Spectrum thought in unison.

After the student council shared their names and roles Jaune smiles. "It's an honor to meet the student council. But what do you need from me?"

Latania gives Jaune a letter. "When you and your friends get home I want you to read this letter. I want your answer tomorrow in the student council room."

After that she and the other members leave the combat room leaving Jaune quite puzzled.

"What just happened?" Ruby asks just as confused as the rest of her clan.

* * *

><p>After School- Liberated Spectrum Private Dorm<p>

Jaune and the others were at their private dorm. When they enter the living room they wait for Jaune to open the letter.

"What do you think the letter's about?" Ruby asks.

Jaune was deep in thought. "I think I have one idea of what could be."

Jaune suddenly gets a call. He looks at his scroll and sees what the number is. "Hold on a minute." He walks upstairs and into his room. He accepts the call.

"XIII speaking." His voice was much darker than it usually is.

"XIII, the director wants you to rendezvous with two of our field agents. Head to the Maid Idol Café." Jaune instantly recognized whose voice it belonged to.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me, IV." He hangs up and goes downstairs.

"Is there something wrong, Jaune?" It was Pyrrha who asked.

Jaune smiles in hopes of easing their troubles. "I'm fine, but I'm afraid that I have an errand to run."

As he was walking towards the door Yang blocks his path with a mischievous smile. "You're meeting up with a girl aren't girl?"

Jaune shakes his head no. "I just need to get some things. I'll be back soon." Yang shrugs and steps out of his way.

Though the members of Liberated Spectrum were worried about their leader's sudden departure they decided to trust him.

Jaune walks out leaving his clan.

Yang and Nora suddenly stand on top of a table. Simultaneously they shout "PARTY!"

* * *

><p>Jaune was outside the private dorm. He looks up at the orange colored sky. From his shoulder blades his angelic wings burst forth. He then takes to the sky heading to Vale.<p>

He lands on top of a tall building overlooking the city. "Now to find that café…" He drops down the wind against his face as he was falling head first. He then twists his body around and lands with his feet causing a couple of cracks to form when he makes impact. He was in an alley way.

"If the coordinates I have are right then I should be nearby."

After walking for a few minutes he's in front of Maid Idol Café. He opens the front door.

"Welcome home, master." In front of Jaune was a young woman with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a French maid outfit with a very short skirt. To complement the attire she was also wearing white laced stockings.

Jaune internally sighs but smiles at the fellow blonde. _'Only one person would want to meet up at such a place…' _He notices that when the maid lifts her head up she starts blushing when she sees his face. "Is there something wrong?"

She jumps a bit and starts waving her hands at an extreme speed. "No no I didn't mean to stare. Anyways…" She clears her throat and goes back to her innocent maid persona. "Allow me to take you to your table. Are you alone or with a friend."

"I'm with two friends. One has black wavy, messy hair tipped with maroon red. He wears an outfit of the same color. He's probably with a girl our age with pink hair and green eyes. She should be wearing a pink and violet dress."

The maid nods. "Right this way sir." She takes the blond knight towards a table with the two people he recently described. Jaune takes his seat and asks for a cup of coffee. The maid leaves to get his coffee.

Jaune looks at the two with a smile. "I'm guessing XII arranged this meeting."

The other male sighs. "Indeed he did." He takes a sip of his coffee.

The girl with pink hair has a sundae with fudge on top. "Pervert…" She says referring to XII in a monotone voice similar to Annora's.

The maid from before returns and places a cup of coffee and a small plate bellow it down. "Is there anything else you would like, master?"

Jaune smiles at the attractive maid. "No that will be all."

The girl blushes and bows. She walks away.

Jaune's smile disappears. "I'm guessing we aren't here to simply converse." He looks at the other male. "VI…" He then looks towards the girl. "VIII…"

VI lifts his hand up in front of Jaune motioning him to stop. "Jaune, we're out in public its best if we use our actual names."

Jaune nods. "Very well. So what is it that you wish to discuss?"

VI takes a silver briefcase out. "Though this isn't the actual reason for us coming here I have something from the both of us that we wish to give you."

Jaune smiles. "How kind of you." He takes the briefcase.

As they exchange the case VI eyes Jaune's cast. "I heard from the director that you engaged a Death Bringer. Normally you'd be able to defeat one without such a serious injury."

Jaune chuckled at that. "One of my friends was about to meet her end from the Death Bringer. So I intervened at the mere cost of a broken arm."

At this VI raises an eyebrow.

"Friends?" It was VIII who questioned him in her monotone voice expressing confusion.

Jaune nods. "Yes, I made new friends."

VI clears his throat. "Anyways, you may open the case when you are alone. Now to get to more pressing matters."

Jaune remains silent so VI may continue.

"VIII and I were sent on a mission in regards to Project G."

Jaune's eyes widen. "Project G"

VI nods. "Militia forces had important information regarding the whereabouts of the relic."

"The relic? Then that means…" Jaune was deep in thought. _'Project G will be complete soon.' _

"As you know the Jaeger Program's sole purpose is the destruction of the Grimm. Once Project G is completed we can wipe them all out… permanently."

Jaune nods. "So when will the Director send us?"

"About that…" VI started with a frown.

"During our infiltration inside the facility someone blew our cover." VIII finished for her male companion.

Jaune narrows his eyes. "Who exactly blew your cover?"

VI looks down at his tea cup where the coffee reflected his face. "Someone who's very persistent."

* * *

><p>Hours Ago: Militia Facility<p>

Militia forces along with outdated AK-120 Androids were on patrol around the facility.

Two armed guards were at the front entrance both armed with assault rifles.

"I sure hope we don't get inexplicably killed." The guard on the right says.

"… What?" The other guard questions.

"You know like wouldn't suck if like we're standing here right and we're like the entrance guys where the enemy has the element of surprise and then one of us gets killed off and-" Before the babbling guard could finish he suddenly gets headshot from an unknown shooter.

The other guard in response looks at the dead body for about a moment. He then sighs and hangs his head down. "I fucking hate this job." Suddenly he gets shot in the head as well and was on the ground lifeless.

1500 Yards Away.

VIII was laid down on a cliff with sniper in hand. "Both targets have been eliminated." She says with a bored expression.

"Was that really necessary?" VI asks somewhat annoyed by the action.

"Don't worry I analyzed the facility and there were no cameras at the entrance… which is quite surprising. Also there are no patrols that go through the front entrance so the likely hood of anyone seeing the body is slim to none.

"Whatever you say." VI responds with. "Hey can you see me?"

"Hold on let me check." As she's looking through the scope of her high caliber sniper rifle her emerald green eyes change into a pink color.

The change of color isn't for looks but is her semblance. Through her eyes she could see the infrastructure of the building, the guards. She could see the weak points of both the facility and the guards. After looking around she finally sees her partner.

"I see you." She says without much emotion in her voice.

"Good, I'll need you to guide me through the facility without running into any guards."

In the facility was VI in his red and black outfit. With his ear piece he was talking to VIII.

"VIII I'm going in." He leaves the room he was currently in. Running through the facility dodging laser sensors as well as avoiding guards with VIII occasionally telling him what was next.

He enters a room.

"VI, two guards moving in on your position. I suggest you find someplace to hide." He does so and jumps up on the ceiling holding on.

The guards enter the room.

The guard on the left was rubbing his hands together. "Christ is it cold or what?!"

"Uh huh." The other guard replies.

"How cold do you think it is? It has to be at least below freezing, right?"

"Well, there's ice. So yeah. Freezing." He responded.

"Patrolling in the ice. Give me a fucking break. You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in ice?" He continues to bitch.

"I'm sure you'll tell me." He replies getting annoyed.

He answers. "Jenkins. I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now. Back in his rack, with his fucking melon head on a soft pillow."

"Yeah, that's Jenkins." He replies.

"You know I had terminal duty 8 weeks straight? 8 weeks man!" He raises his voice at that last part turning his attention away from his friend at the monitor.

"Well lucky you."

"And then I make one fucking comment about the CO to Jenkins!"

"Uh huh that's great"

"And the next thing you know I'm out on patrol"

The sound of multiple objects falling down can be heard. The guard who was speaking continues though not paying attention and continues to speak being the only person alive to care what he was saying.

"Jenkins gets my terminal duty. And I get to freeze my ass off out here with…" He looks behind him to see the chopped up remains of a corpse. "Murphy?"

VI was behind the guard back to back. "Forgive me." He runs walks away and seconds later the guard is cut into little pieces like his fallen friend blood splattering everywhere.

VI runs through the facility without being spotted. He then enters one of the many buildings. Inside were dozens of computers with both armed and unarmed guards.

VI passes them without difficulty. While doing so VIII contacts him.

"VI, be careful. A snow storm just hit and it's preventing my eyes from seeing the infrastructure and the guards inside." Though the situation was not in their favor she kept her monotone voice the same lacking care.

VI stops his advance letting four guards walk by. "Understood, I'll get the data as soon as possible." He runs past more security until he breaks in the data room. "I'm in." He takes a seat and starts hacking the militia files. "It'll take me about minute to crack the firewall and then another to download the data."

"VI, why didn't you just kill the guards? You could have done it without blowing your cover and it would have made things simpler." As she says this her large sniper rifle mecha-shifts into a board. She steps on it.

VI maintains a neutral expression. "There was no point in it. Besides I couldn't risk the off chance of one of the guards tripping the alarm." He finishes

"How dull." She replies putting on goggles. Suddenly the board lights up and begins to hover above the ground. "I'm going in for an aerial view." She bursts up to the sky only taking a few seconds to reach her goal. As she's looking at the facility at a bird's eye view using her Ocular Semblance. "This facility has multiple weak points…"

VIII's hover board transforms into a pink and purple metal bow. She starts falling head first. From her bow eight arrows are ejected out which are all around her. She takes one firing it off in a random location. She takes another arrow firing it at a different location. She does this for the remaining six arrows.

Below her are two guards minding their own business.

"Hey" Generic Guard #1 asks

"Yeah" Generic Guard #2 replies.

"You ever wonder why we're here"

VIII lands on the left guard killing him instantly. Before the second guard could act the pink haired girl quick draws an arrow hitting the guard's head.

She brings her hand to her earpiece. "I'm inside the perimeter."

On cue VI finishes downloading the file. "I've got the data. We should move to the extraction point." As he gets off the chair the alarm is set off. "VIII, were you spotted." Despite the alarm blaring out he is calm.

VIII is up on one of the large buildings looking over at the outskirts of the snowy field her pink and violet sniper rifle out. "It wasn't us."

"Then who was it?" He questions.

"Because of this storm my eyes can't analyze the vehicle or the person inside. What I can tell you is that there's an unknown ground vehicle making its way towards the compound." Her reply is monotone not showing any particular care about the mission running into a problem.

"Can you identify the number of threats?" He says about to exit the room.

"Only one person. From what I can tell he's male." She replies. "I'll take the shot now."

"Delay that VIII. We'll need a distraction for us to get out of the facility." VIII follows the fellow teenager's order. Before leaving VI wipes all the original data leaving only the copy he has.

VI makes his way to the electric door but the double doors open revealing an entire squad of troops. They instantly aim their weapons, the captain of the squad shouting an order at the young man. "Don't move!"

VI brings his left hand clothed in a leather black glove close to his face. He holds the bottom of the glove stretching the base, stretching his fingers.

The guards slowly approach him not threatened by the action.

VI suddenly swings his arm horizontally and a mere second later every single guard his chopped into pieces, their blood splattering everywhere but completely missing him.

VI rushes out of the room leaving the building. He begins running around the compound.

In front of VI are multiple guards. They begin shooting at him but for some odd reason they are being deflected for an unknown reason. He jumps past them and continues with his escape.

Behind him the guards who were about to turn and shoot are cut into pieces.

VI continues running not breaking a sweat. He turns a corner to be greeted by three troops all pointing their weapons at him.

He brings his hand up to act.

Suddenly the guard at the front gets his head shot off by a high caliber sniper round.

A great distance away VIII is seen on a building prone. "Bang, you're dead." She fires off two more shots getting headshots which blow their heads off.

"Thanks for the assist, VIII." He says with a small smile.

"You didn't need it. But I thought I might as well help." She replies in a bored tone.

Suddenly a large explosion can be heard at the front entrance.

"Sounds like our distraction is here." VIII states.

"So it seems." VI replies a little skeptical of the mystery person. "Come on, we'll rendezvous at the evac zone.

He sets off again this time without as many distractions since most of the attention is being directed at the uninvited guest.

He makes a sharp turn being greeted by multiple guards. He engages the result being the same with prior engages. However, behind him two outdated AK-120 Androids charge at him.

VIII jumps in taking out both droids with sniper rounds.

After meeting up, VI and VIII take cover each behind a pillar pinned down by sniper fire.

The male of the duo comes up with a plan. "VIII on my mark we'll run in. I'll provide us with cover while you take out the snipers. Sync?"

"Sync" She nods.

Without a moment's hesitation he enacts his plan. "Mark" They come running out. Though the snipers were missing they made shots that should have hit but were deflected.

As the two were running the pink haired girl fires of three sniper rounds each one making their mark killing the three snipers.

The two Jeager Program members have their backs against a large double door. VI begins to hack it to get inside.

While he's doing that VIII transforms her sniper rifle into a bow and start firing arrows at charging androids. Each arrow shot off has pink aura channeled through the tip of it resulting in a pink explosion when making impact with the machines.

"I got the door!" VI exclaims.

They both enter through the door and start running across a bridge to a helipad where dozens of guards and androids intercepted them. They succeed in killing each and every one of their targets.

However when they make it to the helipad the double doors behind them close and dozens of guards surround them all on walkways.

The leader of the troops was at the front catwalk on a mounted turret.

"Attention assholes, stand down you're surrounded. Give us the data file now!" He shouts out.

VI and VIII are back to back, VIII being about a head shorter than VI, her head against the upper part of his back.

Though they were completely surrounded they were calm.

VI's lips form a small smile. "You think you can handle them?"

VIII looks blankly at the abundance of troops and androids. "If I remember correctly I'm higher on the leader boards."

VI chuckles. "I guess that means "shut up" huh." He frowns. "Where's evac?"

Suddenly the double doors explode smoke covering the entrance.

The militia forces and the two Jeager Program members look at the cloud of smoke.

From the smoke two missiles are shot taking down the left and right catwalks resulting in the deaths and destruction of the troops and androids.

The leader became furious. "Fire at the smoke!" He uses the turret and he along with the remainder of his men fire at the smoke not knowing if they hit the target.

While that was happening VI and VIII were about to make their escape hoping to find another evacuation point. But the militia forces stop firing and their chance of escape was gone.

VI and VIII were about to engage until they heard laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I must say that was a brilliant attempt over my life!" The loud voice belonged to a male. Everyone was stunned by his praising over the attempt over his life.

The voice continues speaking. "However I was not able to introduce myself which is quite unfortunate. When attempting to take someone's life it is appropriate to exchange names. That way the victor may remember the name of the man or woman they have slain. And that the person who dies may know who it was that bested them."

"Commanding officer of this facility! What is your name?!" The loud voice exclaims.

The leader was quite frightened but he responded. "Commander Urban Holland!"

"Commander Urban Holland." The voice repeats to himself. "What a fine name, and a commander as well!" Every one to say the least was shocked at the current situation. "Now I will tell you my name."

When the smoke clears everyone is in disbelief of who the man is. In front of everyone was a large man over 2 meters tall with short gelled back red hair with facial hair of the same color, his emerald green eyes staring at them with glee. His attire consisting of Spartan like armor wearing a sleeveless gold breastplate showing off his massive arms, the breastplate is in the design of a ripped upper body showing off a six pack. He was also wearing a red cape and a red and black tunic. There was a single sword strapped to his tunic.

He points at himself. "My name is Alcander, member of the Hunter Saints, better known as "King"! I will conquer you and your men and claim this facility!" He begins to laugh loudly.

Commander Holland looks at Alcander in horror. "It can't be. You're… you're the legendary man with the power of an army!"

Alcander laughs. "That I am!" He draws his sword. "As for my power you are very much correct. My power is that of an army."

The large man sharply turns around. He swings his sword which results in his sword swing to cut a ripple through space which resembled a black hole.

Everyone was in awe at the display.

From the ripple dozens of men and women walk out all holding weapons of hunters and huntresses.

VI widens his eyes. "They're all hunters and huntresses."

The boy in black and red was correct. The ones who exited the ripple were famous hunters who had died either recently or years ago.

"Behold a mere fraction of my army, the army of a King!" Alcander shouts with pride. The ripple closes and three dozen warriors were behind their "King."

Commander Holland panics. "Everyone concentrate fire on the Hunter Saint and his comrades." They follow his orders and prepare to fire.

"Not so fast!" Alcander shouts. He gives the command to fire at the militia forces with a hand gesture. One hunter fires a rocket launcher. The missile hits the catwalk resulting in a massive explosion killing all who were on it.

Alcander frowns. "It seems like Commander Holland and his army was no match for a King's army." He then looks at the two teenagers. "Tell me young ones do you by any chance have a copy of the data I was assigned to retrieve?"

VIII was about to engage the hunter saint but her male partner blocks her with his arm. "I'm afraid we don't."

Alcander sighs. "As a King I know when my subjects are lying." He has a fierce gaze. "As your King I order you to give me the data."

VI closes his eyes. "I see…" He brings a single hand up which is next to his face. He swings his arm and the hunter that was next to Alcander is chopped into pieces a drop of his blood gets on Alcander's cheek.

The Red Haired King wipes the blood off with his thumb. He looks at the wiped blood with a grieving face.

"That was a warning. If you do not leave now I will kill you." VI gets into a stance. VIII aims her pink and violet sniper rifle at the large man.

Despite the grieving look seconds ago Alcander grins. "A challenge then!" He looks at the two with glee. "As King I will fight alongside my men to defeat you!"

VIII looks at the bubbly man with a blank expression. "If you're a king shouldn't you fight your own battles?"

Alcander scowls. "Little girl allow me to explain something to you." He turns his back on them to look at his comrades. "Each and every man and woman you see here was an enemy of mine. After hard fought battles I would prevail and capture their souls to add into my army." He turns towards VI and VIII. "Through those battles I have gained a bond with each of my subordinates. Though we were once enemies we now share the bond of King and servant."

The hunters and huntresses behind him all shout their aspiration of their "King" ready to die a second time for him.

He continues. "A king must never be alone! A king must fight alongside his comrades so they may share his strife! That is the one and only way a king should do battle!"

Alcander's troops shout even louder for him. The Spartan has a wide grin due to the praises of his servants.

That is until VIII shoots Alcander's head. When the bullet impacts with his head it causes him to be pushed down to the ground.

VIII was standing their smoke coming from the barrel of her rifle. "He was getting annoying."

…

"It is rude to shoot a king when in the middle of a speech." VI and VIII widen their eyes.

Alcander gets up his forehead showing no wound. "That bullet actually stung a bit. Thankfully my aura was able to protect me."

VI narrows his eyes. "But that means you had to have reacted to the bullet the moment she pulled the trigger. That's almost impossible."

Alcander smirks. "You are quite right. Only a few people in the world have reaction timing that quick. But I have my aura protect me like armor every time I am out. A king must have the best protection after all."

VI was deep in thought. _'If what he's saying is true then his aura reserves are at a whole other level.' _He readies his hand. _'I'll have to test the limits of his armor.'_

Alcander stomps the ground breaking VI's train of thought. "My loyal subjects." He points his sword at the duo. "Attack!"

They all charge at the duo.

Though they were outnumbered they didn't seem to care.

VI steps up. "I will handle this, VIII."

As the small army was charging in VI uses his incredible speed to suddenly appear behind Alcander's troops and was also a dozen feet in front of Alcander.

Behind VI every servant belonging to Alcander are cut into dozen upon dozen of pieces.

Alcander grins. "I see, so that's what you're using."

VI frowns. "So you can see it."

Alcander laughs. "Of course I can. But the first time you used it was sudden so I didn't get a good look." He sheathes his sword. "I must say though. To find a user of that particular weapon is quite rare."

VI closes his eyes thinking of a new plan. He opens his eyes looking at the large man. "Since you know what my weapon is." He brings his left hand up to his face. Suddenly, from his black leather gloves thin wires with a blue glow could be seen. The wires were all around his body moving slowly around him as he moves fingers ever so slightly.

"Micro Filament Wires, ultra-sharp, super-thin wires that are embedded in gloves. A single wire could cut through steel." Alcander has a wide grin. "A battle with you will be most enjoyable. And after I win you can be a part of my army."

"I'm afraid that I will not be joining your army" With a fluent movement of his wrist his Micro Filament Wire is brought forth.

In response Alcander has his arms crossed covering his face. The wires wrap around him slowly trying to cut him into little pieces but were halted by his aura.

VI was surprised that his wires did not cut him already. "Interesting, it seems my wires can't cut through the aura around your body."

Alcander smirks. "So it seems!"

VI smirks. "But not for long." Suddenly the wires cut through to his skin, blood dripping down his body.

"Interesting." Despite Alcander's aura being broken through he is calm completely different from his loud persona.

VI though somewhat confused at why he wasn't worried decides to end the battle before things could get out of hand. "You may be a Hunter Saint. But you shouldn't have underestimated me." He swings his arms using the wires to enclose on Alcander to disassemble him.

But when he does so his wires break apart.

"What?" VI takes a step back.

The red head begins laughing the wounds he had before glowing a red light and seconds later are healed.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to kill me."

VI narrows his eyes at the hunter saint. "So be it."

From his gloves, VI controls his deadly wires and attempt to entrap Alcander again.

Instead of allowing the wires to hit like last time Alcander dodges, despite his massive size he was extremely fast.

Alcander jumps away from another wire. When he lands, VI has the wires form into a net and charges forth with it.

In response Alcander draws his sword. He slashes the air causing a ripple to form. Multiple hunters/huntresses come forth. They charge in. But their attempt fails and they are cut into ribbons as the net of Micro Filament Wire clears through them.

The "King" jumps out of the way. Both the combatants are meters away from each other.

"I can see why you're a hunter saint. Despite your large appearance you're even faster than us." VI praised while his blue glowing wires circle around his body.

Alcander grins. "I must say, someone as young as you fighting a hunter saint is simply breath taking. I am happy to know that this generation has hunters of your caliber."

VI smiles. "Praises coming from a hunter saint, I'm honored." His smile disappears in favor of a determined expression. "But I'm afraid that this idle chit chat must come to an end."

Alcander remains smiling. "As you wish."

Both the Spartan and the Assassin get in their stances.

Alcander bursts forth sword in hand. He's in front of VI, emerald eyes looking into crimson eyes. Alcander brings his sword up for a vertical strike. As he does this VI moves his index ever so slightly.

Alcander was about to thrust his blade downward but he can't. The red headed king turns his head back to see that VI's wires were wrapped around his blade.

VI quickly uses his other hand having the wires about to cleave through Alcander's body.

But the young assassin's attack soon turns into a retreat.

The sword in Alcander's hand suddenly glows a red light. The blade instantly cuts through the wires. Knowing that if he didn't move he would die, VI defends with his wires. The sword cuts through with ease but luckily VI jumps back avoiding the attack completely.

The Spartan king smirks while VI's lips form a frown.

"Child, your skills with the Micro Filament Wire is truly impressive. There are quite difficult to use let alone master." Alcander praised having a proud smile while doing so.

VI didn't really care for his praises at the moment. Right now he was facing an opponent he couldn't defeat. He looks to the side anticipating that VIII would have either her sniper or bow ready to eliminate Alcander.

VIII was currently trying to catch a butterfly with her hands. "Wait…"

VI's eye begins to twitch.

"You shouldn't keep your eyes off your opponent." VI's eyes widen. He sharply turns his head to see Alcander only inches away from his with is sword up.

The Spartan brings his sword down but VI retreats back avoiding the attack. However Alcander continues to attack not giving VI any breaks like last time. Sword thrust after sword thrust VI dodges each one which begins to prove quite difficult as his sword strikes were swift.

Knowing that he couldn't avoid his attacks forever VI uses his wires and wraps them around Alcander's blade again. He channels his aura through his blade like last time to cut through the wires.

However, even though he applied the same amount of aura from last time he can't cut through the wires. Alcander looks at his blade without worry.

VI fluently moves his wrist outward causing the wires to cut the blade into shards.

The shards of Alcander's blade fall to the ground.

VI has his wires circle around Alcander about to entrap him. He moves his arms inward and the wires enclose on the Spartan.

But the wires are halted by Alcander's red aura. The aura was acting like a force field.

"I now know what your semblance is, child." Alcander says as he looks at the handle of his now shattered sword. His red aura deflects the wires cutting them apart.

Though VI was surprised by the statement he doesn't show it and reveals more wires from his black gloves for him to use.

Alcander throws his now shattered sword aside. He takes his cape off as well. "Figuring out what your semblance was proved to be quite easy." He removes the golden breastplate and throws it to the side revealing his own ripped body. "The first time you used your semblance was when your wires first broke through my aura." A flashback of when the wires were wrapped around his body slowly cutting him was in both their minds. "At first I assumed that you merely channeled more of your aura to the wires. But if that were the case then there would have been an excessive amount of aura for me to both see and detect. But I was unable to do either. So then it occurred to me."

VI narrows his eyes at the large man.

"I hypothesized that your semblance was the ability to reinforce objects." When the Spartan states this VI's eyes widen. At this Alcander grins. "To test this theory I had allowed you to trap my first sword thrust with your wires." A flashback of when VI moved his index finger which allowed him to manipulate his wires to wrap around the blade. "After you captured my sword I had applied just enough aura to cut your wires. And since I did that you had an estimation of the aura output I used for my sword. And knowing that information you reinforced you wires even further."

VI twists his face in slight agitation realizing that he was playing into the hunter saints hand the whole time.

"And it was because you knew, that had allowed me to deduce your semblance. When my sword was captured again I had channeled the exact amount of aura used last time. And as I expected… my sword was shattered. But it was a necessary sacrifice. Because I know that your semblance is the ability to reinforce objects." Alcander said finishing his deduction.

VI was annoyed that the large man was able to deduce all that. _'He deduced what my semblance was after using it only twice. This man… he's in a level of his own.' _

With fluent movement with his wrists his wires spin around him.

Alcander watches the boy's little display with anticipation. His patience was soon awarded.

One of VI's wires swipes down at Alcander. The large man simply side steps avoiding the wire. The wire cuts through the floor like butter.

The black and maroon haired teenager uses more of his wires. He grabs a bundle of wires with his hand and swings his arm. The abundance of wires in his hands was used to try and cut Alcander to pieces. But the Spartan dodges the wires with ease resulting in the wires cutting through the floors.

Alcander lands and was soon surrounded by many wires.

VI has his open hand forward. He closes his hand into a fist and all the wires enclose on the Spartan king.

Time slowed down for the two.

While the situation looks hopeless for Alcander he doesn't move. He breathes in once and then out. He grins.

The large man first ducks his head narrowly dodging one of the many wires. He then jumps dodging a wire that went for his legs. While in midair he adjusts his body and dodges a dozen more wires.

All the wires that miss cut through the floor.

After impressively dodging the wires he lands.

VI was to the say the least impressed by his movements. VI smirks, not because he was impressed though, but because his real plan was now set in motion.

Suddenly the flooring below Alcander and VI gives out. Both begin falling down to the floor below.

VIII looks at the large hole that was created with a neutral expression. Her attention was then diverted back to the butterfly she was trying to catch.

While VI and Alcander were falling they both land on separate pieces of rubble that was still falling. While they were falling along with their rubble the red haired king was deep in thought.

'_So those attacks from before were really to cause the floor to collapse. But why would he want to send both of us down? He intended to escape before so it would have made more sense for him to have only sent me down.'_

VI brings his hand forward and half a dozen of wires cut through the debris in the way of him and Alcander. The wires then travel to the Spartan king. In response he channels his red aura throughout his body. He charges forward using his left foot to propel himself forward which causes the rubble he was on to shatter, his charge breaking through the wires and he crashes into VI the hit making the teenager cough out blood.

Alcander and VI both crash into one of many pillars. VI was pinned to the pillar while the large man jumps down.

Alcander looks up at the boy. He was injured greatly from the attack as far as he could tell. However, Alcander has a sharp pain in his shoulder. In response he holds his bruised shoulder. He looks at the bruise as his aura heals it. "How odd."

"There's one thing that you didn't know about my semblance." Alcander looks back up to see VI still pinned to the white pillar. His injuries were all healed because of his maroon aura with a black outline, his eyes closed. "I might as well tell you since you'll be able to deduce it anyways."

His eyes open and the pillar he was pinned to his suddenly sliced into pieces by his wires. He falls down to the ground landing with his feet.

Alcander remains standing tall waiting for the young man to explain.

VI does so while dusting himself off. "While true that my semblance allows me to reinforce objects I can also reinforce something else." After dusting himself off he glares at Alcander. "I can also reinforce parts of my body."

Suddenly VI lunges forward and is now only inches away from Alcander. "Like reinforcing my legs to move even faster." He knees the Spartan's abdomen making him cough out his own saliva and making him slide back. He holds his stomach with one hand. "Not only that but their stronger too."

VI doesn't stop though, he lunges again this time with his wires to use. He has his wires spin around his right hand and forearm. He uses his hand in an attempt to impale Alcander's chest.

However, the Spartan catches his arm without injuring his hand despite the sharp wires around VI's arm. VI was also unaffected by the wires that were on his skin which would normally cleave through because he reinforced his hand and arm just in case this would happen.

Without another moment to spare Alcander head butts VI making him take a few steps back while holding his face. But the red head attacks again. He punches VI relentlessly each strike hitting his chest, face and stomach in that order continuing the cycle. Even though VI's body was reinforced Alcander's strength and addition of aura being channeled through his fists were just too strong.

Alcander stops his relentless assault in favor of grabbing the teenager's collar and lifts him up. VI was hanging by his collar barely able to keep consciousness.

Alcander has a wide grin. In return VI glares at the Spartan. "Do you find amusement at my battered body?"

In response the large man shakes his head no. "I am happy that I had this battle. You were a worthy opponent who deserves a place in my army. But before I take your soul and claim it as a retainer. Let us exchange names to begin our new bond as a king and retainer. I am Alcander-"

"I already know your name." VI responds with an annoyed expression.

"True, but we are exchanging names so it is only right that I give you my name. Now tell me, what is your name?" Alcander has a proud smile.

The teenager in black and red smirks. "Sorry, but I'm afraid that's classified."

Suddenly the entire facility shakes violently large explosions heard everywhere. The violence of it all causes Alcander to lose his hold on VI. When he lands on his feet he jumps back gaining distance from the large king.

Both the explosions and shaking cease allowing Alcander to regain his composure. He looks at VI with a knowing face. "I take it your friend is the cause of this."

The young man looks up at the hole with a smile on his face. "Probably… I suspect that VIII analyzed the facility and targeted its weak points. She probably used timed detonated arrows." He looks straight at Alcander now his smile turning more into a smirk. "This facility has another 5 minutes at best before blowing. I suggest we part ways now."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Thinking that the large man would submit VI turns to leave but stops when he hears laughter. He turns back seeing the red haired Spartan laughing the reason unknown to VI.

"Why would I do that? I still do not have you in my army and it's been made clear that this battle still has another 5 minutes before ending!" Alcander stops laughing but was still smiling. "No, I will not run away. We will continue this to the very end."

VI was astonished by the man. Though he wanted to run now and survive something compelled him to stay. For some reason he knew that even if he were to stop and fight Alcander he would somehow still make it out. So with a confident smirk he gets in a stance having his wires circle around his body.

Alcander takes a stance as well.

"Before, when you asked for my name." VI suddenly says causing the large man to break his concentration from the battle they would soon have. "It's Shin… Shin Hayata."

Alcander smiles at the now identified Shin. "Well then, let us have a glorious battle! What say you Shin Hayata!?"

Shin smiles at the large man. "I say bring it on, old man."

Shin fluently moves his wrists about to use his wires to go forth.

But he stops when a single arrow that pierces the ground is in between them. The arrow explodes causing the two hunters to be blinded.

Shin's shirt is suddenly grabbed and he's lifted up in the air. When he regains his sight he sees that he's on a pad that was connected to the side of a pink and violet hover bike that VIII was driving.

Shin sighs. "Now you decide to help." Shin stands tall not having any difficulties maintaining his balance on the pad while the young woman was flying wildly.

"You looked like you were having fun so I decided to have my own fun."

"By trying to catch a butterfly?" Shin questions.

"Wrong..."

VIII takes her hands off the bike in favor of looking for something."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The hover bike starts spinning out of control. Shin was screaming while holding on for dear life.

Finally they regain control. VIII has a jar with a butterfly in her hand. "I caught it."

Shin sighs slightly annoyed by his partner's actions. "Let's just go home."

"No…"

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in we're not going home."

"I mean why are we not going home?"

"Because the annoying large idiot is behind us."

"Annoying large idiot?"

Shin looks behind them causing his eyes to widen.

Behind them was Alcander who was in the air. At first it looked like he was flying but he soon falls. Then suddenly he's back up in the air.

"You thought you could escape me?!"

"How are you doing that?!" He shouts.

"I'm" Alcander falls. Then he's in the air again. "Running!" He falls again. And is now up in the air again. "And jumping!"

Alcander was doing just that. He was running at an incredible speed using his aura to give him a speed boost. He also uses his aura to propel himself up in the air when he jumps.

VI sighs. "VIII land the bike. We'll have to fight him until Four Seven Niner gets here."

"Men…" She replies. She lands both her and VI get off the hover bike. The bike then mecha-shifts into a bow.

The two hunters and huntress were at an open snowy field with no tree in sight. The aurora lights in the night sky.

Alcander smiles. "So you intend to stand and fight?"

VI brings forth his wires which were all around him. "Just until our ride is here."

"Couldn't you just use that hover bike?" The large man questions.

VIII walks up and was in front of VI. "To use **Angel's Kiss**'s hover bike mode I would have to use my aura to power it. I wouldn't be able to make it without depleting my aura completely."

At this Alcander smirks. "Splendid! Then let us do battle."

VI places his hand on his companion's shoulder. "Let me handle this, VIII."

VIII walks forward without saying a word. VI reaches his hand out for her. "We'll fight him together." She looks back at VI still having her emotionless face. "We can't hold our own against him alone. So we'll have to fight him together if we want to get out of this alive."

VI sighs, but he smiles at her soon after. "You have a point." He walks next her. They were side by side ready to fight the "King"

VIII takes a side glance at her partner. She closes her eyes. "Of course I am." She opens her eyes, her emerald eyes now pink. Not only were the colors of her eyes different but they began to have data like encryption like that of a robot's eyes.

"Analyzing basic structure…" Her view was on Alcander. Multiple small data circles were on Alcander (not literally, it's just in her view.) "Multiple weak points discovered…" Her manner of speaking was like that of an android.

VI looks at the young girl with a proud smile. _'Her eyes can find any weakness. Any weapon, any structure, any person. Nothing escapes her eyes. My semblance is __**Reinforcement**__. I can reinforce any object and make it stronger, making a weak point become a strength. But with her, she can identify anything and have a strong grasp on an objects strength and weakness. That's why she and I… are the ideal partners. My semblance __**Reinforcement**__… and her semblance… __**Analysis**__.'_

The ground suddenly begins to shake startling both the Jaeger Program members. The cause of this quake was that of the large hunter saint.

Alcander's entire body was surrounded by scarlet aura creating a pillar of light that could be seen miles away.

"To win, but not destroy; to conquer, but not humiliate. That is what true conquest is." On Alcander's chest a red glyph could be seen. "And through conquest the king must be the fullest. He needs to live more fully than anyone else. He is a figure of admiration to his people." His aura flares and enlarges becoming more powerful. The glyph on his chest cracks

VI and VIII are slowly being pushed back.

"How is this possible? He's becoming even stronger than he already is!" VI says barely able to withstand the fierce winds that Alcander's aura was blowing.

"In the name of true conquest and by my honor as a King. I will win, but not destroy; I will conquer, but not humiliate. For that... is what true conquest is." The red glyph shatters and his red aura suddenly disappears the air around him shifting.

VI and VIII were in awe. While his aura was not visible it was there. They could sense it… the power that Alcander was hiding.

Beads of sweat were rolling down VI's cheek.

Alcander smiles. "What you just witnessed, was the removal of my limiter."

VI was deep in thought. _'A limiter. A hidden glyph that can suppress the aura output or seal the semblance of a hunter. Only A-class and S-class hunters use these due to the fact that their aura alone would prove dangerous if left unsealed. For A-class hunters they are permitted to 50% of their aura with a seal. Only when they chant an incantation can they remove it to use 100% of their aura. But in an S-class hunter's case. Their seals are far more powerful. With their seals they can only use a third of their strength. So this means that Alcander was only using a third of his strength when I was fighting him.'_

"You are probably wondering why I removed my limiter." Alcander begins.

VIII has an arrow aimed at the large man. "Is it because you're fighting both of us now?"

VI places his hand on VIII's shoulder. "He didn't need to. He could beat us even with the limiter on."

"You are correct boy." Alcander says getting the attention of the two teenagers. "The reason why I did it was to show you what you and your friend will take part in after our glorious battle."

VI and VIII get into their stances.

The air around Alcander shifts, his body radiating his red aura.

The ground starts glowing the color of Alcander's aura. In response both VI and VIII look down at the ground. Their eyes widen at what it was.

A giant red glyph that covered miles and miles of the snowy field was created.

"Before I had called upon my men with the use of a sword given to me by a crafty wizard. It was so that I would not have to create a portal for my men with my own aura. But without my sword I can't rely on it. And besides, using the sword would only let me have up to 30 of my men."

VI prepares his wires while VIII aims her violet and pink tipped arrow.

From the glyph red sparkles of light were rising up. Then those sparkles began to form into different entities. VI and VIII were watching with horror.

Alcander smirks.

All around them were hunters and huntresses. Thousands of deceased warriors were present.

VI looks around them in awe.

VIII however was somewhat calm. "It's odd…" VI looks at her wanting an explanation but sadly did not get one.

Alcander shouts out for all his men to hear. "Let us enjoy this battle to the fullest!" They all shout their praises to their "King". "It is time we show them the power of a King's army!" They all shout once again.

The army of the king charges at the duo.

VI and VIII were surrounded. They were now back to back. VI has his wires around both him and VIII. "I hope Four Seven Niner gets here soon." VI says nonchalantly.

VIII nods in agreement.

VI shouts and charges while VIII without doing either shoots of arrows.

VI jumps over a dozen hunters and was now in the middle of even more. They all attack at different sides.

The black and red haired boy smirks. His wires move at a rapid speed moving all around him cleaving through dozens of hunters.

However as more hunters were charging at him and dying in the process more skilled ones were dodging his wires and were closing the distance on him. Three in particular were now in close quarter combat range. One has a sword, the other dual wielding daggers while the third has a lance.

The hunter with the sword swings vertically down on VI. But the wires block the deflect the sword strike.

The huntress with the daggers was now behind VI. She goes in for an assassination but both her hands were halted. She looks at her arms to see that wires were wrapped around them. VI looks at her to the side. Suddenly the wires disassemble her, her blood and dirtying the white snow.

The hunter with the lance shouts in anger. He goes in to pierce the killer of his friend's heart. But the spear stops. The spearman tries to push the spear but notices wires wrapped around it. Soon after the wires cut it to pieces and then the hunter met the same fate as his friend, his remains an ugly sight.

The hunter with the sword attacks again. But like his two fellow allies he was met with a swift end.

VIII was firing off arrow after arrow each one having the tip channeled with her pink aura.

Every arrow that makes impact causes a pink explosion of aura killing off half a dozen hunters/huntresses.

Behind her a lone huntress attempts to take her life with a shotgun. VIII throws an arrow without looking which pierces her heart killing her instantly.

From her metal bow two pieces of metal come apart and hover around her. She jumps up and her feet land on the pieces of metal. She flies up in the air with bow in hand channeling her aura to her hover boots so she could fly.

She takes an arrow out this one different from the other ones. The tip having a different design. On each side of the point was an angel wing. She aims the arrow and pink and violet aura are channeled to the tip. Her ocular semblance takes effect. Her pink data like eyes analyze the battlefield. "Hide and go kill." Her eyes look at each and every hunter/huntress with great speed until she finds Alcander.

She aims the arrow at him. The tip of the arrow goes from an ember of pink and violet to a raging ball of fire. "Found you, you're dead." She releases the arrow from the string.

The moment she lets go the arrow cuts through the air.

Alcander notices the pink and violet light approaching him. But before he could do anything else.

The arrow makes impact.

A large pillar of pink and violet aura was created; it expands consuming Alcander's forces. The explosion was massive taking more than a hundred lives.

But that's not all. Each and every hunter/huntress fades becoming shards of red light rising to the sky.

Beads of sweat pour down VIII's cheeks. She breathes heavily due to exhaustion. But despite that she maintains her emotionless persona. "Target… eliminated." Her hover boots no longer function and she begins to fall.

She was about to make impact on the blood covered snowy field. But instead of feeling the cold touch of snow… she feels a warmth that only a loved one could offer.

She opens her now green eyes seeing the face of Shin Hayata, not the assassin known as VI.

"Shin…"

Shin takes her head to his chest. "Shhh… rest now."

"Okay…" Her eyes close basking in the warm embrace Shin was giving her.

"Yes, you can rest now… Inori."

Shin carries Inori bridal style.

"I've got you." With Inori in his arms he hears laughter.

Shin turns to see Alcander with only a few injuries from the explosion. However, Shin wasn't surprised by this.

"I knew that you were still alive. But I was hoping that you were at least unconscious." Shin goes back to his VI persona, back to a killer.

Alcander laughs again. "Sorry but I don't go down that easily. Besides…" He was now much more serious. "I can't allow you to leave with that data." He gets into a stance.

VI looks at the unconscious form of Inori. The moment he does so he was more like his Shin persona. The persona of a normal teenager.

Shin sets Inori down on the cold snow. He moves a lock of her hair out of her face. "It's my turn to protect you, Inori." He stands straight up. He brings his hand up, his wires around him and Inori in a protective manner. "Give me strength…" He looks at his Micro Filament Wires. "**Night Spinner**, give me the strength to protect Inori."

Alcander takes a step forward. "Are you ready?!" He asks with a shout.

VI narrows his eyes. His wires charge forward at the large man. Alcander smirks and charges forward.

Before the wires could even make contact with Alcander they break apart due to the Spartan's aura.

VI's eyes widen.

This was it. This was the moment he would die. _'There's nothing I can do. My wires will just break even if I reinforce them. He's just too strong.' _He lets his arms fall his head down low looking at the pale white snow. _'Forgive me… Inori.'_

"Does somebody need a lift?" Shin hears the sound of his communication device picking up a voice.

Suddenly a large drop ship appears. (Forgive me but I'm just going to call it a pelican from the Halo games.) It was black in color. (Again it's a pelican so please just go with it.)

Alcander stops his advance looking up at the ship.

The speakers of the ship were the turned on. "Hey asshole!"

Alcander blinks and points at himself.

"Yeah you… go fuck yourself!" From the wings of the drop ship missiles were shot out. They all make impact with Alcander causing massive explosions. "VI can you hurry up and get your ass in my ship!"

Shin jumps at that. "Got it!" He picks Inori up and runs. Using his aura he jumps up a great length getting on top of the drop ship. He gently sets Inori down and opens the hatch to get inside. He picks his companion up again and jumps inside.

Inside the ship Shin sits Inori down strapping her in. He then walks over to the pilot's cockpit. "You're late."

Four Seven Niner was wearing white armor. She has a white helmet with a blue visor so her identity was hidden.

"Yeah well you can take it out of my paycheck." The pilot responds sarcastically.

Without a moment's delay they fly away not allowing Alcander to attack them after recovering from the missiles.

As they were flying away Alcander was standing without injury for his aura was healing his wounds save for internal injuries since that was beyond him.

Alcander closes his eyes. "Come forth…" Two large red glyphs appear in the air. Suddenly from the red glyphs two dust powered VTOL air units. They burst forward going after the pelican.

"We've got a problem." Four Seven Niner says nonchalantly

VI is next her. "Two VTOLs. So he can even summon a pilot and their ship." Without another word he leaves the pilot alone and was now with his friend. He kneels down to Inori's unconscious form. "Hang tight." He stands.

The pelican was barely able to dodge the VTOL's machine gun fire. Hoping to lose them Four Seven Niner goes through a snowy canyon. The VTOLs follow though not having any difficulty flying through the narrow canyon.

One of the pilots on the VTOL has missile lock on the pelican. He was about to fire until he sees a lone figure on top of the ship.

It was VI standing with perfect balance on the speeding ship. His hair blowing furiously through the wind.

The pilot smirks. "For our King!" He fires off multiple heat seeking missiles.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Four Seven Niner exclaims.

VI's eyes are shut thinking over his reason to fight. It was simple really… "Inori." His eyes open and the missiles that were about to make impact are then cut into dozens of pieces which then explode. The explosions cause the ship he was on to descend a little but thanks to their skilled pilot she regains altitude.

The pilot who shot the missile was in a state of confusion that he didn't notice that the wires used to cut the missiles apart were now coming for him.

A single wire cuts the VTOL in half. The two halves explode soon after.

The second pilot was still on their tail. He fires of a volley of rockets. VI was about to block with his wires but a volley of pink arrows collides with the missiles and while the remaining dozen hit the VTOL causing a pink explosion.

VI looks behind him to see Inori with her bow breathing heavily. "Can we go now?"

"You took the words right out of mouth." Four Seven Niner said on the radio. "Now get you're asses back inside. We'll be back at home base in a couple of hours.

The two Jaeger Program members comply and head inside the ship.

* * *

><p>After Shin told the story Jaune was deep in thought. Both the male hunters in training were serious about the whole ordeal.<p>

While Inori eats her fourth sundae.

"Alcander of the hunter saints…" Jaune begins. "How could he have known about the data?"

"My guess is that the military got wind of Project G and plans to use it their own way." Shin takes a sip of his coffee. "But that's only a possibility. Regardless we need to finish Project G before they do. The Director will give us his orders in due time. For now, just play the part of a student and lay low."

Jaune nods.

And with that both Shin and Inori stand. They leave the blond knight to his own thoughts.

"A student huh…" He takes a sip of his coffee and leaves with the silver brief case in hand.

* * *

><p>At the highest floor of one of the largest buildings in Vale a high class dinner was held.<p>

At a table by the window with a view on the café that Jaune just left Gilbert was seated with two dangerous people.

"Project G is progressing nicely." Gilbert starts, a glass of red wine in hand while looking at the café through his binoculars. He sets them down though to enjoy a sip of his wine.

"Indeed…" The voice belonged to a woman. Gilbert looks at the woman with a smirk.

Before Gilbert was the woman who held her own against the famous Glynda Goodwitch… Cinder Fall was seated with wine in hand as well. She was wearing her usual attire.

"That's fine and all but is there a reason why the blond kid is friends with little red?" The voice belonged to the man seated next to Cinder Fall.

Roman Torchwick was seated without a cigar.

Gilbert chuckles at that. "If you are referring to Ruby Rose then do not worry. XIII is simply blending in. But let us not discuss the matters of XIII. Right now we must discuss the involvement of the other Hunter Saints."

Cinder Fall smirks. "Ah yes, that bubbly idiot intercepted VI and VIII. He is a dangerous man indeed."

"If I remember correctly his younger brother actually replaced that blond idiot." Roman added.

"Yes, Alcander's younger brother did indeed replace Rohan." Gilbert confirmed.

Cinder fall clears her throat. "I think it's time we get back to business."

Gilbert nods. "Of course. As you two know even with the data we've acquired the militia forces will move the relic in three days time. I suggest sending a team of 4 for interference."

Roman taps his finger on the table. "So just send some of those brats to capture it."

"I was getting to that." Gilbert says. He looks at Cinder Fall. "However, I am need of II and III for this mission."

The woman of fire smirks. "Ah, so you need Mercury and Emerald. Well you gave them to me in the first place. So you can have them for your little mission."

"I thank you for your generosity." Gilbert takes a sip of his wine. "So how do you like my students?"

Cinder Fall crosses her legs. "They are most useful. They may not be as strong as Roman but at least they're not annoying to be around."

A vain could be seen on Roman's head. "So I'm annoying now?"

"You've always been annoying." She corrected.

"Director, Cinder Fall." The two who were called look up from their table to see II and III better known as Mercury and Emerald.

Mercury (II) was wearing a grey vest/jacket that covers his upper body. He was wearing solid black pants with a grey stripe along the side that goes down all the way down to his black grieves with a firing mechanism built into them similar to Yang's Ember Celica. His hair and eyes are silvery-gray.

Emerald (III) a thin female with tan skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light mint green cut with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side. She wears a bronze-colored ring on her middle finger. Her outfit consists of an intricate, exotic-looking white and olive top along with white and brown pants that end at her calves. She also wears three arm rings on her left arm and a belt where she keeps her weapons.

The two were waiting patiently for their orders.

Gilbert takes a sip of his wine. "I assume that you heard my request. You will both be debriefed when we head back to the facility."

Mercury and Emerald bow their heads slightly and walk out of the restaurant heading to the elevator to head down.

Roman sighs. "God, you and teenagers."

Gilbert eyes the man curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. So tell me, if the Hunter Saints are involved how are we possibly going to pull this off?" Roman asks changing the topic.

Gilbert smirks. "We'll be fine. Remember there are hunter saints in our group as well."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Yeah our four compared to their six."

Cinder Fall takes a sip of her wine. "I agree with Gilbert. You shouldn't worry about it Roman."

"If you say so." The criminal responded while standing up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to make sure those filthy animals are prepared for our next operation."

He takes his cane and walks away.

Gilbert looks out the window. The sun fell to reveal the fractured moon. "It's getting late."

Cinder Fall sets her glass down. "I assume you have the bill covered." She stands from her chair and walks away her hips having a sway.

Gilbert doesn't respond knowing that this would happen. He takes his scroll out and a visual of Jaune walking through the streets of Vale is seen. He takes his glass and has one last sip finishing his wine.

After taking his final drink he looks at the visual of Jaune one last time. He then smiles.

* * *

><p>After Jaune found a secluded area his activates his wings and flies back to Beacon with brief case in hand.<p>

While soaring through the air he was deep in thought about a certain Hunter Saint. _'If Alcander is involved then there's a possibility that Ozpin and Glynda may take part of this. If that happens… I may very well have to fight them.'_

Jaune lands in front of Liberated Spectrum's dorm. He walks up to the front door and sets the briefcase down and places his hand on the aura scanner.

"Welcome, Jaune Arc."

The double doors open.

To reveal the inside of the house to be in ruin with trash everywhere.

Jaune sighs. "They had a party didn't they?"

The young Arc walks through the house preparing to lecture his friends but stops at the sight of their sleeping forms.

Ruby and Yang were sleeping on the floor together. Yang had Ruby in a protective embrace both the sisters having a smile on their faces.

Weiss was sleeping on the large white couch a black red blanket over her.

Pyrrha was seated at a desk with her head on the table. She was sleeping soundly despite not being on a soft carpet or couch.

As for Ren… he was sleeping peacefully but Jaune had the feeling his awakening would be either the greatest thing to happen to him or the worst.

On top of Ren was Nora's sleeping form who was smiling.

Jaune smiles. "I'm guessing while Ren was sleeping Nora slipped under the blanket.

"You're right about that." Jaune smiles while turning his head around to see the only other person that was awake. "Blake" Jaune says with a knowing smile. "Let me guess. While they were having a party you were reading."

"How right you are." Blake said with a small smile.

Jaune takes the case he was holding and places it on the kitchen island.

"What's in the case?" Blake asks somewhat curious.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It's a gift I received from a friend of mine." Jaune said opening the case.

When he opens the case the contents was that of a weapon with a few magazines.

The weapon was a massive pistol. With a length of 39 cm (16 in) and a black gunmetal construction (meaning it's black.) Its unique design makes it seem as if the pistol doesn't have a slide. However the entire upper assembly is the slide. Engraved at the end of the slide was XIII in white lettering.

Jaune picks the black handgun up. The moment he has it in his hands he smiles. "About 16 kilograms" He mused.

Blake's eyes widen slightly. "Is that how heavy the gun is?"

Jaune simply nods.

The blond knight starts inspecting the weapon more thoroughly. He sees that the silver ejector port is on the left side, implying that it is meant to be used in conjunction with Casull (sending the shells left prevents them from obscuring Jaune's view when firing)

Blake notices the XIII on Jaune's new gun. "What's the 13 stand for?"

"It's referencing that I'm the thirteenth generation of my family." He lied.

"I see, then that means your Kin semblance is very potent." Blake looks at her sleeping friends. "Do you think we should leave them like that?"

Jaune smiles. "I'll carry them upstairs. You go ahead and get some sleep."

"Are you sure. I could help seeing as how you only have the usage of your left arm." She said obviously worried about Jaune's arm.

"Actually…" Jaune began.

The young knight starts removing the cast.

Blake has a worried expression. "Jaune you shouldn't remove your cast just yet. You need to give it time and heal."

Jaune continues though and the cast was removed revealing that his arm was completely healed. He began rotating his shoulder. "That's much better."

"You're healed."

Jaune shakes his head. "Not completely. I shouldn't use my right arm for combat yet. But I can do anything else with it."

"If you're sure." Blake began. She was about to walk upstairs but stops. "Jaune maybe I should help you."

Jaune gives the black haired girl a radiant smile. "Don't worry, I can manage on my own."

Blake walks up to him. "I really don't mind."

Jaune sighs knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with her. So he places his index finger on her forehead. Before Blake could say anything about the sudden interaction Jaune channels aura through his finger which now had a faint white glow. Blake's forehead lights up faintly as well and then a moment later she closes her eyes and was about to fall.

Jaune catches her however and holds her bridal style.

"It seems I was right to do this. The only way for that to have work is if you were completely exhausted." The young Arc walks up the stairs while carrying the beauty that was in his arms.

He was walking through the hallway to RWBY's room. He uses his aura to unlock the door so he wouldn't have to set Blake down. He walks in the room heading to her bed.

Jaune sets her down taking the covers over her. He has a smile while doing so. He was about to leave until he saw her bow twitching. Curious he brings his hand to her bow.

His hand slowly going towards the black bow. Inches away, only one more sudden movement and he could remove it.

But he stops taking his hand away. "I have no right. If my deduction is correct then I want her to confess it. of her own free will." So with one last glance at the beautiful huntress in training he leaves the room and goes back down stairs.

* * *

><p>He walks over to Yang now. He picks her up bridal style and starts making his way back upstairs.<p>

Though it should prove simple he makes a complete stop his face flushed. The reason being because he just realized what the blonde beauty was wearing.

"Why me?" He looks at the unconscious form of the golden haired brawler. She was only wearing her yellow laced lingerie showing off her smooth pale skin. And then there were her assets. Though Jaune was a gentlemen and would restrain from having lewd thoughts his eyes were currently glued to her two mountain sized breasts.

Jaune breathes out. "I can do this." As he's walking upstairs his blush remained. _'Don't think perverted things… don't think perverted things…' _His mental coaching works and he continues on. He walks in team RWBY's room.

He walks towards Yang's bed and places the girl down. He quickly takes the covers not wanting to look at Yang's incredible body any longer. "If I were some random guy this might ended up differently…" He then thinks about the whole scenario. "Never mind… the guy would get his ass kicked."

Despite the awkward situation Jaune was in he smiles at the fellow blonde. "Goodnight…" He walks out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

><p>When downstairs he picks Ruby up next. She was wearing her regular pajamas.<p>

As Ruby was in his arms she began mumbling.

Jaune smiles at the cute girl. "She must be dreaming."

"I want more cookies from you Jaune…" She says obviously dreaming about Jaune's cookies.

The blond cook laughs quietly not waking anyone up. "As you wish. I'll make you a dozen cookies."

"Make it three dozen" She said still asleep. The Jaune in her dream must have said the same thing.

"Okay that's just creepy." He says still smiling.

Jaune enters team RWBY's room and places Ruby down on her bed. He takes the covers and places them over his second in command.

"Goodnight… Ruby" He smiles at her once more before leaving.

He walks out of the room and goes downstairs once again.

* * *

><p>This time he picks Weiss up carrying her bridal style. "I shall take you to bed now, princess." The young Arc joked.<p>

As he's walking upstairs Weiss mumbles something. He looks down at her sleeping form.

"I'm sorry, Jaune." She mumbled in her sleep.

Jaune smiles at the young heiress. "There's nothing for you to apologize about." He starts walking up again and was now in the hallway.

He enters the room of team RWBY for the last time. He walks over to Weiss' bed and sets her down taking the covers and pulling them over her.

Jaune kneels down beside her and smiles at the young heiress. "Goodnight… Snow Angel."

* * *

><p>The young leader stands and walks out of the room closing the door quietly. He then opens the door to team JNPR's room. He doesn't enter though and walks downstairs again to retrieve his team.<p>

He walks over to Pyrrha's unconscious form. He pulls the chair back quietly and lifts the redhead up carrying her bridal style.

He makes his way upstairs.

"I've been waiting for you…" Jaune stops. The looks down at the owner of the voice. Pyrrha was awake though it was obvious that she was tired.

"Sorry, because of me you fell asleep on that uncomfortable chair."

She shakes her head no. "It's fine. I can walk on my own."

Jaune smiles at his teammate. "And Don't worry, you're exhausted and the least I could do for making you wait is to take you to your bed."

Pyrrha's face turns as red as her hair. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

His smile remains. "But I want to." He starts walking upstairs now.

Pyrrha remains silent basking in the warmth that the young knight provided. But she then looks at Jaune's now healed arm.

"So your arm's healed?" She asks.

"It is."

He's in the hallway making his way towards their room.

"Good" The redhead said with a warm smile.

Once inside their room he goes to Pyrrha's bed. He sets the red haired beauty down on her bed. He takes the covers pulling them over her.

"Thank you, Jaune." She says still blushing.

"You're welcome." He smiles at her once more and makes his way out to get the remaining two teammates. But he stops.

"Is there something wrong?" Pyrrha asks still in bed.

Jaune turns with a smirk. "Maybe I should leave those two the way they are."

Pyrrha has her own smile. "You really are cruel."

Jaune laughs while closing the door. "Maybe, but Nora and eventually Ren will thank me for this."

He starts taking his clothes off so he could change into his pajamas.

Pyrrha starts blushing again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing into my pajamas." He responds nonchalantly. He stops though in thought. Since he was shirtless the amazoness couldn't help but look at his sculpted body.

Jaune stops his thinking to look at Pyrrha noticing her blush. "Are you okay, Pyrrha?"

"Ah, yes I'm fine!" She exclaims still blushing.

Jaune looks at the girl with a worried expression. He walks over to her bed. He leans in placing his hand on her head. "You're extremely hot. Maybe I should make you some soup."

"No, no I'm fine really." Pyrrha starts waving her arms around.

Jaune nods. "If you're sure."

He continues changing and was now wearing a white shirt with black boxers. He lies down in bed hoping for a good rest.

"Goodnight… Jaune." Pyrrha says with a sweet tone.

Jaune turns looking at Pyrrha who was also looking at him. "Goodnight… Pyrrha."

And with that the two prodigies slept in their separate beds.

* * *

><p>It was morning… all was well in the world. The birds were singing songs to one another. People throughout Beacon were walking through the school with smiles on their faces. It was early morning which meant there was still more than an hour left before school began. But the students didn't care. All that was on their minds was the fact that Achieve Men would be performing at their school in about a week. Nothing about this day was violent… not in any way… nothing could make this day violence free…<p>

In the living room of Liberated Spectrum.

Ren would usually sleep in wanting to bask in the feeling of unconsciousness. But something was different. He felt a presence. Someone was near him… no… on him?

He opens his magenta eyes. He sees an arm around his neck. His eyes widen his face now crimson. He looks over to the owner of the arm to see Nora sleeping right beside him which causes his blush to redden even more.

Ren blinks… then blinks again. He looks back up at the ceiling. "This has to be a dream." He looks back to Nora. "This isn't a dream…"

Nora suddenly wakes up. She sits up stretching her arms and yawns. She looks over at Ren.

"Oh… hi Ren." She then gasps realizing that she was sleeping with Ren.

She screams taking Magnhild out swinging her hammer down on the couch.

In response Ren jumps out of bed. The couch however was crushed.

Ren sighs. "Nora you need to calm down."

"But Ren we were together! And not just together but together together!" She says panicking.

"Nora…" Ren says sleepishly.

"Yes Ren…" She responds still panicking.

"I'll make you some pancakes if you calm down."

"…"

"…"

"Okay!" She drops her hammer and has a wide grin.

Ren smiles at the girl.

Jaune and the other wake up to the commotion.

Jaune and Pyrrha smile knowing what the ruckus was about.

They both change and walk down stairs.

They were joined by team RWBY all of which have confused expressions.

"So… how did we end up in our beds?" Yang questions who was now in a more dignified outfit unlike last night.

Jaune smiles at the girls. "I carried you all to your rooms. I didn't want to wake any of you so I believed it was the best option."

The girls blush. Yang in particular was even darker.

"So you saw me?"

Jaune blushes as well. "Oh, yeah I did."

Yang smirks. "Couldn't keep your hands off me huh?"

Jaune's blush worsens.

"YANG!" Ruby shouts.

Yang starts laughing while the other girls start glaring at the blonde brawler.

Weiss then looks at Jaune's now healed arm. "Wait, your arm, it's healed?"

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "It's not fully healed but I can at least do normal tasks with it."

Yang grins. "You sure heal quickly."

"Throughout the day I concentrated my aura on healing my injuries." Jaune explained.

They all accept his answer.

Jaune and the girls walk down stairs. They see the destroyed couch and Ren who was making pancakes.

"Nora" Jaune says

"Nora…" Ren replied.

The question on what happened to the couch was answered with the simple mentioning of Nora's name.

Everyone was seated eating Ren's fluffy pancakes which were on par with Jaune's.

Liberated Spectrum was enjoying their breakfast.

After breakfast though Ruby points at Jaune. "You need to show us that letter!"

They all instantly remember. The letter that the student council president, Latania gave him.

Jaune nods his head understanding what the gun fanatic girl was implying.

He takes the letter out and opens it. A piece of paper was inside. He takes it out and reads the context of the paper.

His eyes widen.

"What is it?" Blake asks curious as to what the letter said.

Jaune places the letter down. He slides the letter over to Blake. She picks it up and starts reading it.

In response everyone but Jaune crowds around Blake who starts reading it aloud.

"We of the student council wish, for you, Jaune Arc to represent our school as…" Blake stops reading her eyes widen. The ones around her are also in a state of shock. "The Vice-President of the student council."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes:<p>

Okay so I made a poll regarding what pair you guys want at the end of the story. It should be on my profile page... hopefully. Okay so I don't know how to set it up correctly so if it turns out that the poll isn't there then please send me a pm with a step by step guide on how to do it.

Oh and if you do see the poll there is one option that will leave you... speechless. Either that or you'll just crack up laughing. Note that this option is for comedy purposes only and should not be taken seriously.


	11. XIII's Wager

I've made you guys wait for quite some time and for that I apologize. So hopefully you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

XIII's Dilemma

It was first period and Jaune was in the private dorm seated on luxurious white couch with an annoyed expression.

"What am I going to do?" He mused.

After reading the letter Jaune along with the rest of Liberated Spectrum visit the student council room.

The room was rather spacious. The walls solid red with gold designs etched in. The flooring consisted of maroon hard wood flooring. There was a single desk made of mahogany for the president with a gorgeous view of a courtyard with a fountain behind it. Latania was seated in her desk with a gracious smile.

Standing next to her was Electra Thunderbolt wearing her tuxedo. She has a neutral expression while setting down a cup of tea for Latania.

Annora was on her laptop typing away, seated at another desk to Latania's right.

Daniel was seated with a deck of cards shuffling them with one hand on a desk to Latania's left.

"It's good to see you Jaune." Latania said taking a sip of her tea. After taking her first sip she places it down on a small white plate. "Since you're here you must have read the letter, so you already know what my proposition is. However…" Her smile shifts slightly. "I was only expecting you to come."

Jaune bows his head in apology. "My friends insisted that they come. So I didn't argue about it."

Daniel suddenly throws a random card at each clan member except for Nora and Jaune. They all catch it with ease save for Ruby whose head was hit by the card.

They each look at their individual cards.

Ruby picks her card up. "Queen of hearts"

Weiss looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Queen of diamonds"

"Queen of spades" Blake said also confused.

Yang looks at her card while scratching her chin. "Queen of clubs"

Pyrrha eyes her card as well. "My card is also a queen. But I'm confused by what suit it is." On the top left corner was spades, top right was diamonds, bottom left was clubs, and bottom right was hearts.

"I have a King of spades." Ren said in a bored tone.

Daniel eyes each of the girls (and Ren.) "It's the name of your routes…"

"Routes…" They all say, confused about the gambler's actions.

Daniel looks over at Jaune signaling them to look at him as well.

Ren and the girls do the same. Then a hit of realization came. Routes as in possible significant other, romance, kissing and other things.

They all shout at the gambler telling him that they didn't see their leader that way. Even Yang who flirted with Jaune openly was denying it, not thinking that if she and Jaune were to be in a relationship it wouldn't be long termed.

While the girls were shouting at Daniel, Ren was standing there with a shocked expression. Nora starts waving her hand in front of his face.

"But I'm a guy…" Ren said no longer the stoic boy he once was.

Jaune watches the whole scene not having a clue on what they're talking about.

"Could we get back on track?" They all take their attention to Electra who has an annoyed expression, wanting the girls to cease their outbursts.

"Yes, we really should." Latania said, taking a sip of her tea. "Jaune, having you as the vice president would please me greatly. I have been the president of the student council for two years. The position of vice president was void for both those years."

Jaune steps forward. "Madam President, why exactly do you want me?"

Latania takes her scroll out, the atmosphere around her more positive at what she was looking at, a smile gracing her lips. "Jaune, in the three days you've been here you have graduated from two of your classes, earned the rank of A-class. And to top it all off you are the leader of your own team."

"Ahem." Ruby clears her throat.

"And of your respected clan." Latania continued. "With these accomplishments you are undoubtedly the most qualified for being vice president."

The members of Liberated Spectrum all nod their heads in approval agreeing with the reasons why Jaune should earn a position in the student council.

In truth Jaune didn't care about the reasons why he was asked to be the vice president. He didn't even care about earning the position since it would most likely take time away from his friends.

"You also seem to quite popular with the girls of this school." Latania continued. The girls of Liberated Spectrum suddenly have thunder clouds over their heads, figuratively of course.

Latania continues while looking at her scroll. "Many of the girls in our school are quite interested in you. Even a great deal of the 4th year girls are as well. Not only that, but you also have your own fan club." She shows everyone her scroll. On it was a website called "Our Angelic Knight, Jaune" and in the website were dozens of pictures of the young Arc. The most popular picture being a shirtless picture of him on the night before initiation.

Team RWBY and Pyrrha start blushing due to the picture they were currently looking at.

Ren was looking at the picture with mild interest. It wasn't the picture really but the interest was directed at the fact that Jaune had a fan club.

Jaune was simply confused on why there was a picture of him on a website. And why would he have a fan club? _'I'm so confused.'_

Nora suddenly starts cheering. "Jaune has his own fan club! Isn't that awesome?!" She captures the blond knight in a tight embrace. Her bear hug starts crushing the poor boy's bones.

Crack!

"Uh, Nora… could you please stop." Jaune starts tapping on the bubbly girl's shoulder. His face was becoming blue.

Nora complies releasing the popular boy from her embrace and salutes him. "You got it boss!"

"Hey, does the girl in pink like Jaune?" The question was directed at Ren. The stoic boy looks to his side to see Daniel who was still seated.

Despite internally praying that it wasn't the case Ren shrugs. "I don't know. But if I were to guess, I'd say no. Nora has always been like that."

Daniel nods.

"Madam President, before when you were saying that the girls were interested in me." Jaune starts, recovering from the death hug given by Nora.

"What of it?" Latania asks.

"Are you implying that they're interested in my recent accomplishments or perhaps just my strength?"

Everyone in the room looks at the blond boy with wide eyes. The same question lingering in their minds.

'_Is he really this dense?'_

Daniel whispers to Ren.

"Hey, is he really this dense?"

Ren has a slight smile. He found humor in Jaune's obliviousness, but he also felt sorry for him. For one thing, it was nice to know that someone else would get all the attention from the girls rather than himself. But Jaune is also unfortunately in grave danger. The danger being love struck school girls.

"He's your generic male protagonist in a harem anime. So of course he's oblivious to the affections of other girls."

Daniel nods, understanding that Jaune was indeed as oblivious as Ren has stated.

"May we please get back on track?" The voice belonged to Electra who wanted to hurry this up.

The members of Liberated Spectrum remain silent. This allows Electra to calm down and allow Latania to speak again.

The student council president takes a sip of her tea before speaking.

"Jaune, if you don't wish to be my vice president then so be it. I'll understand and respect your decision." When Latania says this she has a graceful smile. "But I would appreciate it if you joined."

Jaune was deep in thought, thinking if he should really join. He already had an obligation to his team. Could he take time away from them to be a part of the student council?

However, he soon finds his answer and he steps forward.

"I am honored to have been chosen by you to become the vice president. And I would very much like to accept." Latania smiles and was about to stand but was stopped by Jaune motioning with his hand for her to stop.

"However, I will only join if my friends will allow it."

Instead of a grimace that Jaune was expecting Latania smiles. The members of Liberated Spectrum were also smiling, appreciating the fact that Jaune wanted their approval.

Latania takes a sip of her beloved tea.

"I understand Jaune. I'll let you discuss this with your friends. I'd like an answer by next week. After the Achieve Men concert should suffice."

Jaune returns the smile that the beautiful president graced him with.

"Thank you, madam president."

Latania stands her hand out which Jaune gratefully accepts.

Liberated Spectrum Dorm

Jaune was on the white expensive couch thinking about what he was going to do. When he and his friends left they couldn't give him an answer because classes were about to begin. Since Jaune had graduated from his first period he had nothing to do.

"If everyone's okay with me becoming the vice president then there won't be anything to stop me."

As Jaune was relaxing in the living room the doorbell rings, a simple but booming melody could be heard.

Jaune stands from the comfortable couch and walks towards the double doors. He opens them and sees something truly breathtaking. He simply smiles, almost speechless at what was on his doorsteps. A single black case the length of a sword was on his doorsteps. On the case was a sticky note that said. "From your mentor… **IX**."

2nd period: Aura/Dust Theory course 1

Jaune was seated in his desk with a joyful smile which did not go unnoticed by his three friends.

Ren was the first to comment on his happy mood.

"You seem even happier than you usually are. Is it the offer from Latania?"

Pyrrha and Weiss were now even more interested. Why would Jaune be so excited to be the vice president? A single thought crossed their minds.

'_Could he be attracted to Latania?'_

They instantly calm down hearing the blond knight's response.

"Actually, I recently acquired something that is very important to me."

His friends were now curious as to what this 'important' thing could be. Ren being the one to ask.

"And what would that be?"

Jaune has his finger on his lips motioning that he was going to remain silent about it. "Sorry, but that's a secret."

Weiss rolls her eyes, slightly annoyed that her leader wouldn't tell them. Pyrrha also wanted to know but she remained silent not wanting to intrude on Jaune's privacy. Ren does the same thing and remains silent.

The four friends now listen to Glynda's lecture about the various types of Dust.

"The four main elemental dust crystals are both the most common and the most powerful. They are both versatile and powerful and are invaluable in a hunter's arsenal." With a wave of her riding crop four dust crystals of different colors float around her, a purple aura around each of the crystals.

The four crystals rotate around her body in a sluggish manner. But the rotation stops when a scarlet dust crystal with embers around it was in front of her.

"This crystal is of the fire element, classified Fira."

They rotate around her again stopping at an ice blue crystal with a blizzard like aura around it.

"This crystal is the element of ice, which is classified as Blizzard"

They rotate again stopping at a purple crystal with sparks of electricity with the same color around it.

"This has the element of lightning, classified as Thundra"

Once again the crystals rotate stopping at a yellow crystal with visible air around it.

"This is a wind elemental crystal, which is classified as Aero."

The crystals float back to the professor's desk. But another crystal floats towards her. It was white in color emanating a holy light.

"The crystal you see before you is known as an Ether crystal. These crystals store **ethereal** energy allowing the user to unleash energy attacks."

At the mention of ethereal energy a student raises their hand asking what it was.

"Perhaps I should explain the three different types of energy." Glynda walks over to her desk while setting the crystal down. She writes three words on the board each word a good distance away from the other.

She uses her riding crop to point at the word "Aura" colored in blue. "As you all know, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It is the energy within us. We can use Aura for a variety of different situations."

She then points at the next word which was colored in red, "Ethereal".

"Ethereal is the energy around us. It is within the earth, trees, grass and even the air. Ethereal is also the energy that makes up the Life Stream."

At the mention of Life Stream the very same student from before raises their hand asking what the Life Stream was. Glynda answers her student not showing any annoyance.

"The Life Stream is the ethereal energy that is within our planet. It's what gives our planet life, which is why there are hints of ethereal energy around us. However, the majority of ethereal energy is deep within our planet, in the Life Stream."

After answering the question Glynda moves on to the third type of energy. She points at the word **Minus **that was in black marker.

"This is Minus energy. This energy is only within the creatures of Grimm. Another thing to note is that the creatures of Grimm designated class A or higher can utilize Minus energy. For example, a Death Bringer can use it to create a ball of fire between its two horns."

Jaune and his friends have a flashback of the Death Bringer using that very same technique which injured Jaune's right arm.

After the lecture the bell rings.

As the students were leaving Glynda speaks.

"Just so you'll all know ahead of time, today we will be having practice matches so be prepared."

The students leave for their 3rd period classes.

Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss were walking through the halls without their blond leader who had headed back to their dorm since he had a free period. That said blond was the subject of their conversation.

"I just don't understand how he's so perfect!" Weiss exclaimed, obviously angered that Jaune was able to accomplish such feats early in the school year.

The fellow female of the group frowns, her vivid green eyes showing disappointment towards the heiress.

"Weiss, why are you so upset about Jaune's achievements? Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

At this Weiss had made a complete stop. Why was she so mad? It was obvious, though Weiss would never admit it out loud, she was jealous of her blond leader. He was powerful, intelligent, attractive, kind… perfect. Yes, Jaune Arc was perfect, without any flaw to speak of.

And it was that perfection that made her so jealous. She had strived for the same perfection that Jaune had attained for so many years. She was a Schnee, and a Schnee must be the model of perfection. And it was her father that had made sure to raise her as a proper Schnee. She had the best grades. She was the most beautiful. She was so supposed to be perfect… but she was so far away… so very far.

These thoughts caused a pain expression to form on Weiss' flawless face.

Knowing that Weiss was somewhat uncomfortable with the conversation Pyrrha and Ren had changed the subject and made their way to 3rd period history.

Pyrrha's mood brightens having a more cheerful topic. "What do you two think we should do for the spring festival? Since we're required to do two events we should think about what to do."

Ren was deep in thought while Weiss simply didn't care.

"Perhaps a foods stand. Since Jaune and I can cook we could make a huge profit for the clan."

Both the girls think about Ren's suggestion having different opinions. Pyrrha liked the idea given by her teammate while the ice princess thought it was ridiculous not believing that a simple food stand could provide a large profit.

"I seriously doubt that you two could make a "huge" profit by simply cooking. Besides, many other students will have that exact same idea which means competition. Too much competition if you ask me."

After Weiss' explanation the two teammates sigh. Ren speaks up.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at another time. Preferably when everyone is together."

They agree and leave the conversation at that and continue to make their way to Professor Oobleck's class.

3rd period: History

Class was fairly normal. Professor Oobleck was going over the Grimm Wars that took place centuries ago discussing important people as well as key battles. One historic person in particular had caught everyone's attention.

"It was actually one of the four great generals who led the final charge at "Grimm summit". It was there that human forces faced one of the four "Grimm Lords". It was a hard fought battle but in the end the general and his men had sealed the creature away." He takes a quick sip of his beloved coffee.

"Now who here knows the name of this general?" Unsurprisingly to him, no one raises their hands to answer. Even those in Liberated Spectrum did not know the answer.

Oobleck takes a sip of his coffee before continuing.

"That was a trick question. You see no one knows the name of the general. What we do know is that he defeated the strongest of the Grimm Lords… the **Grimm Reaper**."

Grimm Reaper, an SS class Grimm with only one known to have ever existed. Legend states that this Grimm in particular captures the souls of its victims and turns the aura within the soul into Minus energy. This energy then forms into the shadows that we all know as Grimm. No known images exist of this creature due to it being sealed away generations ago. However, what is known is that the Grimm Reaper held a bone scythe with a crimson blade.

The bell rings for 4th period.

4th period: Wilderness Survival

Class consisted of a simple lecture from Professor Midnight about yesterday's performance in the forest, the premise of her lecture being how poorly everyone did, Jaune and his friends being the exception along with a few other groups.

Jaune was listening despite how unimportant the lecture was. Ren and Velvet did the same thing while the other students were whispering to one another.

But thankfully the beautiful professor finished her lecture and assigned her students homework over proper supplies that should be brought when going out on a mission.

The moment they received their assignment Jaune, Ren and Velvet immediately began their assignment with Jaune finishing in the first 10 minutes with Ren and Velvet finishing 5 minutes after.

They turn their assignment in and receive a praising smile from Professor Midnight.

"I must say, you three are by far my best students. I know I shouldn't be saying this when this is only your third day of school but I'm confident that you will be my top students."

Jaune, Ren and Velvet smile due to their professor's praises and thank her for her kind words. They sit back down and wait for the bell to ring.

The three friends were conversing with one another while waiting for the bell so they could get some well deserved lunch.

Their patience is awarded by the ringing of the school bell. The students stop working on their assignments and head out the door.

Jaune, Ren and Velvet were walking through the grand halls conversing with one another.

Velvet suddenly asks Jaune a question about a certain friend of his. And despite her usual timid persona she was much more relaxed, due to how kind and friendly Jaune and Ren were.

"Hey Jaune, yesterday when we were in the forest, you told me and Ren about your best friend being a Faunus."

Jaune nods in confirmation. "What about him?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could tell us about him." She asks, her timid personality partially returning.

Jaune smiles memories of his dear friend filling his mind. His smile was also much more radiant than it has ever been; both Ren and Velvet notice this fact. Mere memories of Jaune's dear friend were enough to give him such happiness.

"For one thing, he's very determined. He always strives to be the best. But that drive for becoming strong doesn't make him cruel. He does his best to protect his friends and deeply cares about his fellow Faunus. And even though humans have caused so much pain for him… he was still willing to be my friend… my best friend."

A wide variety of emotion was evident on Jaune's face. Happiness, grief, joy… regret. The pleasant memories of his dear friend were slowly turning into the more recent ones, the ones where their relationship became strained due to their rivalry.

Jaune could hear Gilbert's voice within his mind. His mind drifting back to the day he returned to the school after defeating the Death Bringer, the day when the Director made his surprise visit, the day when that one sentence was uttered that had made that day the most impactful. Not the arrival of the Death Bringer, not the visit from the Director… it was these words.

'_I believe he'd rather not see you right now.' _

Jaune was deep in thought about the strain in their relationship. A single thought plaguing his mind.

'_Do you truly despise me?' _

Lunch Period

Jaune and Ren sat at their table eating their lunch that consisted of spaghetti and meatballs. The meal itself was good but the two chefs were not impressed. They both begin commenting on what was wrong with the Italian meal.

"To begin with, the sauce doesn't have enough spice." Jaune began.

"The pasta itself is undercooked as well which takes away from the taste of the average sauce." Ren added.

"Another thing to note is that they obviously didn't add enough olive oil to the pasta." Jaune had added to Ren's insightful addition.

As the two were commenting on the poor quality of their lunch their female friends simply enjoy their meal while looking at the two boys.

Team RWBY and Pyrrha were more focused on Jaune while Nora had her gaze on the stoic boy.

But of course, the two oblivious boys didn't notice and resumed their conversation.

Lunch was peaceful, no violence, no crazy actions, no breaking of the legs… basically Nora was too preoccupied looking at Ren to do anything crazy.

Seeing as it was so peaceful Jaune and Ren decided to end their discussion for Jaune to bring up the matter from this morning.

"Since we have lunch right now, I would like to know if you're all okay with me joining the student council. I'll only join if you're okay with it."

He was met with mixed responses. Most of his friends were encouraging him to join while one in particular was against it, more specifically Weiss Schnee.

Jaune's only other male friend and his bubbly pink friend were part of the former.

"Nora and I think you should join. I believe you could do some good for the school."

Jaune smiles. "I'm glad to know that you and Nora think that."

"Actually…" Ren's expression changes to one of slight annoyance. "Nora wants you to join so you can convince Latania to offer pancakes for breakfast and lunch every day."

Nora jumps up with glee "Think about it, if we have pancakes everyday then that means we'll have syrup everyday which means we'll have more pancakes to eat which means even more syrup!"

Before Nora could shout even more Ren covers her mouth with his hand, the rest of her words now incoherent.

After silencing the talkative girl Ren motions for the girls to state their opinion on the matter.

Pyrrha and RBY supported Jaune to become the vice president. However, as stated before Weiss was against the idea completely.

"Why don't you want Jaune to be in the student council?" Ruby questions.

"He's our clan leader, Ruby. If he spends most of his time with the student council then he won't be with us." She explains. However, her explanation causes a smirk to form upon Yang's lips.

"I get it. You just want Hotstuff to yourself."

Weiss' pale cheeks flush, which did not go unnoticed by the others. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Yang rolls her eyes.

"As if. You totally want to get in bed with Jaune."

"How dare you!" Weiss retorts her blush becoming even darker.

As the two were arguing Jaune clears his throat getting everyone's attention. When they shift their gaze to Jaune they realize that he was actually angered, evident by his scolding look.

"Enough, both of you. This is no way for teammates to act towards one another. Now I don't know what you two are talking about."

'_Wait Jaune didn't understand any of that…'_ Everyone thought in unison.

"But you need to end your petty squabbling." Jaune continued, ending their argument.

The two girls look down on the table, embarrassed about being reprimanded by their leader. But they nod their heads, understanding their leader's words.

Jaune sighs and his gentle persona returns. He looks at Weiss with a gentle smile. "Now is there a reason why you don't want me to join the council, other than for the reason you stated before?"

Weiss blushes and quickly shakes her head no.

Not noticing the cute blush Jaune resumes. "Then allow me to ease your worries. Remember, Latania said that she'll only need my assistance with upcoming events. So don't worry about me being away from you and the others. You guys are my primary concern."

Despite the heartfelt reassurance Weiss crosses her arms.

"I still don't think you should join. But if you're so insisted on joining then how about a wager."

Jaune and the others were now somewhat interested in this "wager".

"Today during combat class. You and I will convince Professor Goodwitch to allow you and me to have a match. If you win you can join the student council."

Jaune smiles, interested in this wager. "And what do you get if you win?"

Weiss turns away and unbeknownst to Jaune and the others she starts blushing. "I'll tell you when I win." She quickly regains her composure and as her cold persona again. "Do we have a deal?" She takes her hand out.

Jaune looks at her hand while having an amused smile. He takes her hand soon after accepting her challenge.

"I accept your challenge, Snow Angel."

The "Snow Angel" blushes hearing the nickname Jaune had given her.

The rest of Liberated Spectrum was simply confused at what just happened. They look at one another exchanging shrugs.

Time Skip

7th period: Combat Class

Glynda was setting up the matchups for today on her scroll. She had made sure to have the pairs be evenly matched. However, Weiss Schnee and the boy she simply adored as a son wanted to be paired up. The beautiful professor was against it for obvious reasons. Stating that Jaune was simply too strong for the young heiress. But they had insisted that she do it anyways. So she relents, and allows the two clan members to have a match.

Jaune and Weiss were on the arena. Jaune unsheathes Holy Avenger, the blade of moonlight radiating its holy white light. He takes a few practice swings with his newly recovered right arm, the speed of his swings was swift and only the light from his aura coming off the blade could be seen.

Weiss takes a fencing stance, her left foot forward, the rapier in her left hand pointed towards Jaune.

Glynda creates a boundary field before starting the match. "The match may now, begin."

Weiss darts forward, attempting to land a hit on her enemy, but Jaune blocks with his own blade. After her attack is deflected she twirls into a landing. Jaune swings his blade, but she dashes away and attempts several spinning slashes on the knight. He blocks her attacks with ease and retaliates when Weiss uppercuts into the air, he arcs his sword around and hits her rapier, which she brings up just in time to merely knock her back. When she slows down, Weiss looks up to see Jaune leaping into the air and hurling his sword down on her. She dodges but Jaune then swings his sword back up in an effort to get his fast-moving target. He finally hits her blade again with his third strike, and she is knocked away until she rolls back on her feet.

With white energy now gathered on her fingertips, Weiss motions to the ground beneath her, and a snowflake symbol appears that propels her forward at extreme speeds. Despite Jaune's attempts to slash at her, Weiss disappears and reappears all around him, leaping through the air using her glyphs and attempts to land a blow with each pass only for each attack to be blocked perfectly.

She goes for another attempted strike; Jaune uses his aura to act like a force field and knocks her back. She twirls before landing gracefully on her feet uninjured.

After landing she gets in her fencing stance once again, her gaze both calm and fierce. But despite her calm outward expression she was agitated over the difference between them.

His reaction timing, his strength, and his dexterity everything about him was perfect. This was what she wanted, she wanted this perfection. And she knows this, she doesn't deny it. If she could beat her perfect leader… then she can finally obtain the perfection she's longed for.

Unlike Weiss, her blond leader was enjoying the match. He was impressed with her speed, technique and strength. He found her graceful movements beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. The way she would twirl, her strikes, and her semblance were all so extraordinary to him.

Both were waiting for the other to strike not daring to underestimate their opponent. Weiss especially knew that she couldn't take the angelic blond lightly.

The blond knight's lips form a knowing smile.

"You know that if you make the first move you'll lose. So I take it that you wish for me to take the initiative."

Weiss frowns at the blonde's statement. Despite knowing that it was true she wouldn't admit it, so she remained silent.

But despite the silence Jaune knew that he was correct. But knowing that the heiress wouldn't dare make the first move he decides to comply.

He brings the blade of his holy sword up to his line of sight. He takes his hand over the runic blade; the runes begin to radiate the color of moonlight. The air around him shifts gentle gusts of wind blow towards Weiss. The heiress readies her rapier. He then guides his hand over the blade of his sword channeling his aura through it, endowing it with a white aura, the runes glowing the same color but even brighter.

Ruby kept looking at her friends back and forth worried about both of them.

"I don't like where this is going."

Yang suddenly wraps her arm around her younger sister's neck giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Ruby. Jaune's probably gonna go easy on the ice princess. But with that said, I think it's Jaune we should be worrying about."

Mustering up her strength Ruby escapes her sister's hold over her, glaring at her in the process.

"This is serious Yang!"

Ren gets in between the two sisters in an attempt to calm them down.

"Enough, I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides, this is only a practice match." His attention is now solely on Ruby. "Remember the fight between your sister and Jaune? Despite almost destroying the entire building they came out with only a few injuries."

Ruby throws her hands up in the air.

"Fine, I'll stop worrying!"

Using his right foot, Jaune propels himself forward now inches away from the heiress. He swings his sword horizontally only for Weiss to jump back with speed rivaling that of the blond knight.

Jaune twirls in the air and then swings his sword downward.

However, Weiss spins the revolver in the hilt until a red energy appears over the blade. When Jaune's sword connects with her rapier his sword is deflected by the red energy causing him to be knocked up in the air.

Weiss switches it up and spins, a cyan light now creating a wave of ice when she strikes it into the ground.

As Jaune lands he quickly notices the wave of ice. Without a moments delay he channels his aura throughout his body and sword. His sword reacts, the Infinitas dust crystal on the hilt of his blade glowing scarlet.

This in turn causes his holy white aura to alter into the color of scarlet nova. His hair now auburn and his eyes the same color, and his sword now channeling crimson aura resembling fire.

The auburn knight stabs his blade into the ground which sends a wave of fire that clashed with the ice.

When the two attacks meet a fog of steam is made which covers the entire arena.

But without a moments delay the steam begins to form a giant twister, mighty winds drawing in everything and everyone.

In front of the mighty twister was Weiss Schnee who was in awe at the display while her hair and clothing were blowing in the direction of the tornado in front of her.

But despite how grand the display was it vanishes seconds after, in place where the twister once stood was Jaune with his blond hair but with a faint glow. His sword was also yellow in color, the runes from his blade radiating the same color with hints of air around his blade.

'_Fire' _Weiss thought with a knowing frown, a flashback of when her ice was met with Jaune's fire. _'And then wind'_ the twister just seconds ago is repeated within her mind. _'He's definitely using the Infinitas dust crystal. It's a special dust crystal that has the uses of every other crystal such as Fira, Blizzard, Thundra and Aero. Not only that, but it never runs out of its usage. Dealing with this will be problem'_

Weiss revolves her chamber until a violet energy radiates off her blade with sparks of electricity of the same color.

Without a moment's delay she thrusts her blade forward causing a purple bolt of lightning to shoot out from the point of her blade, the roar of thunder echoing throughout the room.

Instead of dodging the attack Jaune brings his blade forward, the point of the blade blocks the bolt of lightning and absorbs it, the spectacle causing a flash of purple light with electricity to be seen from his sword. But the scene ends soon after with the lightning bolt now gone and the color of Jaune's sword is now identical to what Weiss' blade was before she shot off the bolt of lightning.

But what was more surprising was the change to Jaune's appearance. His hair and eyes now violet and the aura radiating of his body was the same color. Sparks of electricity around his body and sword were constant.

Jaune twirls his blade until he holds his sword in a reversed grip. He then pierces the ground which causes a wave of electricity to shoot forth at Weiss. However, she quickly revolves the chamber of Myrtenaster until it glows yellow. She quickly twirls around and a small tornado is formed which causes the lightning to be cancelled out by her wind.

After her successful defense she quickly stops and her tornado ceases. She has the sharp point of her blade and a gaze even sharper pointed at Jaune.

Jaune brings his arm up preparing his stance; however he flinches and holds his right arm in slight pain.

Weiss' fierce gaze softens at the sight of Jaune's pain. His right arm still wasn't ready for combat. He must have been ignoring the pain throughout the entire fight and it didn't help that she was barraging the blond knight with relentless strikes all of which were blocked by Jaune's sword. The strain that she must have been putting to his arm was made apparent. Her chest starts to tighten giving her pain. How could she have been so foolish?

She lowers her sword, her right hand out towards him. "Jaune, maybe we should stop. You're obviously not ready to start fighting again."

"You're right." The sapphire eyed knight responded while still holding his arm in pain. His response causes the heiress in front of him to drop her guard and was about to walk to him. "But… I won't let it stop me." She stops her approach, because of his response and the fact that he switched the handling of his sword to his left hand.

In response the young heiress glares at her perfect leader. "If it's about that stupid wager then forget it. You can join the council if you want. I'm not going to hurt you over such a trivial matter."

"You really do care, Weiss."

Weiss' her face heats up making her usual icy appearance melt away. "Shut up you, dolt!"

Jaune's laughter can be heard by the rest of his peers their attention solely on him. His laughter dies down soon after but everyone was still graced with his charismatic smile.

"Weiss, the reason why I want to continue is not because of the student council." He brings his blade up to chin level. "When two people do battle, their feelings connect with one another. We know each other's pain, joy and goals. We form bonds through these battles, be it a friendship or a rivalry." His eyes close, memories of his dear friend blessing him.

His eyes open revealing silver eyes that were identical to Ruby's. His blond hair begins to change, from the roots of his hairs to the very end it was becoming platinum in color. His hair was now identical to Weiss' locks.

Jaune's grip on the handle of his sword tightens. Right after this his entire sword bursts with white energy. However, it wasn't his aura for no one was able to sense it.

Weiss' eyes widen realizing what the energy was. It was the second type of energy that was discussed in Glynda's class.

'_Ethereal energy!' _Weiss exclaims in her mind. Quickly without another thought she rotates the chamber until her blade glows the same white energy that Jaune was radiating. It was ethereal energy.

Using the Ether crystal she sends a bolt of white energy towards Jaune which he counters with the very same attack. When the two energies clash a pillar of white energy was created. The force of the collision sends fierce gusts of wind. Both Jaune and Weiss seemed unaffected by it as they were both standing with great posture.

As soon as the pillar of ethereal energy fades both Jaune and Weiss clash blades. Jaune's hair and eyes were still the color of platinum, his sword and crystal still retaining the powerful energy.

Both their blades were emitting strong ethereal energy. The result when their blades clash was a powerful explosion of the very same energy.

The knight swings his blade which Weiss blocks. But the force of his attack causes her to be knocked back. She hits the ground unable to recover. Her attempt to get back up is weak and unsure. A worried Weiss closes her eyes thinking of a way for her to win.

Weiss looks at her well crafted rapier with a grimace. She had used up one of two of her Ether crystals, not only that but she was exhausted. To prove her point even further she looks at her scroll showing her aura meter just above %60 while her blond opponent was still in the green zone with %83 of his aura. She quickly puts her scroll away to focus on her fight.

But right after she looks forward Jaune was no longer in sight.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent."

Her eyes widen and without hesitation she propels herself forward with a glyph and with a twirl she was now facing where her back once faced. In her line of sight was Jaune Arc with a knowing smile.

In response Weiss glares at him, the reason being the fact that Jaune didn't take the opportunity to attack her. Was it because he thought that he didn't need such an opening?

"Don't underestimate me!" She lunges forward, she was only a blur but Jaune was able to react without trouble. The point of her blade halts, the cause being an invisible force. But suddenly a transparent like force field is seen shimmering.

"When I was younger I did always see Aura as a force field." The force field he creates suddenly pushes her back and he makes use of this opening by kicking her stomach which sends her flying back. She hits the ground hard but gets right back up.

But due to how fast Jaune is he was only a few feet away from her. Their swords connect the sound of metal crashing into each other echoing in the room.

Due to his superior strength and aura he pushes her back; the force of his aura causing her to slide back which causes sparks to be created from her white heeled wedge boots rubbing against the ground.

But Weiss quickly retaliates, she rotates the hilt again and a snowflake circle spins under Jaune. She quickly activates the glyph launching him up in the air. While he's in the air she sends six blue beams of energy which trap Jaune in midair.

Weiss leaps up in the air, Myrtenaster glows with the white markings on its blade. She descends onto the blond knight for the final strike.

But the six blue energy beams that had entrapped him shatter, his white aura forming into a ribcage which completely deflects Weiss' attack knocking her back in the process.

When Jaune lands the ribcage sprouts its two arms and head, the upper body of a skeleton towering over the platinum hair heiress.

From both of its aura hands swords were created, both of which were pure aura with no physical form. The swords of aura resembling flames that was out of control, yet somehow maintained and compressed.

Jaune was within his creation with a neutral expression. He swings his right arm which held nothing. But this causes the titan he created to swing the sword in its right hand.

Knowing that if she didn't dodge the attack it would be over, Weiss quickly uses a glyph to launch her up in the air avoiding the attack completely. She then uses another glyph to send her back several feet to gain some distance between her and Jaune.

"So you think you've gained some distance?" Jaune asked rhetorically. Suddenly, the sword in the aura created skeleton's left hand condenses, forming into a sphere and then into a tomoe (It's a Japanese abstract shape that resembles a coma.) but the coma look alike soon sprouts multiple threads of aura, from the tip of these threads more tomoe were created that were all holy white in color.

Jaune sends one of the white beams of energy at the snow angel. She cartwheels to the side avoiding the attack.

When the tomoe impacts with the ground a white explosion was created leaving a crater of about two dozen feet in diameter to form.

Weiss looks at the crater in slight awe, surprised that a single one of those could do such damage. But her time for being awestruck soon faded when Jaune sends another three tomoe at her.

She quickly revolves the chamber of Myrtenaster, the white energy of ethereal glowing from her blade. She sends beams of energy of the same number of Jaune's tomoe for interception. When the attacks connect three large explosion of white aura and ethereal could be seen above everyone's heads.

But the three explosions are soon sliced in half when three new tomoe come after her. She leaps up in the air with the help of her glyph. The three attacks explode upon impact with the ground.

When Weiss lands she quickly uses her glyphs on the ground, dozens of glyphs were everywhere. Soon after the ground beneath them crumbles and starts to rise. Including the ground Jaune was standing on. He was now in the air with no way to move, not unless he dispelled his creation to move more freely.

She leaps from floating rubble to floating rubble until she was only a few leaps away from Jaune. She quickly uses her glyph and shoots towards him. But before she could reach him she would have to break through his defense.

Weiss lands multiple strikes on the white aura skeleton all of which prove ineffective. Jaune then has the skeleton swing its aura blade which Weiss avoids with ease.

Not giving Jaune a chance to use any long ranged attacks Weiss uses the floating rubble that was controlled by her glyphs and sends them crashing into Jaune. The rubble makes impact with Jaune's colossal creation which forms a large natural satellite that pales in comparison to a full moon. (Note: A natural satellite is basically a moon.)

The display was amazing on everyone's standards. Even Glynda was impressed, though in truth she could create one of a much larger magnitude.

But as impressive as the display was what came next blew Weiss' accomplishment away… literally.

Within the small moon a pillar of white aura shoots out of it. Then another pillar shoots out of a different part of the sphere of rubble. More and more pillars burst out until finally the entire sphere explodes in white nova.

From where the small moon once was, Jaune was in the air, his angelic wings of holy white aura out. The radiating light of his wings were so bright and vivid that only an angel could possess such brilliance. And around him were brilliant blades that were transparent like glass, the glass sparkles reflecting light similar to that of the moon.

The wings shatter away soon after though. The falling white feathers that remain also scatter when it softly makes contact with the ground.

Jaune descends his feet landing on the ruined ground his transparent blades of aura shattering until none was left. Despite the amount of aura that he used to escape the natural satellite he didn't seem too exhausted. The only sign of fatigue was the sweat pouring down his forehead.

Taking this opportunity to strike while he was recovering, Weiss uses the remainder of her ether crystal for one massive attack. The white energy forms at the tip of her rapier creating a sphere of ethereal. It becomes larger and larger until all that was left of her once ether crystal was void of energy.

Weiss then adds her cyan aura with the sphere of white energy to change into the color of her aura. The sphere also gains in size and power and starts rotating violently.

The energy then condenses but the power it held was still there. In fact it was gaining even more power. It was becoming apparent that the young heiress couldn't control that power for much longer. She herself knew her limit and proceeds with the last phase of her attack.

The condensed ball of the two energies finally bursts out; a beam of cyan energy shoots out from the point of her blade

Jaune looks at the powerful beam with a tired expression. But without delay he drops Holy Avenger and draws a different weapon out… a weapon he had not used yet.

The beam of cyan energy collides with Jaune but instead of an explosion the beam is divided in two forming an arc around Jaune, the reason unknown to Weiss. The ends of the once single beam collide with the barrier resulting in two massive explosions.

After the explosion and the smoke that is caused disappear the barrier is revealed to have fairly large cracks. The cracks extend the once great barrier now seconds away from shattering.

More of the smoke clears up until a twinkle was seen. The smoke clears up even more and in view was a white shield with the symbol of a golden double Arc in his left hand. And in his right hand was his broadsword, the metal of the blade polished and well kept.

"Thank you, Crocea Mors." He shifts his shield into scabbard mode and sheathes his sword.

In perfect sync, Weiss and the barrier fall. The young heiress was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Surrounding her, Jaune and the arena were shards from the barrier which slowly descend to the ground.

The moment the shard makes contact with the ground it shatters into even smaller pieces resembling dust.

Her scroll falls out revealing the two aura meters.

Weiss Schnee: %22

Jaune Arc: %54

More shards from the barrier fall around them, more than a hundred shards were falling, each identical in their descent and their collision with the ground.

But then a drop of something hits the ground directly under Weiss' face which hung low in defeat. When the drop made contact with the ground it splattered like that of a rain drop.

Suddenly more drops of water hit the ground. The ground covered with small amounts of water began to darken from the drops. More and more drops came falling towards the once small section of the ground that Weiss was looking down at.

"It's not fair…" The lonely heiress whispers to herself, her words inaudible to those around her. Another drop of water splatters on the ground, the small scattering water twinkling like stars. "Why? Why are you so… perfect?"

She lifts her head up and what everyone saw was undoubtedly the most unexpected thing that could have occurred.

Tears pour down the ice blue eyes of the beautiful heiress to the Schnee Company. Her proud demeanor was now shattered without a trace left.

At the sight of her tears Jaune's eyes widen in both guilt and surprise. The sight of Weiss crying causes his chest to tighten, the beating of his heart becoming quicker. He brings his hand out for her, reaching out to her despite the distance between them, hoping that she would accept his help and allow him to ease her pain.

But she rushes out with the use of her glyph and was no longer in sight. The moment her presence wasn't in the room Jaune runs after her but stops at the sound of his name being called. "Let her be, Jaune."

He looks back to see the woman he called mother with a worried face. She walks up to the blond knight and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let her have some time to herself. As a leader you must know when to be there for your friends, but also know when to leave them to their thoughts."

The words of wisdom simply pass through him. **She **was in pain and he had to be there for her. He felt obligated as her leader… as her friend. So without a moment's delay he rushes out the door to go after the ice princess.

On the roof of one of the many building in Beacon, Weiss Schnee was seated on a bench looking out to the distance. There was a gentle glow over the horizon, the darkness beginning to break signaling that dusk was coming.

Her cheeks were stained from her now dried tears. Her blue eyes that were bloodshot holding an array of emotions. Sadness, jealousy, hatred… loneliness. She was alone again…

"Weiss"

The moment she heard his voice the array of emotions within came bursting out. All her sadness, all her jealousy, all her hatred and all the loneliness she ever felt was directed at the person behind her. She turns to see the object of her hatred, Jaune Arc.

Jaune looks at Weiss with a worried expression. Guilt plagued his mind; he knew that he was the reason for her pain.

"First I hate you because you were appointed to leader. Now I hate you because of something so trivial…"

Jaune kneels next to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what the trivial affair was about but he didn't care. All he knew was that his dear friend was suffering.

"What's wrong, Weiss?"

She glares at the young man she saw as perfect. But even so Jaune remains silent his worried expression the same.

"You." She simply states causing Jaune's expression to change from worry to guilt. Weiss continues. "Why is it that you're so perfect? What is it that makes you so different?" Her face tightened and her eyes became glassy. A single tear escapes and rolls down her pale cheek.

"Weiss…" Jaune's hand was suddenly smacked away.

"How could someone like you be so perfect!? A lowly commoner like you surpassing me in everything!" Her tears came bursting out as if she were a child lost in a city. "I'm a Schnee… I'm supposed to be the model of perfection! If I'm not the best… then I'm a failure as a Schnee!"

Due to the pain she was feeling Weiss fails to realize that Jaune's arms are wrapped around her in a comforting embrace. He brings her head to his chest and begins to sooth her. "Weiss, it's okay. I'm here for you." Her sobbing begins to die down but was still going strong. Hoping to calm her down further he continues to speak to her.

"Weiss, there's something you should know." He remains silent so Weiss could calm down a bit. He continues moments later. "This perfection that you desire… is something you've already found." He smiles while inhaling Weiss' fragrance, the smell similar to that of a field of poppies.

Weiss looks up at the blond knight no longer sobbing. Ice blue looking into dark blue. "What do you mean?"

"You're perfect just the way you are."

"But I have so many imperfections compared to you and the others."

"But those imperfections are what make you the person you are." Weiss froze in place, his words sounding so sincere and kind. But she didn't believe him, how could she? Moments ago she was lashing her anger out on the blond knight.

Jaune continues to sooth his dear friend. "Weiss, you're strong, intelligent, beautiful…" He goes on listing all the traits that he admired about her. But Weiss was lost in thought at the mention of the word beautiful.

'_He thinks I'm beautiful.'_

Both Jaune and Weiss were silent basking in each other's warmth.

"Also… I'm not perfect. And even if I were to achieve perfection, it only means that there's no way for me to become stronger."

Weiss smiles her head still on his chest, still maintaining her firm hold on Jaune. "Thank you"

Jaune forms his own smile.

"Two in harmony surpasses one in perfection."

Time Skip: The Heist

It was dawn, the orange and scarlet sky looking over a dull city. Shin and Inori were above the tallest skyscraper overlooking the urban city they were in. The buildings were all dull and lifeless with no bright colors, favoring the color brown. The streets however contrast with the buildings, cars and pedestrians littered the streets and sidewalks. Dust shops opened and booming in business.

But the lively streets were overshadowed by the presence of a moving convey with dozens of APCs and a single limo that cleared through the civilians and went on the highway which was void of any other moving vehicles. The scenes all found in Inori's scope.

"The target is now on the highway. Operation is a go." She said in her monotone voice.

In reply was Mercury's voice. "Starting phase one."

As the large convey was moving the driver in the leading APC was suddenly contacted.

"Sir, this is Echo 419 we have a single unidentified target in the middle of your route."

The driver responds immediately. "Is the target armed?"

"I can't tell from my current altitude. I'll get a closer look and-" Suddenly the speakers on his radio screech, the sound of static was all that was left.

"Echo 419? Echo 419 respond. Respond god damn it! What's going on up there?!"

The driver shifts his attention away from his radio in favor of the road the view of a single individual. He quickly slams his foot on the brakes. The sudden forceful halt causes the tires to screech the sight and smell of burned rubber filling the air.

The other APCs stop as well and form a defensive perimeter around the limo.

All the APCs open their back doors, squads of 10 leaving their respected vehicles. Almost a hundred troops in black armor with red neon highlights were in position with their weapons all pointed at the individual in front of them.

The driver of the head APC opens the top hatch and climbs out. He jumps down and walks towards the person in front of him. When he's close enough the person before him was Mercury with a confident smirk.

Not identifying him as a threat he has a casual aura around him. "Hey kid, you think you could move. We have an important package to deliver so we can't waste any time."

At this Mercury has a quick laugh. He starts shaking his head motioning that the driver wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be doing that. And besides…" His friendly demeanor suddenly shifts into that of an amused killer. "… you're all about to die anyways."

Before the driver could make a move Mercury does a quick spin and kicks the man's chest sending him crashing into the APC he was driving. The impact with the harden armor kills him instantly.

The passenger who was in the lead APC quickly gets on the radio, urgency evident in his voice. "All forces open fire!"

They aim their weapons to take the young teenager down.

Mercury has a knowing smirk.

Suddenly the VTOL that was identified as Echo 419 crashes into the small army resulting in a massive explosion of flame and shrapnel. It all happened in a blink of an eye.

Though the ship crashed into the convey they still had more than half of their armed escort. But they were still left in a haze giving their attacker the perfect opening.

Mercury jumps over the crashed VTOL and with a single front flip he does a downward kick on one of the guards their head hitting the hard concrete. The guards around him aim their weapons at their comrade's killer and fire their weapons.

Mercury slides underneath one of the guard's feet avoiding the oncoming fire which ends up as friendly fire on one another. Mercury kicks the remaining soldier away knocking him unconscious from the impact with the ground.

One of the APCs comes to life and drives towards Mercury hoping to crush him. The silver haired boy smirks at the attempt. He runs towards the fast moving tank the distance between them closing even faster.

Just as the APC was about to connect with the skilled hunter in training he jumps over the vehicle passing it. He does a quick twirl and fires off a single shell from his black greaves. The round pierces the white armor with ease, a large crack sticking out like Nora in an upper class party.

The APC quickly turns around, while doing so the large machine gun on top activates. It starts firing off high impact dust rounds at the greaves user.

Mercury effortlessly avoids the high speed projectiles running and cart wheeling away until he's behind one of the other APCs.

While the fast moving tank was firing at the APC that Mercury was behind he kicks his cover using the firing mechanism of his greaves embedding a single round into the APC to propel it towards the one currently shooting at him, the sound of a shotgun being fired was heard when he does this.

The APC he kicks crashes into the one firing at him causing the driver to be disoriented.

Mercury suddenly brings his hand forward. He snaps his fingers and the round that was in the vehicle starts to heat up uncontrollably, the round glows red steam rising out until it finally gives out. The round explodes, the fire of the explosion capturing the APC beside it.

"AHHHHH"

Mercury sharply turns to see three black armored troops with crimson blades. The first warrior swings his blade downward only for him to miss. He quickly swings to the right but misses again when Mercury rolls around him.

Mercury goes for a straight kick but his attack was blocked by the crimson blade of the second warrior in black.

The third swordsman attacks hoping to cleave Mercury's leg off. But the silvery-gray eyed hunter fires of a round from his greaves which knocks the second guard down while propelling him backwards to avoid the attack.

Mercury quickly takes the initiative and does a roundhouse kick on soldier #3 knocking him down.

After dispatching the soldier he has his attention on the one who attacked him first. They both charge at one another. The black armored soldier swings his blade only for Mercury to dodge it with a dance like movement.

Mercury kicks the soldier away while doing a handstand. After his attack connects he shifts his weight on his other hand and does a one handed cartwheel. As he does this movement soldier #2 appears again and attempts to cleave the hunter in training.

Mercury jumps over the blade adding a flip in the process and lands. The guard goes in for another strike only for Mercury to duck. He then sweep kicks the soldier and does a handstand while spinning. He quickly stops his dance and stands straight looking down on the soldier he knocked down.

"Don't take my Capoeira lightly."

"Noted" Behind Mercury he heard the deep gruff voice.

Before Mercury could react to the sudden appearance of the voice an explosion blows him away. As he's in midair he regains himself and slides on the ground his greaves causing sparks to form from the brushing of concrete and metal.

Before Mercury was a towering man with black armor with blue highlights. The armor was similar to that of the normal troops save for the fact that it has blue highlights. His armor was also much more bulky and was made with finer material. His face was hidden by a black metal helmet with a blue visor for him to look through.

In the large man's hand was an enormous rocket launcher colored black and blue.

Mercury smirks at the sight of the big brute. "This should be fun."

While Mercury and the cannon wielding soldier were combating the business man in the limo with a bald head wearing a standard white tux was scared out of his mind.

"Damn it, you said nothing would happen!" He said his anger directed towards an unknown individual in front of him.

"Calm down, Mr. Luther. Everything is going according to plan." The voice belonged to a man, his voice was deep with a calculative tone and it was evident that he was an aged man in his fifties.

(Perhaps his voice is that of Rob Perlman… if you don't know who he is then you should look him up. He's awesome and I loved his voice acting for Slade in Teen Titans.)

The aged man continues this time he was talking to the driver. "Get us out of here."

The driver complies and he takes off, two APCs following him as an escort with one on the right and one on the left.

As they were driving an individual was in their way. The driver of the limo narrows his eyes to try and get a better look and saw that is was a girl in the way.

In front of the speeding vehicles was Emerald. She stands with a hand on her hip waiting for the vehicles to get closer.

The two APCs aim the cannons located on the top of their hull at the gem named girl. The cannons charge only for a second, orange energy building up while the barrel was overheating from the contained energy.

Two beams of orange energy burst forward at Emerald. Before they could reach her though two glyphs that were emerald in color appear in front of her which blocks the 2 beams.

However, instead of a massive explosion the energy goes through the glyphs like a rock going through water.

The two glyphs suddenly change into crimson and two beams of orange energy burst out of the glyphs and destroy the APCs.

After that impressive display Emerald jumps aboard the limo. As she was about to take her green side arms out multiple dust rounds penetrate through the hood of the limo to hit her. She avoids the bullets but was forced to jump off.

She lands on her feet watching the limo drive away. She doesn't attempt to go after and instead has a small smile.

"Moving to phase two."

Suddenly the roar of an explosion could be heard back where the remaining APCs were. She sighs knowing that Mercury was prolonging the fight to enjoy it more. She runs towards the direction of the fighting.

Mercury was dodging rocket after rocket the missed shots only hitting ground and friendly APCs. Using his greaves, Mercury shoots a single shell that collides with one of the missile that was fired resulting in a massive explosion. Using the smoke to his advantage Mercury jumps through it and catches his opponent by his surprise. He does a jump kick which connects with the black helmet. The force of Mercury's kick causes the blue visor to crack and the helmet itself to have a dent.

The Capoeira user connects a string of kicks ranging from upward, downward, roundhouse and many other kicks using handstands in conjunction to not only add flare but effectiveness.

After the barrage from Mercury the soldier in black mecha-shifts his weapon to a massive hammer and swings the massive weapon.

Mercury slides underneath the attack and does a roundhouse kick disguised in a crouch position. The speed of the kick was too fast for the soldier to react to and it connects with his side. The force of the attack causes his ribs to break and damages is left lung in the process.

But despite the serious injury the hammer wielder swings yet again. He swings from the left only for Mercury to jump over the swing while doing a midair kick in the process which connects with his opponent's face.

Once again the giant soldier attacks. He swings downward and misses. Mercury does a downward kick on the hammer and with the use of the firing mechanism of his greaves he uses the force of his shot to increase the speed and force of his kick resulting in his attack breaking the Hammer.

Mercury then hits the now weaponless soldier with a straight kick knocking him towards an APC and was on the ground. The black armored soldier starts getting up.

Mercury fires of multiple rounds from his greaves by doing many kicks of all kinds resembling a dance. Shell after shell hits both the soldier and the APC behind him until he was completely out of ammo.

The sole surviving soldier was still alive thanks to the durability of his armor. As he gets up the shells embedded in his armor and the APC behind him begin to heat up. The sudden rise in heat causes the metal to glow crimson.

Before the soldier could make sense of what was happening there was a sudden blinding flash followed by the roar of an explosion.

The once sole surviving soldier erupts into a blaze of red nova his very existence being turned to ash.

Mercury kicks his feet up, the empty ammo belts from his greaves comes flying off. He then takes two belts out with fresh ammunition and throws them up in the air. As they start falling down he does a Capoeira style dance his movements fluent and swift.

He uses right leg and does a roundhouse kick which catches the falling ammo belt and loads it into his greaves. He then does a back flip kick with his other foot and catches the other ammo belt.

"You're such a show off." The voice belonged to a young woman.

Knowing who it was Mercury smirks. "And what's wrong with that?" He looks back to see his partner Emerald with a smile of her own.

"Since you're done we should get moving. And please refrain from your over stylized combat. It gets really annoying after awhile." She starts walking away from her male partner wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Before he follows after her he has one last comment. "Whatever. You want me." He runs after her.

In the limo was a furious Mr. Luther. Despite escaping he was complaining to the man in front of him. "You're supposed to be the greatest tactician in the world! So why is it that you did not foresee this?!"

A low amused chuckle was all the business man was responded with.

"You insult me, Mr. Luther."

"What do you mean?"

Before any other words could be uttered the sound of glass breaking and flesh being pierced could be heard at the driver's seat. The car spins out of control until they collide with a solid object most likely a wall.

Luther hits his head on the window causing the window to crack and a bleeding head wound which causes him to be knocked out.

Hundreds of meters away on a tall skyscraper was Inori wearing her black and violet combat skirt. Along with her combat skirt, her hair was blowing gently in the direction where the wind blew.

"Driver eliminated. Move in for apprehension of target."

Shin descends from the building where the limo crashed. He was several feet away from the vehicle.

He starts walking towards the target his advance slow paced and on guard.

"All according to plan…"

Hours earlier: Jaeger Program H.Q. (Debriefing Room)

Darkness covered the entirety of the room. The walls and flooring were metal grey with only a blue light coming from a hologram table providing the ability to see.

Gilbert along with Shin and Inori were standing in front of a hologram table, a holographic image of a city, but the focus was on the moving convey consisting of a couple dozen APCs with a few VTOLs in the sky. In the middle of the well guarded convey was a single standard stretch limo.

The director then hears the electric doors open. He looks up from the table to see Mercury and Emerald in their combat attire.

"Now that you're here we may begin."

Gilbert zooms in on the limo that was in the convey. "As you are all aware, VI and VIII recently infiltrated a Militia facility and gathered Intel regarding project G. The information gathered was at first believed to be the location of one of the seven relics. However, we found out that it was not the whereabouts of a relic, but the whereabouts of the map that holds the location of it."

At the mention of a map Emerald asks an important question.

"Sir, wouldn't that mean they already know the whereabouts of the relic?"

Gilbert quickly answers her question.

He continues. "The only way for the map to be revealed is by finding the key to it. But as luck would have it. We already have the key."

The four Jaeger Program members now understood completely. So with that out of the way they now began planning the heist.

Gilbert speaks yet again. "Since II is the highest ranking member on this mission he will lead this operation. II, if you will."

Mercury leans on the hologram table looking attentively at the images of the convey.

"As you guys already know, inside the limo is a high value target with the map in his possession. But, if you happen to be blind and you didn't notice this convey then let me enlighten you. Since this is a high value target we can't simply charge in and wing it."

"So two teams?" Shin asks though already knowing the answer to his question.

Mercury nods. "Two teams, one will be a distraction and force the limo to break out of formation. Team B will deliver the final blow and capture the objective."

After explaining the simple yet effective plan Mercury continues.

"Team B should be simple. Intercept the limo when it breaks formation and capture the objective. So Team B will consist of you two" Mercury has his attention towards Shin and Inori and despite it being a covered up insult that they were weaker Shin and Inori simply don't care. "Team A will have more of a challenge, mainly due to the force of the convey. So Emerald and I will handle the distraction."

"What about enemy aircraft?" Shin questions.

"I've got that covered." The four teenagers look over at the origin of the voice to see Four Seven Niner with her pilot armor on. "You just worry about the ground forces. Leave everything in the sky to me."

"Then it's settled." Gilbert interjects, wanting to get a move on. "Four Seven Niner will neutralize enemy aircraft while Team A and Team B will have their respected roles. Now, you are all dismissed."

They all stand up straight, showing respect to their mentor. "Yes sir!"

As Shin was walking towards the limo the earth begins to shake and the sound of an explosion blasting towards him. He looks back to see what the cause was.

A lone building suddenly collapses and tilts to the side its descent to the ground was nearing. But instead of the ground it hits another building a domino effect occurs and building after building comes tumbling down.

The collapsing buildings were forming a circle around the lone skyscraper which Inori was at the top of. Then all the surrounding buildings that were near the skyscraper fall on it causing the tall building to collapse, Inori's fate unknown.

"Inori!" Shin positions himself to run towards the ruined part of the city.

But he stops when the rear door of the limo Shin was approaching before is kicked open; the force of the kick causes the door to come flying towards the young hunter. Without as so much as a flinch one of Shin's wires cuts the door in half causing the two pieces to narrowly miss him.

The black and red haired teenager looks back at the two halves of the door for a moment. His eyes travel back towards the limo.

The inside of the limo was pitch black, the identity of the one who kicked the door open was unknown. A single armored black and orange hand extends out and grabs hold of the limo for support.

A lone figure of average height exits the car in bulky armor colored black, grey and orange. The entire armor was made with expensive durable metal. The shoulder guards were designed in the style of dark grey octagon. On the left shoulder guard was an attached belt with six red shells. The forearms and leggings a combination of black and orange while the chest plate was black and grey.

His arsenal consisted of four black pistols the design similar to the M1911. On his back were two custom made katana swords that were black in color.

But the most notable feature of the Unknown Soldier's armor was the mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole likely due to the fact that this person's eye was lost.

The soldier speaks, the very same gruff voice from the limo being heard. "Looks like you got my invitation."

Shin narrows his eyes at the person before him, hatred beginning to boil inside of him from the mere sight of the soldier.

"Slade…"

Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, a lone mercenary responsible for over a thousand assassinations whose considered to be at the level of a Hunter Saint. He's both ruthless and efficient in his line of work.

"Having a distraction team isolate the limo from the escort is an effective but simple tactic. That simplicity making it far too predictable."

"So you knew what our plan was from the beginning of the operation."

"It seems you still don't understand. I deduced your plans before your previous mission. It was I who instrumented your finding of the data. It was I who made the scenario of your plan come to fruition."

Slade was toying with them the whole time. Finding the information on the map was all his doing and he deliberately set up such a massive convey instead of a more stealth driven one to lure the Jaeger Program members here and to set up their two team based operation. This man is regarded as the greatest tactician in the world for a reason.

The mercenary walks forward while taking out a small gray metal cube with symbols etched on the ancient device. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Shin prepares Nightspinner the wires circling around him.

Slade places the cube down in front of him and walks back. This very act was a challenge, a challenge which Shin wholeheartedly accepted.

Shin sends his wires at the mercenary only for them to be avoided. Slade jumps out of the way doing a single front flip. He lands in front of Shin and goes in for a sucker punch.

The teenager avoids the attack and does a roundhouse kick. His foot was caught by Slade's right hand.

"You're an exceptional killer with those wires. But in regards to other methods you're… lacking." Slade pushes his foot away causing Shin to be off balance. Slade quickly punches the redhead's gut the force causing the air around them to shift.

The one eyed mercenary then uppercuts the hunter in training sending him in the air. But Slade catches his foot and drags him across the ground before throwing him aside.

Immediately after hitting the ground Shin gets back up and has his wires entrap Slade.

Expecting this attack the mercenary already jumps out of the way before Shin even prepared for the attack.

Slade was now only a few feet away from his target. He head butts him causing Shin to hold his nose in pain. Slade then grabs hold of his collar and knees him in the stomach.

Shin starts gasping for air giving the ruthless mercenary another opening for him to exploit.

Slade does a straight kick sending Shin towards the limo. The left side of his body hits the car and he goes past it due to how strong Slade's kick was.

Shin attempts to get back up. As he was struggling Slade kicks the limo shooting forth towards Shin. The luxurious car hits him and sends him back even further adding to the bruises he already has.

The battle was all one sided. It was completely different from his fight with Alcander. In terms of strength both Slade and Alcander were evenly match. However, the reason why this battle was so one sided compared to the one from Shin's previous operation was the fact that Slade was a ruthless killer. He showed no mercy unlike the red haired Spartan.

Shin stands once again his determination never waning.

With a fluent movement of the wrist his blue glowing wires are brought forth all reinforced to the point where the mere touch of the wire would draw blood. He sends them all towards the ruthless killer forming a net like formation.

Slade quick draws two of his handguns. With accurate aim and precision she shoots two rounds from each pistol. The bullets go through the small opening of Shin's attack so they wouldn't be cut.

The bullet pierces through Shin's clothing but the bullets deflect off his skin.

Slade notices while dodging the wires simultaneously. When he lands on his feet he voices his discovery.

"So you reinforced your body before the dust rounds hit. Impressive. But not surprising."

His manner of speaking was as if he already knew how the entire battle would play out. As if he knew each and every attack and defense moves Shin would make before he would even think about it.

Shin surrounds the armored mercenary with his deadly wires. He closes his hand in a fist and the wires attempt to wrap around his body.

Slade counters this perfectly though. He unsheathes one of his swords and with a spin he cuts through the wires before they could touch him.

After cutting the wires, Slade advances on Shin's position. He thrusts his sword forward to impale the wire user's head. Shin barely avoids the sword cutting his cheek ever so slightly. Blood begins to drip from his wound.

Slade swings horizontally soon after forcing Shin to crouch and avoid the sword. But as soon as he does so his face is met with Slade's boot. The kick to the face knocks him down on the hard ground.

To follow up with his powerful kick Slade jumps up and points his sword downward to impale the injured teenager.

Shin quickly rolls out of the way the sword pierces the ground instead.

Failing to finish him off, Slade rushes after his target and starts swinging away. Shin avoids the swift strikes as best he could but was too slow. Despite reinforcing his body the sword swings pierce through giving him multiple cuts and stab wounds. His clothing stained with his crimson blood.

Shin was breathing heavily and starts stumbling. As he tries to keep his sights on Slade his vision begins to blur. The loss of so much blood was taking its toll on him.

Knowing that the young hunter was too fatigued to continue he swings his blade for the kill. When he swings the echo of a sniper round being fired was heard. He finishes the swing but nothing happens to the boy in front of him. Slade's one eye narrows when he looks at his sword.

The blade of his sword was broken the reason behind it all too obvious to the experienced killer. He looks over at the direction of a far off building where he heard the sniper round go off. He points at the building with what remains of his sword.

On top of the roof of the very same building Slade was looking at was Inori looking through the scope of Angel Kiss. In her line of sight was Slade pointing the remainder of his sword at her. He was challenging her which she immediately refuses. He was trying to bait her to come out which was an obvious ruse.

However what surprises her is when Slade takes something out. She zooms in to get a closer look. Her eyes widen at what the object he was currently holding.

With an amused voice Slade speaks. "I call check." In Slade's hand was a detonator. He pushes down on the red button and the support for the building Inori was on is blown away from an explosion.

As Inori was falling with the building she quickly mecha-shifts her high powered sniper rifle into her pink and violet hover board. In the middle of the board was her symbol, a pink and violet heart with angel wings sprouting out.

As she's avoiding the rubble Slade runs over to the outside gray wall of a shop. He suddenly punches the wall, the wall crumbles and a sniper rifle falls out. He catches the gray colored rifle using it with his left hand on the handle and his right hand on the barrel and quickly takes aim with his only good eye.

The sights were on Inori's head. The girl was oblivious to the fact that her life would soon cease. He places his finger on the trigger. As he takes the shot Shin tackles him which causes his shot to miss her head. But the shot connects with Inori's board causing her to spin out of control resulting in her crash landing.

Slade quickly kicks Shin off him and jumps right back up. He takes aim with his rifle at the hunter. However he soon realizes that the barrel was cut off courtesy of Shin and his wires.

The mercenary throws his weapon on the ground and takes his second sword out. But out of nowhere a pink and violet arrow is shot at him aiming for the masked man's face. Without even looking he catches the arrow with his free hand. He looks at the arrow with his only eye; the way he looks at it suggests he has an amused expression. He then looks towards the direction of where the arrow was shot.

Inori was standing next to a pile of rubble with many cuts and bruises. Her pink calculating eyes centered on Slade.

As Slade was about to taunt the girl he notices the arrow begin to light up, the color of royalty and cuteness mixing together.

The masked soldier's eye widens in realization but was too late to react. The arrow explodes in a combination of purple and pink aura which sends the mercenary crashing towards the already ruined limo.

Inori quickly runs over to Shin worried about his current status. She kneels beside her injured friend making assessments of his injuries with her ocular semblance.

"Multiple injuries apparent, three cracked ribs, left lung injured but not fatal, concussion also evident along with multiple cuts and bruises. Analysis complete…" As she was speaking in her robotic like speech a single tear rolls down her cheek contrasting with her manner of speaking.

Noticing her tear Shin wipes it away. "Inori, I'll be fine. You don't have to inform me of my injuries."

Inori nods and helps her friend up with his arm around her neck for support.

Seconds later Four Seven Niner shows up with Mercury and Emerald in the passenger area. The skilled pilot turns her ship having the backside face Shin and Inori for her two passengers to exit the ship.

Mercury and Emerald jump off the ship to meet up with their fellow program members. The male of the duo asks where the map is.

Shin though exhausted motions his head over to where the cube was. It was still on the ground where Slade left it untouched despite the fighting that was going on.

Emerald walks over to the cubed map and picks it up. After claiming their objective she walks back to the group. "We're done here. Let's get out of here before the police and news reporters start surrounding the area."

They all silently agree and make their way to the ship.

"Leaving so soon" A voice said that was all too familiar to the four teenagers. They look over to the owner of the voice.

Slade was standing there without any injury to speak of with sword in hand. Even his armor had only a few chunks taken off. But even with the damage done to the armor it wasn't so severe that it was exposing skin.

Mercury smirks at the deadly mercenary. "So you're still kicking, huh."

Slade twirls his sword before getting into a stance. He was in a slouched position with both hands on the handle of his sword. The point of his blade pointed at his four targets.

Mercury gets in his own stance ready to finish the one eyed mercenary off. Emerald was behind him ready to take her weapons out but was stopped by her partner.

"I have a plan. When I give you the signal I want you to use **that**." Knowing full well what he was implying in regards to both the signal and **that **she nods her head.

Mercury rushes in while Slade mimics the action. The silvery-gray hair and eye hunter jumps up in midair and does a downward kick. Slade blocks with his sword. The black greave foot was pressing down on the sword trying to overpower its wielder but to no avail.

However, the young hunter in training smirks expecting this to occur. He uses his other foot and jumps doing an uppercut kick in the process which causes Slade to be knocked back and his sword to be knocked out of his hands. He does a back flip before landing. He then springs together a series of kicks ranging from all kinds each and every one of his blows with the Mercenary's head, chest and abdomen.

Mercury does one final midair roundhouse kick to finish his barrage. However, unlike his previous attacks he channels his gray aura into his foot and connects with Slade's head. A pulse of gray energy was created from the impact and it sends the soldier crashing into the ground multiple times to finally make impact with the wall of a building. The concrete ground and wall Slade crashes into has a series of cracks and craters.

However, despite the power behind Mercury's kick Slade gets up unfazed by the attack. He moves his neck around the sound of bones popping being heard.

"Good technique… but not perfect." He scolds earning him a glare from Mercury.

Mercury lunges forward and goes in for a straight kick. Slade crosses his arms together and blocks the kick. They remain in this position for a few seconds eyeing each other.

Mercury glares at masked man and does a roundhouse kick with his free foot. Slade ducks avoiding the attack and goes for a quick jab which Mercury avoids and counters with a knee strike only for it to be blocked by his forearm. Slade then quickly catches Mercury off guard and punches his chest momentarily knocking the wind out of him. He strings together a three hit combo with his fists.

Mercury staggers for a moment but recovers and does an uppercut kick doing a flip in the process and breaks through the skilled killer's guard causing him to stagger.

Making use of the opening given to him, Mercury does a midair roundhouse kick expecting to connect a series of combos himself afterwards. But his attack was avoided and Slade quickly jabs him in the gut causing him to fall over. But he doesn't catch a break and was immediately hit with an uppercut sending him flying up.

As he was in the air Mercury fires off a single round from his black greave towards the mercenary below him. Slade avoids it by just side stepping out of the way only expecting a normal round… but his expectation was wrong.

When the round hits the ground the sound of steam being made as well as the sudden rise of temperature nearby was made apparent to him. He looks at the embedded bullet to see it heat up. Realizing what was about to happen he jumps out of the way. The bullet erupts into a red explosion of what seemed like energy which Slade narrowly escapes.

After avoiding the attack Slade has his attention back on the source of the explosion. Mercury lands on the ground a confident smirk etched on his face. He moves a silver-gray lock away from his face for no apparent reason.

Slade runs forward ready to fight unarmed again but halts when Mercury fires off a single round. However unlike the previous shots which started out as simple shells this one has the appearance of an unstable red flare or discharge that is similar to the projectiles Yang fires from her gauntlets.

Slade sidesteps the unstable flare with ease. He positions himself to run again but stops. Where was the explosion? Not a sound of the flare making impact with ground was heard. Nothing suggesting that the ground was destroyed or that the flare even made its mark.

The perceptive soldier looks back and sees a single green glyph with the symbol of a diamond on it. But the bright and beautiful shade of green vanishes in favor of a menacing red color, the diamond symbol a brighter red to distinguish it from the rest of the glyph.

From the crimson glyph the same red unstable flare that Mercury shot exits through the glyph and hits Slade resulting in a massive explosion of red nova. But it doesn't stop there. Another glyph of the same shade of red appears and shoots out another red flare causing another massive explosion. More and more glyphs appear continuing the relentless assault of red flares until the number of the magic like circles reaches to a hundred. The amalgamation of the all the red explosions causes one colossal red explosion in the shape of a sphere to be created covering miles upon miles of the city.

Smoke covers the entire radius of the explosion. Within the smoke was a sphere of green glyphs that covered a large radius. They all vanish moments later to reveal the four Jaeger Program members and their ship within the protective barrier.

Emerald suddenly collapses but was caught by Mercury. She breathes heavily. Her vision began to blur and beads of sweat were pouring down her head. She finally gives out though and sleep claims the tanned girl, her red eyes shut from the world.

Mercury carries his partner bridal style smiling at her while doing so.

"You didn't need to overdo it you know."

Mercury walks towards the drop ship with Shin and Inori following behind. Despite being injured Shin walks on his own not wanting to hinder Inori.

Shin was next Mercury and looks at the girl in his arms. "How is she?"

Mercury has a sad smile the reason being how excessive Emerald was with her attack. "She'll be fine. She's just exhausted from using her semblance to that degree."

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't tired." Shin commented.

Mercury nods in agreement. "Since she didn't fight all that much during our part of the operation she had next to one hundred percent of her aura reserves. If not for that she would have died after pulling off a stunt like that."

"So what was your signal anyways?"

The silver eye teenager smirks. "It was when I moved my hair away from my face." Shin instantly remembers, the flashback of Mercury moving a lock of his gray hair away from his face within his mind.

As they board the ship and take off Shin has a single thought in regards the unconscious girl in the ship.

'_In order for her to have done something at that scale she must have removed her limiter. Which means she broke protocol.'_

After their heartfelt moment Jaune and Weiss return to their dorms both enjoying the company of each other. Though Weiss was still envious of her leader she still views him has a friend she greatly cherishes.

Jaune then asks her a question that had plagued his mind before their match.

"Weiss, what did you want from the wager anyways?"

The heiress blushes the thought of what she wanted causing her to become timid. "It's not important, really."

"Weiss, I order you to tell me." He says with a smirk.

The heiress glares at her leader. Knowing that he was serious she relents and with a sigh she tells her leader what she wanted.

"You see…" Her cheeks become a shade of pink. "I… wanted you to be my… tutor." After finishing her blush darkens to the color of crimson.

Weiss was expecting the tall blond to start laughing at the ludicrousness of her request. But instead she receives an understanding smile.

'_So that's what she wanted.'_

Weiss looks away from the cute boy in front of her embarrassed that she told him that. But her attention is immediately drawn back to him due to the following words.

"Sure, I'd love to tutor you."

Weiss' eyes and jaw drop not expecting such kindness from him.

"You would really do that for me?" She asks to confirm what she heard. Without a moment's hesitation Jaune answers.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my friend and I'd like help you as much as I can."

The blush from before reappears on Weiss' face. But before the oblivious leader in front of her could notice she sharply turns away from her leader. This earns her a confused look from her blond leader.

Thoughts of learning from Jaune brought a warm feeling to her chest. For one thing she could better herself with his help which is what she wanted from the beginning. But the warm feeling in her chest wasn't because of that. It was the thought of being alone with Jaune in either the library or a private room. She didn't know why that particular thought made her so nervous but she threw the thought aside allowing her ice cold persona to return.

"I suppose we could meet at the library after school. It doesn't have to be everyday but when I inform you to meet me I expect you to show up on time."

Jaune has a light hearted laugh before walking to the front door. "Sure thing, Snow Angel."

Instead of forming a frown the heiress' lips form an appreciative smile. The charismatic knight in front of her was willing to take time out of his day to teach her. Being called such a ridiculous name wasn't her primary concern.

"Thank you"

Jaune doesn't respond to her words of gratitude. He only smiles while opening the door to their dorm.

Everyone was fast asleep, the two teams in their respected rooms enjoying their respected dreams.

Ruby was enjoying baked goods from her first friend in Beacon. While Jaune was baking her cookies he was making comments about Ruby's Crescent Rose.

"Your weapon is so cool Ruby. Who needs friends when you have such a weapon to interact with?"

Weiss was also having a dream about their blond leader. The difference though being the replacement of cookies in favor of books and essays that Weiss would read. Jaune was sitting next to her informing her of knowledge that she already knew but was too lost in the moment with Jaune.

Blake was currently dreaming about her favorite book getting a movie adaptation.

"Ninja's of Love coming soon to theaters near you." Said the movie announcer guy that everyone knows and loves.

Blake smiles at the dream. "Best… day… ever."

Yang was currently dreaming of a shirtless Jaune swimming with her in the pool… without swim wear. Must I go on?

In Team JNPR's room Pyrrha was dreaming about her and Jaune working together on a project. But the project they were working on was the least of their concerns. They were simply talking to one another having a wonderful time together.

Ren was dreaming about sleeping on the world's most comfortable bed that was on top of the world's biggest bed.

"I love beds…"

Nora's dream… Pancakes and Ren… that is all.

Unlike everyone else however, Jaune wasn't in his room but was in the living room looking out the window where the view of the shattered moon was. Right next to him was a black case that was the length of a sword but was wider.

He looks at the case with an intrigued smile.

"To think that she would send me this. I might as well start practicing."

He takes the contents of the case out and starts "practicing." Despite not engaging in this activity for quite some time he was quickly enjoying himself losing all sense of time. The feeling of being submersed in a flowing river; all the harmony flowing by him through his very soul… was being created by his gentle melody. Words escaped his mouth in the form of art and beauty as he was creating art through the object in his hands.

The total sense of peace he was feeling felt like a lifetime. For Jaune this was probably the "Best Day Ever."

The light of the moon shines on Jaune revealing that he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants. In his hands was the source of the melody being created that was in harmony with his own art.

Jaune sets the object in the case. He gets off the couch to get a drink of water forgetting to close the case.

When Jaune enters the kitchen the light from the moon shifts once again. Its light fixated on the white couch revealing a single guitar.

I was supposed to release this chapter on the day RWBY Volume Two came out but I was really busy with work. I'm really sorry about that but at least I got the chapter out in the end.

If you haven't voted for the girl Jaune will end up with then do it now… really do it now because Ren is currently winning. Seriously guys it was only meant as a joke but he has doubled the votes that everyone else has combined.

Also if you enjoy my story and have not favorite/follow then do so now... I would seriously appreciate that.

Oh and one final thing. The whole Jaune being a good musician thing is only going to be a big thing in the next chapter and for future chapters as well. However, it will not be completely regarded either. But if you have problems with the musician thing then tell me through a pm or tell me through the reviews.

Oh and about the Ren thing I mentioned earlier. I was only kidding.

Epilogue (Very short)

Rubble littered the area where the once well made buildings stood. The combination move of Mercury and Emerald was truly spectacular. There was no way for any normal person to survive such an attack.

But that was soon proven false when an arm shoots out of the ground. The arm pushes up revealing Slade alive and well. Despite the massive explosions caused by Mercury his armor hadn't a scratch on it. Most likely because Slade used hi aura as a barrier at the last second.

As Slade was dusting himself off he starts commenting on the attack he survived. "That attack was impressive. If I had let my guard down it would have taken me quite some time to recover." After popping his neck he takes his scroll out.

"This is Deathstroke… mission accomplished. They have the map."


	12. XIII (Revamped)

Okay everyone if you haven't heard yet then allow me to explain now. I am creating a revamped version of this story. I have the first two chapters out and I would appreciate it if you read them.

Now you're probably wondering why I'm doing this now, before I've finished the original. Which may seem frustrating to many of you. But I can assure you, that I can release chapters rapidly because of the simple fact that I already have a model of what I'm writing. That model being the chapters that I've released.

But in regards to my newer chapters, I won't be making huge changes because (In my opinion) I believe my early chapters are the only ones that are in need of an upgrade.

Another thing that should be noted is that the changes in Revamped will be both minor and major. The latter having only a few occasions.

So old readers if you'd like to start from the beginning with a better experience and changes written in to still keep you entertained then check out XIII (Revamped.) Chapter 1 consists of prologue part 1 and 2 (So basically it's a full prologue this time.) and chapter 2 consists of Act I and II in the original.

Oh and just because I'm very pathetic with the yearn for more favorites and followers, when you start reading go ahead and fav and follow. If you don't want to then I guess I can't force you.

With all that out of the way I'll let you all leave to read XIII (Revamped) which I hope everyone has a great time reading. And if you're not going to read it, then have fun doing whatever it is you'll be doing.


End file.
